Eterna oscuridad
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Serena es una huérfana que nada sabe de sus raíces y que lucha por sobrevivir, hasta que un día se convierte en la moneda de cambio entre Darien, el Anasso de los vampíros y Diamante, el rey de los hombres lobo. Para poder salir de esta, tendrá que aprender quien es amigo, y enemigo, y no perder su corazón por el camino mientras descubre quién y qué es ella.
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Os dejo una nueva historia, la 3ª parte que me pedisteis de los Guardianes de la Eternidad. Para hacer este fic, he cambiado personajes de lugar, respetado otros y puesto algunos nuevos. Espero que os guste tanto como las dos historias anteriores, Cuando llega la noche y Abraza la oscuridad. Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela Eterna oscuridad de Alexandra Ivy. Contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas, espero vuestros reviews para decirme que os parece el tercer libro. Mil gracias por leerme.**_  
_

_Argumento  
_

Dos hombres... uno desea su amor... el otro su vida...

Serena Tsukino siempre sintió que era diferente de los demás; si sólo supiera el por qué. Poseedora de un secreto lo suficientemente oculto como para poner fin a toda una raza de demonios. Serena involuntariamente se convierte en un peón en una épica batalla entre los vampiros y los Weres mientras descubre un nuevo mundo lleno de éxtasis y profundas pasiones.

Consumido en su lujuria por Serena, Darien (el Anasso de los vampiros) usará todos los medios necesarios para mantenerla fuera de la guarida de Diamante Blackmoon, el mortal líder de los Weres. Pero la protección de la mujer que ama podría costarle a Darien un precio demasiado alto...

Diamante Blackmoon sabe que el tiempo se agota para los Weres. Empujados al borde de la extinción, no se detendrá ante nada para hacer de Serena su última conquista y su Reina, porque sólo ella tiene la clave para su supervivencia.

Pero, ¿en cuál de estos hombres podría confiar Serena? Todo lo que necesita es un mordisco para sumergirla en toda una vida de subyugación o de placer. Sucumbir a la pasión eterna.


	2. Prólogo

_Un Sabor de Oscuridad_

… "¿Vas a morderme?" susurró Serena. Ella podía sentir el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo. Como si la idea de morderla fuera una muy potente.

"¿Quieres que lo haga?"

"¿Duele?"

"Muy al contrario." Él bromeaba raspando la punta de sus colmillos sobre su piel. "El mordisco de un vampiro no aporta nada excepto placer. Estamos obligados a ser muy cuidadosos para asegurarnos que nuestro acompañante no se convierta en un adicto."_ Ella se quedó sin aliento mientras él hociqueaba más abajo, tirando de la suelta camiseta para poder seguir la línea de la clavícula con sus labios.

"¿Acompañante o presa?" preguntó ella. Darien la movió sobre su regazo para permitir que una mano de dedos largos acariciara la piel desnuda de su muslo.

"A veces lo uno, a veces lo otro, a veces ambos."

"¿Y cuál soy yo?"

"¿Cuál quieres ser?"_ Ella se humedeció los labios mientras su mano se movía hacia la sensible piel de la cara interna de su muslo.

"Creo que soy un rehén. Uno que tienes la intención de entregar a una manada de hombres-lobo."

"Nada ha sido decidido todavía."

Bajando la cabeza, Darien capturó sus labios en un exigente beso. Al mismo tiempo, sus hábiles dedos encontraron el borde de su diminuta ropa interior y se deslizaron por debajo…


	3. Capítulo 1

_Capítulo 1_

En cuanto a clubes nocturnos, el _Viper Pit_1 era de lejos el más caro, el más elegante, y el más exclusivo de toda la ciudad de Chicago. Y aunque parezca mentira, también era el más desconocido. No aparecía en la guía telefónica. No tenía llamativos anuncios sobre carteleras, o brillantes luces de neón para revelar su ubicación. De hecho, todo el edificio estaba oculto detrás de un sutil glamour2. _Cualquiera que fuera alguien _sabía cómo encontrar el lugar. Y entre _ellos _no estaban incluidos los humanos.

Moviéndose entre los pilares de mármol y las brillantes fuentes había varios demonios, todos satisfaciéndose en una variedad de viles actividades. Juegos de azar, bebidas, bailes exóticos, discretas (y no tan discretas) orgías. Todo lo cual costaba una pequeña fortuna. Deliciosos pasatiempos, sin duda, pero en esta fría noche de diciembre, el vampiro conocido como Darien no estaba interesado en las actividades disponibles debajo del balcón privado. O incluso en los diferentes demonios que se detenían para hacer una profunda reverencia en su dirección. En su lugar, él miró a su compañero con cierta resignación.

A primera vista, los dos no podrían haber sido más diferentes. Bueno, eso no era precisamente exacto. Después de todo, ambos eran altos y bendecidos con los musculosos cuerpos de todos los vampiros. Y ambos poseían el requisito esencial de los colmillos. Pero ahí es donde las similitudes terminaban. El vampiro más joven, Malaquite, procedía de las eslavas tierras del norte y poseía el pálido cabello plateado y la aún más pálida piel de sus antepasados. Darien, por otro lado, procedía de las cálidas tierras de América del Sur, e incluso tras su transformación, mantenía la bronceada piel y los pronunciados rasgos angulares de los Aztecas.

Esta noche él había dejado de lado su tradicional túnica y escogido pantalones de cuero negro, botas altas, y una camisa negra de seda. Había asumido que esta vestimenta le haría menos notorio mientras viajaba por las calles de Chicago. Desafortunadamente, no hay manera de que un vampiro de 1,98 de alto con cabello negro azabache y los ojos azul zafiro pasara desapercibido. Especialmente para las mujeres mortales que no tenían ninguna defensa contrala atracción de los vampiros. Había reunido casi una media docena de mujeres adoradoras mientras caminaba a través de las oscuras calles. Al final, había subido a las azoteas para evitar sus persistentes atenciones. Por los dioses, deseaba poder haber permanecido oculto en sus cuevas, reconoció con un suspiro.

Durante siglos, había vivido la vida de un monje mientras protegía al Anasso, el líder de todos los vampiros. Había sido un ejecutor y un guardián, rara vez apartándose del lado del anciano vampiro. Ahora, con el Anasso muerto, él se vio forzado al papel de líder, y estaba descubriendo que ya no podía ocultarse por más tiempo. No cuando había un problema detrás de otro acosándole. Era suficiente para irritar al más paciente de los demonios.

_Siempre estoy encantado de tenerte como mi invitado, Darien, pero debo advertirte que mi clan está bastante nervioso teniéndote entre nosotros,_ dijo Malaquite arrastrando las palabras. _Si no paras de mirarme con el ceño fruncido, se verán obligados a temer que pronto estarán sin un líder de clan._ Dándose cuenta de que había permitido que su atención vagara, Darien se enderezó abruptamente en la lujosa silla de piel. Por instinto, sus manos se alzaron para tocar el medallón de hueso atado alrededor de su cuello. Era un símbolo de su pueblo. Más que eso, se creía que era un medio de transmisión de los espíritus de una generación a otra. Por supuesto, como un vampiro, Darien no tenía recuerdos tangibles de su vida antes de alzarse como un demonio. Eso no le impedía, sin embargo, aferrarse al menos a unas pocas de sus más sagradas tradiciones.

_Yo no estoy frunciendo el ceño._ Malaquite sonrió de medio lado.

_Olvidas, Darien, que tengo una compañera, lo cual significa que estoy íntimamente familiarizado con cada variedad de fruncimiento del ceño. Y tú, amigo mío, estás sin duda frunciendo el ceño._ La sonrisa se desvaneció cuando el vampiro lo miró con una expresión de astuta inteligencia. _¿Por qué no me dices lo que te está preocupando?_ Darien hizo una pausa antes de soltar un débil suspiro. Tenía que hacer esto. Incluso si él preferiría ser azotado, desollado, y arrancarse los colmillos antes que admitir que necesitaba ayuda. Como líder de clan para el territorio, Malaquite estaba más familiarizado con Chicago que cualquier otro demonio entre sus conocidos. Sería más que estúpido no aceptar su ayuda.

_Son los Weres3,_ dijo él bruscamente.

_¿Weres?_ Malaquite soltó un bajo siseo. Al igual que los aficionados de los Cubs y los Cardinals4, había una pequeña falta de amor entre vampiros y chacales. _¿Qué problema están causando?

_Ha ido más allá de un mero problema. Han dejado sus terrenos de caza asignados, y he rastreado al menos a una parte de la manada hasta Chicago._ Darien apretó los puños en su regazo. _Ya han matado a varios humanos, y los han dejado para ser descubiertos por las autoridades._ Malaquite tan sólo parpadeó. Por supuesto, se necesitaría más que una manada de Weres para poner nervioso al poderoso vampiro.

_Ha habido rumores de perros salvajes vagando por los callejones de Chicago. Me preguntaba si podrían ser los Weres.

_Tienen un nuevo líder. Un joven Were de Roma llamado Diamante Blackmoon. Un Pura-Sangre que es demasiado ambicioso para su propio bien.

_¿Has intentado razonar con él?_ Darien entrecerró su mirada. Ya quisiera él la posición o no, él era ahora el líder de los vampiros. Lo que significaba que el mundo de los demonios se inclinaba a sus órdenes. Incluidos los Weres. Hasta ahora, sin embargo, el nuevo líder de la manada había tratado su deber hacia Darien con nada más que desprecio. Un error que muy pronto aprendería a lamentar.

_Se niega a reunirse conmigo._ El tono de Darien era tan frío como su expresión. _Afirma que los Weres ya no están subordinados a otros demonios, y que cualquier tratado que fuera hecho en el pasado ahora está anulado._ Malaquite alzó las cejas, sin duda preguntándose por qué Darien aún no había ejecutado a la bestia.

_O es muy valiente o muy estúpido.

_Muy estúpido. He convocado una reunión de la Comisión, pero podrían pasar días, si no semanas, antes de que puedan reunirse en un solo lugar._ Darien se refería al Consejo que resolvía las disputas entre las diferentes razas de demonios. Estaba compuesto por ancianos oráculos que rara vez dejaban sus guaridas ocultas. Por desgracia, eran el único medio legal de dictar sentencia sobre un rey o líder de otra raza sin represalias. _Mientras tanto, las imprudentes acciones de los Weres nos amenazan a todos.

_Mi clan está preparado para ofrecerte ayuda._ Una sonrisa de anticipación tocó los labios de Malaquite. _Si deseas a éste Diamante muerto, estoy seguro de que se puede arreglar._ Darien podía pensar en pocas cosas que le agradarían más que ordenar la muerte de Diamante Blackmoon. A menos que estuviera hundiendo sus propios colmillos en la garganta del sarnoso chucho. Había momentos en que ser un líder responsable era una putada.

_Una oferta tentadora, pero, lamentablemente, los Weres son extraordinariamente devotos a este hombre. Si muriera repentinamente, no me cabe duda de que los vampiros serían considerados los culpables. Por ahora espero evitar una guerra abierta._ Malaquite hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. A pesar de sus propios deseos, se sometería a la autoridad de Darien.

_¿Tienes un plan?

_Apenas un plan, pero tengo la esperanza de que podría haber descubierto algo con lo que hacer palanca sobre Diamante._ Él sacó una pequeña foto de su bolsillo y se la entregó a su compañero. Durante un momento, Malaquite estudió a la pequeña y delicada mujer de la foto. Con su corto cabello rubio de largo y ojos azules demasiado grandes para su cara en forma de corazón, se veía como una hermosa pilluela.

_Sin duda llamativa._ Él miró hacia arriba. _¿Ella es su amante?

_No, pero Diamante ha gastado una considerable cantidad de dinero y energía en rastrear a esta mujer. Creo que por fin la ha descubierto aquí en Chicago.

_¿Qué es lo que quiere de ella?_ Darien se encogió de hombros. Los vampiros que él había enviado a hacer un seguimiento de los impredecibles Weres se las habían arreglado para poner sus manos sobre la foto, así como también seguir a Diamante hasta Chicago. Ellos no pudieron, sin embargo, acercarse lo suficiente como para descubrir la razón detrás de la obsesión del hombre con la mujer.

_No tengo ni la menor idea, pero ella es obviamente muy importante para él. Tan importante que podría estar dispuesto a negociar por su regreso... si soy capaz de capturarla primero._ Un indicio de sorpresa apareció en la pálida cara.

_¿Tienes la intención de secuestrarla?

_Tengo la intención de mantenerla como mi invitada hasta que los Weres entren en razón,_ corrigió él, todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando Malaquite echó hacia atrás su cabeza para reír a carcajadas. _¿Qué es tan divertido?_ Malaquite señaló la foto en su mano.

_¿Le has echado un buen vistazo a esta mujer?

_Por supuesto._ Darien frunció el ceño. _Era necesario memorizar sus rasgos en el caso de que la foto se perdiera o destruyera.

_¿Y aún así la llevarás de buen grado bajo tu techo?

_¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debería?,_ preguntó Darien.

_Las razones obvias. _Darien luchó contra un brote de impaciencia. Si Malaquite tenía información sobre la mujer, ¿por qué no se la daba simplemente en lugar de comportarse de manera tan misteriosa?

_Hablas con acertijos, viejo amigo. ¿Crees que la mujer podría plantear algún tipo de peligro?_ Malaquite levantó las manos.

_Sólo de la forma en que cualquier mujer hermosa representa un peligro._ Darien entrecerró su mirada. Por los dioses, ¿Malaquite creía que él era susceptible a las tentaciones de una simple mujer? ¿Una mortal además? Si él deseara una mujer sólo tenía que mirar por el balcón. El club nocturno estaba lleno de hembras, y más de unos pocos machos, que habían mostrado su interés de forma llamativamente clara desde que él había caminado a través de la puerta.

_La mujer será mi rehén, nada más,_ dijo él fríamente.

_Por supuesto._ Sintiendo la persistente diversión de Malaquite, Darien señaló impaciente hacia la imagen. Esa era, después de todo, la razón por la que había venido aquí en primer lugar.

_¿Conoces la dirección del establecimiento frente al que ella está de pie?

_Me es familiar._ Deteniéndose un momento, Malaquite asintió con la cabeza. _Sí. Es un bar gótico. Yo diría que cuatro, no espera... cinco manzanas al sur de aquí.

_Te lo agradezco, viejo amigo._ Darien estuvo rápidamente en pie. Extendió la mano para tomar la foto y la guardó en el bolsillo. Malaquite se puso en pie y colocó una restrictiva mano en el brazo de Darien.

_Espera, Darien._ Él se tragó su brote de impaciencia. No tenía tiempo para quedarse. Cuanto antes capturase a la mujer, antes sabría si ella era realmente importante para los Weres.

_¿Qué pasa?

_¿Qué vas a hacer?

_Te lo he dicho. Tengo la intención de coger a la mujer.

_¿Solo?,_ preguntó Malaquite. Darien frunció el ceño con confusión.

_Sí.

_No puedes ir solo. Si los Weres están vigilando, ellos seguramente trataran de detenerte.

_No le temo a una manada de chuchos,_ replicó Darien en un tono despectivo. Malaquite se negó a ceder.

_Darien._ Darien lanzó un suspiro.

_Tendré a mis Cuervos cerca,_ prometió él, refiriéndose a los cinco vampiros que habían sido sus constantes compañeros durante siglos. Ellos eran tan parte de él como su propia sombra. El vampiro de cabello plateado aún no estaba satisfecho.

_¿Y a dónde la llevarás?

_A mi guarida.

_Buen Dios._ Malaquite soltó una fuerte carcajada. _No puedes llevar a esa pobre mujer a esas húmedas y repugnantes cuevas._ Darien frunció el ceño. En verdad, realmente no había considerado si las cuevas que él habitaba eran acogedoras o no. Para él eran simplemente un lugar para permanecer a salvo del sol.

_La mayoría de las cuevas son bastante cómodas.

_Ya es bastante malo que estés tomando a la mujer como rehén. Por lo menos llévala a algún lugar que tenga una cama decente y unas pocas comodidades.

_¿Qué importa eso? Ella no es nada más que una humana.

_Importa porque ella _es _una _humana_. Cristo, si son más frágiles que las hadas del rocío._ Con rápidos y deslizantes pasos, Malaquite se dirigió hacia el escritorio que ocupaba una gran parte de su oficina detrás del balcón. Metió la mano en un cajón y sacó una hoja de papel. Después de garabatear unas pocas líneas, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña llave. Volviendo con Darien, puso ambas en sus manos. _Toma.

_¿Qué es esto?,_ preguntó Darien.

_La llave de mi finca al norte de la ciudad. Es tranquila y lo bastante aislada para tus intenciones, pero mucho más agradable que tu guarida._ Él señaló el papel. _Esta es la dirección. Avisaré a Santiago y al resto de mi personal para que te esperen._ Darien abrió la boca para protestar. Tal vez su guarida no era el más elegante o lujoso de los lugares, pero estaba bien protegida y, más importante, él estaba familiarizado con el paisaje circundante. Aún así, supuso que sería algo recomendable proporcionar un poco de comodidad a la mujer. Como Malaquite había señalado, los humanos eran tediosamente frágiles, y Darien sabía que eran propensos a una variedad desconcertante de enfermedades y lesiones. La necesitaba viva si ella iba a tener algún valor. Además, eso lo dejaría en condiciones de mantener un ojo sobre Diamante.

_Tal vez sería mejor permanecer lo suficientemente cerca de la ciudad para negociar con los Weres,_ admitió él.

_Y lo suficientemente cerca para pedir ayuda si la necesitas,_ insistió Malaquite.

_Sí._ Darien guardó la llave. _Ahora debo irme.

_Ten cuidado, viejo amigo._ Darien asintió sombríamente con la cabeza.

_Eso puedo prometerlo.

* * *

Beryl, una pelirroja camarera con pecas, estaba apoyada tranquilamente contra la barra cuando los tres hombres entraron en el club nocturno gótico.

_¡Ay madre, alerta Semental!,_ gritó sobre el palpitante ruido de la banda cercana. _Esto sí es ternera de primera calidad._ Alzando su cabeza de la bebida que estaba mezclando, Serena Tsukino echó un vistazo hacia los últimos clientes. Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa.

Como regla general Beryl no era demasiado exigente. Ella consideraba cualquier cosa remotamente masculina y sobre dos piernas como de primera calidad. Pero en esta ocasión, bueno… incluso los clasificaría coronando el estatus de primera. Serena silbó por lo bajo mientras estudiaba a los dos más cercanos a ella. Definitivamente, chicos de póster para la generación de los esteroides, reconoció ella, mirando los abultados músculos que parecían esculpidos en mármol por debajo de sus apretadas camisetas y ajustados vaqueros. Curiosamente, ambos se habían afeitado la cabeza. Tal vez para hacer resaltar los peligrosos ceños fruncidos que marcaban sus apuestos rasgos, o para enfatizar el aire de contenida violencia que llevaban con ellos. Funcionaba.

En contraste, el hombre de pie detrás de ellos estaba constituido muy de lejos por líneas más ligeras. Por supuesto, el elegante traje de seda no podía ocultar por completo los lisos músculos. Tampoco lo hicieron los mechones de pelo plateado que rozaban su cara suavizando los oscuros y aguileños rasgos. Con absoluta certeza, Serena sabía que el hombre menos alto era el más peligroso del trío. Había una feroz intensidad que crepitaba alrededor de él mientras conducía a sus secuaces hacia la espesa multitud.

_El del traje parece un mafioso,_ observó ella con tono crítico.

_Un mafioso en un traje de Armani._ Beryl esbozó una sonrisa. _Siempre he tenido una debilidad por Armani._ Serena puso los ojos en blanco. Ella nunca había tenido interés por la ropa de diseño, o por el tipo de hombres que sintieran que fuera necesario llevarlas. Una buena cosa teniendo en cuenta que los hombres en trajes de Armani eran difícilmente abundantes en su mundo. Más bien como de higos a brevas.

_¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?,_ murmuró ella.

La multitud en el bar underground5 era la mezcla habitual. Góticos, metaleros6, roqueros7, y los verdaderamente extravagantes. La mayoría venían a disfrutar de las bandas de rock y heavy, y para agitarse en la abarrotada pista de baile con salvaje abandono. Unos pocos preferían los cuartos traseros que ofrecían una amplia variedad de actividades ilegales. Difícilmente era el tipo de lugar para atraer a una clientela mucho más sofisticada.

Beryl le dio a su pelo una buena sacudida antes de alargar la mano hacia su bandeja.

_Probablemente están aquí para mirar fijamente a los nativos. La gente con dinero siempre disfruta empinando el codo con la chusma._ La mujer hizo una mueca, su expresión anciana para su edad. _Siempre y cuando ellos no se ensucien demasiado en el proceso._ Serena observó a la eficiente camarera zigzagueando a través de la ruidosa multitud con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella no podía culpar por completo a Beryl por su naturaleza cínica. Como ella misma, la camarera estaba sola en el mundo, y sin la educación o los recursos para tener la esperanza de una brillante carrera. Serena, sin embargo, se negaba a permitir que la amargura tocara su corazón.

¿Qué importaba si ella se vio obligada a aceptar cualquier trabajo que pudiera presentársele? Camarera, repartidora de pizzas, instructora de yoga, y ocasionalmente modelo de desnudo para la escuela de arte local. Nada estaba por debajo de ella. El orgullo estaba demasiado sobrevalorado cuando una chica tenía que llevar comida a la mesa. Además, estaba ahorrando para algo mejor. Un día ella tendría su propia tienda naturista, y no iba a permitir que nada se interpusiera en su camino. Ciertamente no era una actitud derrotista. Manteniéndose ocupada vaciando bebidas y lavando vasos, Serena no se dio cuenta cuando los últimos en llegar tomaron asiento en la barra. No hasta que sus fijas miradas y flexionados músculos habían conseguido alejar al resto de los clientes y ella se encontró prácticamente sola con ellos.

Sintiendo un extraño brote de inquietud, obligó a sus pies a llevarla hacia los hombres que esperaban. Era ridículo, se castigó a sí misma. Había más de un centenar de personas en el local. Los hombres no podían siquiera ser una amenaza. Deteniéndose instintivamente delante del hombre con traje, ella se tragó un pequeño jadeo cuando se encontró con los ojos violetas que ardían con un calor que era casi tangible. ¡Ay Dios! Un lobo vestido de seda. Ella no estaba segura de dónde vino esa estúpida idea y se apresuró a aplastarla. El hombre era un cliente. Ella estaba allí para servirle. Ni más, ni menos. Plantando una sonrisa en su rostro, ella puso un pequeño posavasos de papel frente a él.

_¿Puedo ayudarle?_ Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios para revelar unos dientes asombrosamente blancos.

_Ciertamente eso espero, _cara_8,_ le dijo él alargando las palabras con un débil acento. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron cuando su violeta mirada hizo una perezosa inspección de su camiseta negra y demasiado corta minifalda. Había un hambre en esos ojos que ella no estaba totalmente segura de que fuera sexual. Más bien como si ella fuera una deliciosa chuleta de cerdo. ¡Dios, en serio!

_¿Te sirvo una bebida?_ Ella forzó un tono eficiente y profesional en su voz. Era una voz que había descubierto que podía marchitar una erección a cientos de pasos. El desconocido simplemente sonrió.

_Un Bloody Mary9.

_¿Picante?

_Oh, mucho._ Ella se resistió al deseo de poner los ojos en blanco.

_¿Y tus amigos?

_Ellos están de servicio._ Su mirada se disparó hacia los hombres que se alzaban imponentes detrás de su líder con los brazos cruzados. Frick y Frack10, sin un cerebro entero entre ambos.

_Tú eres el jefe._ Moviéndose a la parte de atrás de la barra ella mezcló la bebida, añadiendo un tallo de apio y una aceituna antes de volver para colocarlo sobre el posavasos. _Un Bloody Mary._ Ya estaba girándose para alejarse cuando la mano de él se extendió para agarrar su brazo.

_Espera._ Ella frunció el ceño hacia los oscuros y delgados dedos sobre su brazo.

_¿Qué quieres?

_Hazme compañía. Odio beber solo._ Obviamente, Frick y Frack no contaban.

_Estoy trabajando._ Él miró deliberadamente alrededor de la barra desierta.

_Nadie parece necesitar desesperadamente tus servicios. Nadie, excepto yo._ Serena soltó un suspiro. No le gustaba ser grosera. Era malo para su karma11. Pero este hombre evidentemente no podía entender una indirecta.

_Si estás buscando compañía, estoy segura de que hay varias mujeres aquí que estarían encantadas de beber contigo.

_No quiero varias mujeres._ Esos violetas ojos se clavaron en los de ella. _Sólo a ti.

_Estoy trabajando.

_No puedes trabajar toda la noche.

_No, pero cuando acabe me voy a casa._ Ella arrancó su brazo de su agarre._ Sola._ Algo que podría haber sido irritación onduló sobre el extremadamente apuesto rostro.

_Todo lo que quiero es hablar contigo. Seguramente puedes ofrecerme unos pocos minutos de tu tiempo, ¿verdad?

_¿Hablar conmigo de qué?_ Él lanzó una impaciente mirada hacia la multitud, la cual estaba creciendo más alborotada por momentos. Él no parecía apreciar el entusiasmo de los multipircing y piel-empapados adolescentes embistiendo a toda velocidad unos contra otros.

_Yo preferiría que fuéramos a algún lugar un poco más privado.

_Yo no lo creo._ Su expresión se endureció. Aún más desconcertante, los ojos violetas parecieron brillar de repente con una luz interior. Como si alguien hubiera encendido una vela detrás de ellos.

_Debo hablar contigo, Serena. Preferiría que nuestra relación siguiera siendo cordial; tú eres después de todo una joven hermosa y tentadora, pero si lo pones difícil, entonces estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para hacerlo a mi manera._ El corazón de Serena se apretó con un repentino brote de miedo.

_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_ Él se inclinó hacia delante.

_Yo sé muchas cosas sobre ti._ De acuerdo, esto estaba pasando de raro a francamente escalofriante. Magníficos caballeros vestidos con trajes de mil dólares y con su séquito personal no acechaban a camareras pobres. No a menos que tuvieran la intención de matarlas y mutilarlas. Dos cosas que ella esperaba evitar. Ella dio un brusco paso hacia atrás.

_Creo que es mejor que termines tu bebida, recojas a tus matones, y os marchéis.

_Serena…_ Sus manos se extendieron como si él fuera a obligarla físicamente a acercarse a él. Afortunadamente, su atención pareció vacilar y su cabeza se giró hacia la puerta. _Tenemos compañía,_ gruñó él hacia Frick y Frack. _Tratad con ellos._ En un momento, los dos matones cargaron hacia la puerta con una asombrosa velocidad. El hombre se levantó del taburete para verlos marchar, como si medio esperara que un ejército entrara a la carga en el club. Fue suficiente para Serena. Ella podría no ser material de Mensa12, pero sí reconocía la oportunidad cuando se le presentaba.

Cualquier cosa que el hombre quisiera de ella no podía ser buena. Cuanta más distancia pudiera poner entre ellos, mejor. Sorteando el paso hacia el fondo del bar, ella ignoró del repentino grito del hombre detrás de ella. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia la multitud en busca de ayuda. Una mujer gritando en este lugar no era más que otra parte del show. En su lugar, giró hacia la parte trasera del club. Justo al final del pasillo había un cuarto de almacenamiento con una cerradura resistente. Ella podía esconderse hasta que uno de los porteros la echara de menos en la barra. Ellos podían tratar con el acosador loco. Era, después de todo, parte de su trabajo.

Concentrándose en los sonidos de la persecución por detrás, Serena no se percató de las espesas sombras delante de ella. No hasta que una de las sombras se movió para colocarse directamente en su camino. Tuvo un breve vistazo de un hermoso rostro bronceado y fríos ojos zafiros antes de que el extraño hombre dijera una única palabra y ella cayera al suelo mientras la oscuridad la envolvía.

* * *

1 **NdT**: juego de palabras, 'pit viper' = 'serpiente de cascabel', pero 'viper pit' puede traducirse por 'el agujero de Viper' o 'el agujero de la víbora'.

2 **NdT: **'Glamour = Encanto' término empleado para referirse a un poder mental o magia que permite manipular la mente de otras personas o modificar la percepción de las cosas.

3 **Weres**: otra forma de llamar a los cambia-formas, personas capaces de convertirse en animales como los hombres-lobo.

4 **Cubs y Cardinals**: ambos son equipos de béisbol profesional, los Chicago Cubs (cachorros de Chicago) y los St. Louis Cardinals.

5 **Underground**: término inglés con el que se designa a los movimientos contraculturales que se consideran alternativos, paralelos, contrarios o ajenos a la cultura oficial.

6 **Metalero**: persona aficionada a los diferentes subgéneros de la música metal (heavy metal, speed metal, thrash metal, death metal, black metal, power metal, etc)

7 **Roquero**: persona aficionada a la música rock y sus variantes.

8 En italiano en el oriBeryll – Traducción: 'Querida'

9 **Bloody Mary**: cóctel compuesto de vodka, zumo de tomate, salsa Tabasco, sal, pimienta negra, pimienta de cayena y zumo de limón.

10 **Frick y Frack**: su origen está en el nombre de un famoso dúo de patinadores sobre hielo, actualmente en la jerga inglesa se utiliza para referirse a dos personas unidas tan estrechamente que son inseparables o indistinguibles.

11 **Karma**: energía metafísica (invisible e inmensurable) que se deriva de los actos de las personas.

12 **Mensa**: asociación internacional de superdotados.


	4. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2_

Darien se quedó en silencio e inmóvil junto a la cama. Él había estado en esa posición exacta durante más de diecisiete horas mientras había estado vigilando a la mujer tendida en el centro del colchón. Una parte de él sabía que su vigilia era innecesaria. La finca de Malaquite no sólo estaba aislada, sino que poseía un sistema de seguridad que avergonzaría a Fort Knox13. Su prisionera no podría ni siquiera estornudar sin su conocimiento. Curiosamente, sin embargo, él se encontró quedándose mucho tiempo.

No podía ser por el delgado y casi frágil cuerpo femenino acurrucado sobre la dorada colcha. O por la cara en forma de corazón que parecía insoportablemente inocente mientras ella dormía. O por el pelo excesivamente largo que tapaba la dulce curva de su oreja y la tentadora larga curva de su cuello. Él no estaba tan desesperado como para comerse con los ojos a una mujer mientras ella yacía inconsciente. Era simplemente porque quería estar cerca cuando ella se despertara, se dijo con severidad. Sin duda, ella gritaría y lloraría y crearía un caos general.

Ella era humana, después de todo. Eso es lo que hacían. Una explicación mucho más satisfactoria, reconoció él mientras arrastraba cuidadosamente una manta sobre su delgada forma. Acababa de dar un paso hacia atrás cuando sintió que ella estaba luchando por salir del hechizo que había puesto sobre ella. Ella se movió bajo las sábanas, su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando se dio cuenta que él le había quitado la camisa y la minifalda para hacerla sentir más cómoda. Por supuesto, él le había dejado puestas las bragas de encaje negro y el sujetador. Los humanos eran quisquillosos sobre esas cosas.

Esperando pacientemente mientras ella recuperaba el conocimiento, Darien finalmente frunció el ceño cuando ella siguió yaciendo sobre la almohada con los ojos cerrados. Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba despierta, pero fingiendo estar dormida. Tonterías. Dio un paso hacia delante y se inclinó hasta que estuvo susurrándole directamente al oído.

_Sé que estas despierta. Disimular es una pérdida de tiempo para ambos._ Ella se apretó más contra la almohada y tiró de la manta hasta su barbilla. Sin embargo sus ojos se mantuvieron bien cerrados.

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?

_No puedo hablar contigo de esta manera,_ la reprendió él mientras el aroma de ella llenaba sus sentidos. Ella olía a flores frescas. Y a sangre caliente. Una combinación sorprendentemente erótica. Él se tragó un gemido mientras sus músculos se apretaban en respuesta.

_Si mantengo los ojos cerrados, entonces puedo pretender que todo esto es alguna pesadilla que se marchará,_ murmuró ella.

_Podría ser una pesadilla, pero me temo que no voy a ir a ninguna parte._ Él esperó un latido. Cuando ella siguió negándose a cooperar, Darien se movió para presionar sus labios con los de ella. Los grandes ojos celestes se abrieron de golpe repentinamente, las hermosas profundidades brillando con sorpresa.

_¡Eh!,_ jadeó ella. _¡Basta!_ Darien dio un brusco paso hacia atrás. No a causa de su protesta. Él era el Anasso. Su voluntad era todo lo que importaba. Dio un paso atrás simplemente porque él quería quedarse. Quería sentir su calor y esencia envueltos a su alrededor. Quería probar sus labios y hundir sus colmillos profundamente en su carne. No sólo era una distracción; era un maldito inconveniente.

_Te he traído comida._ Él señaló hacia la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche. La celeste mirada observó el gran plato con jamón dulce, huevos revueltos y tostadas con abierto desprecio.

_¿Tienes la intención de alimentarme antes de violarme y mutilarme? Muy considerado.

_Tienes una imaginación de lo más fértil,_ dijo él entre dientes. _Come y entonces hablaremos.

_No._ Darien frunció el ceño. _No_, no era una palabra que se utilizara en su presencia. Por nadie. Ciertamente, no por una pequeña huérfana a la que podría aplastar con una sola mano.

_Ser testaruda no le hará daño a nadie más que a ti. Debes de tener hambre._ Ella hizo un pequeño estremecimiento.

_Estoy muerta de hambre, pero no me voy a comer eso.

_No hay nada ahí que vaya a hacerte daño.

_Hay carne._ Él la miró con un poco de confusión. Nunca había pasado mucho tiempo con mortales. Ellos proporcionaban sangre, y de vez en cuando sexo. Nada que le ofreciera una visión de sus mentes bastante peculiares.

_Tengo entendido que la mayoría de los humanos consumen carne._ Ella parpadeó, como si las palabras la hubieran sorprendido de algún modo.

_No ésta humana. Soy vegetariana.

_Muy bien._ Siglos de entrenamiento le permitieron mantener su temperamento bajo control. Había esperado que la mujer no sería sino un problema, y parecía que no iba a estar decepcionado. Recogiendo la bandeja, cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta para entregársela a un Cuervo que aguardaba. _Por favor, trae a la Srta. Tsukino algo... vegetariano,_ le ordenó él. Cerrando la puerta, se giró para encontrar a la mujer sentada en la cama con la sábana envuelta firmemente a su alrededor. Era una pena. Él había descubierto en las últimas horas que le gustaba mirar su cuerpo.

_¿Dónde estoy?_ dijo ella con voz ronca.

_En una pequeña finca al norte de la ciudad._ Él se movió hasta volver a colocarse de pie junto a la cama. Sus hermosos labios se estrecharon.

_Bueno, eso no me dice nada. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_ Darien cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. La mujer parecía olvidar que ella era su prisionera. Él sería el único a cargo de cualquier interrogatorio.

_¿Qué recuerdas de la pasada noche?,_ le preguntó él. Ella parpadeó ante su brusco tono, sus delgados hombros levantándose en un vago encogimiento.

_Estaba trabajando en el bar y un hombre con sus dos matones comenzaron a hostigarme_ Sus ojos se entrecerraron. _Me dirigía al almacén cuando tú... hiciste lo que fuera que me hiciste.

_No habrá ningún daño permanente.

_Para ti es fácil decirlo._ Él ignoró su reproche.

_¿Qué querían los hombres de ti?_ Ella hizo una pausa antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía más remedio que contestar.

_Hablar.

_¿Sobre qué?

_No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres _tú_?_ Él soltó un bajo siseo ante sus elusivas respuestas. Por regla general su fama le precedía. La mayoría de las criaturas inteligentes hacían todo lo necesario para complacerle. No tenían ningún deseo de descubrir por sí mismos si el rumor de su fría crueldad era realidad o ficción. Ellos eran sabios.

_¿Los reconociste? ¿Se han acercado a ti antes?

_Nunca los había visto antes en mi vida.

_¿Y no tienes ni idea de por qué estarían interesados en ti?

_No._Él estudió sus pálidos rasgos durante un largo rato. No creía que ella estuviera mintiendo. Después de todo, Diamante había pasado semanas rastreándola hasta Chicago, un esfuerzo innecesario si ellos se conocieran. Sin embargo, había alguna explicación al por qué el hombre-lobo estaba tan ansioso de poner sus manos sobre ella. Había una conexión entre ellos, si sólo él pudiera descubrirla.

_Deben tener alguna razón._ Él la fulminó con una mirada de advertencia. _Debes tener algún valor para que Diamante arriesgue tanto._ Sorprendentemente, ella no se acobardó o gimoteó bajo su severa mirada. De hecho, ella ladeó su diminuta barbilla mientras le devolvía su furiosa mirada con una de las suyas.

_Mira, he tratado de no ser una de esas mujeres histéricas que agitan sus manos y se desmayan en el momento oportuno, pero si no empiezas a decirme quién eres y por qué estoy aquí, voy a gritar hasta que consiga algunas respuestas,_ le advirtió ella. Darien parpadeó. Tal vez debería reconsiderar su acercamiento a la mujer. Concedido, ella era bastante problemática. Y sin duda estaba aterrorizada. Pero había un indicio de férrea voluntad que él no había esperado.

_¿Deseas la verdad?,_ preguntó él.

_¡Oh, por favor!_ Ella hizo rodar sus ojos. _Si sales con algún cliché sobre mí no siendo capaz de manejar la verdad, voy a gritar de verdad._ Él no sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando, pero si ella realmente quería la verdad él estaba dispuesto a dársela.

_Muy bien. El hombre que se acercó a ti la pasada noche era Diamante Blackmoon._ Ella alzó sus cejas.

_¿Se supone que tengo que conocer el nombre?

_Él es un líder de la manada.

_¿Líder de la manada? ¿Quieres decir que él es algún tipo de líder de una banda?

_Quiero decir que él es el Rey de los hombres-lobo. Los dos matones, como tú los llamas, son miembros de su manada._ Su expresión se quedó en blanco mientras sus dedos se agarraban tan fuerte a la sábana que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

_Vale. Estoy contenta que hayamos aclarado eso,_ dijo ella finalmente con voz cautelosa. _Ahora, si quisieras devolverme mi ropa...

_Dijiste que querías la verdad.

_Lo hice._ Darien suspiró con impaciencia.

_Los humanos son siempre tan difíciles. No creen en nada, incluso cuando la prueba está a su alrededor._ Ella se escabulló hacia el cabecero, una rígida sonrisa forzada en sus labios.

_Bueno, no somos muy inteligentes. Ahora, hablando de mi ropa..._ Él se sentó suavemente sobre el colchón. No tan cerca que ella pudiera sentirse amenazada, pero lo bastante cerca para advertirle que no tenía esperanza de huir.

_Esos hombres eran hombres-lobo, y yo soy un vampiro,_ dijo él en un tono severo.

_¿Y supongo que Frankenstein está esperando al otro lado de la puerta?_ Darien soltó un bajo siseo. Ridículos mitos de Hollywood. Los humanos eran lo suficientemente tontos sin tener sus mentes podridas con semejante basura.

_Veo que no estarás satisfecha sin pruebas._ Viendo la necesidad de realizar un espectáculo de exhibición, Darien echó sus labios hacia atrás y permitió que sus colmillos se alargaran. _Ahí tienes._ No hubo gritos. Ni desmayos. Ni siquiera un jadeo. En cambio, la irritante mujer continuaba mirándolo como si él fuera estúpido.

_He visto colmillos antes. Trabajo en un bar gótico. La mitad de nuestros clientes tienen colmillos de una clase u otra.

_Podría drenarte para probar mi punto, pero creo que no te gustaría eso, ángel._ Él extendió la mano cruzando por encima del rígido cuerpo de ella para agarrar el cuchillo que se había caído de la bandeja. Era lo suficientemente largo y mortal para cumplir con su cometido. _Tal vez esto lo hará._ Ella se arrastró hacia atrás, el miedo llameando en sus ojos.

_¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?,_ preguntó ella mientras él se abría la camisa de seda para revelar su pecho y el marcado tatuaje de un dragón que brillaba a la luz de las velas. Él no dudó cuando utilizó el cuchillo para cortar a través de la suave piel de su pecho. Esta vez sí que consiguió un pequeño grito de la mujer cuando ella se tapó la boca con horror. _Joder. Estás totalmente chiflado,_ jadeó ella.

_Sólo mira,_ ordenó él, bajando su mirada para ver como la bronceada piel se unía de nuevo rápidamente dejando nada más que un fino hilo de sangre.

Su cabeza todavía estaba bajada cuando la sintió moverse, y antes de que pudiera adivinar su intención, ella había colocado sus dedos suavemente contra su pecho. Una sacudida de inoportuna conciencia endureció su cuerpo. Ella apenas estaba tocándolo, pero el calor de su piel parecía quemar a través de él dejando una marca de necesidad. Él quería coger esa mano y pasarla por encima de su cuerpo. Cerrar ese pequeño espacio y envolverla con tanta fuerza en sus brazos que no pudiera escapar. Él no sabía de dónde había venido esta peligrosa atracción, pero estaba empezando a temer que no iba a ser olvidada fácilmente. Malditos sean los dioses.

_Asombroso,_ murmuró ella finalmente. Permaneciendo extremadamente quieto, él luchó por evitar que sus pensamientos vagaran.

_Soy un vampiro. Un verdadero vampiro. No una de esas falsas imitaciones que frecuentan los clubes góticos y asisten a convenciones anuales._ Ella apenas parecía oírlo mientras sus dedos seguían atormentando su pecho.

_Estas curado.

_Sí._ Ella levantó la cabeza para revelar sus preocupados ojos celestes.

_¿Y tu puedes hacer esto porque eres un vampiro?

_Muchos demonios poseen la capacidad de curar todas sus heridas, excepto las más graves.

_¿Y tienes que ser un demonio para hacer eso?_ Él frunció el ceño.

_¿Me crees?_ Ella se humedeció los labios, haciendo a Darien tragarse un gemido.

_Creo que eres algo... sobrenatural. ¿Es ese el término políticamente correcto?_ ¿Políticamente correcto? Darien sacudió la cabeza. La mujer era la criatura más extraña con la que jamás se había tropezado.

_Yo prefiero vampiro, o demonio, si no hay más remedio._ Él la miró con recelo. _Tú estas... tomándote esto mejor de lo que pensé que lo harías._ Sus pestañas descendieron para ocultar los expresivos ojos verdes.

_Bueno, yo misma nunca he sido precisamente normal.

_¿No eres normal? ¿Qué significa eso?,_ preguntó él.

_Yo… nada.

_Dímelo._ Cuando ella se mantuvo obstinadamente en silencio él le tomó el mentón en la palma de su mano. Él intentaba ser severo. Ella estaba allí para responder a sus preguntas. Desafortunadamente, su piel era tan suave como seda caliente y él no podía suprimir totalmente el deseo de acercarse lo suficiente para oler su aroma a flores. _Dímelo, ángel.

_Vale._ Ella suspiró antes de levantar su mirada. _Será más fácil mostrártelo. Dame el cuchillo._ Él levantó las cejas. ¿Suponía ella que él estaba tan distraído por su frágil belleza que le permitiría cortarle el cuello? Concedido, él estaba distraído. Mucho más distraído de lo que había estado en décadas. Pero no tanto como para morir.

_No me puedes matar con eso,_ le advirtió él.

_No pensaba que pudiera._ Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado. _¿Supongo que tiene que ser de la forma habitual?

_¿Habitual?

_Ya sabes, ¿la luz del sol o una estaca de madera a través del corazón?

_O la decapitación._ Ella hizo una mueca.

_Precioso.

_¿Qué quieres hacer con el cuchillo?

_No planeo nada casi tan espectacular como tú._ Ella le tendió la mano hasta que él colocó a regañadientes el cuchillo en la palma de su mano. Preparado para repeler un ataque inútil, Darien fue superado una vez más cuando en vez de eso ella agarró el cuchillo y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar se hizo un pequeño corte en la yema del pulgar. _¿Estás...?_ Sus furiosas palabras se apagaron cuando él vio desvanecerse el dulce rastro de sangre humana revelando que la herida ya estaba cerrada. El corte no era profundo, pero ningún mortal podía curar con tanta rapidez. El alzó la vista para mirarla con inquisitiva curiosidad. _No eres totalmente humana._ Ella no parecía especialmente satisfecha. Era casi como si hubiera estado más feliz de ser simplemente otro mortal entre los millones de personas.

_No sé lo que soy. Por lo menos no más allá del hecho de que soy un loco fenómeno._ Ella se encogió de hombros. _No te puedes imaginar de cuántos hogares de acogida he sido expulsada después de que vieran mi pequeño truco de sanación._ Darien cogió su mano para alzarla hasta su nariz. Él inspiró profundamente, pero una vez más no pudo detectar nada salvo el aroma de las flores y de la sangre muy humana.

_¿Tienes algún otro rasgo inusual?_ Ella tiró de su mano para liberarla y se aferró a la manta que había comenzado a deslizarse de manera tentadora. Pero no antes de que Darien hubiera sentido el salvaje salto de su pulso. Él se las arregló para ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción. Bien. Un vampiro no debería de estar solo en tan aguda e intensa percepción.

_Una buena manera de decirlo,_ murmuró ella. Su mirada recorrió su pequeño rostro en forma de corazón.

_Ser un vampiro me permite aceptar lo que los humanos considerarían extraño.

_Vampiro._ Ella tuvo un pequeño escalofrío y entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron bruscamente. _¡Ey, espera!, ¿qué tan extraña crees que soy?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

_Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta. No puedo decirte nada hasta que no sepa más._ Ella se mordió el labio inferior antes de reconocer a regañadientes la sabiduría de sus palabras.

_Soy más fuerte y más rápida que la mayoría de la gente.

_¿Y?

_Y... no estoy envejeciendo._ Eso le sorprendió.

_¿Cuál es tu edad?

_Tengo treinta años, pero se me ve exactamente como cuando tenía los dieciocho. Podrían ser solamente buenos genes, pero yo no lo creo._ Darien tuvo que tomarle la palabra. Ella le parecía joven e inocente, pero siempre era difícil para un vampiro determinar la edad en los humanos. Sin duda porque el tiempo no tenía ningún significado para los vampiros.

_Debes tener al menos un poco de sangre demoníaca,_ reconoció él con el ceño fruncido. Era extraño que no pudiera detectar ningún indicio de sangre mixta. Los mestizos rara vez poseían todas las habilidades de sus antepasados demonio, pero un vampiro todavía podía detectar si ellos no eran exactamente mortales. Le preocupaba que no pudiera. _¿Qué hay de tus padres?_ El pálido rostro se volvió suave e ilegible. Como si una máscara hubiera caído en su lugar.

_Nunca los conocí. Fui adoptada cuando era un bebé.

_¿No tienes familia?

_No. _Darien frunció el ceño. Él no estaba familiarizado con este método de adopción entre los humanos, pero supuso que debía de tener algo que ver con su sangre demoníaca. También supuso que era la razón por la que Diamante estaba tan decidido a poner sus manos sobre ella. Lo que necesitaba era un medio para descubrir exactamente qué tipo de demonio la había engendrado, y lo que podría significar para los Weres.

* * *

El hotel abandonado en el centro sur de Chicago difícilmente era el entorno para la realeza. El techo tenía goteras, las ventanas estaban agrietadas, y había un persistente olor de desechos humanos que era suficiente para revolver el estómago del hombre-lobo más endurecido. En el lado positivo, las ratas mutantes habían desaparecido sólo unos días después de su llegada, y los pocos humanos que estaban lo bastante desesperados como para buscar refugio entre las ruinas, fueron espantados fácilmente por los 'perros salvajes' que vagaban por los estrechos pasillos. Tenían su privacidad garantizada, si no su comodidad.

Tomando la mayor de las habitaciones como la suya, Diamante Blackmoon había movido el pesado escritorio junto a la ventana que daba a la calle principal. El glacial aire que logró colarse a través de los agrietados cristales no le molestaba especialmente, y él era un lobo que vigilaba cuidadosamente su espalda. A nadie se le permitiría acercarse sigilosamente a él.

Un gran plano con las calles de Chicago estaba clavado a la pared de enfrente, y más a mano él tenía un estante de madera que contenía una gran cantidad de escopetas, pistolas y mortales cuchillos. Esparcidas a lo largo de la mesa había una docena de fotos de Serena Tsukino. Él era un hombre con una misión. Una misión que llevaría a cabo sin importar cuántos lobos, humanos, o vampiros tuvieran que morir.

Acariciando inconscientemente su mano sobre una foto de Serena caminando por la calle con una leve sonrisa en sus carnosos labios, Diamante levantó la cabeza bruscamente cuando captó el olor de un _callejero14 _aproximándose. En el mundo de los hombres-lobo los _callejeros _eran Weres inferiores. Eran cambia-formas que antes habían sido humanos pero habían sido transformados por el mordisco de un hombre-lobo. Los Pura-Sangre, por otra parte, eran Weres que habían nacido de dos Weres. Ellos poseían habilidades mucho más allá de los meros _callejeros_. Más rápidos, más fuertes, más inteligentes. También eran capaces de controlar su cambio a menos que fuera luna llena. Lamentablemente, ahora los Pura-Sangre eran demasiados raros, e incluso los _callejeros _eran más difíciles de crear.

El veneno que transformaba a un humano en un Were era mortal para la mayoría de ellos, y sólo un puñado lograba sobrevivir. Durante los últimos cien años, incluso ese puñado había disminuido hasta detenerse. Hacía más de veinte años desde que el último _callejero _había sobrevivido. Algo tenía que hacerse antes de que los Weres desaparecieran por completo. Era por eso que Diamante había sido enviado a los Estados Unidos desde Roma. Era su deber asegurarse de que los Weres no se extinguieran. Y una parte de ese plan dependía de Serena Tsukino. Tenía que poner sus manos sobre ella. Y pronto.

La puerta se abrió y el _callejero _que él había olido entró en la habitación. Ella era una visión impresionante. Alta y ágilmente musculosa, poseía un cabello azul oscuro que caía en una lisa cortina hasta la cintura y unos rasgos orientales que le añadían una exótica belleza. En ese momento ella estaba vestida con nada más que una fina bata de seda color carmesí que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, revelando la delgada longitud de sus piernas. Desde su llegada a los Estados Unidos ella había compartido su cama. ¿Y por qué no? Ella era hermosa, apasionada, y un animal debajo de las sábanas. Él se había despertado más de una vez cubierto de profundos arañazos y marcas de mordisco.

Sin embargo, él estaba empezando a cansarse de su compañía. A pesar de todos sus encantos, ella no sentía aprecio por la pesada carga de responsabilidad que él soportaba, y había una creciente posesividad en ella que él encontraba irritante. Él no pertenecería a ningún _callejero_. Él era un Pura-Sangre. Él no aceptaría nada menos en su compañera. Dándole una sacudida a su cabello, Karmesite cruzó la habitación con una fluida gracia antes de detenerse en frente de su escritorio. Ella no hizo una reverencia. Un hecho que Diamante notó silenciosamente. El _callejero _estaba cada vez más cómoda en su presencia. Tal vez era el momento de recordarla quién era él.

_Rubeus ha regresado, mi señor,_ ronroneó ella con una voz que haría que cualquier hombre pensara en el sexo. Por supuesto, sólo con tenerla en la misma habitación ya era suficiente para hacer que un hombre pensara en sexo. Era un poder que ella acostumbraba a utilizar para su máximo provecho. Él se recostó en su asiento.

_Hazle pasar._ Ella permitió que su mirada paseara sobre sus delgadas y oscuras facciones y cabello plateado; el cual estaba suelto y alisado alrededor de su cara, antes de que descendiera hasta su duro cuerpo, cubierto por un traje de seda. Una hambrienta y depredadora sonrisa curvó sus labios.

_Pareces tenso. Tal vez deberíamos dejar que Rubeus espere fuera y yo te podría ayudar a relajarte._ Con un ensayado movimiento, ella abrió de un tirón la bata y permitió que se deslizara por su cuerpo desnudo. _Ya sabes, aliviar algunos de esos nudos._ El cuerpo de Diamante reaccionó. Demonios, una mujer desnuda era una mujer desnuda. Pero su expresión nunca se alteró mientras hacía un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

_Tentador, pero me temo que no tengo tiempo para distracciones. No importa cuán hermosas sean.

_No tengo tiempo, no tengo tiempo, no tengo tiempo,_ dijo ella apretando los dientes, su pasión rápidamente transformada en rabia. Ella no era una mujer que aceptara bien el rechazo. De hecho, el último hombre que declinó sus avances ahora estaba en fondo del Río Mississippi. _Estoy harta de esas palabras. ¿Qué clase de hombre no tiene tiempo para mí?_ Diamante entrecerró su mirada.

_Uno que tiene asuntos más importantes que considerar. Yo soy vuestro líder, y eso significa que debo anteponer el bien de la manada antes que mi propio placer._ Su expresión se volvió petulante.

_¿Realmente es eso por lo qué me rechazas?

_¿Qué otra razón podría tener?_ Karmesite alargó la mano para hincar una pulida uña roja en una foto sobre su escritorio.

_Ella._ Diamante se puso en pie, el aire a su alrededor vibrando con el peligro.

_Vístete y sal de aquí, Karmesite.

_Es esa... humana, ¿no?

_Yo no respondo ante los _callejeros_,_ gruñó él. _Soy vuestro Rey, y tú deberías recordarlo._ Enfurecida más allá del sentido común, ella ignoró la advertencia en su voz.

_¿Qué pasa con ella? Has cambiado desde que estás tras su pista. Estás obsesionado con ella. Es repugnante._ Diamante apretó las manos a los lados. Él podría arrancarle la garganta antes de que ella pudiera siquiera moverse, pero se resistió a la tentación. A diferencia de los _callejeros_, él poseía completo control sobre sus instintos básicos. No necesitaba el inconveniente de arrojar un cadáver en el centro de Chicago.

_No voy a decírtelo otra vez. Vístete y sal de aquí._ Un inicio de gruñido había entrado en su voz. Era suficiente para advertir a Karmesite de que ella había empujado el asunto tan lejos como podía. Con un puchero, ella se agachó para recoger su bata y la envolvió bruscamente alrededor de su cuerpo. Caminando con furia hacia la puerta, ella se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para dispararle una venenosa mirada.

_Puede que sea un _callejero_, pero al menos yo no jadeo por los humanos,_ le acusó ella mientras salía volando a través de la puerta.

Diamante observó su salida con un ligero ceño fruncido. La mujer se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia. Mañana tendría que enviarla a su manada de Missouri. Su segundo al mando poseía unas habilidades únicas para castigar a indomables _callejeros. _Con la decisión tomada, esperó mientras Rubeus; un alto y corpulento _callejero_, entraba en la habitación y ofrecía una profunda reverencia. Aunque Rubeus era parte de su guardia personal, y lo bastante alto como para detener veloces balas y saltar sobre altos edificios, él mantuvo la debida y correcta deferencia hacia su líder. Moviéndose hacia el escritorio, el _callejero _ondeó sus abultados músculos que amenazaban con desgarrar su camiseta negra y sus pantalones vaqueros. No era fácil encontrar ropa lo bastante grande como para cubrir a una pequeña montaña.

_Mi señor,_ retumbó él en un tono bajo.

_¿Seguisteis el rastro?,_ preguntó Diamante.

_Sí._ El hombre hizo una mueca, su cabeza calva brillando con la luz de las velas. _La perdimos justo al norte de la ciudad.

_Norte._ Diamante jugueteó distraídamente con el anillo de sello de oro en su dedo. _Así que el vampiro no ha regresado a su guarida. Interesante.

_A menos que él tuviese la intención de dar la vuelta después de perdernos,_ puntualizó Rubeus.

_Una posibilidad, pero dudosa. Darien aún no nos teme. Si estuviera regresando a su guarida, ya lo habría hecho y nos hubiera desafiado a rescatar a la mujer._ Rubeus soltó un gruñido revelando sus alargados dientes. Los Were odiaban a los vampiros con pasión.

_¿Por qué estaba él en el bar?

_¿Esa es la pregunta, no?,_ contestó Diamante.

_¿Cree que tenemos un soplón?_ Los ojos granates de Rubeus comenzaron a resplandecer con una peligrosa luz. Como _callejero_, él era incapaz de controlar su cambio cuando perdía los estribos. _No por mucho tiempo. Siempre me ha gustado el sabor de traidor a la tártara15.

_Permanece bajo control,_ dijo Diamante bruscamente. _No tenemos pruebas de que haya un espía entre nosotros, y no tendré a la manada volviéndose unos contra otros debido a falsos rumores y sospechas. No cuando estamos tan cerca. Si hay un espía, _yo _trataré con el traidor. ¿Entendido?_ Pasó un momento mientras Rubeus luchaba contra sus instintos, y luego, con un estremecimiento, el fulgor comenzó a desvanecerse.

_Usted es el jefe._ Rodeando el escritorio, Diamante se movió hacia el mapa de la pared. Él hizo un gesto impaciente hacia Rubeus.

_Ven y muéstrame precisamente dónde perdisteis el rastro._ Uniéndose a su líder, el _callejero _apuntó hacia un pequeño punto al norte de la ciudad.

_Fue justo al pasar de aquí.

_Así que él definitivamente estaba dirigiéndose fuera de la ciudad. ¿Tenía a sus Cuervos con él?

_Sí.

_Debe tener otra guarida,_ concluyó Diamante. _Hace demasiado frío para dejar a un humano expuesto a tales elementos durante mucho tiempo. Toma a tus mejores exploradores y comienza a buscar su rastro. No pueden permanecer escondidos para siempre._ Rubeus titubeó. Casi como si un auténtico pensamiento hubiera conseguido penetrar en su grueso cráneo.

_¿Mi Señor?

_¿Sí?

_Usted aún no nos ha dicho qué es tan importante sobre este humano._ Diamante alzó una ceja.

_Ni tengo la intención de hacerlo. No hasta que me convenga hacerlo. ¿Es eso un problema?_ La tosca cara palideció.

_No, claro que no. Es solo que hay algunos en la manada que no están muy cómodos en la ciudad. Ellos se preguntan cuándo regresaremos a nuestro territorio de caza.

_¿Territorio de caza?_ Con un gruñido, Diamante caminó hasta el centro de la habitación. Aún antes de venir a América él había escuchado sobre el tratado de los Weres con los vampiros, pero realmente no había creído que ellos hubieran soportado ser nada más que bestias encadenadas. No hasta que él lo había visto con sus propios ojos. _¿Así es como llamáis a ese patético trozo de tierra donde los vampiros nos mantienen enjaulados?_ Rubeus se encogió de hombros. Él era un _callejero_. Él no poseía la fuerza para luchar de cara contra los vampiros, y se había visto forzado a contentarse con cualquier cosa que ellos quisieran darles.

_Es lo bastante privado para que podamos cambiar y cazar cada vez que queremos. Es más de lo que podemos hacer aquí.

_Es una prisión que está siendo utilizada para exterminarnos lentamente,_ dijo Diamante ásperamente, su andar llevándole hacia su pequeño arsenal contra la pared. _Con cada año que pasa hay cada vez menos de nosotros. Muy pronto nuestra raza desaparecerá del mundo y los vampiros celebrarán nuestro fallecimiento.

_¿Y cómo se supone que ayuda el haber venido a Chicago?,_ se quejó Rubeus. _Los humanos siguen muriendo cuando son mordidos. No hemos encontrado ninguno que sobreviviera._ Diamante se tensó.

_Te dije que mantuvieras bajo control a los _callejeros_. No quiero atraer la atención sobre nosotros._ Él escuchó a Rubeus arrastrar los pies.

_Usted los mantiene encerrados en este edificio noche tras noche. Algunas veces el instinto simplemente asume el control._ Diamante giró sobre sí mismo ballesta en mano. Él apuntó la flecha cargada directamente a la cabeza de su invitado.

_¿Instinto? Si este incontrolable instinto pone en peligro mis planes o trae problemas al resto de la manada, el _callejero _responsable morirá por mi mano. Y tú irás a su tumba con él. ¿Está claro?_ En un parpadeo el _callejero _estaba de rodillas, su cabeza presionando el suelo de madera.

_Sí, Su Majestad.

_Bien._ Diamante lanzó la ballesta sobre el escritorio. Él no habría necesitado el arma para matar al hombre. Era más un… efecto visual que le ayudó a marcar su punto. _Ahora reúne a los hombres y empieza a rastrear a la mujer. Cuanto antes la encontremos más pronto nos iremos de aquí.

_Por supuesto._ Rubeus permaneció de rodillas mientras retrocedía gateando hacia la puerta y la cerraba tras él. Diamante esperó hasta que escuchó el sonido de pasos corriendo antes de coger el móvil de su bolsillo. Pulsó la marcación rápida y esperó hasta escuchar el sonido de una familiar voz femenina.

_Soy yo,_ murmuró él, su voz suave e ilegible. _No, ella consiguió escapar, pero tengo a los exploradores rastreándola. Ella no me eludirá por más tiempo. Tienes mi palabra de que pronto estará en casa, donde pertenece.

* * *

13 **Fort Knox**: base militar estadounidense donde se guarda el depósito de oro de los ., famoso por su sistema de seguridad.

14 **NdT**: en el original emplea el término 'cur' que viene a ser un 'perro sin raza' o un 'perro de la calle', pero sin las connotaciones negativas que podría tener 'chucho'. Lo hemos adaptado lo mejor posible.

15 **Tártara**: receta en la que la carne se sirve cruda.


	5. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3_

Sin duda Serena estaba alucinando. Ella se había despertado alucinada al descubrirse en un extraño dormitorio con un hombre alto y extremadamente guapo suspendido sobre ella. Había estado aún más alucinada cuando él había empezado a acribillarla con preguntas como si estuvieran en una cita rápida16. Y súper alucinada cuando él había comenzado a cortarse a sí mismo balbuceando acerca de ser un vampiro.

Pero estar alucinada no detuvo una pequeña e innegable oleada de alivio que calentó su corazón. ¿Cuántos años se había preocupado y obsesionado con el conocimiento de que había algo _diferente _en ella? ¿Con qué frecuencia se había alejado de los demás por miedo a que pudieran descubrir sus secretos ocultos y la trataran como a una especie de monstruo? Crecer en casas de acogida le había enseñado que las personas no confiaban en nada que se desviara de lo normal. No importa el buen corazón de aquellos que se preocuparon por ella, no podían aceptar sus rarezas. Tenían miedo de lo que no entendían, y ninguno de ellos quería que ella permaneciera bajo su techo. Ella había sido lanzada a través de veinte hogares en dieciséis años. Al final había decidido que las calles eran preferibles. No importa lo duro que fuera sobrevivir, era mejor que ver como alguien a quien había llegado a querer la miraba con horror. Ahora por fin había encontrado a alguien que era tan extraño como ella.

Concedido, él pensaba que era un vampiro, y por supuesto, él la había secuestrado groseramente, pero había algo extrañamente consolador en saber que no estaba tan completamente sola como había pensado. Frío consuelo. Las palabras susurraron a través de su mente y se vio obligada a reprimir una risa casi histérica. Frío y muerto consuelo.

Serena levantó la cabeza para mirar fijamente a su captor. Él se había levantado de la cama y estaba tan inmóvil que podría haber sido un maniquí. Por supuesto, su inmovilidad no era la única cosa antinatural en él. El delgado rostro era demasiado perfecto. La frente ancha, los hundidos ojos zafiros rodeados por gruesas pestañas, los labios sensualmente curvados, los cincelados pómulos y la noble fuerza de su nariz. Le recordaban a una pulida máscara azteca. Ciertamente, ningún humano alguna vez había sido tan bello.

¿Y qué hombre que no fuera un acérrimo levantador de pesas o adicto a los esteroides podría tener ese cuerpo? Eso sin mencionar el cabello negro que enmarcaba su rostro. Era una fantasía exótica. Justo lo que una mujer podría esperar de un vampiro. O de un loco furioso. Lo que sea. Serena apretó los dedos en la manta y se tragó el nudo de la garganta. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por su mente mientras la miraba fijamente con esa desconcertante intensidad. Y para ser honesta, estaba… sip, poniéndola de los nervios.

_No me has dicho por qué estoy aquí,_ le acusó ella. _O incluso tu nombre._ Él parpadeó. Como si se despertara de un profundo sueño.

_Darien.

_¿Darien? ¿Tu nombre es Darien17?_

_Sí._ Serena hizo una mueca. No era un nombre que inspirara confusos y cálidos sentimientos. Pero por supuesto, él no era realmente un hombre que inspirase nada confuso. Ahora, caliente… Ohhhhh. Él era intensa, aterradora y malvadamente apuesto.

Demasiado apuesto con su desabrochada camisa agitándose abierta para revelar la perfección de su suave y ancho pecho, y el extraño tatuaje de un dragón que brilló con una extraña cualidad metálica. Diablos, probablemente era lo mejor el que él ya no estuviese en la cama con ella. Era difícil tener novios cuando estabas preocupándote continuamente sobre lastimarlos accidentalmente. O como mínimo de revelar que no eras completamente normal. Normalmente eso no le molestaba. Ella mantenía su vida lo suficientemente ocupada para no necesitar que alguien más le diera algún sentido. Pero había veces cuando ella estaba próxima a un hombre que su olor y su toque le recordaban claramente lo que se estaba perdiendo.

_¿Por qué me secuestraste?,_ preguntó ella. Darien alzó su hombro.

_Debo saber que quieren los Weres de ti.

_¿Por qué?_ Pasó un latido y Serena pensó que él podría negarse a contestar su pregunta. Un verdadero problema pues ella no se imaginaba ni por un momento que le pudiera obligar. Él podría afirmar que ella tenía sangre de demonio, pero no era lo suficientemente demoníaca como para enfrentarse a un vampiro. Eso lo sabía muy bien. A final él soltó un suspiro y encontró su fija mirada.

_Me han estado creando dificultades._ Mmmm. Eso parecía… suicida.

_¿Tú estás a cargo de los Weres? _Su expresión era fría, lejana. No diciendo nada.

_Ellos deben rendirme cuentas.

_¿Son tus empleados?

_¿Empleados?_ La palabra sonó torpe en su lengua. _No. Me deben su vasallaje.

_Vasallaje. ¿Quieres decir como los siervos?_ Serena soltó una corta risa. _¿Eso no es un poco medieval?_ Un indicio de impaciencia tocó sus bellas facciones.

_Los Weres están bajo las leyes de los vampiros, y como el líder de los vampiros ellos deben obedecerme._ Ella parpadeó. Si él estaba chiflado, al menos se aseguraba en ser el jefe lunático. Un loco con ambición.

_Entonces tú eres, ¿qué? ¿El Rey de los vampiros?

_Soy el maestro, el Anasso,_ replicó él con un ligero orgullo.

Serena sintió sus labios temblar. Ella no podía evitarlo. Había algo acerca de tal pura y absoluta arrogancia que siempre le pareció divertido. Por supuesto, la mayoría de las cosas de la vida le parecían graciosas. Ella había descubierto hace mucho tiempo que si no se reía del mundo y todas sus insensateces, entonces se ahogaría en la amargura.

_Caray._ Ella ensanchó sus ojos. _Sr. Mandamás. _Su expresión permaneció ilegible, pero los oscuros ojos parecieron brillar intermitentemente con... algo.

_¿Sr. Mandamás? ¿Ese es un término humano para líder?_ Serena frunció el ceño.

_Tú no sales mucho por el mundo, ¿verdad?_ Darien se encogió de hombros.

_Más de lo que desearía.

_En realidad, realmente no importa._ Ella dio una leve sacudida con la cabeza. Se alegró de no ser del tipo histérico, pero por otro lado probablemente no era la cosa más inteligente sentarse aquí charlando con el Rey de los vampiros. O un demente lunático. Cualquiera que fuera el caso. _Te he dicho que no sé nada de este Diamante. Y desde luego no sé nada sobre hombres-lobo. Ni siquiera creo en ellos. Ahora bien, si no te importa, realmente necesito volver a casa.

_Me temo que no puedo permitir eso._ Ella se quedó sin aliento ante la dura negativa.

_¿Qué quieres decir?

_Diamante ha hecho un gran esfuerzo por seguirte la pista.

_Te he dicho que no puedo ayudarte. No tengo ni idea de por qué está siguiéndome.

_Quizás no, pero tu presencia todavía resultará ser un beneficio.

_¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_ Su mirada se mantuvo firme.

_Creo que Diamante te quiere lo suficiente como para negociar tu liberación._ Estúpidamente, le tomó un momento a Serena entender lo que él pretendía. Tal vez porque ella no lo había visto venir. O, más probablemente, porque ella no quería creer que él realmente sería tan insensible. Ella prefería pensar lo mejor de las personas. Aun si daba la casualidad de que fueran monstruos chupa-sangre. Imagínate.

_Tú…_ Ella lamió sus labios, sin perderse el modo en que su mirada observó el movimiento con una oscura intensidad. Desafortunadamente, ella no estaba segura de si él estaba pensando en sexo o en la cena. _¿Tienes la intención de retenerme en contra de mi voluntad y luego negociar para entregarme a los Weres?

_Sí._ Dolorosamente contundente.

_¿A pesar de que no sabes lo que él quiere de mí?,_ le acusó ella con el ceño fruncido. _Él podría querer sacrificarme para algún horrible ritual. O podría haber decidido que sería una sabrosa comida._ Darien giró para caminar con inquietud hacia la ventana, a continuación, apartó las pesadas contraventanas para revelar que la noche ya había caído. Por supuesto; era Diciembre en Illinois. El sol apenas se levantaba antes de caer de nuevo. Aunque, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?

_Diamante no necesitaría hacer tal esfuerzo por un simple sacrificio, o incluso por una comida,_ dijo él finalmente en un tono bajo. _Creo que él te quiere viva.

_¿Tú crees?_ Serena hizo un ruido grosero. Karma o no, ella no iba a permitir que la entregaran dócilmente a un hombre-lobo (si es que era realmente un hombre lobo) sin una discusión. _No puedo decirte lo reconfortante que es eso. Mi pequeña vida podría no ser importante para ti, pero te aseguro que es muy importante para mí._ Ella agarró una almohada y la arrojó contra su espalda. Con una velocidad imposible, él se volvió y cogió la almohada antes de que pudiera tocarle. Su garganta se secó. Oh sí, él era algo más que humano. _Por favor,_ susurró ella. _Quiero ir a casa._ Sus cejas se juntaron, casi como si él estuviera molesto por su ligera súplica.

_Serena, no sería seguro. Si dejas esta finca, los Weres te habrán capturado antes de que puedas regresar a tu casa. Es sólo mi protección lo que…_ La oscura advertencia se cortó cuando el sonido de una aguda y autoritaria voz flotó a través de la puerta. Era una voz que tenía un fuerte acento y una buena dosis de desdén francés.

_Fuera de mi camino imbéciles. ¿No podéis ver que estoy aquí para socorrer a la prisionera?_ Darien miró fijamente hacia la puerta con una expresión de incredulidad. Madre mía, ¿qué era lo que se avecinaba que podía sorprender al maestro de todos los vampiros?

_¡Por los dioses!, ¿qué está haciendo él aquí?,_ jadeó Darien.

_¿Quién es?,_ preguntó ella.

_Levet._ Su mirada se desplazó de nuevo a ella. _Prepárate, ángel._ Ella tiró de la manta hasta la nariz. Como si eso pudiera protegerla de algún modo.

_¿Es peligroso?

_Sólo para tu cordura._ ¿Cordura?

_¿Es humano?

_No, es una gárgola._ El corazón dio un brusco apretón. Vampiros, hombres-lobo, y ahora, ¿gárgolas?

_Una... ¿Qué?

_No temas. Él no es en absoluto la aterradora bestia que tú esperarías. Difícilmente se le puede llamar demonio siquiera._ Ella no sabía que se suponía que significaba eso. Bueno, no hasta que la puerta se abrió y una criatura pequeña y gris entró en la habitación llevando una gran bandeja.

Él sin duda poseía rasgos grotescos, con pequeños cuernos y una larga cola sacudiéndose detrás de él. Pero él no podía tener más de 90 cm. de altura, y las alas de su espalda eran delicadamente finas y bellamente decoradas con vivos colores. Moviéndose a través de la habitación, él le lanzó un sonoro resoplido al ceñudo vampiro.

_Por fin. No quiero criticar a tu personal, Darien, pero creo que a esos chicos les falta un hervor, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Intentaron detenerme. _Moi18_._ Darien rodeó la cama para mirar hacia abajo al pequeño demonio.

_Yo pedí no ser molestado. Ellos tan sólo están siguiendo mis órdenes.

_¿Molestado? Como si yo pudiera ser una molestia._ Levet volvió la cabeza hacia la silenciosa Serena. Una punzada de asombro corrió a través de ella. Detrás de esos ojos grises ella podía detectar un alma cándida. Ella nunca se equivocaba. _Ah, ella es tan hermosa como Malaquite afirmaba. Y tan joven._ La gárgola chasqueó su lengua mientras se acercaba a la cama y colocaba la bandeja cerca de ella. _Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo, Darien. Aquí tienes, _mignon19_. Una ensalada fresca y fruta._ Su estómago retumbó en gratitud. Ella se estaba muriendo de hambre y la comida se veía perfecta.

_Gracias._ Ella le dedicó una sonrisa mientras alargaba el brazo a por un pedazo de manzana. Su propia sonrisa reveló varias filas de puntiagudos dientes, pero no hubo nada excepto elegante gracia mientras él le hizo una teatral reverencia.

_Permite que me presente, ya que nuestro anfitrión tiene los modales de un hongo. Soy Levet. ¿Y tú eres Serena Tsukino?

_Sí.

_He sido enviado por mi querida amiga Mina para asegurarse de que te sientes cómoda. Obviamente ella está lo suficientemente familiarizada con nuestro severo compañero para darse cuenta de que necesitarías algo de consuelo._ Él levantó una nudosa mano. _No es que yo sea una especie de comité de bienvenida, entiendes. Tengo muchas tareas muy importantes que me he visto obligado a dejar de lado para venir en tu ayuda._ Ella parpadeó, no del todo segura sobre qué pensar del demonio. Él no parecía peligroso, pero tampoco había pensado que Darien era de los que la echarían a los lobos. Muy literalmente.

_Eso fue muy amable,_ dijo ella con cautela. La gárgola estaba intentando en vano parecer modesto cuando el vampiro se movió hasta detenerse directamente a su lado. El movimiento había sido tan rápido que Serena no había sido capaz de seguirlo. ¡Caray!

_Levet,_ gruñó Darien en advertencia.

__Non_20_, non_. No me des las gracias. Bueno, no a menos que sea en forma de efectivo._ Él soltó un profundo suspiro. _No te puedes creer lo difícil que es para una gárgola ganarse la vida dignamente en este pueblo._ El bronceado rostro era distante.

_No tengo ninguna intención de darte las gracias. De hecho, darte las gracias es la última cosa en mi mente._ Sorprendentemente, la gárgola le respondió con una pedorreta.

_No seas como un viejo cascarrabias. Tienes a la pobre chica aterrorizada.

_Ella no está aterrorizada._ Serena inclinó la barbilla. Ella se condenaría si dejaba al vampiro hablar por ella.

_Sí, lo estoy.

_Ja. ¿Lo ves?_ Levet sonrió con suficiencia hacia Darien antes de volver su atención a Serena. _Ahora tan sólo termina tu cena en paz. No permitiré que el vampiro malo te haga daño.

_Levet._ Darien alargó la mano hacia abajo para agarrar a la gárgola por el hombro. Ya fuera para sacudirlo o arrojarlo por la ventana, Serena no pudo adivinarlo.

_Ay._ Levet dio un brusco paso hacia atrás. _Las alas. No toques las alas._ Darien cerró brevemente los ojos. Tal vez para contar hasta cien.

_Ya veo que deberé tener unas palabras con Malaquite,_ dijo él entre dientes, girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

_Hazlo, _mon ami_21,_ recomendó Levet. _Oh, y cuando hables con esa encantadora ama de llaves, dile por favor que no necesita preocuparse por mi cena. Yo prefiero cazarla por mí mismo._ El vampiro se detuvo en la puerta, su oscura mirada grabada sobre el pálido rostro de Serena.

_¿No lo hacemos todos?

* * *

Darien había conseguido rastrear a Malaquite hasta otro de sus exclusivos clubes. Este estaba cerca de Rockport y atendía a aquellos demonios que preferían el violento deporte de la lucha en jaulas en lugar del juego o el sexo. Ignorando a dos demonios que estaban golpeándose el uno al otro hasta crear una masa sanguinolenta, y a la multitud que los animaba con una espantosa furia, él se abrió paso hasta la oficina de atrás. Como esperaba, descubrió a Malaquite sentado detrás de un pesado escritorio de caoba mirando a través de una pila de papeles. El vampiro de cabello plateado se puso en pie cuando Darien entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

_Darien, no te esperaba esta noche. ¿Tu huésped se ha marchado tan pronto?_ Darien entrecerró su mirada, su expresión fría.

_¿A qué huésped te estás refiriendo? ¿A la mujer que me vi obligado a capturar con la esperanza de evitar una sangrienta guerra con los Weres, o a la pequeña y molesta gárgola que es muy probable que me fuerce a realizar un asesinato?_ Malaquite alzó una ceja, no consiguiendo del todo ocultar su diversión.

_Ah, ¿entonces ya llegó Levet?

_Llegó. Ahora quiero que se vaya._ Apoyado contra el escritorio, el vampiro más joven cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

_No es que yo no sienta tu sufrimiento, viejo amigo, pero me temo que no tengo nada que ver con el envío de Levet. Fue Mina quien insistió en que tu invitada necesitaría algún tipo de compañía. Ella está plenamente convencida de que harás a la pobre chica desdichada._ Darien se tensó. Por los dioses, él había tratado a Serena con un cuidado exquisito. ¿No se había asegurado que tuviera las comodidades que necesitaba? ¿No había respondido a sus preguntas? Y a pesar de todas las tentaciones, ¿no se había negado el feroz impulso de unirse a ella en la cama y hundirse en su calor? Una tentación que consiguió seguir atormentándole a pesar de los kilómetros entre ellos.

_Le ofrecí no herirla,_ dijo él en un tono de advertencia. Malaquite se encogió de hombros.

_Bueno, en defensa de Mina, me torturaste con bastante brutalidad la última vez que te visité y tuviste toda la intención de entregarla como sacrificio. Ella podría estar un poco predispuesta._ Darien se negó a disculparse. Él sólo había estado haciendo lo que creía que era su deber para evitar que los vampiros se destruyeran. Y al final, se había visto obligado a traicionar su propio sentido de lealtad para ayudar a Malaquite.

_También me interpuse entre tú y un ataque mortal,_ le recordó él en un frío tono. Malaquite suspiró.

_¿Por qué la gente sigue diciendo que ellos me salvaron la vida?

_Sin duda porque es la verdad.

_Está bien._ El vampiro más joven alzó las manos. _Tal vez –y subrayo el tal vez– recibieras por lo menos un fuerte golpe dirigido a mí, pero eso no te hace Martha Stewart22._ Darien parpadeó con confusión.

_¿Quién?

_Buenos Dioses, realmente estás fuera de onda. Estoy tratando de señalar que tienes poca experiencia en tratar con los humanos. Especialmente con las mujeres humanas._ Darien se encontró apretando los dientes. No importa lo buenas que pudieran ser sus intenciones, nadie estaba autorizado a inmiscuirse en su relación con Serena Tsukino. No sabía por qué. Sólo sabía que era una regla absoluta.

_La chica no corre peligro conmigo._ Su mirada se entrecerró. _E incluso si lo estuviera, la gárgola difícilmente podría detenerme de hacerle daño.

_Creo que Mina espera que Levet pueda proporcionar más una… presencia confortable. No puede ser fácil para la mujer ser secuestrada por un vampiro._ Malaquite le lanzó una intencionada mirada. _En particular un vampiro que ha pasado los últimos cinco siglos casi en aislamiento. Tus habilidades con la gente están oxidadas, viejo amigo.

_¿Y ella piensa que Levet es un consuelo?,_ preguntó Darien. _Lo más probable es que la gárgola lleve a la pobre mujer a la locura y yo tenga que tomar medidas para salvar su cordura._ Malaquite se enderezó de la mesa, su expresión dura.

_En realidad, Mina está muy encariñada a la pequeña bestia, y me lo tomaría muy mal si algo horrible fuera a sucederle._ El peligro hormigueo en el aire.

_¿Me estás amenazando?_ Malaquite ignoró el filo letal en la voz de Darien.

_Te estoy ofreciendo un consejo amistoso._ Con un suave movimiento, Malaquite cruzó hacia un refrigerador empotrado y sacó dos bolsas de sangre. Después de calentar las bolsas en un microondas, vertió la sangre en copas de cristal y le dio una a Darien. _Ahora, mientras estás aquí, ¿por qué no me cuentas algo de esta mujer? ¿Has descubierto por qué ella es tan importante para los Weres?_ Darien drenó la sangre antes de dejar a un lado la copa. Habían pasado horas desde que se había alimentado. Tendría que tener más cuidado si iba a tener un humano bajo su techo. Poseía un control extremo, pero Serena representaba más que una tentación.

_No he descubierto nada más que el hecho de que ella no es una mujer,_ confesó él. Malaquite hizo un sonido ahogado de sorpresa mientras se apresuraba a dejar a un lado su propia copa.

_No es una mujer. No me digas que _ella _es en realidad _él_._ A Darien le tomó un tiempo comprender las palabras de Malaquite. No es que él estuviera sorprendido por la implicación. Había vivido durante más de un milenio. Pocas cosas podían sorprenderlo.

_No, por supuesto que no. Ella es… decididamente femenina, pero no del todo humana.

_¿Qué es ella?_ Darien dio una sacudida impaciente con la cabeza. Le molestaba admitir que no podía resolver el misterio de la sangre de Serena. Él era un vampiro, por amor de Dios. La sangre era su especialidad.

_No lo sé. Ella huele a humano, y ciertamente se comporta como un humano, pero posee rasgos de demonio._ La expresión de Malaquite era de curiosidad.

_¿Qué tipo de rasgos?

_Ella se cura demasiado rápido para un mortal y ha dejado de envejecer en la pubertad. También dice que es más rápida y más fuerte que la mayoría de los humanos.

_Ciertamente suena como sangre demoníaca._ Malaquite frunció el ceño. _Seguramente ella debe de saber lo que es.

_Ella dice que no recuerda a sus padres o a ninguna familia.

_¿La crees?

_Sí,_ dijo Darien con firmeza. _Ella estaba realmente preocupada por sus inusuales poderes._ Malaquite caminaba de un lado a otro sobre la excepcional alfombra persa mientras consideraba ese giro inesperado. Al igual que Darien, él iba vestido de negro, aunque su camisa era de la seda más fina y sus pantalones eran de un rico terciopelo. El vampiro de cabello plateado siempre había disfrutado yendo a la última moda. Darien había elegido un grueso jersey negro y pantalones de cuero con botas. No eran la última moda, tan sólo ropa que lo cubriría y no le estorbaría si se veía obligado a combatir. Su única vanidad eran las bandas de bronce que había envuelto alrededor de Sus antebrazos. Girándose, Malaquite alzó las manos.

_Los mestizos no son tan infrecuentes. Mina es una. Pero la mayoría, al menos, tienen algún conocimiento sobre su ascendencia. ¿Crees que su sangre mixta es la razón por la que los Weres están tras ella?_ También había sido el primer pensamiento de Darien.

_Es imposible de decir. No hasta que sepamos más.

_¿Y qué pasa con la mujer?

_¿Qué pasa con ella?_ Malaquite sonrió lentamente.

_¿Es tan bella como prometía su foto?_ Fue el turno de Darien para caminar de un lado a otro. La simple mención de Serena era suficiente para inquietarlo. Aún peor, la imagen de su dulce rostro en forma de corazón era demasiado fácil de evocar. Como si estuviera al acecho en su mente esperando tan sólo la oportunidad de atormentarlo.

_¿Qué importa eso?_ murmuró él. _Ella es mi prisionera._ Malaquite se echó a reír con evidente deleite.

_Estoy asumiendo que eso es un sí._ Darien se giró con el rostro endurecido.

_Sí, ella es... asombrosamente hermosa. Tan hermosa como un ángel. _La diversión de Malaquite no vaciló. ¡Maldita sea su descaro!

_No pareces tan contento como deberías estarlo, amigo mío.

_Ella es... impredecible,_ admitió Darien de mala gana.

_Si ella tiene sangre humana, está obligada a ser impredecible,_ dijo Malaquite con pesar.

_Se me hace difícil saber cómo tratarla._ Malaquite se movió hacia delante para palmear su mano sobre el hombro de Darien.

_Si has olvidado cómo tratar a una mujer hermosa, Darien, entonces me temo que no hay esperanza para ti._ Darien resistió el impulso de lanzar al vampiro más joven a través de la habitación. Era ridículo. Él nunca perdía el control de sus emociones. Nunca. Sólo podía asumir que sus pesadas responsabilidades le estaban pasando factura mucho más de lo que se había dado cuenta. Por lo menos era una excusa conveniente.

_No la estoy manteniendo prisionera para mi placer.

_Eso no significa que no puedas disfrutar de su presencia. No tienes necesidad de vivir la vida de un monje por más tiempo. ¿Por qué no aprovecharse de la situación?_ El cuerpo entero de Darien se endureció ante la sola idea de ceder a la pura lujuria. Por los dioses, que quería aprovecharla. Cálida carne femenina. Fresca sangre inocente. Oh, sí.

_Ella sólo está bajo mi techo para que pueda negociar con Diamante,_ dijo él con dureza, más para recordárselo a sí mismo que a Malaquite. _Ella se irá pronto._ Malaquite lo estudió con los ojos entrecerrados.

_¿Y si los Weres tienen intención de hacerle daño? ¿Tú todavía la entregarás?_ ¡Esa pregunta! ¡Esa ridícula y molesta pregunta!

_¿Quieres que me arriesgue a una guerra con los Weres por una simple mujer?,_ dijo él con un tono glacial. Malaquite soltó una corta carcajada.

_Darien, yo estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la raza entera de los vampiros para salvar a Mina._ Eso era bastante cierto. Darien casi los había matado a ambos, Malaquite y Mina.

_Pero ella era tu compañera. Tú la amabas.

_Todavía creo que algunos sacrificios son demasiado grandes para hacerse._ Darien ignoró la extraña opresión en el pecho. No quería saber lo que podría significar eso.

_Esta mujer no significa nada para nosotros._ Malaquite parecía molestamente poco convencido.

_Tú tomas la decisión, Darien. Tú eres nuestro líder._ Darien hizo una mueca. _Un puesto muy sobrevalorado, te lo aseguro._ Malaquite dio un apretón a su hombro.

_No permitas precipitarte a una decisión, amigo mío. Los Weres son molestos, pero podemos mantenerlos a raya mientras tú descubres lo que quieren de ella. No sirve de nada negociar con Diamante hasta que sepas exactamente el valor que tienen tus fichas._ Darien asintió lentamente. Tenía sentido. Si podía descubrir lo que Diamante quería de Serena, entonces podría ser capaz de evitar completamente las negociaciones. Si él la quería lo suficiente, los Weres tendrían que ceder a cualquier demanda que Darien le pudiera hacer.

_Sabio consejo.

_Tengo mis momentos.

_Sí, tan breves y fugaces como pueden ser._ Malaquite dio un abrupto paso hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos.

_¿Eso era una broma?

_También tengo mis momentos,_ murmuró Darien, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Había estado fuera de la finca el tiempo suficiente. Se detuvo en la puerta para lanzar a su amigo una mirada de advertencia. _Soportaré a la gárgola en tanto en cuando él no moleste a Serena. Si él le hace tan sólo fruncir el ceño, se encontrará en la calle, si no algo peor._ Con su amenaza entregada, Darien salió de la oficina, pero no sin antes presenciar la lenta y totalmente inexplicable sonrisa que curvó los labios de Malaquite.

* * *

16 **Cita rápida**: evento en el que un grupo de personas de ambos sexos realizan 'citas' de 3 minutos de duración en las que deben darse a conocer lo máximo posible el uno del otro antes de cambiar de pareja.

17 **Darien**: En la novela original, el nombre del vampiro es Stix, nombre en inglés del Río Estigia, el cuál limitaba la Tierra con el Hades (el mundo de los muertos) en la mitología griega. Para pasar al otro lado era necesario pagar un tributo al barquero (Karonte), en caso contrario tu alma vagaría en sus aguas por toda la eternidad.

18 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'A mí'

19 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'Preciosa / Monada'

20 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'No'

21 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'Amigo mío'

22 **Martha Stewart**: presentadora de un programa de cocina, jardinería y decoración. Icono de la vida doméstica estadounidense.


	6. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo 4_

Darien regresó al Jag23 burdeos oscuro aparcado en el callejón trasero. Él no tenía miedo de caminar por las oscuras calles, sin importar la hora. Había pocas cosas lo bastante estúpidas como para atacar a un maestro vampiro. A menos que poseyeran un deseo de morir. Girando en el callejón, él se detuvo. Con un suave movimiento sacó los dos puñales de sus botas y escaneó la oscuridad. Incluso sobre el hedor de la basura y los desechos humanos, podía detectar el inconfundible olor a Were. Tres _callejeros _y un Pura-Sangre. Y cerca.

Él amplió su postura cuando divisó al _callejero _más cercano. En forma humana, él era pequeño y enjuto con una melena de largo pelo castaño. Se parecía más a un matón del colegio, o un ladrón de poca monta, que a una criatura de la noche. Pero Darien no se perdió el hambre depredador sobre su delgado rostro, o el brillo en los ojos marrones que revelaba que estaba cerca del cambio. Incluso los _callejeros _podían ser peligrosos cuando su sangre corría caliente y su bestia llamaba.

Sin apartar los ojos del _callejero _que estaba preparado cerca de un Jeep negro, Darien extendió sus sentidos para encontrar a los otros Weres. No iba a ser distraído por un chucho sarnoso de modo que los otros pudieran flanquearlo. Otro _callejero _más estaba escondido detrás de un contenedor de basura mientras que el Pura-Sangre y el _callejero _restante estaban sobre el tejado de una lavandería vacía al otro lado del callejón. Chuchos inteligentes. Más inteligentes que el _callejero _más próximo, el cual soltó un bajo gruñido de su garganta. Él iba a atacar. Sus músculos ya estaban tensos con anticipación y su aliento llegaba en pequeños Jadeos. Por otro lado, Darien permanecía totalmente inmóvil, sus pensamientos claros y manteniendo los puñales en sus manos sin apretarlos.

Su aparente indiferencia fue toda la provocación que el rabioso _callejero _necesitaba, y con un gruñido que ponía los pelos de punta, se lanzó hacia adelante. Darien esperó hasta que el hombre estuvo casi encima de él antes de alargar la mano y agarrar a la bestia por la garganta. Hubo un aullido estrangulado, seguido por el mortal ruido de gorgoteo, cuando Darien lo levantó del suelo y aplastó su garganta. Tiró de la forma que forcejeaba acercándolo a su cuerpo mientras deslizaba el puñal entre sus costillas y profundamente en su corazón. Un Were podía curarse de casi cualquier herida excepto de la plata en el corazón o la decapitación. Hubo un grito ahogado cuando el _callejero _quedó flojo y sin vida, y después de lanzar a un lado el cadáver, Darien se giró suavemente a tiempo de ver al siguiente _callejero _precipitándose a la carrera desde el contenedor de basura. Lanzó el puñal de su mano con una rapidez tan cegadora que el _callejero _atacante dio varios pasos antes de finalmente detenerse tambaleante y ver el puñal clavado en su pecho.

No había sido un golpe mortal, pero la plata estaba profundamente enterrada en su cuerpo. Con un estridente aullido, el _callejero _cayó de rodillas mientras tiraba desesperadamente de la empuñadura. El demasiado empalagoso olor de la carne quemada llenó el frío aire, pero la atención de Darien ya se había dirigido a los dos Weres que todavía se cernían sobre el tejado de encima.

_¿Quién sigue?,_ preguntó él. El sonido de los aplausos rompió el silencio cuando el Pura-Sangre se levantó sobre sus pies y bajó la mirada hacia Darien. A pesar de la suciedad del callejón, llevaba un traje de seda que estaba hecho a medida para adaptarse a su musculoso cuerpo, y su plateado cabello estaba perfectamente acicalado. Darien no dudaba de que el hombre también podía presumir de pedicura y bóxers de satén. Realeza, cómo no.

_Bien hecho. Pero, por supuesto, eres el célebre Darien, maestro de vampiros, y dictador de todos los demonios,_ dijo el lobo arrastrando las palabras con un débil acento. _Dime, ¿es cierto que eres el Annaso porque dejas un río de muertos detrás de ti? _Darien deslizó deliberadamente el puñal restante de nuevo en su bota y levantó los brazos en una invitación.

_Ven aquí abajo y descúbrelo por ti mismo, Diamante.

_Oh, no dudo que finalmente tendré la oportunidad de probar cual de nosotros es el mejor hombre, pero no esta noche.

_Entonces, ¿por qué estás molestándome?,_ preguntó Darien fríamente.

_Tienes algo que quiero._ Una leve sonrisa tocó sus labios. Ah, así que sus esfuerzos ya estaban dando sus frutos.

_¿Lo tengo?

_Temporalmente.

_Si quieres podemos volver a mi guarida y puedes intentar recuperarla,_ dijo Darien arrastrando las palabras. El lobo soltó un bajo gruñido.

_Oh, la recuperaré. Eso te lo prometo.

_No a menos que estés dispuesto a negociar conmigo.

_No voy a ser chantajeado por un podrido vampiro._ Darien se encogió de hombros.

_Entonces la encantadora Srta. Tsukino seguirá siendo mi cautiva.

_Ya no somos tus chuchos, Darien._ Diamante frunció los labios con desdén. _No vamos a estar obligados por tus leyes o encadenados como animales._ Darien estrechó su mirada. Podía oler la rabia latente en el Pura-Sangre, pero el lobo mantenía un firme control sobre sus instintos. Una rara habilidad en un Were y una que lo señalaba como un peligroso adversario.

_Este difícilmente es el lugar para negociar los derechos y privilegios de los Weres,_ dijo Darien, sus colmillos alargándose en advertencia. _Y te daré una pequeña advertencia, Diamante. No me gustan los ultimátum. La próxima vez que emitas uno, yo personalmente te perseguiré, te atraparé y te ejecutaré._ El lobo ni se estremeció.

_No sin represalias. _Darien soltó un suave siseo mientras permitía que su poder formara remolinos a través del callejón. Era obvio que este nuevo Rey de los Lobos necesitaba un recordatorio de los peligros de cruzar voluntades con un vampiro.

_He convocado una reunión de la Comisión. Si llegan antes de que decida matarte, entonces esperaré a su aprobación._ Él levantó la mano, enviando la energía hacia el amenazante hombre-lobo. _De lo contrario, simplemente emitiré un sincero arrepentimiento por haberme visto obligado a actuar antes de que pudieran llegar._ Diamante calló tambaleándose sobre sus rodillas antes de obligarse severamente a ponerse en pie de nuevo. Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad, pero sus manos estaban firmes mientras alisaba la chaqueta de seda.

_¿Se supone que debo estar asustado?

_Esa, por supuesto, es _tu _decisión.

Llegó un bajo y terrible aullido desde el tejado cuando el _callejero _al lado de Diamante cambió abruptamente. El gran hombre con una cabeza calva y músculos abultados se convirtió en una imponente bestia con una gruesa capa de pelaje negro y garras letales. Avanzando hasta el borde del tejado, alzó su hocico hacia el cielo.

La daga estaba en la mano de Darien al mismo tiempo que Diamante se giraba y, con un descuidado movimiento, golpeaba con un revés al _callejero_. Hubo un sobresaltado gimoteo cuando el Were cruzó el tejado por el golpe y casi se cae sobre el pavimento del lado opuesto. Darien alzó una ceja mientras Diamante le daba la espalda al _callejero _y devolvía su atención al vampiro de abajo. Evidentemente, un líder que creía en la filosofía de 'evita la vara y perderás al hombre-lobo'24.

_Dame a la mujer y consideraré... las negociaciones,_ concedió Diamante en un tono suave, como si nada raro hubiera sucedido. Darien mantuvo la daga en su mano, preparado para atacar. Este era un Pura- Sangre que sólo un necio subestimaría. Además, la arrogante orden de entregarle a Serena le hizo querer hundir sus colmillos en el maldito lobo.

_La Srta. Tsukino no será liberada hasta que hayas consentido en regresar a vuestros terrenos de caza tradicionales y detener vuestro ataque sobre los humanos. Sólo entonces podremos discutir tus quejas._ Como es lógico, el Were soltó una corta carcajada sin humor ante la inflexible demanda. Darien no esperaba nada menos.

_Si no me entregas a la mujer, yo la cogeré._ Un hombre-lobo con un deseo de muerte. Su tipo favorito. Él sonrió.

_Te invito a intentarlo.

_Arrogante hijo de puta.

_¿Por qué es esta mujer tan importante para ti?_ Incluso a esa distancia Darien podía sentir la repentina cautela en Diamante. Era una pregunta que él no quería responder.

_¿Por qué cualquier hombre quiere a una mujer?

_¿Quieres hacerme creer que has rastreado a esta mujer, una mujer a la que ni siquiera habías conocido hasta la pasada noche, durante semanas sólo porque la deseas?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

_La mayoría de los hombres son idiotas cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón._ Darien estrechó su mirada.

_No.

_¿No?

_Eres un Pura-Sangre. Tú nunca desperdiciarías tus energías en un humano. Sólo aceptarías emparejarte con otro Pura-Sangre.

_Yo no dije que tuviera la intención de emparejarme con ella, sólo acostarme con ella._ ¿Acostarse con ella? Darien necesitó sus dos milenios de auto-control para evitar matar al hombre lobo en el acto. Serena era su cautiva. Por el momento, ella le pertenecía. Le rasgaría la garganta a todo aquel que intentara llevársela.

_Ella nunca estará en tu cama, lobo,_ le advirtió él en un tono de puro hielo. _Ahora regresa a tus terrenos de caza antes de que os tenga a todos enjaulados y neutralizados.

* * *

Serena no pudo negar un suspiro de alivio cuando la pequeña gárgola había anunciado su intención de salir en busca de su cena entre los bosques de los alrededores. No es que ella no apreciaba sus esfuerzos para aliviar sus temores y levantarle el ánimo. A pesar de la rareza de ser una gárgola, había algo bastante encantador en su sardónico ingenio e inesperados destellos de amabilidad. Sin embargo, ella necesitaba que se fuera para poder encontrar su ropa y fugarse de esta casa de locos.

Ella podría ser un poco extraña, y ni siquiera podía decir con toda certeza que no tuviera alguna rara sangre de demonio corriendo por sus venas. Era una explicación tan buena como cualquier otra. Pero una herencia mixta no la preparaba para ingresar en una comunidad formada por sexys vampiros, gárgolas en miniatura, y acechantes hombres-lobo. Sobre todo cuando era muy probable que ella fuera entregada a esos hombres-lobo como una virgen en sacrificio. Bueno, quizás no virgen, pero bastante cerca.

Lamentablemente, sus planes de huida se vieron obstaculizados por el hecho de que su ropa no estaba por ninguna parte para ser encontrada. De hecho, la única ropa que se encontraba en la habitación era una camiseta blanca que caía casi hasta sus rodillas. Y luego, por supuesto, estaba el enorme hombre que ella suponía era un vampiro (a juzgar por su increíblemente pálida piel y colmillos) que estaba parado justo al otro lado de la puerta, y los otros dos que estaban debajo de su ventana. Durante un tiempo, ella caminó de un lado a otro por la gran habitación con una sensación de puro pánico. Tenía que salir de aquí. Pero, ¿cómo?

Su caminar se prolongó durante casi una hora antes de que ella soltara un suspiro y diera una triste sacudida a su cabeza. Su temperamento realmente no era adecuado para cavilar. Y era difícil estar verdaderamente aterrorizada cuando estaba rodeada por un lujo tan elegante. ¿Todos los vampiros eran tan ricos como el pecado? El dormitorio y el baño contiguo podrían alojar a una familia de cuatro con espacio de sobra para estacionar una mini-caravana. Nada que ver con su propio estrecho apartamento. Caray, no dudaba que las sábanas de satén, que combinaban perfectamente con las alfombras y cortinas de marfil, costaban más de lo que ella pagaba de alquiler cada mes. Sólo Dios sabía el valor de los jarrones de porcelana y los delicados grabados de carbón vegetal.

Cuando llegó a la profunda ventana panorámica25 que daba a un pequeño jardín y a un lago lejano, se detuvo abruptamente. Un ceño estropeó su frente cuando estudió las bonitas violetas africanas que cubrían el alféizar26. Era una vergüenza, se dijo a sí misma mientras movía con mucho cuidado las plantas sobre el asiento de la ventana y las alejaba de los helados cristales. Sólo entonces recogió un vaso de agua del baño y se puso a atender a las marchitas plantas. Poca gente entendía el cuidado que se requería para mantener las plantas sanas, reconoció ella mientras recortaba cuidadosamente las hojas amarillentas y removía la tierra abonada. Se necesitaba más que un ocasional remojón de agua. Simplemente porque no pudieran hablar, no significa que no tuvieran sentimientos. Perdiéndose a sí misma en su auto-impuesta tarea, estaba felizmente inconsciente cuando se abrió la puerta detrás de ella y Darien entró en la habitación.

_Aquí tienes, Dasher,_ murmuró ella, vertiendo el agua de manera uniforme sobre las raíces. _No, no, no me he olvidado de ti, Dancer. No seas impaciente, Vixen. Ya voy.

_¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?,_ exigió una profunda voz masculina. Ella no necesitó darse la vuelta. Sólo un hombre de todos los muchos, muchos varones que ella se había encontrado, era capaz de hacerla estremecerse de conciencia con sólo el sonido de su voz.

_Tratar de salvar a estas pobres plantas que tú has descuidado,_ le reprendió ella chasqueando su lengua. _Mira que marchitas están. ¡Debería darte vergüenza! Si acoges a una criatura viva en tu casa tienes la obligación de cuidar de ella adecuadamente._ Hubo una larga pausa, como si él estuviera tratando de decidir si ella estaba completamente pirada. Lo cual era realmente bastante irónico, dadas las circunstancias.

_¿Hablas con las plantas?,_ preguntó él finalmente.

_Por supuesto._ Serena se volvió, su aliento retenido ante la visión de él. Simplemente no parecía justo que un hombre pudiera ser tan categóricamente hermoso. Apresuradamente, devolvió su atención a las plantas. Era eso o quedarse boquiabierta frente a la pecaminosa bestia como si ella no tuviera un cerebro. _Se sienten solas, al igual que las personas. ¿No es así, Rudolf?

_¿Rudolf?_ Ella se encogió de hombros.

_Bueno, yo no sabía los nombres que les pusiste así que tuve que llamarlas de alguna manera. En esta época del año parece adecuado ponerles el nombre de los renos de Santa Claus. Ya sabes, como en 'Twas the Night before Christmas'27._ Serena dio un salto de sorpresa cuando de pronto él estuvo arrodillado a su lado. No había oído ni un susurro. ¿Era él tan silencioso, o podía saltar simplemente de un lugar a otro como por arte de magia? Aparentemente ignorante del hecho de que le había dado un susto de muerte, el vampiro la miró con una curiosa expresión.

_¿Debo asumir que es alguna tradición humana? Parecen tener un suministro interminable de ellas.

_¿Los vampiros no celebran la Navidad?

_Cuando uno es eterno, la necesidad de marcar el paso de los años con extraños rituales parece algo redundante._ Su malestar se desvaneció rápidamente. Extraño que cuando él estaba cerca ella no fuera capaz de recordar que era una peligrosa criatura que la mantenía cautiva. Tal vez era porque ella seguía estando abrumada por el impulso de rasgar ese ajustado suéter y pasear sus labios sobre su suave y bronceada piel. Sip, debía ser eso.

_La Navidad no es sobre marcar el paso del año,_ protestó ella, sus dedos acariciando suavemente las hojas de Rudolf.

_¿No?

_Es sobre el espíritu de la estación. Paz en la tierra y buena voluntad para los hombres._ Sus pestañas bajaron para ocultar la soledad que mantenía escondida en su interior. Ella no quería la compasión de nadie. _Es acerca del amor, la bondad, y... la familia._ Delgados y bronceados dedos se extendieron para enrollarse alrededor de su mano. Su piel estaba fría, pero consiguió enviar un fuerte brote de calor corriendo directamente hacia la boca de su estómago.

_Si es una celebración tan especial, entonces ¿por qué te pone triste?,_ murmuró Darien suavemente. Ella se tensó ante su inoportuna perspicacia.

_¿Qué te hace pensar que me pone triste?_ Él se inclinó más cerca, sus oscuros ojos extrañamente hipnóticos.

_Puedo sentir tu tristeza. Se abraza a ti como un viejo amigo._ Serena tragó con fuerza. Ella estaba perdiéndose a sí misma en esa magnética mirada. En la suave caricia de su dedo pulgar en el interior de su muñeca. Oh. Había pasado tanto, tanto tiempo desde que alguien la había tocado con tanta intimidad.

_¿Qué quieres decir con que puedes sentirlo?,_ preguntó ella con un enronquecido tono.

_Soy un maestro vampiro.

_Y eso te hace, ¿qué? ¿Algún tipo de súper lector de mentes?

_No, pero puedo sentir emociones muy profundas cuando estoy tocándote._ Serena se movió incómoda. No le gustaba la idea de él leyendo sus estados de ánimo. No cuando una parte de ese estado de ánimo incluía un deseo muy tangible de acurrucarse contra ese duro pecho y besar un camino sobre esas perfectas facciones masculinas.

_Oh._ Su mano libre se levantó para tomar su barbilla.

_Dime por qué estás triste, Serena.

_Supongo que todo el que está solo en el mundo está algo triste en esta época del año,_ confesó ella a regañadientes. _Como he dicho, es un momento para las familias. Para compartir tu vida con otros._ Hubo un breve silencio, su mirada bajando hasta donde sus dedos estaban enredados.

_Tú no estás sola ahora._ Ella se sorprendió por sus extrañas palabras.

_Ser mantenida cautiva difícilmente es lo mismo que estar en casa por las vacaciones.

_Tal vez no._ Su mirada se levantó bruscamente para atrapar a la suya. _Pero nosotros estamos aquí juntos, y me gustaría aliviar tu soledad si me lo permites._ Por alguna extraña razón se le secó la boca y su corazón quedó atascado en algún lugar cerca de su garganta.

_¿Qué quieres decir?

_Siento tu tristeza, Serena, pero también siento tu pasión.

_No creo que...

_Despiertas una necesidad en mí que no estoy seguro de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para combatirla,_ dijo él pasando por alto su suave protesta. _Una necesidad con la que no quiero luchar. _Con un lento y deliberado movimiento, él levantó sus dedos hacia su boca. Sintiéndose extrañamente perpleja, Serena miró mientras él mordisqueaba a lo largo de la longitud de su dedo pulgar. Ella hizo un sonido ahogado mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía en reacción. Oh, chico. Eso se sentía bueno. Muy bueno.

_Darien,_ Jadeó ella.

_¿Dónde está la gárgola?,_ preguntó él, sus ojos zafiros brillando con un peligroso fulgor.

_Él... él dijo que se iba de caza.

_Bien._ Sin previo aviso, él dio un tirón a su brazo. Serena Jadeó cuando se encontró sentada entre sus piernas con sus brazos envolviéndola apretadamente.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Él soltó una suave risa mientras se inclinaba para presionar sus labios contra la curva de su cuello.

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no creo haber olvidado la mayor parte,_ susurró él contra su piel.

La mano libre de ella agarró su suave suéter de cachemira mientras la lengua de él trazaba una húmeda línea en la base de su garganta. Un calor estaba comenzando a reunirse en la boca su estómago. Ella recordaba vagamente la sensación de esta cruda y gloriosa lujuria. También había pasado mucho tiempo para ella. Sin embargo, no sabía lo suficiente sobre las prácticas sexuales de los vampiros, o de este vampiro en particular, para relajarse completamente.

_¿Vas a morderme?,_ susurró Serena. Ella podía sentir el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo. Como si la idea de morderla fuera una muy potente.

_¿Quieres que lo haga?

_¿Duele?

_Muy al contrario._ Él bromeaba raspando la punta de sus colmillos sobre su piel. _El mordisco de un vampiro no aporta nada excepto placer. Estamos obligados a ser muy cuidadosos para asegurarnos de que nuestro acompañante no se convierta en un adicto._ Ella se quedó sin aliento mientras él hociqueaba más abajo, tirando de la suelta camiseta para poder seguir la línea de la clavícula con sus labios.

_¿Acompañante o presa?,_ preguntó ella. Darien la movió sobre su regazo para permitir que una mano de dedos largos acariciara la piel desnuda de su muslo.

_A veces lo uno, a veces lo otro, a veces ambos._ Serena tuvo que tragar dos veces antes de poder hablar. El calor en su estómago se estaba propagando a través de su cuerpo a un ritmo alarmante. No era una cosa mala, pero le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil pensar.

_¿Y cuál soy yo?_ Él se retiró para estudiarla con sus ojos azules como el mar.

_¿Cuál quieres ser?_ Ella se humedeció los labios mientras su mano se movía hacia la sensible piel de la cara interna de su muslo.

_Creo que soy un rehén. Uno que tienes la intención de entregar a una manada de hombres-lobo.

_Nada ha sido decidido todavía._ Ella hizo una mueca.

_Bueno, eso es tranquilizador.

_¿Prefieres que te mienta?_ Serena no sabía cómo habría respondido a la directa pregunta, y al final no importó. Bajando la cabeza, Darien capturó sus labios en un exigente beso. Al mismo tiempo, sus hábiles dedos encontraron el borde de su diminuta ropa interior y se deslizaron por debajo. Sus caderas dieron un tirón hacia arriba cuando él se abrió paso para descubrir la resbaladiza humedad de su interior.

_Dios,_ Jadeó ella sorprendida.

_¿Te gusta?,_ susurró él. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras él empujaba profundamente, su pulgar descubriendo fácilmente ese mágico lugar de placer.

_Sí._ Él gimió en voz baja.

_Puedo sentir el latido de tu corazón. Probarlo sobre mis labios._ Serena luchaba por pensar. Luchaba por no ser arrastrada bajo la oscura y maravillosa corriente.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, pero ella no lograba reunir la voluntad para detener el delicioso ataque. Las manos de ella se deslizaron por debajo del suave suéter para descubrir finalmente si su piel era tan suave y perfecta como ella había imaginado. Lo era. Al tacto era como la más fina seda y estaba fría como el mármol. Ella suspiró suavemente mientras exploraba los duros músculos que se agitaban bajo sus dedos. El gemido de él salió como un bajo siseo, y con una repentina impaciencia él consiguió tirar de la camiseta por encima de su cabeza y quitarle el sujetador de encaje.

_Ángel._ Su boca rozó la curva de sus pequeños senos antes de arrastrar su endurecido pezón entre sus labios.

Los dedos de los pies de Serena se curvaron cuando él tiró suavemente de su pezón mientras su dedo acariciaba entre sus piernas con un rápido ritmo de infarto. Las manos de ella se deslizaron a lo largo de su tórax hacia su ancha espalda. Ella podía pasar horas enteras tan sólo tocándolo, se dio cuenta. No había miedo de que pudiera hacerle daño sin saberlo, o de revelar partes de sí misma que siempre había mantenido ocultas. Por primera vez en toda su vida, estaba libre de las restricciones que siempre la habían encadenado. Regodeándose en la deliciosa sensación de libertad, ella arqueó sus caderas hacia arriba cuando el placer comenzó a construirse en un punto de no retorno.

_Te necesito. Necesito probarte._ Darien levantó la cabeza, los oscuros ojos llenos de un anhelo que hizo al corazón de Serena apretarse de la forma más extraña. _¿Me lo permitirás?_ Ella se estremeció ante su expresión de cruda hambre. Había algo terriblemente emocionante en ser deseada con tanta fuerza. Incluso si era por su sangre. Las uñas de ella se clavaron en su espalda mientras esa brillante y gloriosa cumbre se cernía fuera de su alcance. En ese momento, ella habría estado de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que él pidiera. Cualquier cosa.

_Sí,_ susurró ella.

Con un gruñido que la hubiera aterrorizado si no estuviera atrapada en la agonía de la pasión, la cabeza de él descendió lentamente por la esbelta longitud de su cuello. A pesar de su excitación, Serena se encontraba tensa. No había modo posible de que un par de colmillos atravesaran la piel sin dolor. La lengua de él tocó ligeramente la pulsante vena de su garganta.

_Te juro que no te haré daño,_ dijo él en un enronquecido tono.

_Darien..._ Sus palabras se detuvieron bruscamente ante una sensación de fría presión y entonces una impresionante sacudida de intenso placer inundó a través de su cuerpo.

Ella podía sentir cada profunda succión. Como si él estuviera tirando de la sangre desde la punta de los dedos de los pies. Y a un ritmo perfecto, él seguía acariciando su pulgar sobre su sensible punto de placer. Todo era demasiado. Serena Jadeó mientras se retorcía bajo su toque, sus uñas rastrillando hacia abajo por la espalda de él. Había disfrutado del toque de un hombre antes. No era una completa novata.

Pero nada –_nada_– podía compararse a la casi violenta explosión que apretó sus músculos inferiores y arrancó un sobresaltado grito de sus labios. Con una suavidad que ella nunca hubiera esperado de un hombre tan grande, Darien la llevó a la cama y metió su todavía tembloroso cuerpo debajo de las sábanas. Luego, estirándose a su lado, se apoyó sobre un codo y la miró con una penetrante mirada.

_¿Ángel?_ Le llevó a Serena varios momentos recordar cómo hablar.

_¡Caray!,_ consiguió decir ella finalmente. Su expresión se volvió preocupada mientras tocaba su mejilla.

_¿Estás... bien?

_Creo que sí._ Ella comenzó a levantarse sobre el montón de almohadas cuando fue detenida por una firme mano en el hombro.

_No deberías moverte todavía._ Él se giró para alcanzar detrás de él, sorprendiéndola cuando presionó contra su mano el frío vaso que había traído. _Toma.

_¿Qué es?,_ preguntó ella con evidente desconfianza. Los labios de él temblaron.

_Nada más peligroso que zumo de frutas._ Ella tomó un cauteloso sorbo, aliviada por el sabor dulce de las naranjas. Aliviada y sorprendida.

_Esto es fresco. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

_¿Por qué te asombras? No soy completamente inútil._ Ella vació el vaso antes de apartarlo a un lado y devolver su atención hacia el hombre que se cernía sobre ella.

_Simplemente no puedo imaginar por qué un vampiro necesitaría habilidades culinarias. No es como si fueras a gastar mucho tiempo en la cocina.

_No, nuestro sustento no proviene de los alimentos._ Un calor que estaba empezando a reconocer ardía en sus oscuros ojos mientras deliberadamente arrastraba sus dedos por la curva de su cuello. Sus cejas se alzaron cuando un repentino color tiñó sus mejillas. _Estas ruborizada. _Bueno, no me digas. Acababa de tener el orgasmo de su vida en los brazos de un completo desconocido. Por no hablar de permitirle beber su sangre como si ella fuera una conveniente tienda abierta toda la noche. No era una mojigata, pero tampoco era una mujerzuela. Y esto iba más allá de ser una golfa. Era ser una… súper-golfa.

_Por supuesto que me ruborizo,_ murmuró ella, tirando de la manta hacia arriba hasta su barbilla. Vale, estaba cerrando la puerta después de que el caballo hubiera escapado, pero la hacía sentir mejor. Un pequeño ceño tiró de las cejas de él.

_¿Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros te avergüenza?_ Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

_Mira, no sé qué tipo de mujer sueles ligarte para un bocado, pero yo no... me permito meterme en este tipo de líos con alguien al que acabo de conocer. Sobre todo cuando ese alguien resulta ser un vampiro que me ha secuestrado._ Las bellas y bronceadas facciones tomaron esa distante expresión. Una expresión que estaba empezando a sospechar que él utilizaba inconscientemente como mecanismo de defensa. Sin duda, uno de sus muchos psiquiatras a lo largo de los años lo llamaría un 'bloqueo'.

_Yo no me ligo a todas las mujeres. Es mucho más conveniente adquirir lo que necesito de los bancos de sangre._ Hubo un filo en su voz, casi como si ella hubiera conseguido herirlo. Lo cual era ridículo. ¿Sería incluso posible herir los sentimientos de un vampiro? _Pero no hay vergüenza en compartir esa intimidad. Ha habido una atracción entre nosotros desde el primer momento.

_Eso no cambia el hecho de que somos desconocidos, o de que estás reteniéndome contra mi voluntad._ Darien hizo un impaciente sonido cuando su mano tomó su barbilla y la obligó a encontrarse con su brillante mirada.

_Esta noche me crucé con Diamante, ángel. Es un peligroso Pura-Sangre y está desesperado por tenerte en su poder. Si te dejo en libertad, no me cabe duda que él te haría su prisionera._ Él estaba tocando su cara. Nada más, pero envió una caliente ola de excitación corriendo a través de ella. ¡Santo cielo! Ella tuvo que detenerse físicamente antes alargar la mano para tocar ese glorioso cabello negro. _Para esto, Serena Tsukino_, se dijo a sí misma con severidad. Su propia vida podría estar en peligro y todo en lo que ella podía pensar era en este vampiro llenito de testosterona.

_No estoy completamente indefensa,_ murmuró ella.

_Tal vez no, pero no eres rival para un hombre-lobo de su fuerza.

_¿Podría el ser su prisionero ser tan diferente de ser el tuyo?_ Esta vez no hubo ningún error en su agudo siseo. Si ella no lo había herido antes, finalmente había conseguido ofenderle.

_No te he hecho ningún daño,_ dijo él en un duro tono. _Es más, he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi poder para hacerte sentir cómoda._ A pesar de la absurda punzada de culpa, Serena se negó a estar arrepentida. Ella era la víctima aquí, ¿no?

_Sí, y mientras estoy aquí en esta comodidad, estoy perdiendo mi trabajo, atrasando el alquiler, y mis plantas se están muriendo,_ arremetió ella, retirando el mentón de su agarre. _Puedo no tener mucho en la vida, pero es mío y lo estás arruinando._ Él tampoco se preocupó de estar arrepentido.

_No tienes que preocuparte por el dinero. Yo tengo... _ Su mano salió disparada para cubrir su boca antes de que ella pudiera detener el instintivo gesto.

_Ni siquiera lo digas. No soy un caso de caridad._ Su ceño se intensificó.

_Sólo es dinero. Yo no lo necesito y tú sí.

_No. Puedo ganarme mi propio sustento.

_Estás siendo absurdamente testaruda._ Su barbilla se inclinó. Ella podía ser su cautiva, pero no era de su propiedad.

_Es mi elección.

* * *

23 **NdT**: 'Jag' abreviatura de Jaguar, marca de coches deportivos.

24 **NdT**: del proverbio de la biblia 'spare the rod and spoil the child' (pero cambiando child por werewolf), literalmente es algo así como 'evita la vara y perderás al hijo' pero que en castellano se perdería la gracia del cambio porque se usa más la frase 'la letra con sangre entra', en alusión al castigo físico como disciplina.

25 **Ventana panorámica**: (bay window) tipo de ventana que sobresale del muro en forma de U formando un pequeño asiento o repisa interior.

26 **Alféizar**: parte inferior de la ventana que remata el muro y donde suelen colocarse las plantas.

27 **NdT**: (_Es la noche antes de Navidad _o _Una visita de St. Nicolás_) Poema escrito anónimamente en 1823, atribuido generalmente a Clement Clarke Moore o a Henry Livingston Jr. Es en gran parte responsable de la concepción de Santa Claus desde mediados del siglo XIX hasta hoy, incluyendo su apariencia física, la noche de su visita, su modo de transporte, el número y los nombres de sus renos, y la tradición que trae juguetes a los niños. Antes de eso las ideas americanas sobre San Nicolás y otros visitantes navideños variaban considerablemente.


	7. Capítulo 5

_Capítulo 5_

Darien despertó a la noche siguiente decididamente malhumorado y completamente solo en su habitación profundamente debajo de la casa. Aunque todas las habitaciones poseían ventanas tintadas y persianas lo suficientemente fuertes como para proteger a un vampiro del sol, Darien se sentía más cómodo entre los oscuros túneles que corrían por debajo de la gran propiedad. Y, por supuesto, era el único medio seguro de garantizar que él no cedía a la tentación y regresaba a la cama de su molesta invitada. ¿Cómo se supone que un mero vampiro entendiera a tan extraña criatura?, cavilaba él mientras se remojaba en la gran bañera de Malaquite .

Habían compartido el más íntimo de los abrazos. Ella había gritado en la culminación mientras él tomaba toda su esencia dentro de su cuerpo. Habían sido como uno solo. Tan unidos como sólo un vampiro y su amante pueden estarlo. Había sido glorioso. Asombrosamente glorioso. Aunque como vampiro, él se había dado cuenta de lo rara que había sido su unión. Como humana, ella debería haber estado completamente subyugada. En lugar de eso, ella había murmurado sobre el deseo de dejarlo e incluso se había negado a aceptar una parte de su considerable riqueza. Aún estaba enfurruñado cuando subió la escalera y entró en la gran cocina.

Lamentablemente, su humor no mejoró en absoluto por la pequeña gárgola sentada a la mesa mientras se despachaba lo último de su cena. Una cena que, Darien sospechaba, había sido capturada en los bosques cercanos y comida cruda. No es que eso le importara particularmente. De darse la oportunidad, él habría subido las escaleras para cazar su propia dulce comida. Pero tenía la sensación de que Serena no estaría encantada de entrar y descubrir a Levet consumiendo el cadáver de un animal en la cocina. La gárgola brincó de su asiento y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

_Un muerto andante28._ Darien frunció el ceño.

_¿Perdón?

_No importa,_ Levet suspiró. _Realmente pocos entienden mi humor._ Sumamente indiferente al extraño humor de la gárgola, Darien volvió su atención a cuestiones mucho más importantes.

_¿Todavía no se ha levantado Serena?_ Levet se encogió de hombros.

_No la he visto, pero podría ser debido a que tienes su habitación vigilada como si ella fuera un animal rabioso en lugar de una mujer joven y dulce._ Darien se tensó con ira. ¿Por qué todo el mundo presumía lo peor de él?

_Los guardias están allí para su protección,_ dijo él con tono helado. _¿O preferirías que se la llevase una manada de hombres-lobo?_ El pequeño demonio tuvo la osadía de sonreír.

_Sólo estoy diciendo...

_¿Diciendo qué?

_Que tienes mucho que aprender sobre cómo hacer amigos e influir en las personas._ Darien se tragó su rabia. No iba a dar explicaciones a una simple gárgola. Moviéndose a través de la cocina, tomó el pequeño bolso que había cogido del bar la noche que capturó a Serena.

_Tengo una tarea que necesito que realices.

_¿Yo?_ Los ojos de Levet se agrandaron mientras miraba como Darien realizaba una concienzuda búsqueda entre el extraño contenido del interior del bolso de cuero. _Oye, ¿ese es el bolso de Serena? No puedes…

_Tengo prisa,_ soltó Darien mientras sacaba el objeto que había estado buscando y se lo entregaba al demonio. Estudiando el pequeño y laminado cuadrado, Levet soltó un suave silbido.

_Wow. Es una belleza, incluso en la foto del permiso de conducir. Me pregunto qué le parecería tener una cita entre especies. Ya sabes, soy un buen partido…

_Quiero que memorices la dirección,_ interrumpió Darien. Era eso o aplastar al fastidioso pesado. Si él le lanzaba aunque sólo fuese una persistente mirada a Serena, descubriría lo que significaba enojar a un vampiro maestro.

_¿Por qué?

_Serena está preocupada por sus plantas. Quiero que vayas a su apartamento y las recojas._ Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Levet lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

_¿Sus plantas?

_Sí.

_¿Y quieres que las traiga aquí?_ Darien soltó un impaciente siseo. Realmente no era una tarea tan difícil.

_Por supuesto que traerlas aquí.

_Vaaaleee.

_¿Algún problema?

_No._ Una molesta sonrisa cruzó por las grotescas facciones de la criatura. _Creo que es encantador que estés preocupado por sus plantas.

_No lo estoy._ Darien señaló hacia la puerta. _Tan sólo vete._ Levet aleteó ridículamente sus pestañas.

_¿Algo más mientras estoy allí? ¿Un peluche? ¿O su manta favorita?

_Puedes traer su ropa,_ decidió Darien abruptamente. _Los humanos parecen tener preferencia por los artículos familiares.

_Muy considerado por tu parte. _Darien entrecerró lentamente su mirada.

_¿Tienes alguna otra observación que desees hacer?_ Totalmente ignorante del letal filo en la suave voz de Darien, la gárgola permitió que su sonrisa se ampliara mientras miraba los pantalones de cuero negro, las botas altas, la camisa de pura seda, y los delicados abalorios de turquesa ensartados en los brazaletes de su anfitrión. Su sonrisa se volvió realmente enorme cuando Darien se movió con incomodidad.

_Bueno, iba a felicitarte por tu apariencia. Tanta elegancia en un vampiro que era feliz excavando entre cuevas. Tanta _savoir faire_29… _ Las palabras se detuvieron cuando Darien se acercó amenazadoramente. _Yo... umm... mejor luego. Ya me estoy yendo.

_Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces, demonio,_ gruñó Darien.

Esperando hasta que la gárgola se hubo escabullido de la cocina, Darien giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la apartada puerta. Por los dioses, una gárgola en miniatura no se burlaría de él. Era un hombre adulto, y si deseaba cuidar su aspecto era asunto suyo y de nadie más. No tenía nada que ver con su hermosa cautiva. Él hizo una pequeña mueca.

Muy bien. Tal vez tuviera algo que ver con Serena. Tal vez tenía todo que ver con Serena. Pero aún así no era asunto de una gárgola entrometida. Abriéndose paso a través de la casa a oscuras, se detuvo en una de las habitaciones no utilizadas para recoger una espesa bata de brocado dejada por Malaquite antes de regresar al pasillo y abrir la puerta del cuarto de Serena. Pasó dentro tan sólo para detenerse bruscamente en el umbral. Una fuerte punzada de inquietud apretó su pecho cuando su mirada se movió sobre la cama deshecha y vacía, y la habitación igualmente vacía. ¿Se había escapado ella mientras él había dormido? ¿Diamante había logrado colarse a través de la seguridad y llevársela? A punto de llamar a cada vampiro de la finca para empezar una búsqueda intensiva, Darien se detuvo cuando percibió el inconfundible aroma de flores frescas.

_¿Ángel?,_ dijo él en voz baja.

La puerta del cuarto de baño contiguo se abrió y Serena entró en la habitación cubierta con nada más que una esponjosa toalla blanca. Darien apretó las manos a los lados mientras sus colmillos se alargaban instintivamente. No había mucho de ella, incluso para un humano. Sin embargo, no podía negar una feroz fascinación por sus pálidos y delicados miembros, y sus ligeras curvas molestamente ocultas bajo la toalla. Y esa cara… Su cuerpo se endureció mientras estudiaba sus grandes e inocentes ojos y los carnosos labios. Labios que harían soñar a un hombre con tenerlos explorando toda clase de íntimos lugares.

_¡Caray!_ Pareciendo no compartir su inmediata llamarada de deseo, ella apretó fuertemente la toalla y lo miró con fastidio. _¿Has oído hablar de llamar a la puerta? Incluso a un prisionero debe permitírsele un poco de intimidad._ Él ignoró su mal humor mientras avanzaba para ofrecerle su regalo.

_Te traje una bata. Pensé que tal vez desearías tener algo que te cubriera de modo que puedas dejar estas cámaras._ Ella tomó con indecisión la hermosa prenda y la miró con una extraña expresión.

_Lo siento,_ le dijo ella finalmente en voz baja.

_¿Qué?

_Normalmente no suelo ser tan antipática._ Ella levantó la cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa de medio lado. _Y a pesar del hecho de que te lo mereces totalmente, estar enfadada es malo para mi karma._ Él sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto. Podía hablar un centenar de idiomas con fluidez, pero estaba empezando a sospechar que Serena hablaba una lengua enteramente propia.

_¿Tu karma?_ Ella se encogió de hombros.

_Ya sabes, mi energía vital.

_Ah._ Darien sonrió de medio lado. _Me temo que no recuerdo ninguna energía vital que pudiera haber tenido._ Su expresión era más curiosa que horrorizada por el recordatorio de que Darien ya no era humano.

_Una vez fuiste humano, ¿no?,_ preguntó ella.

_Hace mucho tiempo.

_¿Pero no lo recuerdas?

_No._ Darien luchó por concentrarse. Demonios, ¿qué hombre no lucharía por hacerlo cuando había una hermosa mujer medio desnuda parada de pie tan cerca que estaba envuelto en el aroma de su caliente y tentadora piel? _Cuando un humano es... transformado en vampiro, no queda memoria de su vida pasada.

_¿Ninguna memoria en absoluto?

_Ninguna.

_Eso es extraño._ Él sonrió de medio lado.

_No más extraño que despertar a un vampiro en primer lugar.

_¿Cómo ocurrió?_ Ella se pasó una ausente mano por su larguísimo pelo dorado. A Darien siempre le habían gustado las mujeres de pelo largo, pero el estilo parecía quedarle realmente bien a la pequeña cara de duendecillo. _Quiero decir, ¿cómo te convertirste en vampiro?_ Darien hizo una pausa. Como norma, los vampiros raramente discutían su legado con los demás. No era precisamente un secreto, pero la mayoría de los demonios era de naturaleza reservada. En este momento, sin embargo, estaba más preocupado por tranquilizar a Serena de que ni su toque ni su mordedura la convertirían en un vampiro.

_Sólo se produce cuando un vampiro drena completamente a un humano,_ confesó él. _La mayoría mueren, por supuesto, pero en raras ocasiones un humano compartirá la suficiente esencia del vampiro para alzarse de nuevo. No hay manera de saber que humano sobrevivirá y cual se perderá.

_¿Así que tú estabas muerto?

_Bastante muerto._ Ella frunció el ceño mientras trataba de aceptar la difícil verdad.

_¿Y ahora?

_¿Ahora?_ Él se encogió de hombros. _Estoy vivo.

_¿Para toda la eternidad?_ Él sonrió.

_Nunca hay garantías._ Ella hizo un pequeño asentimiento, reflexionando silenciosamente sobre sus palabras.

_¿Y qué hay de los hombres-lobo? ¿Cómo se hacen?_ Darien frunció el ceño. Su interés por los demonios que estaban desesperados por poner sus manos sobre ella era comprensible, pero él no era indiferente a la idea de ella cavilando sobre el indudablemente apuesto Diamante.

_Hay verdaderos hombres-lobo, o Pura-Sangre, como ellos prefieren ser llamados,_ reveló él a regañadientes. _Ellos nacen de una pareja acoplada de Weres y son muy raros. Luego están los _callejeros_. Son humanos que han sido infectados por un hombre-lobo y lograron sobrevivir al ataque. Son mucho menos poderosos que los Pura-Sangre y tienen poco control sobre sus instintos._ Serena se sentó de repente en el borde de la cama.

_"¿Así que hay vampiros y hombres-lobo deambulando por todas partes?_ Darien resistió el impulso de unirse a ella en la cama. Tan difícil como sería de admitir, no estaba del todo seguro que pudiera confiar en su una vez perfecto control. Era francamente vergonzoso.

_Vampiros, hombres-lobo y un gran número de otros demonios,_ murmuró él sin pensar.

_¿Cuántos otros demonios?

_Cientos. _Hubo una brusca inspiración cuando ella lo miró con incredulidad.

_¿Cómo es que nadie lo sabe?_ Dándose cuenta de que no estaba siendo precisamente reconfortante, Darien hizo una mueca. Tal vez la maldita gárgola tuviera razón. Él tenía mucho que aprender cuando se trataba de tener a una mujer joven bajo su techo.

_Los vampiros son capaces de alterar la memoria de los humanos que encuentran, y la mayoría de los demonios pueden ocultar su presencia por completo._ Él la estudió atentamente. _Además, la mayoría de los mortales prefieren convencerse a sí mismos de que el mundo sobrenatural no es más que un producto de su imaginación._ Ella sonrió, pero contenía una tristeza tan profunda que hizo al corazón de Darien apretarse con una extraña sensación.

_Supongo que eso es bastante cierto,_ susurró ella. _Nadie _me _creyó. Incluso mi psiquiatra se negó a aceptar que yo era realmente diferente. Ni siquiera cuando le mostré la rapidez con que me curaba. Él juró que no era más que un truco de magia que había inventado para llamar la atención sobre mí misma. Él dijo que era una simple necesidad de auto-validación._ Darien lanzó un suspiro. Bueno, no había nada como tomar una mala situación y hacerla peor. Tal vez era tiempo de retirarse y reagruparse.

_Después de que te cambies, ¿te reunirás conmigo en la cocina para la cena?_ Ella se puso en pie lentamente, haciendo un visible esfuerzo por restarle importancia a su oscuro estado de ánimo. Ella incluso logró hacer una ligera sonrisa.

_Siempre y cuando yo no esté en el menú.

_Tengo sangre,_ le aseguró él mientras avanzaba. Incapaz de resistir la tentación, alargó la mano para tocar ligeramente su mejilla. _Aunque no me voy a disculpar por beber de ti. Tampoco voy a negar que me gustaría tenerte en mis brazos y saborearte de nuevo._ Él tocó sus labios con su dedo cuando ella intentó interrumpirle. _Pero no te forzaré. Nunca._ Él se inclinó para rozar sus labios a lo largo de su boca antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta. _Te esperaré abajo.

Serena esperó hasta que Darien hubiera cerrado silenciosamente la puerta antes de volver al baño para cambiar la toalla por la bata. El sentido común le advertía que permaneciera en sus habitaciones. Cuando ella estaba sola podía recordar fácilmente que Darien era un insensible vampiro que tenía toda la intención de utilizarla para sus propios fines. Cuando él estaba cerca... Bueno, cuando él estaba cerca todo en lo que ella podía pensar era solamente en cuanto había disfrutado de su toque, sus besos... su mordisco. Y en la cruda soledad que se escondía profundamente en sus ojos zafiros. Una soledad que podía igualar a la suya. Una soledad que tiraba peligrosamente de su corazón. ¡Maldita sea!

Sin embargo, el sentido común no podía competir con su instinto natural de librarse de los restrictivos aposentos. Una de sus madres adoptivas la había llamado un espíritu del bosque por su hábito de salir a hurtadillas de la casa, incluso en medio de la noche, para estar bajo el cielo abierto. No importa cuánto lujo la rodeara, ella necesitaba espacio. Entrando en el baño negro y marfil, ella colocó la bata sobre el tocador de mármol y estaba alcanzando el nudo que había atado en su toalla cuando una mano se colocó sobre su boca y la sensación de un caliente y duro cuerpo se presionó contra su espalda.

_Shhh,_ susurró una voz masculina en su oído. Una voz que reconoció al instante como la de Diamante. _No te haré daño._ Ella se liberó de un tirón y giró para mirar airadamente al hombre-lobo. Era tan guapo como lo recordaba, a pesar de que había elegido un ajustado pantalón y un delgado jersey negros en vez de su traje de seda. También era igual de peligroso. Incluso en la tenue luz, los violetas ojos brillaban con advertencia, y el delgado rostro era aún más depredador con el plateado pelo cayéndole sobre la cara.

Un histérico y fugaz impulso de gritar corrió a toda prisa por su mente sólo para ser descartado. Si él quería hacerle daño, gritando no iba a conseguir cambiar una maldita cosa. El vampiro que vigilaba su puerta no encontraría nada más que un cadáver ensangrentado si Diamante decidía que la quería muerta. Tal vez menos. Tomando una profunda inspiración, se obligó a cuadrar sus hombros y encontrarse con esa inquietante mirada sin pestañear. Si ella iba a morir, lo haría con un poco de orgullo intacto. (Ey, ella había visto los suficientes viejos westerns para saber que eso era importante.)

_Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué pasa con vosotros y lo de acercarse sigilosamente a la gente?,_ preguntó ella. Una sonrisa tocó sus labios, como si él estuviera satisfecho por su exhibición de coraje.

_Quería hablar contigo en privado._ Su mirada se entrecerró.

_¿Cómo llegaste aquí?_ Él se movió con una lánguida gracia para apoyarse contra la puerta, una lenta sonrisa revelando sus extraordinarios dientes blancos.

_El sistema de seguridad es bueno, pero no lo suficiente. No hay ningún lugar en el que no pueda entrar si lo deseo.

_Difícilmente una habilidad de la que estar muy orgulloso.

_Tan sólo es una de muchas, te lo aseguro,_ dijo él alargando las palabras, su mirada vagando deliberadamente sobre su cuerpo casi desnudo. Genial, maldito caradura.

_¿Qué quieres?_ Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Sin duda estaba sorprendido de que ella no se hubiera derretido a sus pies. Concedido, él era digno para derretirse. Era el tipo de magnífico, sexy y peligroso hombre que la mayoría de las mujeres encontraba irresistible. Por desgracia para él, Serena ya tenía las manos llenas con otro magnífico, sexy y peligroso hombre. Uno por siglo era su límite. Diamante la estudió durante un largo rato, como si reevaluara cómo tratar con ella. Una situación bastante común.

_Sé que fuiste tomada por el vampiro contra tu voluntad,_ dijo él. _Tengo la intención de rescatarte._ Ella lo miró con recelo. Ella no creía ni por un minuto que su idea de rescatarla se ajustara a la suya.

_¿Ahora?

_¿Eso es un problema?

_En realidad, sí. Es un problema.

_¿Por qué?

_Porque no me fío de ti._ Sus rasgos se endurecieron. Hubo una inquietante energía que zumbó alrededor de él y llenó el aire con calor.

_¿Y confías en el vampiro?_ Ella sonrió de medio lado.

_Creo que es más una cuestión de 'lo malo conocido'. Hasta el momento no me ha hecho daño.

_¿Hasta el momento? ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida por el capricho de un vampiro?_ Serena se encogió de hombros. Sonó increíblemente estúpido cuando él lo dijo así. Por otra parte, ¿sería menos estúpido dejarse rescatar por el hombre-lobo que había empezado todos sus problemas en primer lugar?

_¿Por qué quieres rescatarme?,_ preguntó ella bruscamente. Hubo un tenso silencio, como si él estuviera debatiendo si debía o no simplemente echársela sobre su hombro y terminar con ello. Serena se tensó, totalmente preparada para gritar, pero él negó con la cabeza.

_¿Creerías que tan sólo soy un buen tipo?

_Ni por un minuto._ Él soltó una suave y enronquecida carcajada.

_No voy a negar que te necesito.

_¿Qué necesitaría un hombre-lobo de mí?_ Él se incorporó mientras su calor se propagaba a través de la habitación y se desbordaba sobre su desnuda piel.

_¿Lo sabes?_ Serena tragó un repentino nudo en la garganta. Tal vez no debería haber mencionado esa cosa del hombre-lobo. Esa podría ser el tipo de información que él no quería compartir. Sin embargo, ahora ya era demasiado tarde para fingir ignorancia.

_Sí._ Diamante se inclinó hacia adelante y olfateó el aire a su alrededor.

_No pareces muy asustada._ Ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Se había encontrado un sinfín de bichos raros a través de los años. Demonios, la mayoría de la gente la consideraba a _ella _un bicho raro. Pero no estaba muy a gusto siendo olfateada.

_Si quisieras hacerme daño ya me lo podrías haber hecho.

_Tienes razón._ La tensión en el aire disminuyó y su seductora sonrisa regresó. _No tengo ningún deseo de hacerte daño. De hecho, mataré a cualquier cosa o cualquiera que intente hacerte daño.

_Sí, bueno… eso es psicóticamente tranquilizador, pero todavía no me has dicho por qué has estado siguiéndome.

_Te lo diré una vez que te libere del vampiro. Si él conociera tu valor probablemente te mataría._ Genial. Simplemente genial. Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Una razón para que un peligroso vampiro la matara.

_Yo no sé qué quieres decir con valor. Tan sólo soy una camarera sin educación con menos de cincuenta dólares en el banco._ Los violetas ojos mantenían un calor que era más que un poco inquietante.

_Oh, no, _cara, _tú eres sin duda más que invaluable.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con mi sangre?

_Tiene todo que ver con tu sangre._ Serena se quedó sin aliento, su latente inquietud bruscamente olvidada.

_¿Tú sabes algo de mis padres?_ Sin previo aviso, él se había movido hacia delante y estaba sujetando su cara entre las manos.

_Te lo revelaré todo una vez que estés a mi cuidado, _cara_,_ prometió él. Su toque era sorprendentemente dulce, pero Serena golpeó sus manos apartándolas con impaciencia.

_Basta._ Él se limitó a sonreír mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta.

_Si quieres la verdad sobre tu pasado, debes venir a mí, Serena. Contactaré contigo en unos días con un plan para ayudarte a escapar. Hasta entonces._ Él hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras daba un paso en dirección a la puerta. _¡Oh, _cara_!

_¿Qué?

_Tendrás que volver a la ducha. Los vampiros poseen una extraordinaria capacidad para oler a los hombre-lobo._ Él desapareció de la vista y Serena dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

_¡Caray!

* * *

Diamante se deslizó a través de las sombras con una hirviente frustración. Nada iba como debía. Había dedicado treinta años a la búsqueda de Serena. _Treinta malditos años_. Entonces, cuando finalmente consiguió encontrarla, ella fue secuestrada justo debajo de sus narices por asquerosos vampiros. Era suficiente para hacer a cualquier hombre-lobo querer morder y gruñir. Y ahora, cuando él lo había arriesgado todo para que ella escapara, se veía obligado a salir solo de la aislada finca. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con la mujer? Se suponía que ella estaría aterrorizada de ser mantenida prisionera por un vampiro. Se suponía que ella estaría escondida en un rincón esperando a ser rescatada. Rescatada por él.

Pero ella no había estado aterrorizada. Como un Pura-Sangre, él podía sentir cada uno de sus estados de ánimo, y mientras que ella había estado confundida y comprensiblemente cautelosa, no había habido ninguna aterrada necesidad de escapar. De hecho, le había tomado sólo unos minutos darse cuenta de que ella se resistía a cualquier intento de obligarla a dejar la casa. Resistencia suficiente como para atraer a una horda de enojados vampiros sobre su cabeza.

Diamante era un poderoso Were. Tal vez el más poderoso Pura-Sangre en siglos. Pero ni siquiera él podía enfrentarse a una docena de vampiros. No cuando uno de ellos era el poderoso Anasso. Y lo más importante, él no podía permitirse arriesgar a Serena Ella era la clave de todos sus planes. Ahora él estaba con las manos vacías y sin medio seguro de capturar a su presa. Alguien iba a pagar por esto. Empezando por Darien, el jodido master del universo.

* * *

28 **NdT**: Juego de palabras intraducible: 'Dead man walking' literalmente 'Hombre muerto caminando' lo que muy bien puede considerarse un sinónimo para 'vampiro', pero en . También se usa esa frase para referirse a un 'condenado a muerte' por eso de 'la milla verde' que deben caminar antes de ser ejecutados.

29 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'saber hacer', dícese de la persona que es exquisita en su comportamiento y trato con los demás.


	8. Capítulo 6

_Capítulo 6_

Darien caminaba de un lado a otro por la cocina, cuidando de evitar que su mirada se extraviara hacia la pequeña mesa en el centro. No había nada malo en la mesa. De hecho, estaba perfecta. Había calentado la lasaña vegetariana y el pan de ajo exactamente como había indicado el ama de llaves. El vino tinto estaba respirando. Incluso había colocado las velas para proporcionar un resplandor suave y reconfortante a la habitación. Y eso era lo que le molestaba. Se veía exactamente como se había propuesto que se viera. Romántico.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba hacia la vacía puerta por enésima vez. No había explicación para su extraño comportamiento. No podía ser sólo deseo. Si él sólo quisiera sexo y sangre podría cautivarla fácilmente con su mente y tomar lo que quisiera. Ella le daría todo lo que él deseara, y lo haría con mucho gusto. Era lo que los vampiros habían estado haciendo desde el principio de los tiempos. Pero esto… ser puntilloso y preocuparse por su más mínima comodidad. Esto no era ciertamente lo habitual en un vampiro. Afortunadamente para su paz mental, Serena eligió ese momento para pasar a través de la puerta.

Cualquier confusión en cuanto a por qué estaba él actuando de manera tan extraña, fue olvidada cuando permitió que su mirada se deslizase sobre el pequeño cuerpo envuelto en la pesada bata de brocado. Ella parecía joven, delicada y tan vulnerable que haría desgarrar el corazón del demonio más cruel. Obligándose a resistir el impulso de cruzar la habitación y arrastrarla a sus brazos, Darien alzó sus cejas.

_Comencé a temer que tuvieras la intención de permanecer en tus habitaciones toda la noche._ Ella sonrió, pero había algo cauteloso en su conducta mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la mesa.

_El pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, pero tenía demasiada hambre. Algo huele delicioso.

_Ya que mi pobre presencia no parecía ser suficiente para tentarte a salir de tu habitación, recurrí a la tentación de la comida,_ respondió él secamente.

_Sabia decisión._ Llegando a la mesa, ella se sentó y aspiró profundamente. _¿Qué es?

_La nota del ama de llaves dice que es lasaña vegetariana. ¿Lo apruebas?

_Si sabe la mitad de buena de lo que huele, haré más que aprobarlo._ Ella cogió el tenedor y le dio un mordisco, sus ojos cerrándose con evidente placer. _Delicioso._ Darien sintió que su cuerpo se endurecía al instante. Él la recordaba demasiado vívidamente cerrando los ojos en otro tipo de placer. Con una pequeña maldición, se movió para sentarse a la mesa enfrente de ella. Era eso o permitir que ella se diera cuenta de su inquietante poder sobre él. Sintiendo su presencia, Serena abrió los ojos y esa cautela regresó. _¿Y qué hay de ti?,_ preguntó ella. Un indicio de molestia entornó su mirada. Él ya le había asegurado que no la obligaría a compartir sangre. No estaba acostumbrado a que cuestionaran su honor.

_Ya he comido.

_Oh._ Ella agachó la cabeza mientras se concentraba en la comida ante ella. _No tienes que quedarte, ya sabes. Prometo no intentar escapar por lo menos durante los próximos veinte minutos.

_¿Estás tratando de librarte de mí?

_Debes de tener mejores cosas que hacer que verme comer._ Darien frunció el ceño.

_¿Qué te está molestando?_ Ella no levantó su cabeza mientras seguía comiendo.

_Estoy siendo retenida contra mi voluntad por un vampiro. Una manada de hombres-lobo está acechando afuera con la esperanza de secuestrarme. Y para colmo, he perdido el trabajo, lo que significa que no cobraré. ¿No crees que cualquier mujer pobre estaría un poco tensa?_ Darien se vio obligado a reconocer que ella tenía un punto. A pesar de que él había hecho un esfuerzo extraordinario para facilitar su confinamiento, no se podía negar que ella era su prisionera. ¿Cómo podía culparla por no estar completamente feliz con la situación?

_Tal vez,_ murmuró él, recostándose hacia atrás en su asiento para verla zamparse lo último de la lasaña y dos rebanadas de pan. _Hay más si lo deseas._ Ella hizo una media sonrisa mientras dejaba a un lado la servilleta.

_Buen Dios, no. Estoy llena. Lo que necesito ahora es una larga caminata._ Darien se levantó de la mesa para echar un vistazo por la ventana con perplejidad.

_Los elementos no me molestarían a mí, pero hace demasiado frío para un humano._ Ella se movió para detenerse junto a él, completamente inconsciente de la reacción del cuerpo de él ante el calor y el olor de ella.

_Oh, mira, está nevando._ Él bajó la mirada hacia ella para descubrir su expresión suavizada con deleite.

_Ángel, no puedes salir afuera sin zapatos o un abrigo.

_Supongo que no._ Una nostálgica sonrisa tocó sus labios. _Me encanta la nieve. Siempre hace que el mundo parezca tan fresco y nuevo._ Por los dioses, él era el maestro de todos los vampiros. Los demonios de todo el mundo se estremecían ante la mención de su nombre. No había nadie que se interpusiera en su camino. Y sin embargo, el menor atisbo de nostalgia de esta mujer lo hacía alterarse por complacerla. Era francamente patético. Tragándose un suspiro, se agachó para levantarla y acunarla contra su pecho. Serena soltó un sorprendido chillido mientras se aferraba los bordes abiertos de la bata. _¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Creo que podría tener una solución que te complacerá,_ le aseguró él mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía por el pasillo hacia el ala más alejada de la casa.

_Darien, bájame.

_Todavía no._ Abrió la puerta de la nueva ampliación y dejó a Serena sobre sus pies antes de alargar la mano para encender las luces. _Ya hemos llegado._ Sus ojos se agrandaron con delicia mientras miraba por todo el cercado de cristal que ofrecía una vista sin obstáculos de la nieve cayendo.

_Un solárium,_ Jadeó ella, girándose para ofrecerle una sonrisa encantadora. _Es hermoso.

_No está del todo terminado. Malaquite planea sorprender a su compañera una vez que esté acabado.

_¡Vaya!_ Ella soltó una suave risa. _Un regalo muy generoso._ Darien dejó que una sonrisa tocara sus propios labios.

_Él mencionó algo sobre una prematura interrupción en otro solárium que tenía la intención de corregir. Yo no investigué más allá.

_Sin duda una sabia decisión._ Ella caminó por todo el suelo, no pareciendo prestar atención a los desnudos estantes y la sólo parcialmente terminada fuente. Su mano tocó suavemente el helado cristal. _Levet me habló de Malaquite y su mujer. ¿Ella también es un vampiro?_ Él se movió silenciosamente hasta estar de pie detrás de ella.

_En realidad, ella es como tú. Una mezcla de humano y demonio._ Su cuerpo se tensó ante sus palabras.

_No sabemos si tengo sangre demoníaca. Todavía no. _Darien estudió su reflejo en el cristal.

_Tú eres algo más que humana.

_Tal vez._ Percibiendo su reticencia a considerar la posibilidad de sangre demoníaca, él cambió fácilmente de conversación.

_Si tú quieres, puedo pedirle a Mina que te visite para que puedas hablar con ella._ Ella se volvió con una expresión curiosa.

_De acuerdo con Levet, ella no está muy contenta contigo._ Él hizo una mueca.

_Nosotros tenemos… un pasado difícil. Y ella está enojada porque te he tomado como mi invitada.

_¿Invitada?

_Prisionera, si lo prefieres.

_Ya me gusta ella._ Darien abruptamente deseó no haber sugerido la visita de Mina. Serena ya estaba determinada a mantenerlo a una detestable distancia. Una vez que Mina revelase su pasado, esta mujer lo consideraría nada menos que un monstruo.

_Tal vez deberíamos esperar por su visita hasta... _ Las palabras de Darien se detuvieron mientras se inclinaba más cerca de la curva de su cuello. El olor era débil, pero inconfundible. Hombre-lobo.

La incredulidad fue seguida de cerca por una fría puñalada de ira. En la última hora, Serena había estado en la compañía de Diamante. El bastardo realmente había tenido las pelotas para invadir su hogar y de alguna manera arrinconar a Serena mientras ella estaba sola. Peor aún, esta mujer había ocultado el encuentro deliberadamente. No era de extrañar que hubiera parecido distraída. ¿Diamante la había amenazado si ella revelaba su ultrajante trasgresión? ¿O el Were había conseguido convencerla de que era inofensivo? ¿Estaban incluso ahora planeando su fuga?

_¿Darien?_ Dándose cuenta de que Serena lo estaba mirando con una creciente sospecha, Darien disminuyó su tensión e incluso logró una leve sonrisa. Él sólo había conocido a esta mujer durante un corto tiempo, pero era suficiente para convencerlo de que nunca podría obligarla a confesar sus secretos. No sin recurrir a trucos de vampiro. Algo que él era extrañamente reacio a hacer a menos que todo lo demás fallara, por supuesto. _¿Hay algún problema?,_ preguntó ella.

_¿Qué problema podría haber?_ Ella frunció el ceño ante su tenso tono, pero cualquier respuesta que ella pudiera haber dado fue interrumpida cuando la puerta del invernadero se abrió bruscamente y un gruñón Levet entró dando pisotones en la habitación.

__Sacrebleu_30, ¿crees que podrías haber elegido, posiblemente, una noche más miserable para enviarme a caminar lenta y trabajosamente alrededor de la ciudad como si fuera una mula de carga?_ Él sacudió sus alas, enviando la nieve volando por la habitación. _Tal vez mañana por la noche te gustaría que hiciera un muñeco de nieve y bailara desnudo a su alrededor._ Hubo una risa ahogada de Serena, y con un esfuerzo, Darien contuvo el impulso de tirar al impertinente demonio a través de la ventana más cercana. Tan fastidioso como él encontraba a la gárgola, no pudo negar que su sentido de la oportunidad fue perfecto. Quién mejor para distraer a Serena.

_Puedo asegurarte sin temor a equivocarme, Levet, que nunca te pediré que bailes desnudo alrededor; con nieve o sin ella,_ dijo él arrastrando las palabras mientras deba un paso alejándose de Serena. _Pero puedes mantener entretenida a mi invitada por mí. Me temo que tengo un asunto urgente que no puedo posponer por más tiempo._ Hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la sorprendida Serena antes de cruzar el invernadero y deslizarse por la puerta abierta. Él sintió su mirada siguiéndole, pero ignoró su cautelosa confusión mientras entraba en el pasillo y hacía señas al Cuervo que merodeaba. DeAngelo se deslizó desde las sombras y le ofreció una pequeña reverencia.

_¿Maestro?

_Quiero que vigiles a nuestra invitada.

_Por supuesto.

_Y dile a Santiago que aumente los centinelas en los terrenos._ El pálido rostro casi oculto bajo la capucha de la túnica no reveló el menor atisbo de sorpresa.

_¿Temes que podamos ser atacados?

_Todavía no sé lo que planean los Weres._ Su rostro se endureció con la rabia que todavía hervía profundamente en su interior. _Pero te aseguro que tengo la intención de averiguarlo. Hasta entonces, no permitas que Serena se aparte de tu vista.

* * *

Serena se quedó frunciendo el ceño en el solárium después de que el alto e impredecible vampiro hubiera abandonado la sala bruscamente. Ella nunca había poseído la habilidad de leer mentes. Y ciertamente, no era una experta en vampiros. Pero había aprendido hacía tiempo a estudiar el lenguaje corporal de los demás, y no podía negar que había habido una enojada tensión en su captor.

_¿Interrumpí en un momento inoportuno?

_¿Qué?_ Volviendo la cabeza, Serena se dio cuenta de que la gárgola se había movido hasta detenerse a su lado. _Oh... no, en absoluto._ Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

_Si deseas seguirlo, no me importará. Estoy acostumbrado a las mujeres que han sido cautivadas por los vampiros. Parece ser mi triste suerte en la vida. _Serena se encontró sonriendo. Ahora que había superado el shock de tener alrededor a una gárgola de 90 centímetros, lo encontró extrañamente encantador.

_Soy muy feliz quedándome aquí contigo, _Monsieur_31 Levet,_ dijo ella mientras alargaba la mano hacia abajo para palmearle el hombro. Ella retiró su mano a toda prisa de la fría humedad sobre su piel gris. _Oh, estás mojado.

_Por supuesto que estoy mojado. He estado pisoteando sobre nieve._ Él apuntó con un dedo en su dirección. _Y todo por ti.

_¿Por mí?_ Serena parpadeó sorprendida. _¿Por qué?

_Tu oh-tan-encantador vampiro insistió de manera absoluta en que no podrías sobrevivir otro momento sin tus preciosas plantas y cada pedazo de ropa que poseías, lo cual, por cierto, no es mucho. Tenemos que llevarte a un centro comercial, _ma belle_32. Sin duda el alto, moreno y meditabundo podría ser convencido para darte su tarjeta de crédito._ Ella luchó para seguir su lluvia de palabras, ignorando su insulto a su menos que impresionante armario.

_¿Plantas? ¿De qué estás hablando?

_El gran maestro insistió en que volviera a tu apartamento y recuperara tus plantas, ¿pero pensó él en el pobre infeliz que enviaba al exterior en el frío y la nieve? _Non_._ Levet se sorbió la nariz. _No soy nada más que un lamentable criado a sus ojos.

_¿Darien te envió a recoger mis plantas?_ El demonio lanzó un profundo suspiro.

_Estoy hablando en castellano, ¿no?_ Serena se giró bruscamente para caminar de un lado a otro por el vacío suelo.

_Yo... ¿por qué haría él tal cosa?_ La gárgola soltó una corta carcajada.

_Si tú no lo sabes entonces no voy a explicártelo. Yo preferiría que creyeras que él es un monstruo sin corazón._ Una extraña sensación estaba hormigueando a través de su cuerpo mientras Serena seguía caminando de un lado a otro.

_¿Y también trajiste mi ropa?

_Está todo en la cocina. Lo he traído, pero no soy ningún botones para ir cargando y llevando las cosas a tu habitación.

_Por supuesto que no._ Ella le dio a la gárgola una distraída sonrisa mientras se movía pasándole y dejando el invernadero. Por alguna razón, tenía que ver sus pertenencias por sí misma.

Entrando en la cocina, se lo encontró justo como Levet había prometido. Había cuatro cajas con sus diferentes plantas y una pequeña maleta que llevaba su ropa. Ella estaba mirándolo todo fijamente con un inconsciente ceño fruncido cuando Levet se unió a ella en la mesa.

_Lo traje todo, ¿no?

_Sí, esto es todo._ Él se sorbió la nariz.

_No puedo imaginar por qué querrías un montón de malas hierbas plantadas en feas macetas. Parecen una gran cantidad de problemas cuando se puede salir por la puerta y desenterrar cualquier cantidad de malas hierbas igualitas que ellas.

_No son malas hierbas, son mis compañeras,_ corrigió ella.

_Bueno, supongo que como compañeras de cuarto por lo menos están calladas._ Ella sonrió tristemente mientras tocaba uno de sus helechos.

_Realmente, nadie lo entiende._ Hubo un corto instante antes de que Levet se aclarara la garganta.

_De hecho, yo diría que al menos _un _vampiro lo entiende.

_Sí,_ murmuró ella suavemente, ese extraño cosquilleo regresando.

Darien. Él entendía. O si no lo entendía, al menos estaba dispuesto a aceptar la importancia para ella. Y él había enviado a Levet afuera bajo la nieve para que ella no se inquietara por sus cosas. Era... ¡Caray!, era dulce. Y considerado. Y no del todo en consonancia con un monstruo despiadado que pretendía hacerle daño. Y por alguna estúpida razón, la conmovió mucho más de lo que era razonable. Bueno, tal vez no estúpida, admitió ella silenciosamente. Después de todo, cuando una persona estaba sola en el mundo, el menor ofrecimiento de bondad tendía a adquirir un mayor significado que para otras personas. Incluso si esta bondad provenía de un vampiro sediento de sangre que la mantenía cautiva.

_Discúlpame,_ murmuró ella a Levet mientras salía de la cocina e iba en busca del esquivo Darien. Ella necesitaba ver al hermoso demonio. Quería que él supiera que ella no era indiferente a su preocupación por su felicidad.

Mientras recorría la vacía sala de estar y el estudio igualmente vacío, Serena se detuvo cuando una frialdad picó sobre su piel. Era una frialdad como la que rodeaba a Darien, pero sin la añadida ola de excitación que él siempre despertaba. Ella se giró con un rápido movimiento, sin sorprenderse por descubrir al silencioso vampiro parado de pie en la puerta de entrada.

_Oh._ Ella se movió con inquietud. _Hola._ El vampiro estaba inmóvil mientras la miraba fijamente desde el fondo de la pesada capucha.

_¿Hay alguna demanda que pueda satisfacer?,_ preguntó él. Ella resistió el impulso de estremecerse. Él parecía un maniquí. Un maniquí muy espeluznante.

_Estaba buscando a Darien. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

_Él ha dejado la finca.

_¿Sabes cuándo regresará?

_No.

_Ya veo.

Serena no pudo negar un brote de decepción. Lo que era casi tan aterrador como el vampiro parado de pie delante de ella. Incluso una mujer que intentaba pensar lo mejor de todos no debería estar suspirando por el hombre que la mantenía prisionera. Eso era de locos... demencial.

* * *

30 En francés en el original – Traducción: exclamación de sorpresa que varía según el contexto, varias traducciones posibles pueden ser: '¡La ostia!' / '¡Santo Dios!'

31 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'Señor'

32 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'Bella/hermosa mía'


	9. Capítulo 7

_Capítulo 7_

El rastro desde el dormitorio de Serena hasta el desvencijado hotel no era especialmente difícil de seguir. Eso, sin embargo, no hacía nada para calmar el ardiente temperamento de Darien. Diamante había invadido sus tierras y puesto sus sucias manos sobre Serena. Darien quería sangre. Sangre de hombre-lobo. Esa era la única cosa en su mente. O lo era hasta que atrapó el inconfundible olor a vampiro.

Aclarando rápidamente su mente, Darien se deslizó dentro de las sombras de un callejón cercano, su daga en la mano. Como el soberano de los vampiros, él estaba por encima de los duelos insignificantes y las ocasionales guerras de clanes que aún estallaban. Eso no significa, sin embargo, que un vampiro granuja no pudiera decidir que su capacidad de liderazgo podía ser mejorada por una estaca en el corazón. Él gobernaba con mano de hierro, y había más de unos cuantos de sus súbditos que no siempre estaban complacidos con sus leyes. Ah, los placeres de ser rey.

Darien se estaba preparando para atacar cuando el vampiro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él como para reconocer el familiar olor. Con una maldición entre dientes, deslizó el puñal de nuevo en su bota y salió de las sombras para hacer frente a su molesto amigo.

_Malaquite._ Él colocó sus manos sobre las caderas. _¡Qué poco grata sorpresa!_ Deteniéndose, el vampiro de pelo plateado ofreció una profunda reverencia. Debería haber parecido ridículo con la dorada chaqueta de satén que le caía hasta sus rodillas y los pantalones de terciopelo negro, pero, como siempre, el demonio conseguía parecer absolutamente elegante.

_Buenas noches, antiguo.

_No me llames así,_ gruñó Darien. _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

_¿Creerías que por casualidad estaba por el barrio?

_Ni por un minuto.

_Vale._ Malaquite dio un paso adelante, su expresión suavizada en sombrías líneas. _Estoy aquí por ti.

_¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?_ Pasó un momento antes de que Malaquite hiciera un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

_DeAngelo estaba preocupado.

_¿Él se puso en contacto contigo?_ Darien negó con la cabeza. Él mismo había convertido a cada uno de los Cuervos. Su lealtad era incuestionable. _No. Él no se atrevería.

_¿Qué otra opción tenía?,_ preguntó Malaquite. _Dejaste la finca con una furia obvia sin llevar a uno de tus guardias contigo._ ¿Una furia obvia? Darien se tensó ante la insinuación. Él nunca había perdido los estribos. Y si lo hizo, nadie debería ser capaz de detectar su estado de ánimo. Él nunca se rebajaría a pisotear de un lado a otro en una especie de berrinche infantil. Hizo una repentina mueca cuando comprendió que eso era precisamente lo que había estado haciendo. Ir derecho a dar pisotones. Maldición. Todo esto era culpa de Serena Tsukino. Ella sola había conseguido afectar el gélido control que había perfeccionado durante cientos y cientos de años.

_No necesito una niñera, Malaquite,_ replicó él.

_No._ Malaquite lo miró fijamente. _Lo que tú necesitas es protección.

_¿Frente a una manada de _callejeros_?_ Su nariz llameó por el orgullo herido. _¿Tan poco confías de mí?

_Esto no tiene nada que ver con los Weres._ Dando un paso adelante, Malaquite colocó una mano sobre su hombro. _Tú ya no eres sólo otro vampiro cualquiera, Darien. Tú eres nuestro líder, y DeAngelo es tu segundo al mando. Él no sería digno de ser un Cuervo si no hubiera tomado medidas para velar por tu seguridad._ Darien quería discutir. Esta noche él no estaba pensando como el maestro de todos los vampiros. Estaba pensando como un hombre. Un hombre que quería dar una santa paliza a otro hombre. Una noche para la testosterona, no la política. Lamentablemente, DeAngelo había estado en su derecho. Él no podía haber sabido que Darien no planeaba nada más peligroso que una pequeña pelea con una manada de chuchos.

_Muy bien,_ reconoció él a regañadientes. _Puedes quedarte aquí y ver el moho crecer si quieres._ Se sacudió la mano de su amigo y dio un paso adelante sólo para ser detenido cuando Malaquite se interpuso suavemente en su camino.

_¿Tienes la intención de iniciar negociaciones con Diamante?,_ preguntó el vampiro más joven.

_¿Ahora también tengo que darte mi agenda?,_ dijo Darien bruscamente.

_Es una pregunta sencilla._ Malaquite entrecerró su mirada. _¿Estás aquí para negociar con los Weres?_ Darien siseó suavemente. Él no respondía ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante un poderoso líder de clan que daba la casualidad de ser también su amigo.

_Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que Diamante entiende que la próxima vez que intente invadir mi territorio, será la última.

_¿Él estuvo en la finca?,_ preguntó Malaquite con sorpresa. Él debía estar sorprendido. Sólo los muy valientes, o muy estúpidos, se atreverían a entrar en la guarida de un vampiro.

_Se deslizó en la habitación de Serena mientras yo estaba en la planta baja.

_¿Le hizo daño?

_No.

_¿Debo suponer que él trató de llevársela en contra de su voluntad? _Darien miró con una fría advertencia. Él no iba a confesar que no tenía ni idea de cuál había sido el taimado plan del Were. O que Serena había ocultado deliberadamente su encuentro con Diamante. No cuando la simple idea era suficiente para hacer a su sangre correr caliente y a sus colmillos doler por hincarse en cálida carne. Sin duda, Malaquite lo encerraría en un sótano hasta que recuperara su buen juicio.

_¿Qué importa? ¿Acaso no es suficiente que él se atrevió a acercarse a ella?

_¿Pero no es eso lo que querías, viejo amigo?_ Darien dio un paso atrás con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Qué dijiste?_ Malaquite alzó las manos.

_Ella difícilmente puede ser un adecuado elemento de negociación si Diamante no está ansioso por poner sus manos sobre ella. El hecho de que se atreviera a una muerte segura para intentar recuperarla significa que accederá a cualquier demanda que tú le hagas._ Darien giró sobre sus talones para caminar con inquietud por el callejón. No quería que Malaquite viera su expresión. No cuando no cabía duda de que iba a revelar su brusco brote de cólera ante la mera idea de entregar a Serena al Pura-Sangre. Eso era algo que él consideraría más tarde. Mucho, mucho más tarde.

_Más probablemente, él simplemente es lo bastante arrogante como para creer que es capaz de robarla sin conceder nada. Necesita que le recuerden los peligros de cruzar mi voluntad.

_¿Así que todo esto es una cuestión de darle al Were una lección?_ Darien se volvió ante la inconfundible incredulidad en el tono de Malaquite.

_¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

_¿Pensaba que deseabas evitar el derramamiento de sangre? ¿No es ese el por qué tomaste a la mujer en primer lugar?_ ¿Evitar el derramamiento de sangre? ¡Ni hablar!

_Él realizó un insulto que no puede ser ignorado._ Malaquite se encogió de hombros.

_Siempre y cuando tú mantengas a Serena bien guardada, ¿qué importa si el hombre planea robarla? Además, ¿no sería mejor evitar cualquier confrontación directa hasta que tú los hayas enviado de nuevo a sus territorios de caza?_ Darien se tragó una enojada maldición. Su viejo amigo estaba pisando un terreno peligroso. Lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer con Serena no le concernía a nadie excepto a él.

_No habrá… negociaciones hasta que descubra lo que él quiere de ella,_ dijo él entre dientes. Hubo una sorprendida pausa antes de que Malaquite inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás para reírse con aparente deleite.

_Ya veo.

_¿Qué?,_ Darien regresó por el callejón para fulminar al sonriente vampiro con una impaciente mirada. _¿Qué es tan divertido?

_Tú.

_¿Yo?_ Darien apretó sus manos con una impotente molestia. Él era muchas cosas. Arrogante, dominante, ferozmente letal. Pero nunca había sido divertido. A punto de recordar a su camarada que reírse de su líder era un peligroso hábito, Darien fue repentinamente perturbado por un inesperado olor. _Agárrate bien, Malaquite, algo se acerca._ Malaquite apartó bruscamente su persistente diversión ante la obvia turbación de su amigo. Él tendría mucho tiempo más tarde para disfrutar viendo a Darien cayendo firmemente sobre sus rodillas. Por ahora, estaba mucho más interesado en el inconfundible olor de _callejeros _aproximándose.

_Están tratando de rodearnos,_ murmuró él, sacando los dos pequeños puñales que había metido en su chaqueta antes de salir de su club. Armas, nunca salgas de casa sin ellas. Un lema que lo había mantenido con vida durante mucho tiempo. Darien inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza para olfatear el aire. _Tres desde el sur y dos desde el norte. _Malaquite sonrió con anticipación. Su compañera, Mina, veía con malos ojos su participación en peleas por diversión. Como muchas mujeres, ella simplemente no tenía un gusto por la violencia y siempre tenía un discurso esperándolo cuando, por casualidad, llegaba a casa con unos pocos cortes sangrientos. Pero esta noche, sin duda, ella no podía esperar que se quedara a un lado y permitiera que su maestro se convirtiera en un aperitivo de medianoche para _callejeros_.

_Bien._ Él hizo girar los puñales en sus manos. _Tú coges el norte, yo cogeré el sur._ Darien alzó una ceja.

_Ellos van a por _mí_. Yo cogeré el sur.

_¿Lo echamos a suertes?

_Simplemente coge el norte,_ ordenó Darien, dándole la espalda a Malaquite de modo que cada uno hacía frente a un extremo del callejón.

_¿No se supone que tienes que ser un poco más democrático? Después de todo, eres un americano ahora,_ preguntó Malaquite, su mirada buscando incansablemente en las espesas sombras.

_Soy un vampiro, y hasta que alguien ocupe mi lugar, mi palabra es ley._ Bueno, era difícil discutir la arrogante afirmación. Su palabra _era _ley. Y ya que había sido Malaquite quien había matado al viejo líder para poner a Darien en el trono, realmente no podía quejarse ahora.

_Vale, hazlo a tu manera.

_Siempre lo hago,_ afirmó Darien suavemente. Malaquite tampoco podía discutir eso.

La helada brisa se arremolinaba en el callejón y Malaquite aumentó su agarre sobre sus puñales. Los _callejeros _estaban cerca. Muy cerca. Hubo un sonido apenas perceptible de garras arañando contra el pavimento, y entonces con un aullido, los c_allejeros _entraron a la carga en el callejón con toda su fuerza. Ellos ya habían cambiado, pero incluso en forma de lobo eran tan grandes como ponis y poseían una fuerza inhumana. También eran tan crueles como el infierno. Con los ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad, ellos se abalanzaron sobre Malaquite, indiferente ante el conocimiento de que estaban severamente superados. Se necesitarían más de cinco _callejeros _para superar a dos vampiros. Especialmente cuando, casualmente, ambos vampiros eran líderes de clan.

Extendiendo sus pies, Malaquite se agachó. Un _callejero _siempre iba a por la garganta primero. Era tan predecible como la salida del sol. Espeluznantes aullidos cortaron el aire mientras los _callejeros _se apresuraban a sus muertes. Malaquite esperó hasta que pudo sentir el caliente aliento sobre su cara antes de empujar hacia afuera sus brazos y enterrar profundamente las dagas en los anchos pechos. Una daga golpeó centrada, hundiéndose en el corazón del _callejero _atacante, haciéndolo desmoronarse a los pies de Malaquite. La otra daga simplemente rasguñó el corazón, y con un gruñido, la bestia abrió sus fauces para cerrarlas alrededor de la garganta de Malaquite.

_Sangriento infierno, cómo apestas,_ dijo Malaquite entre dientes mientras echaba su brazo hacia atrás para golpear con un revés al _callejero._

Hubo un sobresaltado gimoteo cuando la criatura navegó por el aire y golpeó el edificio de ladrillo con un escalofriante ruido sordo. Hubo una breve pausa antes de que el animal se pusiera de pie y se moviera pesadamente hacia delante una vez más. En su forma de lobo el hombre parecía no ser consciente de que estaba sangrando masivamente por la daga aún alojada en su pecho.

Malaquite esperó de nuevo hasta que el _callejero _estuvo casi encima de él antes de golpearlo con su pie. Hubo un crujido cuando el hueso y el cartílago del hocico del _callejero _se hicieron pedazos por en el golpe, pero enloquecido por el instinto de matar y el olor de su propia sangre, el _callejero _continuó peleando. Dientes tan afilados como navajas de afeitar chasqueaban hacia la pierna de Malaquite y se vio obligado a bailar hacia atrás. Tropezó con Darien, pero ninguno de los dos se giró mientras ambos se concentraban en sus propias peleas.

_¿Dónde estaba el control de animales cuando se los necesitaba?, _se preguntó con pesar, esquivando las garras que atacaban hacia su garganta. La gran zarpa dio otro golpe hacia Malaquite, inclinándose hacia abajo, él fintó hacia el _callejero _y agarró la empuñadura de la daga incrustada. Sacándola de un tirón de la gruesa piel, se sorprendió al sentir las garras hincándose en su espalda. Mierda. Había esperado que la bestia fuera a por su garganta. Un error estúpido. Las heridas no eran profundas y muy pronto sanarían, pero no antes de que Mina tuviera la oportunidad de darle un tirón de orejas por ser herido.

Molesto por haber permitido que el Were lo marcara, Malaquite agarró el mango de la daga y la hundió de nuevo en el amplio pecho. Esta vez su puntería acertó y la hoja de plata se hundió profundamente en el corazón del _callejero_. El _callejero _aulló de dolor mientras hacía un intento tardío por retroceder. Malaquite se enderezó mientras observaba al Were arrastrándose detrás de un contenedor cercano. No se molestó en seguirlo. El _callejero _no podía sobrevivir, y él no era tan depravado como para necesitar verlo morir. Además, quería asegurarse de que Darien había terminado con su parte. Girándose para ver si su camarada necesitaba alguna ayuda, Malaquite se distrajo por el leve sonido de pasos por encima de ellos. Miró hacia el tejado del deteriorado hotel junto a ellos, esperando ver a un _callejero _con la esperanza de cogerlos desprevenidos. Lo que vio en su lugar dejó helado su muerto corazón.

_¡Darien!,_ gritó él la advertencia mientras observaba a la ensombrecida forma de encima enderezarse y apuntar con una ballesta directamente al corazón de su amigo.

Malaquite alargó la mano para empujar a Darien a un lado mientras la flecha de plata pasaba como un rayo a través de la noche. Él era rápido, pero aunque consiguió mover a Darien lo suficiente como para evitar un golpe letal, la flecha logró atravesar su pecho con un espantoso ruido sordo. El alto vampiro bajó la mirada hacia a la herida, su expresión tensa por el dolor. Entonces, con un estremecedor gemido, cayó hacia delante, casi llegando al suelo antes de que Malaquite lo recogiera en sus brazos y saliera corriendo del callejón. Jodido sangriento infierno.

* * *

Serena había desempaquetado sus maletas, limpiado la cocina, paseado por su habitación y estaba colocando sus plantas en el hermoso solárium mientras escuchaba ausentemente la charla de Levet, cuando oyó el sonido de pasos en el pasillo. No deberían haber llamado su atención teniendo en cuenta que la casa estaba literalmente llena de gente. Ella había contado al menos a una media docena de guardias diferentes en el corto tiempo que había estado cautiva. Pero ellos eran vampiros. Si ella había aprendido algo, es que podría haber un centenar de ellos acechando en las sombras y nunca harían ni aunque fuera un crujido de pasos. No era el más reconfortante de los pensamientos.

Dejando que Levet terminara de regar las marchitas plantas, Serena entró con cautela en el pasillo y se dirigió hacia una puerta abierta que había sido camuflada por el oscuro panelado de nogal. Ella escrutó la oscuridad, no sorprendiéndose al descubrir una estrecha escalera que conducía profundamente al interior del suelo. Parecía lógico que las criaturas que temían al sol apreciaran los lugares a los que este no podía llegar. Hubo otra suave riña que venía de abajo y, tomando un profundo aliento, ella bajó los escalones antes de que pudiera considerar las miles de razones por las que era una mala idea.

El aroma de la rica y oscura tierra la rodeó cuando llegó al extenso túnel. Era un aroma tranquilizador a pesar de la pesada oscuridad, y ella hizo una pausa para orientarse. Varios túneles más pequeños corrían desde el pasillo principal. Ella asumió que llevaban a guaridas secretas, o tal vez eran para una rápida huida. Huida. Algo a tener en cuenta, reconoció ella en silencio. Pero no esta noche. No con el guardia encapuchado observándola mientras estaba parado delante de la entrada de lo que parecía ser una pequeña habitación. Y no antes de que ella descubriera lo que había pasado para crear la inconfundible tensión que llenaba el aire. Atravesando la corta distancia, ella se detuvo directamente delante del inmóvil vampiro.

_¿Qué es?,_ preguntó ella. _¿Qué ha pasado?_ Con un movimiento demasiado rápido para que un simple mortal lo siguiera, el guardia había empujado hacia atrás su capucha, y Serena dio un rápido paso hacia atrás. Los oscuros ojos contenían un extraño brillo y no había duda de que los colmillos estaban completamente extendidos. Oh sí, algo andaba mal.

_El maestro ha sido herido,_ dijo él con voz áspera.

_¿Herido?_ Un agudo dolor apretó su corazón, y el impulso que la había acosado durante las dos últimas horas por ver a Darien se convirtió en una feroz necesidad. _¿Es malo?_ Ella se movió para pasar rozando al vampiro tan sólo para detenerse con una sacudida cuando él extendió su brazo para bloquear su camino.

_Tú no puedes entrar._ Ella empujó el brazo. Estúpido, por supuesto. Ella tendría mejor suerte tratando de mover una pared de ladrillos. Dando un paso atrás, colocó las manos sobre las caderas, no tan asustada por los amenazadores colmillos como debería de estarlo.

_Entonces acostúmbrate a mi cara porque no me iré hasta que lo haya visto,_ le advirtió ella. El guardia no se molestó en reaccionar a su ridícula amenaza. ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Él podía matarla en el acto si se cansaba de mirar su cara. Para sorpresa de ambos, sin embargo, una voz baja habló desde el interior de la habitación.

_Déjala pasar._ El guardia se tensó pero dejó caer su brazo de mala gana. Serena no dudó cuando se lanzó a pasar su gran forma. Él no parecía ni un poco feliz y ella no quería ningún desafortunado accidente al pasar. Una vez dentro de la habitación inesperadamente grande, ella se encontró con un alto vampiro de cabello plateado que era lo bastante hermoso como para robar su aliento. ¡Dios! ¿Era la abrumadora belleza un requisito previo para convertirse en vampiro?

_Tú debes de ser Serena._ El pálido rostro era ilegible mientras los grises ojos la estudiaban con una fuerza casi tangible. _Yo soy Malaquite.

_Oh, esta es tu casa,_ murmuró ella, su atención ya puesta sobre la amplia cama donde Darien yacía con los ojos cerrados. Ella se mordió el labio cuando ese dolor retorció su corazón una vez más. _¿Qué le pasó?_ Girándose, Malaquite se acercó a la cama con Serena sobre sus talones.

_Los Weres nos tendieron una trampa. No nos dimos cuenta del peligro hasta que fue demasiado tarde._ Su aliento se atascó.

_¿Demasiado tarde? ¿Él se va a...?

_¿Morir?_ Él negó con la cabeza. _No, ha sido herido gravemente, pero se curará._ Su mirada rehusó alejarse de las feroces y bronceadas facciones. Incluso inconsciente, Darien conseguía parecer letal. Un mortal guerrero que mataría sin piedad. Pero Serena no sintió miedo. Al menos no por sí misma.

_¿Qué puedo hacer?,_ susurró ella. Hubo una pequeña pausa.

_¿Deseas ayudar?

_Por supuesto.

_Perdona mi sospecha, pero considerando que actualmente estás siendo mantenida prisionera por Darien, estoy más inclinado a creer que estás aquí para rematarle en lugar de ofrecerle ayuda,_ le acusó el vampiro con un suave tono. Curiosamente ofendida, Serena giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su fija mirada.

_¿Si tú creías que yo le haría daño, entonces por qué me permitiste entrar?

_Porque prefería tenerte dónde puedo mantener mis ojos sobre ti._ Ella se estremeció ante las crudas palabras. Maldición. Ella había soportado suficientes sospechas y abiertas antipatías por parte de sus semejantes humanos a través de los años. O quizás no tan semejantes humanos. ¿También tendría que soportarlo por parte de los demonios?

_Despiadado, pero supongo que honesto,_ murmuró ella. Malaquite se encogió de hombros.

_Se evita cualquier confusión._ Ella inclinó la barbilla.

_Nunca le haría daño a nadie a menos que estuviera protegiéndome a mí misma. Y ciertamente no le haría daño a alguien que ya está herido.

_¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?,_ preguntó él.

_Ya te lo dije, quiero ayudar._ Malaquite parecía lejos de estar convencido, pero antes de que él pudiera hablar hubo un susurro desde la cama. Incluso sin la velocidad de un vampiro, Serena consiguió saltar pasando a Malaquite y sentarse en la cama al lado de Darien.

_¿Darien?_ Las gruesas pestañas se abrieron con una dolorosa lentitud.

_¿Ángel?

_Estoy aquí._ Su mano se extendió para agarrar sus dedos en un apretón casi doloroso.

_Malaquite. ¿Él está herido?_ Malaquite se movió para quedar a la vista de Darien.

_Estoy aquí, viejo amigo._ El alivio ondeó sobre las bronceadas facciones antes de endurecerse bruscamente.

_¿Fue Diamante?

_Creo que sí. Fue sin duda un Pura-Sangre con un talento para enmascarar su olor. Estuve a punto de perder su presencia.

_Maldita sea.

_Precisamente lo que yo pienso,_ dijo Malaquite con voz tensa. _Cuando estés curado, definitivamente necesitamos tener una larga conversación con ese chucho.

_Una breve conversación.

_Incluso mejor._ Malaquite lo miró fijamente. _¿Deseas ir a la tierra para curar?_ Darien lo consideró por un momento antes de dar una sacudida de su cabeza.

_No.

_Hará el proceso menos doloroso, por no mencionar que mucho más rápido,_ señaló Malaquite.

_No podemos estar seguros de que los _callejeros _no planeen atacar.

_Ellos nunca conseguirían pasar a tus Cuervos. O a mí._ Darien hizo una dolorosa negación con su cabeza.

_Debes volver con Mina. Ella estará preocupada._ Malaquite frunció el ceño.

_No.

_Eso no era una petición._ Intrigada por la obvia cordialidad que los dos hombres compartían, Serena no estaba preparada para la fría mirada que Malaquite dirigió en su dirección.

_Ella no debería quedarse._ Serena se encrespó incluso mientras los dedos de Darien se apretaban alrededor de los suyos.

_Has utilizado tus sentidos para tocar su alma, ¿no?,_ preguntó él. Serena frunció el ceño. ¿Tocar su alma? Vale, eso no sonaba bien.

_Sí,_ admitió Malaquite de mala gana.

_Entonces vete,_ ordenó Darien. Malaquite hizo una molesta sacudida con su cabeza.

_Si acabas estacado voy a estar cabreado._ Una pequeña sonrisa tocó la boca de Darien.

_Lo tendré en cuenta._ Murmurando por lo bajo, Malaquite se giró para cruzar la habitación, deteniéndose en la puerta para mirar a Serena por encima de su hombro.

_Si él es lastimado no hay ningún lugar donde puedas ocultarte. Ni siquiera la muerte te librará de mi ira,_ le advirtió él antes de traspasar el umbral y cerrar la puerta de un golpe detrás de él. Serena se estremeció. Era una amenaza que ella se tomó en serio. Era difícil de no hacerlo cuando él había mostrado sus colmillos tan deliberadamente. Ella se aclaró el nudo de su garganta.

_Él es muy protector.

_Hace unos cuantos años que nos conocemos.

_¿Cuántos años?

_Casi dos mil, añade o quita unas pocas décadas._ Su atención regresó rápidamente a las severamente hermosas facciones de Darien.

_Caray.

_Tú preguntaste,_ dijo él irónicamente, soltando un pequeño siseo de dolor cuando intentó de deslizarse más arriba en el montón de almohadas. Ella presionó una mano contra su hombro, su frente fruncida con preocupación.

_No te muevas.

_Entonces acércate._ Él dio un firme e implacable tirón a su mano. _Necesito sentir tu calor._ Serena vaciló. No podía ser una buena idea acurrucarse con un vampiro.

Cualquier vampiro. Y muy especialmente uno que hacía temblar todo su cuerpo con conciencia. Por otro lado, siempre había sido una boba con cualquier criatura que estuviera débil y herida. Y a pesar de todos sus intentos por aparentar su arrogante ser habitual, no había duda del dolor que tensaba sus rasgos y la debilidad que afectaba a su espléndido cuerpo. Con un suspiro por su propia estupidez, ella se deslizó con cuidado más allá sobre el suave colchón y se tendió junto a su forma mucho más grande. Ella se tragó otro suspiro. Esta vez por el sorprendente placer cuando sus brazos se curvaron suavemente alrededor de ella y la presionaron fuertemente contra su pecho.

_¿Así está mejor?,_ preguntó ella, incapaz de contenerse de respirar profundamente su exótico aroma masculino. Ella ni siquiera podía recordar por qué no debería hacerlo. Ni lo más mínimo.

_Mucho mejor,_ susurró él, sus labios rozando sobre su sien. Oh. Su corazón casi se detuvo. Él tenía que parar eso.

_Malaquite dijo que fuisteis atacados por los Weres,_ consiguió decir ella con voz ronca. Sus brazos se tensaron.

_Ellos simplemente se aprovecharon de mi presencia cerca de su guarida.

_¿Por qué estabas cerca de su guarida?_ Darien se congeló por su pregunta. Como si estuviera obligado a considerar su respuesta.

_Tenía la intención de castigarlo por invadir mi territorio,_ confesó él finalmente en un frío tono. Serena inclinó hacia atrás su cabeza para mirarlo con sorpresa.

_¿Sabías que estuvo aquí?

_Pude olerlo sobre ti._ Ella hizo una mueca, resistiendo el impulso de olfatear su piel. Ella nunca había sido del tipo de persona que apestaba, pero estar rodeada de súper-narices estaba haciéndola francamente paranoica.

_Oh._ Los oscuros ojos brillaron con algo peligroso.

_¿Por qué no me dijiste que él se había acercado a ti?

_Porque sabía que irías a buscarlo y tratarías de castigarlo._ Ella encontró su mirada con firme determinación. _No seré responsable de un derramamiento de sangre, incluso si no es la mía._ Su disgusto vaciló ante su sencilla explicación.

_¿Debo suponer que es malo para tu karma?

_Muy malo._ Sus labios se estrecharon como si estuviera luchando contra las ganas de sonreír.

_¿Qué te dijo?

_Que tiene la intención de rescatarme de tus malvadas garras,_ respondió ella sin pensarlo. No hasta que sus brazos se apretaron sobre ella hasta el punto del dolor. Ella no sabía si era el pensamiento de Diamante conspirando para rescatarla o la parte sobre sus malvadas garras lo que le había provocado apretar su agarre, pero por cualquiera que fuera, ese agarre era suficiente para hacerla quedarse sin aliento. _Um, Darien, soy lo bastante humana como para necesitar respirar.

_Lo siento._ Los brazos aflojaron inmediatamente su agarre, pero sólo ligeramente. _¿Te dijo cómo se propone rescatarte?

_No. Sólo que debo esperar un mensaje de él.

_¿Y qué hay de su motivo para desearte?

_Él dijo que no podía decírmelo porque tú me matarías si descubrías la verdad.

_¿Él dijo que _yo _te mataría? El muy bastardo._ Él luchó por sentarse, sin duda preparado para saltar de la cama e ir a buscar al Were. Un obvio error, pues soltó un brusco Jadeo y se desplomó de nuevo sobre la cama. _Maldición... _ Preocupada de que Darien se hubiera dañado mucho más, Serena se apoyó sobre el codo y bajó la mirada hacia él con preocupación.

_¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? Conozco unas cuantas hierbas que aliviarían tu dolor._ Sus duras facciones se suavizaron milagrosamente cuando alargó la mano hacia arriba para tocar su mejilla. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla que un hombre tan grande y extraordinario pudiera ser tan suave.

_Me temo que las hierbas no tienen ningún efecto sobre los vampiros._ Ella hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que su oferta había sido.

_No, no creo que lo tengan. Tú necesitas sangre._ Él asintió lentamente, el dolor todavía grabado alrededor de sus ojos.

_Sí._ Serena tomó una profunda inspiración, no dándose tiempo a considerar el peligroso pensamiento que le vino a la mente. Si lo hacía, sin duda saldría disparada de la habitación y nunca miraría atrás.

_¿La sangre fresca es mejor que la embotellada?_ La expresión de él era cautelosa cuando le ahuecó su mejilla.

_Es mejor, pero no es necesario. Sanaré.

_¿Pero te curarías más rápido con sangre fresca?_ Él soltó un brusco siseo.

_Ángel...

_¿Lo harías?,_ presionó ella.

_No lo ofrezcas, Serena._ Él cerró sus ojos cuando un escalofrío devastó su cuerpo. _Tú no quieres esto realmente, pero estoy demasiado débil para resistir la tentación.

_No estás autorizado a decirme lo que quiero realmente,_ protestó ella, aunque no podía negar que había algo de verdad en sus palabras. No es que ella temiera que él le haría daño al tomar su sangre. Demonios, ¿qué era un poco de dolor por una buena causa? En su lugar, ella recordó con toda claridad cuán placentero podía ser. Y tuvo que aceptar que había un profundo y oscuro anhelo dentro de ella que quería sentir ese placer de nuevo. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras sus labios se curvaban en una débil sonrisa.

_Perdóname. No quiero ofender a tu feminista corazón, pero no es necesario que hagas tal sacrificio. Enviaré a uno de los Cuervos a por sangre._ Serena se encontró directamente con su mirada. Ella no era una persona sutil. Ella era más del tipo de persona de 'llamar a las cosas por su nombre'.

_Darien, ¿quieres mi sangre o no?_ Sus ojos se ampliaron, pero él no pudo disimular la tensión en su cuerpo o el rápido alargamiento de sus colmillos. Oh sí, él la quería.

_Dioses..._ murmuró él, su mano moviéndose a la parte trasera de su cabeza. _Si supieras lo mucho que te deseo, estarías huyendo de mí aterrorizada._ Serena pensó que podría haber estado haciendo exactamente eso si su propio cuerpo no hubiera estado jugando al traidor. El sofocante calor en el aire entre ellos no procedía sólo de Darien. Ella estaba poniendo más que su cuota justa.

Viendo las emociones corriendo sobre la cara de ella, Darien tiró de su cabeza hacia abajo, su toque tan ligero que Serena supo que podía separarse en cualquier momento. Ella esperaba que él fuera directamente a su cuello. Era un vampiro, después de todo. En cambio, su boca encontró la suya y ella soltó un suave gemido cuando su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios. ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh!

El hombre no había desperdiciado sus últimos dos mil años. Al menos no en el departamento de besos. Sus labios eran suaves, pero había una urgencia en su toque, un hambre contenida, que la hizo sentir ferozmente deseada. Una sensación que era demasiado rara. Apoyada contra su pecho, Serena acarició su pelo negro. Las manos de él se deslizaron por su espalda, acariciando la pequeña elevación antes de ahuecar sus caderas, y sin advertencia, la alzó hasta que aterrizó sobre su duro cuerpo. Ella se apartó con un pequeño Jadeo.

_Debes tener cuidado. Tu herida._ Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de su bata para acariciar un camino de abrasador calor sobre su piel.

_Ángel, sería necesario más que una flecha en el pecho para impedir que disfrute de ti en mis brazos,_ dijo él con voz ronca.


	10. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Últimamente ando bastante atareada y por eso ayer solo os deje dos capítulos, pero no os preocupeis que sigo aquí todos los días. Hoy os dejo tres capítulos más. El 8 y el 9 contienen lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas, mil gracias por leerme.**_  
_

_Capítulo 8_

Darien gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta. El dolor y la debilidad seguían asediándolo, pero fueron olvidados cuando el delicioso calor de Serena estuvo envolviendo su cuerpo. Sus manos rastrearon impacientemente sobre su satinada piel mientras mordisqueaba su camino a lo largo de su mandíbula. Su hambre gritó a través de su cuerpo, pero se obligó a sí mismo a saborear cada dulce beso, cada pellizco con sus dientes y cada caricia con sus manos. El tierno corazón de ella la había llevado a sus brazos esta noche. Quién sabía si alguna vez tendría tal oportunidad de nuevo. Él tenía que saborear cada momento.

Y saboreó. Él trazó hacia abajo la línea de su vena en la garganta con su lengua. Y saboreó. Sus manos tiraron con impaciencia de la pesada bata y la arrojaron al suelo. Y, tirando de sus piernas hasta que ella montó a horcajadas sobre su dolorida erección, saboreó. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él presionó su dureza contra ella. Darien se quedó inmóvil mientras se preparaba para que ella se retirara con rechazo. El cuerpo de ella era suave y entusiasta, pero conocía a los humanos lo suficiente como para saber que a menudo se negaban a sí mismos lo que más deseaban. Hubo una tensa pausa que a Darien le pareció como una eternidad antes de que ella hundiera su cara en su cuello y moviera sus caderas en una tentadora invitación.

_Serena._ Él consiguió arrancarse los jirones de su camisa para sentir su calor contra él antes de ladear su cabeza y permitir que sus colmillos se deslizaran suavemente a través de su suave carne.

Ella Jadeó con un sobresaltado placer, y con delicado cuidado, Darien sorbió su preciada sangre. La vida fluía a través de su cuerpo, curando sus heridas y despertando sensaciones que le hacían temblar de necesidad. Era una necesidad que iba más allá de la alimentación. Más allá de la curación. Incluso más allá del sexo. Esta era una necesidad que venía de un profundo lugar en su interior que él había olvidado que poseyera.

Gimiendo ante la sensación de los dedos de ella pasando a través de su cabello, Darien permitió a sus manos arrastrarse sobre la curva de su trasero hacia la suavidad del interior de sus muslos. Su piel era cálida y suave como la seda mientras las puntas de sus dedos se arrastraban hacia abajo a la parte posterior de sus rodillas, y luego, regresaban a la unión entre sus piernas.

_Dios,_ siseó ella cuando él permitió a un dedo hundirse en su humedad. Replegando sus colmillos, Darien lamió las pequeñas heridas cerrándolas y dejó que sus labios bajaran por su cuello y sobre su hombro. Por los dioses, ella sabía a inocencia. El tipo de inocencia que venía desde el alma y el corazón. Era una erótica tentación que podría conducir a un vampiro a la locura.

_Ángel, quiero estar dentro de ti. Quiero sentirte envolviéndome,_ dijo él en un ronco tono.

_Sí._ La cara de ella se presionó contra su cuello y su caliente aliento envió una sacudida de éxtasis bajando por su columna. _Sí, yo también quiero eso._ Él quería decir algo romántico y encantador, pero no consiguió más que un bajo gruñido cuando ella le dio a su cuello un fuerte mordisco con los dientes. Un desesperado deseo corría por su cuerpo mientras deslizaba su dedo en su humedad y utilizaba la otra mano para desabrochar sus pantalones y los sacaba precipitadamente de su camino. En este momento no era el diestro amante vampiro que ofrecía placer con una lejana indiferencia. Era sólo un hombre que estaba desesperado por estar dentro de una mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo.

_Ángel. No puedo hacer que esto dure,_ susurró él, besando un camino bajando por la clavícula y sobre la curva de su pecho. Los dedos de ella tiraron de su cabello, el pequeño dolor sólo aumentando sus febriles pasiones.

_Entonces no lo hagas,_ ordenó ella con tono ronco.

No lo hizo. Capturando su pezón en la boca, permitió que sus colmillos presionaran suavemente dentro de su piel a la vez que la desplazaba sobre su erección y se deslizaba profundamente en su calor. Serena soltó un sobresaltado Jadeo. Su cabeza se arqueó hacia atrás mientras sus uñas se clavaban en los hombros de él. Darien se detuvo para darle a ella un momento para ajustarse. Y un momento para recuperar su propio control.

Nada se había sentido alguna vez tan bueno como empujar dentro de su cuerpo, su húmeda estrechez apretándole hasta que temió que no podría durar más de un empuje. Esperando hasta que ella empezó a mover sus caderas por voluntad propia, Darien capturó su lento ritmo y se meció a sí mismo cada vez más profundamente. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando el placer atravesó su cuerpo. El calor, el olor, y la sensación de ella, estaban rodeándolo en un oscuro éxtasis.

_Darien...,_ susurró ella, su aliento escapando en pequeños Jadeos.

Él succionó su sangre profundamente, apretando sus caderas con sus manos mientras golpeaba en su interior una y otra vez. No había ni un sonido excepto el encuentro de sus carnes y los bajos gemidos de placer. Afuera, los Cuervos estarían manteniendo la vigilancia y la gárgola estaría sin duda causando algún tipo de estrago.

En esta habitación, sin embargo, el mundo había desaparecido y no había nada excepto esta mujer que estaba empezando a ser demasiado necesaria para su vida. Abriendo sus ojos para ver a Serena moverse sobre él, Darien aceleró el ritmo. Él podía sentir el inminente orgasmo de ella. Estaba cerca. Tan cerca. Sólo por un momento, fue distraído por la pura belleza de su rostro atrapado en la agonía del placer. Los rasgos suavemente enrojecidos. Los ojos oscurecidos y medio cerrados. Los labios separados por la pasión. Era una visión que quería marcar en su mente para toda la eternidad. Ella soltó un pequeño grito cuando el orgasmo la sobrecogió y el suave apretón alrededor de su erección le hizo caer bruscamente por del borde. La liberación lo golpeó con sorprendente fuerza. Con un ronco gemido, levantó las caderas de la cama y se hundió tan profundamente dentro de ella como pudo.

_Sangriento infierno, ángel,_ Jadeó él.

_Wow._ Ella se dejó caer sobre su pecho con un profundo suspiro. _¿Estás curado?_ Darien sonrió de medio lado mientras bajaba la mirada hacia donde la flecha había atravesado su pecho. Se había olvidado por completo de la herida. No era sorprendente.

_Me siento como nuevo,_ dijo él.

_Cómo nuevo, ¿eh?_ Ella se apoyó en sus brazos para hacer su propio diagnóstico. Darien gimió cuando el movimiento le hizo endurecerse dentro de ella. Ella no parecía darse cuenta del peligro mientras miraba fijamente su pecho con evidente interés. _Buen Dios, apenas hay una marca.

_Tu sangre es mucho más potente que la de la mayoría de los humanos,_ dijo él con voz ronca. Ella hizo una mueca por sus palabras. Como si no le complaciera que le recordaran que no era del todo humana.

_Eso es todo un tatuaje lo que tienes ahí,_ dijo ella, claramente decidida a cambiar de conversación. Darien bajó la mirada hacia el dorado dragón con sus alas carmesí que estaba grabado sobre su piel. Lo había tenido durante tantos años que rara vez recordaba siquiera que llevaba la marca demoníaca.

_No es un tatuaje._ Las cejas de ella se arquearon con incredulidad.

_No vas a convencerme de que es una marca de nacimiento.

_No. Es la marca de CuChulainn._ Ella lo miró inexpresiva.

_¿Y eso sería?_ Él hizo una pausa. Se encontró reacio a hablar de la violenta prueba por combate. No en lo concerniente a revelar secretos. Sino simplemente por la innata inocencia de ella.

_La marca de un líder de clan,_ admitió él finalmente. _Se otorga después de soportar las batallas de Durotriges._ Ella arrugó su bonita nariz.

_Tengo miedo de preguntar.

_Son un medio organizado de elegir a nuestros líderes. Te aseguro que a pesar de que son sangrientos y con frecuencia letales, evitan una guerra abierta._ Ella no estaba impresionada por su afirmación. Por supuesto, ella no tenía ni idea de los interminables años de barbáricas hostilidades que habían soportado. O de la brutal masacre de desventurados demonios atrapados en la refriega. Darien, sin embargo, lo recordaba todo demasiado vívidamente. Era la única razón por la que había aceptado ser empujado a la posición del Anasso.

_¿Habéis pensado alguna vez solamente en votar por un líder?_ Sus dedos se aferraron a sus caderas cuando ella se movió y envió una llamarada de puro calor a través de su cuerpo.

_Todavía no estamos tan civilizados, ángel,_ dijo él con voz ronca. _Además, tenemos que tener algo de diversión._ Había un indicio de censura en su mirada.

_Hay muchas maneras menos violentas de tener diversión.

_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, ángel._ Con un deliberado movimiento, él rodó sus caderas hacia arriba, una sonrisa tocando sus labios cuando ella soltó un suave Jadeo. _¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

_Creo que ya has hecho demostración suficiente,_ advirtió ella, aunque su cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo. De hecho, ella reaccionó con una dispuesta pasión mientras él comenzaba a empujar lentamente con un ritmo constante.

_Nunca suficiente,_ murmuró él. _Nunca tendré suficiente de ti, ángel.

_Darien..._ Cualquier cosa que ella estuviera a punto de decir se perdió cuando él la hizo rodar bruscamente sobre su espalda y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Finalmente, el amanecer llegaría y él tendría que dormir para recuperar su fuerza. Hasta entonces, tenía la intención de disfrutar plenamente de este inusual momento a solas con su hermosa prisionera.

Fue horas más tarde cuando Serena regresó finalmente a sus habitaciones y se metió dentro de una bañera caliente para limpiar su fatigado cuerpo. Estaba dolorida, pero era el tipo más dulce de dolor. Dulce y bastante aterrador. Cerrando los ojos mientras flotaba en la inmensa bañera, Serena soltó un débil suspiro. No era que ella estuviera asustada de Darien, aunque él podía ser inquietante cuando quería. Eran más sus propias reacciones lo que la ponían un poco intranquila.

El buen sexo era una cosa. Algo que no debía darse nunca por sentado o descartarse a la ligera. Pero las pasadas horas con Darien habían ido mucho más allá del buen sexo. Acurrucada en sus brazos, se había sentido querida en una forma que nunca antes había experimentado. Como si ella hubiera sido algo más que sólo un cuerpo caliente y una oportuna donante de sangre. Como si ellos hubieran estado conectados más allá de la simple carne. Como si… como si ella no estuviera tan sola en el mundo.

Inquieta por sus pensamientos, Serena se frotó enérgicamente para limpiarse antes de salir de la bañera y ponerse con agradecimiento sus propios vaqueros y su cómoda camiseta. Fue un alivio tener su ropa. Una sensación de familiaridad en un entorno nada familiar. Después de cepillarse los dientes y pasar un cepillo por su pelo, se dirigió escaleras abajo. Su vida siempre había sido demasiado ajetreada para permitirse estar arreglándose mucho. Ella era un tipo de chica de poco mantenimiento. Lo cual le venía muy bien.

El sol se había puesto en el momento en que entró en la cocina, pero no había indicios de nadie levantado. Sin duda los Cuervos estaban escabulléndose rápidamente por los túneles para asegurarse que nada se acercaba sigilosamente a su maestro, y Levet estaría rastreando los bosques en busca de caza salvaje. Puaj. Afortunadamente, su propia cena había sido dejada por el ama de llaves. Una mujer de auténtico talento que había conseguido un tofu33 salteado que se derretía en la boca de Serena. Tal vez cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para abrir su tienda de alimentos saludables podría atraer a la mujer lejos de Malaquite, pensó ella. Unos cuantos estantes de comidas preparadas que supieran como este, atraerían a clientes de todas partes de la ciudad.

Después de haber despachado su cena, Serena lavó los platos y luego vagó sin rumbo fijo hacia el solárium. A pesar de que había vivido sola la mayor parte de su vida, descubrió que la inmensidad de la casa aumentaba su sensación de aislamiento. O tal vez ella estaba simplemente empezando a acostumbrarse demasiado a la compañía de Darien. Un pensamiento peligroso.

Alejando el aleteo de pánico con una firme sacudida, entró en el solárium y se desplazó para atender a sus recuperadas plantas. Ella no necesitaba a un magnífico e irritante vampiro para darle sentido a su vida. Si ella había aprendido algo en los últimos treinta años, era que tenía que depender de sí misma para encontrar un sentimiento de realización. Canturreando por lo bajo, pulverizó las plantas con agua y quitó suavemente un puñado de hojas marchitas. Estaba justamente considerando la necesidad de podar su crecido helecho cuando un ruido detrás de ella la hizo girar bruscamente con sorpresa. Su sorpresa sólo aumentó mientras observaba caminar hacia ella a la delgada mujer con largo cabello rubio, piel extrañamente bronceada y ojos azules.

La desconocida era impresionantemente hermosa, pero incluso para sus ojos no entrenados sintió que ella era algo más que humana. No un vampiro. Pero algo. Deteniéndose justamente delante de Serena, la mujer sonrió lentamente y cualquier inquietud por su condición menos que humana fue olvidada. Había todo un mundo de bondad en esa sonrisa.

_¿Te estoy molestando?,_ preguntó ella con suavidad.

_No, en absoluto._ Serena ladeó su cabeza. _¿Eres amiga de Darien?

_No precisamente. Soy Mina, y tú debes de ser Serena.

_Mina._ Pasó un momento antes de que los ojos de Serena se ampliaran con reconocimiento. _¿La compañera… de Malaquite?_ La mujer se echó a reír por su vacilante tono.

_Sí, muy a mi pesar._ Serena no estaba segura de por qué se sorprendió. Mina era ciertamente lo suficiente hermosa como para haber capturado la atención del elegante vampiro. Pero había algo terrenal y cálido en la mujer. En Malaquite... bueno, no tanto. Ante el pensamiento del vampiro de cabello plateado, Serena se llevó la mano a la boca.

_Oh, tú no deberías estar aquí._ Mina alzó una ceja.

_¿No debería?

_Sé que esta es tu casa, pero creo que este solárium se suponía que era una sorpresa._ La mujer se rió mientras miraba alrededor de la hermosa sala.

_Malaquite no es tan astuto como él cree que es. He sabido durante semanas que estaba planeando esto._ Ella devolvió su atención a Serena con un guiño y una sonrisa. _Sin embargo, no se lo diré si tú no lo haces. Los hombres pueden ser tan sensibles cuando piensan que están siendo inteligentes. _Serena no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

_No diré una palabra._ Mina se desplazó para sentarse sobre un banco acolchado.

_Espero que te sientas cómoda aquí. Bueno, tan cómoda como puedas estar, teniendo en cuenta que estás siendo retenida contra tu voluntad._ Ella dio un tirón de la larga trenza que le caía sobre el hombro. _Algún día voy a colocar una estaca en el corazón de Darien sin importar si es el maldito Anasso o no.

_¿El Anasso?,_ preguntó Serena.

_Maestro de todos los vampiros._ Mina hizo rodar sus ojos. _Y no es que él no lo sepa.

_Él tiene una cierta arrogancia de sí mismo,_ admitió Serena.

_¿Una _cierta _arrogancia? ¡Ha! Él podría escribir el libro sobre el orgullo desalmado._ Una arruga tocó la frente de Serena. Concedido que Darien la había tomado como cautiva. Y que podía ser indiferente y distante a veces. Pero también sabía que él tenía cualidades maravillosas que mantenía ocultas de la mayoría.

_Se toma muy en serio sus responsabilidades. Tal vez demasiado en serio a veces,_ dijo ella en un tono tranquilo. _Pero puede ser muy amable y tierno una vez que llegas a conocerlo._ Su invitada soltó una ahogada tos, pero pareciendo sentir la aversión de Serena sobre hablar mal de Darien, ella consiguió hacer una leve sonrisa.

_Tendré que creer tus palabras en eso.

_Si estás aquí para verlo, me temo que aún no se ha levantado.

_En realidad, estoy aquí para verte a ti.

_¿A mí?

_Malaquite me contó todo acerca de ti y yo simplemente tenía que venir y conocerte por mí misma,_ explicó Mina. Serena hizo una mueca, recordando su breve pero tenso enfrentamiento con el vampiro.

_Puedo imaginar lo que dijo. No pareció que yo le gustase mucho.

_En realidad estaba muy impresionado.

_Encuentro eso difícil de creer. Parecía convencido de que tenía la intención de matar a Darien en el momento en que él se volviera de espaldas._ Mina alzó tristemente sus manos.

_Él sólo estaba preocupado por su Anasso. Todos los vampiros son muy protectores con él.

_Lo he notado,_ contestó Serena secamente.

_Sí, supongo que lo has hecho._ Mina soltó una pequeña risa mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia las plantas que Serena había puesto en los estantes de madera. Había una inquieta energía que parecía crepitar alrededor de su esbelta forma. _¿Son tuyas?

_Sí._ Serena se movió hasta detenerse a su lado. _Espero que no te importe que haya tomado tu solárium, pero estaba preocupada por ellas estando solas en mi apartamento.

_Por supuesto que no me importa._ La mujer alargó la mano para tocar ligeramente una violeta africana. _Obviamente tienes habilidad para la jardinería.

_Disfruto de las plantas.

_Yo también, pero de alguna manera siempre termino matando todo lo que toco._ Mina se volvió para mirar a Serena con su extraña mirada azul. _Tal vez pueda contratarte después de que el solárium esté acabado. Voy a necesitar a alguien que me impida cometer asesinatos en masa de plantas._ Serena sonrió.

_Yo no diría que no. Siempre estoy buscando trabajos.

_Malaquite dijo que eres camarera.

_Entre muchas cosas,_ admitió ella en seguida. _Nunca terminé la escuela secundaria, así que cojo lo que puedo conseguir.

_¿Estás sola en el mundo?,_ preguntó Mina con suavidad.

_Sí.

_Así estuve yo durante muchos, muchos años. Me sentía..._ Los azules ojos se oscurecieron con un dolor que sólo ahora estaba empezando a sanar.

_¿Sola?,_ terminó Serena, con una triste sonrisa.

_Sola y aterrada._ Mina sacudió la cabeza, como si despejara sus oscuros pensamientos. Entonces, bastante inesperadamente, tomó la mano de Serena en la suya. _¿Te importa?

_¿Importarme qué?,_ preguntó Serena.

_Malaquite me dijo que crees que podrías tener sangre demoníaca. Soy medio Shalott, lo que me permite detectar a la mayoría de los que son de otra especie. Podría ser capaz de decirte algo sobre tu linaje._ Serena dudó por un momento. Ella no creía realmente que la mujer pudiera ayudarla a descubrir los secretos de su pasado. Ni siquiera si ella era un demonio. Sin embargo, de algún modo, le parecería grosero no permitirle intentarlo.

_¿Qué vas a hacer?,_ preguntó ella finalmente. Mina arrugó la nariz.

_Lo siento, pero tengo que olerte._ _¿Olerme? Jesús. ¿Qué pasaba con esta gente?_

_Muy bien,_ accedió ella con cautela. La demonio levantó la mano de Serena hasta su nariz y olfateó profundamente sobre su piel. Y olfateó, y olfateó, y volvió a olfatear. Parecía ser una cosa de demonios.

_Extraño._ La mujer soltó la mano de Serena y retrocedió con una expresión confusa. _Juraría que...

_¿Qué?

_Hay un indicio muy tenue de hombre-lobo,_ confesó Mina. Serena levantó las manos en el aire.

_Por el amor de Dios, he tomado dos duchas y un baño desde que estuve cerca de Diamante. ¿Tengo que hervirme en lejía?"

_¿Estuviste con un Were?

_Sólo por unos instantes y apenas me tocó._ Mina se mordió el labio mientras meditaba las palabras de Serena.

_Podría ser eso.

_No pareces muy segura.

_No lo estoy, lo que es muy extraño._ La mujer dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. _Lo siento, tenía la esperanza de ser de alguna ayuda._ Serena se acercó instintivamente para tocar su mano.

_Fue muy amable de tu parte venir aquí e intentarlo. Lo aprecio.

_Tenía que venir._ Sus ojos se oscurecieron. _Yo lo sé, Serena. Realmente, de veras sé lo que es ser diferente, tener que aislarte de otros por el temor de que puedan descubrir la verdad, preguntándote siempre si alguna vez te sentirás segura._ Serena sonrió dulcemente. Sentía una inesperada conexión con esta mujer. Una afinidad que calentaba su corazón.

_Tú lo sabes._ Ella le dio un pequeño apretón a los dedos de Mina. _Pero ahora eres feliz._ Mina parpadeó, como sorprendida por la percepción de Serena.

_Sí.

_Yo también. Feliz. Quiero decir,_ le aseguró ella a la demonio. _Me llevó un tiempo, pero he descubierto que la vida es muy valiosa, incluso cuando es difícil. Estaría muy mal no apreciar cada día que se me ofrece._ Un silencio llenó el solárium antes de que una sonrisa alejara la oscura expresión de Mina.

_Malaquite tenía razón, _eres _admirable._ Serena descartó las ridículas palabras.

_La mayoría de la gente piensa que soy un bicho raro, pero está bien.

_La mayoría de la gente es idiota,_ replicó Mina en seguida. _Y como yo soy un auténtico bicho raro, creo que nos llevaremos bien._ Serena pensaba lo mismo.

Por primera vez en toda su vida estaba rodeada por aquellos a los que ella no tenía que ocultar su verdadero yo. No tenía que mentir o fingir o concentrarse en su continua farsa de ser normal. Era... pacífico, comprendió ella con un destello de sorpresa. Un sentimiento extraño considerando que estaba siendo mantenida prisionera por un vampiro y perseguida por una manada de hombres-lobo. Ah, bueno. Era una rara aventura más en toda una vida de rarezas.

* * *

33 **Tofu**: alimento tradicional oriental, realizado a base de leche de soja, agua y un coagulante. Se elabora coagulando la leche de soja, prensándola posteriormente para separar la parte sólida de la líquida, de forma semejante a la empleada para realizar queso a partir de la leche. Ningún producto animal interviene en su elaboración, siendo por ello ampliamente utilizado como sustituto de la carne por los vegetarianos.


	11. Capítulo 9

_Capítulo 9_

Darien despertó solo. No había nada nuevo en eso. Había estado despertándose solo durante un sinfín de años. Todos ellos sin el menor lamento. Los vampiros no eran una raza familiar por naturaleza. Formaban clanes más por protección que por alguna necesidad de una familia, y mientras que los amigos podrían estar dispuestos a matarse unos a otros, rara vez sentían la necesidad de buscar a otros por simple compañerismo.

Esta noche, sin embargo, Darien se encontró francamente malhumorado cuando rodó a un lado y encontró la cama vacía. Por los dioses, esto estaba mal. Serena debía estar en sus brazos. Su calidez debería envolverlo, y su aroma debería llenar la habitación con su dulzura. ¿Por qué le había dejado ella? Era algo que tenía la intención de descubrir.

Después de tomar una ducha rápida y peinarse el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos, se puso una bata y fue en busca de la mujer que estaba consumiendo demasiados de sus pensamientos. No le tomó mucho tiempo. Era un vampiro y había tomado la sangre de Serena. En el momento en que subió las escaleras y entró en el pasillo, pudo sentirla detrás de la puerta del solárium.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo para unirse a ella, Darien permitió que una pequeña sonrisa tocara sus labios. Gracias a Dios que no había Cuervos cerca. Darien no era un demonio que sonriera a menudo. Ni que tuviera prisa por estar en compañía de un simple humano. Sus siervos sin duda temerían que se hubiera vuelto loco. Y tal vez estarían en lo cierto, reconoció con pesar. Cuando se acercó a la puerta, su sonrisa desapareció bruscamente ante el inconfundible olor a gárgola.

_Maldición,_ suspiró él mientras Levet se contoneaba desde las sombras y le ofrecía lo que sólo podría ser descrito como una sonrisa burlona.

_Yo no entraría allí si fuera tú,_ le provocó con burlas la gárgola con un movimiento de su cola. _No, si valoras tus... er... objetos de valor.

_¿Por qué?_ Darien dio un paso hacia delante con una sombría expresión. _¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Serena?

_Ella está bien,_ dijo Levet apresuradamente, sin duda oliendo la muerte en el aire. _Pero ahora mismo está ocupada.

_¿Ocupada?_ Darien inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza para olfatear el aire. Su expresión no se relajó cuando captó el familiar olor. _La Shalott.

_Sí._ La sonrisa burlona regresó al feo rostro gris. _Y Mina no está nada contenta contigo._ Darien se encogió de hombros. Mina estaba muy lejos de perdonarlo por torturar a Malaquite e intentar sacrificarla al Anasso. Imagínate.

_¿Y cuándo ha estado ella contenta conmigo?,_ preguntó él.

_Nunca._ Levet parecía excesivamente pagado de sí mismo por la ardiente antipatía de Mina hacia Darien y sus Cuervos. Una peligrosa expresión considerando que el mal humor de Darien acababa de convertirse rotundamente en un humor de perros.

La parte noble de él quería estar contento de que Serena estuviera con una acompañante que se sentiría íntimamente identificada con ella. Ambas eran en parte demonio, y estaban solas en el mundo. O al menos Mina había estado sola hasta que Malaquite se había emparejado con ella. Quién mejor para asegurar a Serena que el mundo de lo sobrenatural no era tan aterrador como ella podría temer. Y más importante, que ser sobrenatural no era algo de lo que avergonzarse. La parte menos noble de él quería echar a Mina fuera de su propia finca antes de que pudiera conseguir envenenar a Serena en su contra.

_¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

_Una hora o así. Parecen llevarse bien la una con la otra.

_Bien,_ dijo él apretando los dientes, no queriendo nada más que borrar esa malvada sonrisa de los labios del diminuto demonio.

_¿Bien?_ Levet soltó una pequeña carcajada. _¿No tienes miedo de que Mina convenza a tu belleza para clavarte una estaca por la espalda?_ Darien se encogió de hombros ante la deliberada provocación. Era bastante cierto que él tenía la inquebrantable norma de no confiar en nadie excepto en sus Cuervos. Y posiblemente en Malaquite. La sospecha y la paranoia eran los mejores amigos de un vampiro cuando se trataba de sobrevivir. Pero a pesar de su instintiva desconfianza, no creería nunca que Serena podría ser una amenaza. Ella podía tener un valor increíble y una voluntad de hierro, pero la ternura de su alma no podía ser fingida.

_Serena es demasiado tierna como para hacerle daño a alguien,_ dijo él con absoluta certeza. _Ni siquiera a mí._ La malvada sonrisa desapareció mientras Levet soltaba un pequeño suspiro de decepción. Hoy no habría vampiro estacado.

_Debo admitir que ahí me has pillado. Ella no es para nada como un demonio. O un humano, para el caso._ Darien alzó sus cejas.

_¿Has conseguido determinar lo que es?

_Ella es demonio, de eso no hay duda._ Un indicio de molestia entró en el tono de Levet. No le gustaba no ser capaz de determinar la ascendencia de Serena. Era un insulto a sus poderes de gárgola. _Pero es como si de algún modo estuviera enmascarada por su humanidad. _Darien se inclinó hacia delante para mirar directamente a los ojos grises. Él no estaba por encima de utilizar la propia insaciable curiosidad de la gárgola en su contra.

_Diamante posee la verdad.

_¿El Were?

_Sí._ La gárgola frunció el ceño, percibiendo claramente que estaba siendo manipulado.

_Él ya te ha pateado el culo una vez. ¿De verdad quieres avergonzarte a ti mismo otra vez?_ Darien soltó un bajo siseo. Muy pocos se atreverían a recordarle tan humillante desastre.

_Cualquier tonto puede disparar una ballesta mientras se encoge de miedo a distancia. No fue más que un golpe de suerte._ Levet parecía asombrosamente escéptico.

_Si tú lo dices.

_Muy bien, soy claramente incapaz de ser más astuto que el Were._ Darien controló su temperamento con esfuerzo e incluso logró una fría sonrisa. _Tú, por otro lado, amigo mío, posees las extraordinarias habilidades y la inteligencia necesarias para hacer que Diamante parezca un idiota._ Levet retrocedió con las manos en alto.

__Non_. Y mil veces _non_. Soy alérgico a los perros. Por no hablar de los dientes largos y afilados, y las repugnantes garras.

_Sin duda una poderosa gárgola no le temerá a nada, ¿verdad?

_¿Estás majara? Mido menos de un metro, con este fastidio de magia y pequeñas alitas cursis. Tengo miedo de todo._ Darien se encogió de hombros.

_Ser pequeño significa que podrías deslizarte inadvertidamente en su guarida.

_¿Estás seguro de que la flecha atravesó tu pecho y no tu cerebro?,_ resopló Levet con disgusto. _¿Por qué arriesgaría mi vida por ti?

_Porque no es por mí. Es por Serena,_ dijo Darien suavemente. _Hasta que sepamos por qué los Weres están tan desesperados por tenerla en sus manos, ella estará en peligro._ Los ojos grises se entornaron.

_Eso no es justo. _No lo era, por supuesto. Pero Darien no estaba por encima de utilizar cualquier medio necesario. Él tenía que saber qué secretos estaban escondiendo los Weres. No sólo por Serena, sino por la frágil paz que mantenía a raya el derramamiento de sangre.

_Y supongo que si tienes éxito yo podría encontrar algún medio para recompensar tus esfuerzos,_ reconoció Darien a regañadientes.

_Malditamente cierto, tú podrías.

_¿Qué es lo que deseas?

_Ser una estrella del rock de 1,83 de alto, con trasero de acero y abdominales como una tabla de lavar,_ exigió Levet de inmediato. Darien alzó las cejas.

_Soy vampiro, no mago.

_Vale, vale._ La gárgola señaló con su dedo hacia la cara de Darien. _Voy a hacer esto, pero sólo por Serena, ¿entiendes?_ Darien era lo suficientemente sabio como para ocultar su sonrisa. No había dudado ni por un momento que el compasivo corazón del demonio lograría lo mejor de él.

_Por supuesto.

_Y si termino en las fauces de un Were, volveré como fantasma para atormentarte por toda la eternidad.

_Un pensamiento que es suficiente para dar pesadillas a cualquier vampiro._ Él murmuró por lo bajo una serie de maldiciones en francés.

_Sabes, Darien, estás a tan sólo una buena estacada de tener una buena personalidad.

_Demonios más poderosos que tú lo han intentado, gárgola._ Haciendo lo que Darien suponía que era un gesto grosero, el pequeño demonio se fue pisoteando por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Naturalmente, él tenía que tener la última palabra.

_Háblale a la cola, vampi,_ gruñó él.

* * *

La armería debajo de la propiedad de Malaquite era algo digno de ver. No sólo poseía una colección de armas lo suficientemente grande como para equipar a un pequeño ejército, sino que también había sido construida con todo el equipo necesario para que un vampiro mantuviera sus habilidades bien afinadas. Había un campo de tiro, con una línea de objetivos para la práctica de tiro con arco y lanzamiento de cuchillo. Había maniquíes acolchados para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, e incluso maniquíes blindados para la esgrima. También había una pequeña arena de combate que era perfecta para una competición real.

Desnudo excepto por un par de pantalones de cuero y botas de suave gamuza, Darien acuchilló con su espada hacia un expectante DeAngelo. Habían estado entrenando durante más de una hora, y ambos tenían sangrantes heridas para demostrarlo. Los combates simulados entre vampiros siempre tendían a ser más combates que simulados.

A pesar de sus heridas, sin embargo, Darien encontró que su tensión era desechada bajo la familiar acometida de placer al enfrentarse contra un oponente digno. DeAngelo era un experto espadachín, y bastante capaz de mantener su espada incluso contra Darien. Silenciosamente, ellos realizaron la fluida y bella danza de las espadas. Podría haber continuado durante otra hora, o incluso más, si Darien no hubiera sentido a Serena entrando en la sala. Aunque ella permaneció en silencio en las sombras, Darien no era tan tonto como para entrenarse contra DeAngelo con tal distracción cerca. Esa era una buena forma de encontrar una espada clavada a través de su corazón. No era una herida que deseara especialmente sufrir esta noche.

_Suficiente, DeAngelo,_ ordenó él, sujetando la empuñadura de su espada hacia su oponente. _Continuaremos esto mañana por la noche.

_Sí, maestro._ Con una profunda reverencia, el Cuervo tomó las dos espadas y se dirigió al interior de la armería. Darien confiaba en su sirviente para limpiar y engrasar las armas antes de devolverlas a sus vainas. Darien también confiaba en que el vampiro tendría el juicio de cerrar la puerta detrás de él de modo que Darien pudiera estar seguro de estar a solas con su fascinadora cautiva.

Agarrando una toalla, Darien se acercó rápidamente a la mujer que le esperaba, su naturaleza depredadora en alerta máxima. Serena había conseguido eludirlo durante demasiado tiempo. Ahora, él estaba ansioso por tenerla en sus manos. En sus brazos. En su cama. Gimiendo debajo de él. Oh, sí. Eso era precisamente lo que quería. Tan urgentemente que todo su cuerpo dolía por la necesidad. Se detuvo ante ella y se tragó un bajo gruñido cuando una dulce y tentadora sonrisa curvó los labios de ella.

_Muy impresionante,_ murmuró ella suavemente. Darien se encogió de hombros, su atención todavía sobre su exuberante boca. Su habilidad como guerrero era célebre en todo el mundo de los demonios. Era algo que él aceptaba sin pensarlo.

_He tenido varios siglos de práctica._ Su sonrisa se amplió mientras su mirada descendía deliberadamente por su desnudo pecho.

_Yo no estaba hablando de tu habilidad con la espada._ Darien se estremeció ante la feroz llamarada de excitación que corrió a través de él. Su simple mirada fue suficiente para ponerle duro y dolorido. Él se acercó lo suficiente como para sentir su calor envolviéndolo.

_Una mujer de gustos refinados,_ dijo él con voz ronca. Tomada por sorpresa, ella dio un apresurado paso hacia atrás, arrugando la nariz mientras estudiaba las distintas heridas que estropeaban su pecho.

_Bueno, debo admitir que mi gusto tiende a ser un poco menos sangriento. _Darien se maldijo a sí mismo mientras rápidamente se limpiaba la sangre con la toalla. Pasaba tiempo entre los humanos tan raramente que tendía a olvidar su aprensiva naturaleza. Sin duda ser mortal tenía algo que ver con ello.

_Sanarán,_ la tranquilizó él, tirando a un lado la toalla. Ella levantó su mirada para mirarlo con un indicio de confusión.

_Pero, ¿no te duele?_ Él parpadeó ante la extraña pregunta.

_Por supuesto.

_Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

_Tengo que permanecer en forma._ Él hizo una pausa antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar. _Y, en verdad, disfruto entrenando. Me hace sentir... vivo._ Sus labios se fruncieron.

_Bastante irónico.

_¿Que un vampiro pueda sentirse vivo?

_No, que coquetear con la muerte te haga sentir vivo._ Darien se acercó una vez más, agradecido cuando Serena no se apartó. Una triste sonrisa tocó sus labios. Parecía que la verdadera ironía era que un vampiro que dependía de su despiadada reputación para mantener a los demonios de todo el mundo bajo su control, se aterrorizara ante la mera idea de que esta diminuta mujer pudiera tener miedo de él.

_¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de peligro?,_ murmuró él, incapaz de resistirse a alargar la mano para trazar esos tentadores labios con la punta de su dedo.

_¿Segura?,_ replicó ella. Su piel era pura seda bajo su tacto, despertando sus músculos hasta una dolorosa dureza.

_Aburrida,_ consiguió murmurar él.

_Cómoda.

_Tediosa.

_Prudente.

_Monótona._ Ella mordió repentinamente su errante dedo, enviando una descarga de pura lujuria hasta los dedos de sus pies.

_Tal vez simplemente deberíamos estar de acuerdo en que estamos en desacuerdo,_ dijo ella, sus ojos celestes ardiendo con un peligroso fuego. _Yo prefiero mi vida mucho más pacífica, con tan poco peligro y violencia involucrados como sea posible._ Darien ahuecó su mejilla. No podía negar que una parte de él se sentía fuertemente atraída por su dulce alma. Era un consuelo irresistible después de siglos de interminable brutalidad. Pero si algo era él, es realista. Sola en el mundo, esta mujer era una presa esperando a ser cazada. En realidad, era increíble que hubiera sobrevivido relativamente indemne durante tantos años.

_Es una hermosa vida, ángel, pero hay muy pocos que posean tu tierno corazón,_ dijo él suavemente. _Tú necesitas que alguien te mantenga a salvo._ Los ojos celestes se entrecerraron lentamente. Darien no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera una buena señal.

_¿Crees que no puedo protegerme a mí misma?,_ preguntó Serena. De repente, se sintió como si hubiera caído dentro de un agujero que ni siquiera recordaba haber excavado.

_Creo que te sacrificarías tú misma antes que dañar a otro,_ admitió él con cautela.

_No necesito una espada, o una daga, o una pistola para derrotar a un vampiro._ Sin previo aviso, ella se acercó y colocó sus manos planas contra el pecho de Darien. Él siseó bruscamente cuando ella comenzó a explorar descaradamente sus apretados músculos. _Hay todo tipo de armas que son mucho más temibles.

_Ángel..._ Su voz se ahogó cuando ella se inclinó hacia delante para golpear con su lengua sobre su endurecido pezón.

_¿Sí?_ Por los dioses. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella y él la presionó totalmente contra su excitado cuerpo. Ella había demostrado su punto. Él estaba bien y realmente derrotado por ese pequeño pedacito de la mujer.

_Armas peligrosas, ciertamente._ Sus brazos se tensaron. _Pero más te vale que yo haya sido el único vampiro con quien las estás utilizando._ Ella se rió ante su feroz tono.

_Desde que los otros vampiros me miran como si yo fuera algo que se han encontrado pegado a la suela de sus zapatos, creo que puedo hacerte esa promesa con seguridad._ Darien se sorprendió por la inesperada y oscura emoción que apretó su corazón. Posesión. No había otra palabra para describirlo.

_Tal vez debería dejar claro que me refiero a todos los demonios, humanos, hadas y criaturas de este mundo, o de cualquier otro._ Ella inclinó su cabeza para mirarlo con una penetrante mirada.

_Eso es muy... inclusivo.

_Completa y totalmente inclusivo._ Sus labios temblaron, como si ella encontrara algo divertido en su desconcertante reacción. Pero antes de que él pudiera protestar, su cabeza había descendido una vez más y sus labios pasaban rozando sobre su sanado pecho.

_¿Así que no me quieres haciendo esto...?_ Sus dedos se arrastraron de un modo tentador por su estómago hacia la cinturilla de su pantalón. _¿O esto...?_ Con un tirón, ella había desabrochado el botón y luego había bajado la cremallera. Darien soltó un ahogado gemido cuando sus dedos se curvaron suavemente alrededor de su dura polla. _¿A ningún otro hombre?_ Ella lo acarició de abajo arriba. Darien hundió el rostro en la dulce curva de su cuello.

_Por los dioses, eres letal,_ Jadeó él, añadiendo silenciosamente que mataría a cualquier hombre al que ella tocara de una manera tan íntima. No parecía haber ninguna necesidad de molestar a su alma pacifista con ese pensamiento.

_Te lo advertí,_ susurró ella.

Ella lo hizo. Pero su advertencia no había incluido sus labios rozando sus pezones, su esternón, la pequeña depresión que corría entre sus abdominales, y entonces sorprendentemente, ella estaba de rodillas y su boca cerrada sobre la punta de su erección. Sus dedos se enredaron a través de los suaves rizos de ella cuando bajó sus pantalones con un impaciente tirón y sus manos lo ahuecaron haciendo temblar sus rodillas con su tacto.

_Sangriento infierno, ángel.

Ignorando sus estranguladas palabras, gracias a los dioses, Serena tiró de él profundamente dentro de su boca. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus colmillos se extendieron totalmente ante la sensación de su lengua pasando sobre la cabeza de su polla. Nada se había sentido alguna vez tan bien. Tan condenadamente bien que estaba seguro de que podría morir en ese momento con una sonrisa en los labios.

Gimiendo cuando ella lo exprimió y lamió con un entusiasmo que amenazaba con traer un rápido final a su estremecedor placer, Darien luchó por mantener a raya el orgasmo. Él había afirmado que el peligro le hacía sentir realmente vivo. Eso no era nada –_nada_– comparado con esto. Y él quería que durara más que un puñado de maravillosos golpes.

_Ángel... basta,_ gimió él, descendiendo hasta que estuvo de rodillas ante ella. Ella sonrió con presumida satisfacción ante la visión de sus extendidos colmillos y sus oscurecidos ojos.

_¿No te gusta?._ bromeó ella.

_Me gusta demasiado,_ susurró él, sus manos recorriendo hacia abajo la curva de su espalda hasta que pudo agarrar el final de su camiseta. Con un suave movimiento, la pasó sobre su cabeza. _Ahora es tu turno.

Pudo oír como a ella se le cortó la respiración cuando liberó de un tirón su sostén y finalmente ahuecó los suaves montículos de sus pechos. Gracias a los dioses que él no tenía que preocuparse de respirar, reconoció cuando el calor explotó a través de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podría un hombre recordar cosas tan tediosas cuando se enfrentaba a tal belleza?

Con tierno cuidado, sus pulgares rozaron los prietos picos de sus pezones, sus dedos deleitándose en la curva de sus pechos. Él había tocado a innumerables humanos antes, pero nunca había estado tan intrigado por la textura de la simple piel. Al igual que seda caliente, comprendió él con fascinación. Seda caliente con un ligero hormigueo de pulsante vida que hizo que todo su instinto rugiera de necesidad. Tal vez percibiendo su extraño desconcierto, Serena deslizó sus manos hacia arriba por los desnudos brazos hasta sus hombros.

_¿Darien?,_ preguntó ella en voz baja. _¿Pasa algo malo?_ Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para presionar su frente contra la de ella.

_Cada momento en que tú estás cerca, me olvido de todo excepto de ti,_ confesó él en un tono ronco. _Si pudiera cerrar las puertas y no dejar pasar al resto del mundo por el resto de la eternidad, lo haría con tal de que nosotros pudiéramos estar solos._ Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre sus hombros y bajaron por su espalda.

_¿Y eso te molesta?_ Él gimió, sus labios descendiendo por su delgada nariz y rozando sobre su boca.

_No tanto como debería._ Reacio a ensimismarse pensando sobre su extraña obsesión con esta mujer, Darien reclamó su boca en un hambriento beso, su lengua deslizándose entre sus labios.

En este momento, él estaba preparado y dispuesto a olvidarse del mundo y las responsabilidades que le esperaban tras la puerta. Su deber lo encontraría tarde o temprano. Él quería que fuera más tarde. Mucho, mucho más tarde. Sosteniendo a Serena en sus brazos, la empujó hacia atrás, tendiéndola sobre el duro suelo antes de cubrirla con su cuerpo. Las uñas de ella se clavaron en su espalda mientras él besaba un camino bajando por la curva de su cuello y se demoraba en la línea de la clavícula.

_Sabes a primavera,_ murmuró él mientras deslizaba su lengua hacia abajo hasta la punta del pezón. Serena gimió mientras arqueaba la espalda en silenciosa invitación.

_¿A qué sabe la primavera?,_ preguntó ella. Sus colmillos perforaron su piel para probar su dulzura.

_A miel,_ susurró él, su lengua seguía probando el duro nudo, _y néctar, y luz del sol._ Sus ojos se cerraron apretadamente ante sus insistentes caricias.

_Dios.

_Sólo estoy empezando, ángel,_ prometió él, sus manos siguiendo las esbeltas líneas de su cintura. Con un mínimo esfuerzo, él había desabrochado sus pantalones.

Deslizándolos hacia abajo, los retiró junto con sus zapatos. Entonces, mientras él estaba allí abajo, mordisqueó el sensible arco de su pie y chupó sus dedos dentro de su boca. Ella soltó un suave grito mientras él serpenteaba lentamente hacia arriba hasta la pantorrilla, deteniéndose para acariciar la parte posterior de su rodilla. Él no había mentido. Ella sabía a néctar. Suficientemente dulce como para nublar la mente de cualquier vampiro.

Arrastrando su lengua hacia arriba por la tentadora vena del interior de su muslo, Darien se estremeció con ansia. Esta vez era para Serena, pero él tenía la intención de volver pronto a este preciso punto y saborearla como sólo un vampiro podía hacer. Dándole el más ligero de los mordiscos, él ascendió poco a poco, extendiendo sus piernas para ir a la búsqueda de su carne más sensible.

_Darien._ Sus dedos agarraron con fuerza su cabello cuando él acarició con su lengua a través del húmedo calor. _Oh..._ Él sonrió cuando ella le tiró del pelo casi arrancándolo de raíz. El dolor era un pequeño precio a pagar por sus roncos gemidos de deseo.

Sumergiendo su lengua profundamente dentro en ella, Darien la complació con un ritmo constante. Sus caderas se retorcían mientras sus gemidos se convertían en ahogados jadeos. Ella estaba cerca. Podía saborearlo en los labios. Con una última y cariñosa caricia, Darien se empujó hacia arriba, reclamando su boca en un feroz beso. Las piernas de ella se envolvieron instintivamente alrededor de su cintura cuando él levantó las caderas y con un suave empuje se hundió profundamente en su interior. Se aferraron el uno al otro cuando el placer rodó sobre ellos en abrasadoras olas.

_Debes de ser realmente un ángel,_ susurró él mientras se retiraba de ella lentamente para volver a empujar con un balanceo de sus caderas. _Porque me has mostrado el cielo._ Ella soltó una suave risita que fue estrangulada con un gemido cuando su espalda se arqueó por la creciente excitación.

Esparciendo besos sobre su hermosa cara, él se bombeó a sí mismo dentro de su calor. Esto _era _el cielo. Y ella era su ángel. Él enterró su cara en la curva de su cuello. Continuando con su implacable ritmo, esperó a que ella se tensara debajo de él. Fue cuando ella soltó un suave grito de liberación que permitió que sus colmillos se deslizaran dentro de su piel y succionó la esencia misma de ella. Con un último empuje, se hundió tan profundamente como pudo llegar y permitió que su orgasmo golpeara dentro de ella con eléctrica fuerza.

Sangriento infierno. Era una buena cosa que él fuera un inmortal. Seguramente, semejante placer llevaría a un simple hombre a su tumba.


	12. Capítulo 10

_Capítulo 10_

_Por aquí._ Diamante permitió que Rubeus lo condujera hacia el frío y húmedo sótano de su actual guarida. Su humor era casi tan nauseabundo como el espeso aire que se envolvía a su alrededor. Serenity llegaría a Chicago en menos de una semana y él aún no tenía a Serena en sus garras. Ahora Rubeus estaba quejándose sobre algún sigiloso intruso que supuestamente se había deslizado en el edificio a través de las alcantarillas y que ahora estaba...

Bueno, Rubeus no había sido del todo claro sobre lo que sospechaba que su inesperado intruso pretendía hacer. Por supuesto, Rubeus rara vez se molestaba en utilizar la grumosa materia gris que estaba atrapada en su cráneo. ¿Por qué molestarse en pensar cuando podías luchar con instintos primitivos? Afortunadamente inconsciente de los menos que halagadores pensamientos de Diamante, Rubeus se detuvo repentinamente y miró fijamente hacia la oscuridad negra como la tinta.

_Allí, se lo advertí,_ siseó el _callejero_, señalando con su dedo hacia una lejana esquina. _Un intruso._ Una sacudida de sorpresa corrió a través de Diamante mientras estudiaba al pequeño demonio que en ese momento estaba refunfuñando entre dientes mientras intentaba limpiar sus delicadas alas. Él olfateó profundamente, incapaz de creer en este golpe de suerte.

_La gárgola. La misma que olí en la guarida de Darien,_ susurró él. _¡Qué interesante!_ Rubeus se tensó, el aire crepitando a su alrededor mientras luchaba para no cambiar a lobo.

_¿Él pertenece a los vampiros?

_Eso parece.

_No hay mucha gárgola. Me lo tragaré de un mordisco._ El hombre más grande dio un paso hacia delante tan sólo para detenerse bruscamente cuando Diamante alargó la mano para agarrar su brazo.

_No.

_Pero...

_Obviamente, él está aquí como espía para los vampiros._ La mirada de Diamante se mantuvo sobre la gárgola, la cual estaba agitando la cola y seguía murmurando. _Sería educado asegurarse de que tiene algo que llevar de vuelta a su amo._ Rubeus temblaba de indignación.

_¿Ha perdido el juicio? Deberíamos matarlo.

_¡Desde luego, Rubeus!_ Diamante suspiró. _Callejeros_. _Tú siempre tan dispuesto a solucionar tus problemas con la violencia cuando la diplomacia te serviría mucho mejor.

_Cuando matas a tus enemigos, la diplomacia no es necesaria.

_¿Y de qué te sirve un cadáver?,_ preguntó Diamante. Rubeus gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta.

_Ellos yacen en el suelo y no causan problemas.

_Una lección, amigo mío,_ dijo Diamante arrastrando las palabras. _Un hombre sabio utiliza a todo el mundo. Incluso a sus enemigos._ Un tenso latido pasó mientras Rubeus luchaba por hacer funcionar sus sesos.

_¿La gárgola?

_Y a través de él, a su amo,_ murmuró Diamante, una sonrisa tocando sus labios.

_Fuiste lo bastante rápido como para disparar una flecha al vampiro,_ se quejó el _callejero_. Diamante se encogió de hombros. No podía negar que había tenido el gran placer de poner al arrogante bastardo sobre el suelo. La única pega era que no había conseguido matarlo.

_Bueno, él se puso como un objetivo tan irresistible,_ dijo él lentamente. _Esta noche, sin embargo, tengo la intención de utilizar otro tipo de flecha para disparar al Anasso.

_¿Qué vas a hacer?

_Deja que yo me preocupe de la gárgola,_ ordenó Diamante. _Quiero que te asegures de que tus _callejeros _no tropiezan con él. Queremos que el pequeño demonio crea que consiguió entrar y salir sin ser detectado._ Rubeus dudó antes de encogerse de hombros y deslizarse a través de la oscuridad. El _callejero _podría preferir una reacción más sanguinaria hacia intruso, pero poseía la inteligencia suficiente como para hacer lo que él le dijo.

Descartando a su sirviente de su mente, Diamante devolvió su atención a la gárgola, la cual estaba abriéndose paso cuidadosamente a través del húmedo y frío suelo. Una sonrisa asomó a su moreno rostro. En esta ocasión, la montaña estaba a punto de llegar a Mahoma.

* * *

Serena soltó un profundo suspiro de satisfacción. Ella no había tenido la intención de seducir a Darien cuando había ido en su busca. O al menos, no conscientemente. Pero, ¿qué mujer podría haber visto tal perfección masculina fluyendo sobre la pequeña arena de combate y no haber tenido sus pasiones agitadas? Especialmente, una mujer que había estado negándose durante tantos años el menor asomo de intimidad.

Por otra parte, ella no podía sentirse culpable. Su vida estaba demasiado a menudo llena de soledad y decepción. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de los inesperados destellos de felicidad que se cruzaban en su camino? Ella viviría el momento y al diablo con las consecuencias. Acostada sobre la suave alfombra y todavía envuelta en los brazos de Darien, era fácil vivir el momento. Sintiéndose totalmente complacida, tocó el extraño amuleto que él llevaba alrededor de su cuello antes de levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con su ardiente mirada.

_¿Estás adecuadamente derrotado?,_ murmuró ella suavemente. Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios.

_Me declaro derrotado, aunque debo admitir que me siento mucho más como el vencedor._ El calor hormigueó hasta los dedos de sus pies.

_Es extraño, yo también.

_¿Por qué dejaste mi cama esta tarde?_ Su dedo perfiló suavemente los labios de ella. _Te extrañé cuando me desperté.

_Estabas herido y necesitabas descansar. Además, no soy del tipo de chica que permanece tumbada en la cama.

_Algo que tengo intención de cambiar,_ murmuró él.

_¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?_ Los brazos de él se apretaron a su alrededor.

_Si quieres que te lo demuestre, podríamos regresar a mis habitaciones._ Ella se rió.

_Creo que cualquier demostración deberá esperar hasta más tarde. A diferencia de ti, yo soy lo suficientemente humana como para necesitar cierto tiempo para recuperarme.

_Tú eres mucho más que simplemente humana._ Ella se tensó. No podía evitarlo. El misterio de qué y quién era la obsesionaría hasta que descubriera la verdad.

_Tal vez más, pero, ¿el qué? Esa es la pregunta. Ni siquiera Mina pudo decírmelo._ Fue el turno de Darien para tensarse, su expresión volviéndose cautelosa.

_¿Así que conociste a Mina?

_Como si no lo supieras. Sin duda la oliste al minuto en que ella llegó a la puerta de entrada._ Serena sacudió la cabeza. _Eso realmente me está haciendo flipar.

_¿Mina en nuestra puerta de entrada?

_No, todos oliendo cosas. Realmente, no es muy educado, sabes._ Él se encogió de hombros, enviando un ondeo de músculos bajo su mano. Estupendo.

_La mayoría de los demonios utilizan su sentido del olfato para sobrevivir. ¿Tú… disfrutaste de su visita?

_Mucho._ Serena sonrió mientras pensaba en la bella medio demonio. _Ella me gusta.

_Supongo que ella puede ser encantadora cuando quiere,_ reconoció él a regañadientes. Ella se apoyó sobre el codo para poder bajar la mirada hacia su tensa expresión. Su corazón dio una pequeña sacudida ante la pura belleza de sus oscuras y delgadas facciones. No importaría si permaneciera con este vampiro durante una eternidad, nunca se acostumbraría a su feroz esplendor.

_Ya me hago a la idea de que vosotros dos tenéis asuntos,_ dijo ella con voz ronca.

_Asuntos._ Su nariz se arrugó. _Sí, podrías llamarlo así. Ella sin duda te advirtió que soy un bastardo sin corazón.

_Ella lo hizo._ Él movió su mano para ahuecar su mejilla, su mirada inquisitiva.

_Y sin embargo me buscaste.

_Parece que lo hice._ Una arruga tocó su frente.

_¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué, qué?

_No puedo imaginar una mujer no odiándome ni temiéndome._ Su mano se tensó en su mejilla. _No sólo soy un vampiro, sino que te he tomado prisionera y te mantengo aquí contra tu voluntad. _Los labios de ella se fruncieron con una media sonrisa.

_Y no olvides tu intención de entregarme a una manada de lobos.

_Eso está lejos de decidirse,_ gruñó él. _Diamante no ha hecho ningún esfuerzo por negociar. Hasta que lo haga, no habrá discusión sobre ti yendo a ninguna parte._ La mirada de ella descendió a su amuleto, el cual acariciaba distraídamente.

_Sin embargo, tienes razón. Debería temerte y guardarte rencor._ Él se estremeció ante sus contundentes palabras.

_Entonces, ¿por qué tú no?_ Por qué, ciertamente. Serena inspiró profundamente.

_Siendo honesta, no lo sé exactamente. Quizás sea porque no me siento realmente como una prisionera. Después de todo, no me has encerrado en mi habitación, te has asegurado de que tu ama de llaves prepare siempre mi comida favorita, y has enviado al pobre Levet afuera bajo la nieve para recuperar mis plantas._ Ella se encogió de hombros. _O quizás sea porque no pienso como la mayoría de la gente._ Él alzó las cejas.

_¿No lo haces?_ Ella se rió.

_No te sorprende, ¿eh?_ Sus rasgos se suavizaron.

_Creo que eres una mujer que sigue su corazón en lugar de su cabeza.

_Lo que significa que soy impulsiva y totalmente carente de sentido común la mayor parte del tiempo,_ reconoció ella secamente.

_Lo que significa que eres amable y compasiva, y capaz de ver algo bueno incluso en aquellos que no merecen tu simpatía._ Su mano se movió para envolver los dedos alrededor de la nuca de ella. _Incluso en un insensible y despiadado vampiro._ Serena negó lentamente con su cabeza.

_Tú no eres insensible, Darien. Todo lo contrario._ Sus labios se afinaron.

_Hay pocos que estarían de acuerdo contigo, ángel.

_Sólo porque haces un gran esfuerzo para parecer insensible,_ señaló ella. _Sin duda, eso te ayuda a ser visto como un líder capaz, pero yo te conozco de otra manera.

_¿De verdad?_ Él la estudió con una perpleja fascinación.

_Sí._ Serena lo pensó un buen rato, comprendiendo la verdadera razón por la que ella no podía verlo como su enemigo. _Todo lo que haces, incluido mi secuestro, lo haces por el bienestar de tu gente. Ellos son tu familia. Tu responsabilidad y deber. Y harías cualquier cosa, incluso morir, para protegerlos. Yo te respeto por eso. Y espero que... si yo tuviera una familia, haría lo mismo._ Algo brilló en la profundidad de sus ojos.

_Ángel…_ El sonido de golpes en la puerta cortó bruscamente sus palabras. _Maldita sea, DeAngelo, vete.

_Maestro,_ la profunda e insensible voz flotó a través de la pesada puerta. _Tiene usted peticionarios.

_¿Peticionarios?,_ preguntó Serena. Con una mueca, Darien se puso en pie de forma fluida, su desnudo cuerpo brillando con una bronceada perfección en la tenue luz.

_Vampiros que buscan justicia. Me temo que debo atender esto._ Serena luchó contra el impulso de pasar sus manos sobre la cincelada línea de su pierna. Maldito DeAngelo y su interrupción. Ella no quería que Darien se escapara. No cuando él se estaba viendo lo suficientemente delicioso como para comerlo. Desafortunadamente, entendía que Darien tenía obligaciones que iban más allá de ellos dos.

_Es duro ser Rey, ¿eh?,_ suspiró ella.

_Día sí, día también,_ murmuró él, poniéndose los pantalones de cuero y las botas antes de mirarla con una feroz mirada. _¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva?_ Ella sonrió de medio lado.

_¿Hay algún lugar al que pueda ir?_ Él se inclinó para robarle un dulce y suave beso.

_Ningún lugar en el que no pueda encontrarte.

_De algún modo, ya lo sabía._ Darien no podía negar la feroz decepción por haber sido arrancado del lado de Serena. Que extraño. Él ya había saciado su pasión, así como su sed de sangre. No había una necesidad razonable de permanecer en su compañía. Por supuesto, nada sobre su relación con Serena era razonable, reconoció él con ironía.

Iba mucho más allá de la necesidad de sexo o sangre. Iba incluso más allá de descubrir la verdad de por qué ella era tan importante para los Weres. La verdad del asunto era que su vida era diferente cuando Serena estaba cerca. Él era más que un sombrío guardián, o un todopoderoso líder de los vampiros. Él era… un hombre. Un hombre que había olvidado hacía tiempo lo valiosa que una verdadera acompañante podía ser. Una deliciosa, hermosa y dulce acompañante que estaba obviamente loca para ofrecer a un peligroso vampiro tan dispuesto afecto.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Darien alejó sus pensamientos sobre Serena y trató de concentrarse en los asuntos que tenía entre manos. Por mucho que ansiara arrastrar a Serena a sus habitaciones y bloquearle el acceso al mundo, sus obligaciones no podían ser olvidadas. Alisándose el cabello hacia atrás, estiró el brazo para tomar la pesada túnica negra que DeAngelo sostenía en sus manos.

_¿Quiénes son los peticionarios?,_ preguntó Darien mientras se ponía la túnica y subía los escalones que llevaban a la cocina. El pálido rostro de DeAngelo era ilegible. Si tenía alguna opinión sobre la inequívoca obsesión de su maestro por su prisionera, era lo bastante sabio como para no revelarla. Vampiro listo.

_Se han presentado a sí mismos como Victoria y Uther,_ murmuró él.

_No reconozco los nombres.

_Han viajado desde Australia.

_¿Es una disputa por tierras?

_En realidad, creo que es más una..._ Al entrar en la cocina, Darien se detuvo y miró a DeAngelo con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Qué?

_Disputa personal.

_¿Y ellos lo traen a mí?_ Darien soltó un molesto gruñido. _Soy el Anasso, no...

_¿Ann Landers34?,_ ofreció DeAngelo con una leve sonrisa.

_¿Quién?

_No importa._ A diferencia de Darien, el joven vampiro no se había separado por completo del mundo durante los últimos siglos. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, rara vez aburría a su maestro con las tediosas novedades o modas. _Han venido en busca de asilo.

_¿Por qué no van ellos a Malaquite? Yo no tengo un clan.

_No, pero usted puede ofrecerles protección contra su líder._ La expresión de DeAngelo se volvió sombría. _Él ha pedido un Desafío de Sangre._ Darien levantó una ceja. Un Desafío de Sangre era una lucha a muerte en un uno contra uno. Un desafío que no debía asumirse a la ligera, ni siquiera un líder de clan.

_¿Cuál es su cargo?

_Él ha afirmado que ellos conspiraron para tomar el control de su clan._ DeAngelo se encogió de hombros. _Ellos niegan su acusación y dicen que el líder del clan había descubierto que ellos son amantes y desea poner fin a su determinación de convertirse en compañeros.

_¿El líder del clan quiere a esta Victoria para sí mismo?,_ preguntó Darien.

_Uther,_ corrigió DeAngelo.

_Ah._ Darien soltó un débil suspiro. La última cosa que deseaba era ser arrastrado dentro de alguna disputa doméstica. Especialmente cuando esa disputa doméstica estaba manteniéndolo alejado de Serena. Desafortunadamente, el mero hecho de que haya sido emitido un Desafío de Sangre, lo obligaba a tomar el asunto en consideración. Maldita sea. _Voy a verlos,_ murmuró él, obligándose a sí mismo a dirigirse hacia la parte delantera de la casa, donde podía sentir a los vampiros esperando por él. Entrando en la sala de estar, observó a la alta mujer de cabello negro y al altísimo Vikingo cuando descendieron sobre sus rodillas y presionaron sus frentes contra la alfombra.

_Mi señor,_ entonaron ellos al unísono. Darien ahogó un suspiro y fijó su semblante en rasgos distantes.

_Alzaos, Victoria y Uther, y revelad por qué buscáis la justicia del Anasso.

* * *

34 **Ann Landers**: famosa columnista que aconsejó a miles de personas en todo el mundo, no solo en los . La autoridad de sus consejos fue única durante casi cuatro décadas e iban desde problemas domésticos y sentimentales, hasta confesiones de crímenes de los cuales la policía no estaba enterada. Murió en Chicago a los 83 años.


	13. Capítulo 11

_Capítulo 11_

Estaba acercándose el amanecer cuando Serena dejó el solárium y entró en la cocina. No le había visto ni el pelo a Darien desde que había sido convocado por sus peticionarios, y ella sólo podía suponer que todavía estaba encerrado con ellos. Durante un tiempo, ella había lamentado el saber que no podría ver a Darien jugando a ser rey. Ella no dudaba que él parecería muy imponente mientras impartía justicia a aquellos por debajo de él. Un orgulloso guerrero sentado en su trono real. Después, su sentido común consiguió ponerse en marcha.

Ella no sabía mucho sobre la justicia de los vampiros, pero estaba bastante segura de que no incluía cálidas y confusas sesiones con un psiquiatra, o cualquier tipo de servicio comunitario. Era más que probable que incluyera espadas, sangre y un rápido castigo. De ningún modo su tipo de cosas. Deambulando por la cocina, Serena cogió una manzana de uno de los armarios y se giró bruscamente cuando la puerta al exterior se abrió de golpe y Levet entró en la habitación andando como un pato y mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo. Ella se estremeció ligeramente cuando el helado aire se precipitó dentro de la habitación.

_Santo cielo, pareces congelado,_ dijo ella mientras se dirigía a cerrar la puerta. Por mucho que le encantara la nieve, no la quería llenando la cocina.

_Sin duda porque estoy congelado,_ murmuró Levet. Sacudió sus alas para librarse del hielo adherido. _Uno de estos días intentaré con ganas meter a ese detestable vampiro en un congelador y ver cuánto le gusta ser un polo de demonio. _Serena cogió una toalla y comenzó a secar suavemente la rugosa piel gris.

_¿Darien te envió otra vez afuera?

_¿Crees que yo pisotearía voluntariamente por la nieve?

_¿Por qué haría él tal cosa?,_ preguntó ella con fastidio. Realmente, ¿en qué estaba pensando Darien? La pobre gárgola estaba casi azul del frío.

_Oh..._ Una expresión extrañamente cautelosa ondeó sobre las facciones llenas de bultos. _Sólo un pequeño recado. ¿Dónde está el amo y señor?

_Sentado en su trono._ Levet parpadeó sorprendido.

_Me da miedo siquiera preguntar qué quieres decir._ Con una risa ahogada, Serena arrojó a un lado la toalla.

_Él está impartiendo justicia a algunos vampiros que llegaron.

__Sacrebleu_. Típico de un vampiro el enviarme afuera nevando y luego esperar que yo pierda el tiempo esperando hasta que él esté dispuesto a verme._ Observando a la gárgola pisotear con fuerza hacia la mesa, Serena advirtió el gran sobre que él sujetaba con fuerza en su mano. Un extraño escalofrío descendió lentamente por su columna. Obviamente, él tenía alguna información para Darien. Información que muy bien podría tener que ver con ella.

_Todavía no me has dicho lo que estabas haciendo,_ le recordó ella a su acompañante en voz baja. Levet hizo una pausa, su expresión de preocupación.

_No estoy seguro de que tu captor quisiera que comparta lo que he descubierto.

_¿Y?_ Hubo otra pausa antes de que la gárgola formara una repentina sonrisa.

_Así que, por supuesto, yo felizmente compartiré cualquier cosa que tú desees saber._ Serena le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella había sabido desde el principio que le iba a gustar este pequeño demonio.

_Dime dónde has estado,_ preguntó ella. Un indicio de satisfacción tocó la sonrisa de Levet.

_Mientras que tu tan valiente campeón todavía se estaba recuperando de su herida casi mortal, yo me las arreglé para deslizarme dentro de la guarida del hombre-lobo._ ¡Ahá!, lo sabía. Ella se las arregló para mirarlo adecuadamente impresionada.

_Qué inteligente, por no hablar de valiente, por tu parte._ Levet batió sus alas.

_Ah, bueno. Tengo alguna reputación por ser asombrosamente valiente cuando la situación lo exige.

_Puedo entender por qué._ La mirada de Serena se desplazó al sobre en su mano. _¿Descubriste algo de valor?

_Es ciertamente intrigante.

_¿Puedo verlo?_ Ella tendió su mano, levantando sus cejas cuando él vaciló. _¿Levet?_ Él hizo una mueca mientras exhalaba un resonante suspiro.

_Supongo que tendrás que verlas en algún momento, aunque sin duda encontraré mis partes viriles cinceladas cuando me despierte._ Un escalofrío viajó hasta la boca de su estómago. Ella no podía imaginar que podrían poseer los Weres que le concerniera a ella. Y tuvo que admitir que había una pequeña parte de ella que sentía un poco de inquietud. Los secretos eran bestias peligrosas. Ellos podían acercarse y morder a una persona cuando menos lo espera. Sin embargo, ella tenía que saber. Simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

_¿Qué es?,_ dijo ella con voz ronca. Con un torpe movimiento, la gárgola empujó el sobre dentro de su mano.

_Toma. _Tragando el nudo en su garganta, ella se sentó en una de las sillas de madera que estaban colocadas alrededor de la mesa. Parecía una sabia precaución, dado que sus rodillas ya se sentían débiles. Después de abrir el sobre, ella sacó un montón de fotos y las extendió sobre la mesa.

_Mierda,_ Jadeó ella, su mirada entornándose mientras miraba las numerosas fotografías. Todas eran de ella, y todas tomadas en las últimas dos semanas. Ella en el supermercado. Ella en el parque. Ella en su pequeño apartamento (gracias a Dios en la cocina, no en el baño). Una oleada de náuseas le revolvió el estómago. _Ellos han estado espiándome. Eso es tan... espeluznante.

_Hay más,_ dijo Levet débilmente. Serena miró hacia arriba con sorpresa cuando Levet le entregó otra foto que había mantenido oculta. Tomando la foto, Serena sintió a su corazón dar un violento salto cuando estudió a la mujer con largo y pálido cabello plateado y ojos azules. Si ella no hubiera sido evidentemente mayor y con el pelo más largo, podría haber pasado como la gemela idéntica de Serena.

_Dios mío. Se parece a mí,_ Jadeó ella.

_Sí.

_Ella tiene que ser un pariente._ Serena lamió sus repentinamente secos labios mientras levantaba la vista para encontrarse con la precavida mirada de Levet. _Tal vez incluso... mi madre._ Sintiendo como si todo su mundo se hubiera inclinado en un extraño ángulo, Serena ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la alta y silenciosa figura que entró en la habitación y la observó con una penetrante mirada. No hasta que una fría mano tocó su hombro.

_Serena, ¿qué es eso?_ Con un pequeño salto, ella ladeó hacia atrás su cabeza para descubrir que Darien estaba de pie justo detrás de su silla. Su mano temblaba mientras sostenía la impactante foto.

_Mira._ Inesperadamente, sus delgadas facciones se endurecieron con una peligrosa cólera.

_¿De dónde salió esto?_ Levet dio un paso adelante, su expresión obstinada.

_De la guarida de Diamante. Tú me dijiste que lo buscara._ El vampiro soltó un suave siseo de enfado.

_Y entregarme todo lo que descubrieras a mí, no a Serena. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? _Serena parpadeó con perplejidad al mismo tiempo que la gárgola daba un nervioso aleteo de sus alas.

_¿Por qué ella no debería verlas? Las fotos, después de todo, tienen que ver con ella.

_Por supuesto que tienen que ver conmigo,_ dijo ella, poniéndose de pie. Ella no entendía la extraña reacción de Darien, y en ese momento ella estaba demasiado abrumada para pensar mucho en ello. Nada importaba excepto la fotografía. _Esto es... No sé. Tengo que hablar con Diamante.

_Eso está fuera de cuestión._ Serena se tensó mientras miraba al vampiro que se cernía sobre ella. Por primera vez, ella notó la elegante túnica que cubría sus hombros. Sin duda, un símbolo de su autoridad. Un símbolo que obviamente se le había subido a la cabeza si pensaba que podía darle órdenes como si ella fuera uno de sus lacayos vampiro.

_Esto ciertamente no está fuera de cuestión._ Ella agitó la foto debajo de su arrogante nariz. _¿Entiendes lo que esto significa? Tengo... familia. Y el hombre-lobo sabe quién es y dónde está ella._ Con un rápido movimiento, él le había arrebatado la foto de sus dedos y estaba mirándola airadamente con ardientes ojos zafiros.

_¿Y qué si no es más que un truco?_ Ella retrocedió de forma instintiva, alejándose del punzante poder que brillaba en el aire alrededor de él.

_¿Qué quieres decir?

_Diamante está desesperado por poner sus manos sobre ti. ¿Crees que no se rebajaría a cualquier medio para atraerte a sus garras?_ Algo muy cercano a la decepción apretó su corazón. Tal vez era comprensible que Darien tratara todo lo que había estado en manos de los Weres con recelo, pero al menos podía tratar de entender su excitación. Por amor de Dios, ella había esperado este momento durante treinta años.

_Eso no es truco._ Ella señaló a la fotografía en su mano. _Quienquiera que sea

_Serena…_ Él alargó la mano como si fuera a acariciar su mejilla, pero Serena se alejó rápidamente. Ella no sería distraída por su tierna caricia. Esto era demasiado importante.

_No. Tengo que saberlo._ La impaciencia onduló sobre sus hermosas facciones antes de que él lograra recuperar ese frío control que era tan parte de él.

_Entonces descubriremos la verdad,_ dijo él con oscura autoridad.

_¿Cómo?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

_Yo me acercaré a Diamante._ Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

_Claro, ya que te funcionó tan bien última vez._ Un atisbo de colmillos destelló ante su deliberado aguijonazo. A él no le gustó que le recordaran que Diamante le había superado una vez.

_Estaba desprevenido. Te aseguro que no pasará de nuevo._ Serena le creyó. Él mataría al Pura-Sangre antes de permitir ser humillado de nuevo. Lo cual no hizo nada por su confianza en la capacidad de él para descubrir la verdad que ella necesitaba. Ella no podría obtener respuestas de un lobo muerto.

_Tal vez no, pero no es muy probable que Diamante responda a ninguna pregunta a su enemigo jurado, ¿no?

_Lo hará si sabe lo que es bueno para él.

_¡Oh, por amor de Dios!, no puedes sacarle la verdad a golpes,_ replicó ella, su temperamento usualmente alegre empujado más allá de toda razón. _Tiene mucho más sentido que sea yo quién le pregunte. Esta podría ser la razón por la que él está buscándome. Tal vez esta mujer le ha pagado para encontrarme.

_O bien ella ya está en sus garras,_ dijo él sobriamente.

_Oh._ Ella se llevó una mano al corazón. El pensamiento de la desconocida mujer estando en poder de los Weres era suficiente para hacerla entrar en pánico. _Querido Dios. Tenemos que hacer algo.

_Ya he prometido que me ocuparía de esto, Serena. Déjalo en mis manos._ Ella tomó una profunda inspiración. Tenía que ser el vampiro más testarudo jamás creado.

_Si tú insistes en estar involucrado está bien, pero voy a ser yo la que se enfrente a Diamante._ Los oscuros ojos brillaron en advertencia.

_Esta no es tu decisión para ser tomada.

_Estoy haciéndola mi decisión. No dejaré que pongas en peligro a esta mujer porque quieres castigar a los hombres-lobo._ Serena había discutido todo lo que ella pretendía. Ella ya se había decidido y ese era el final de la discusión. Con paso firme, se dirigió a la puerta.

_¿Adónde vas?,_ gruñó Darien detrás de ella.

_A cambiarme._ Darien observó con impotente rabia como Serena salía rápidamente de la habitación. Bueno, había logrado joder esto con abrumador éxito. Por supuesto, no era enteramente culpa suya. Girando alrededor, apuntó con el dedo directamente hacia el pequeño demonio tratando de ocultarse detrás de una de las sillas de madera.

_Tú,_ resopló él con un tono letal. _Tú hiciste esto._ Con un esfuerzo, la gárgola inclinó el mentón en un obstinado ángulo.

_Hey, no culpes al mensajero. Después de todo, tú eres el que me envió a esa maldita guarida. Podría haber sido asesinado. _Una lástima que no hubiera ocurrido, se dijo a sí mismo Darien salvajemente. Él había venido en busca de Serena con la esperanza de pasar el resto de la marchita noche en sus brazos. Él estaba necesitado de su suave tacto después de horas dedicado a tratar con dos exigentes vampiros que esperaban que él resolviera mágicamente sus problemas. Ahora parecía que había cero oportunidades de ningún suave toque. No cuando él se veía forzado a tener que convencer a su testaruda cautiva que no había ni una maldita oportunidad de que ella fuera a ninguna parte cerca de Diamante.

_Así que en lugar de eso, tú regresas con fotografías que de fijo enviarían a Serena corriendo directamente a los brazos de sus enemigos,_ gruñó él. Levet entrecerró su mirada.

_Yo diría que ella ya está en los brazos de sus enemigos.

_Ten cuidado, gárgola.

_¿Puedes negar mi acusación?_ El pequeño demonio se movió desde detrás de la silla, su cola sacudiéndose. _Tú eres el único que la secuestró. Tú eres el único que está manteniéndola prisionera. Tú eres el único que la está utilizando para favorecer tus propios objetivos._ Darien curvó las manos en apretados puños. Era eso o estrangular a la gárgola hasta introducirla en el mundo de las tinieblas. No necesitaba un recordatorio de que era un villano en esta absurda farsa. En este momento, él estaba mucho más preocupado por el más peligroso de los villanos.

_Diamante es el único de quien preocuparse, idiota. Él ha invertido un gran esfuerzo para poner sus manos sobre Serena.

_Aún no dispones de ninguna prueba de que él intente hacerle daño.

_Y ninguna prueba de que no lo intentara._ Exaltado por la necesidad de golpear o morder o matar a algo, Darien caminó de un lado a otro de la gran cocina. Era ridículo. Él nunca caminaba de un lado a otro. Era una señal de una mente confusa. Obligándose a detenerse, miró al molesto demonio con una fría mirada. _¿Deseas poner tu confianza en un hombre-lobo que ya ha demostrado que no tiene respeto por las leyes que lo obligan?

_No tengo ningún deseo de poner mi confianza en vampiros u hombres-lobo,_ murmuró Levet. _Ellos son notoriamente inteligentes convirtiendo cualquier situación en su propia ventaja.

_Si Serena es lastimada, yo te consideraré personalmente responsable,_ le advirtió Darien. _Nunca deberías haberle mostrado esa foto.

_¿Tú se la habrías ocultado?

_Por supuesto._ Su instinto se retorcía mientras recordaba la frágil esperanza que ardía en los hermosos ojos celestes. No podía soportar que ese bastardo de Diamante usara su vulnerabilidad para lastimarla. _No tenía sentido perturbarla._ Levet lo estudió con abierta desconfianza.

_¿Aun cuando sabes que podría ofrecerle lo que ella desea más que nada en este mundo?_ Darien desestimó las palabras de la gárgola con una implacable eficiencia. Diamante era un enemigo inteligente que se rebajaría a cualquier nivel para atraer a Serena fuera de esta segura guarida. Esto era, sin duda, otro método para capturar a la mujer que quería tan desesperadamente. Y si no lo era... Una sensación de oscuro temor llenó su corazón. Si no lo era, entonces él seguiría sin poder permitir a Serena escapar de él. Por el momento, ella era su única ventaja para forzar a la manada a volver a sus terrenos de caza sin un abierto derramamiento de sangre.

_No sabemos nada todavía,_ dijo él al final secamente.

_Si esta mujer es su madre…_ empezó Levet, sólo para detenerse cuando Darien lo fulminó con una letal mirada.

_Suficiente. Discutiremos esto más tarde. De momento, tengo que intentar convencer a Serena para no ir directa a la maldita trampa de Diamante.

* * *

Serena se sorprendió al descubrir sus manos temblando mientras se ponía un par de pantalones limpios y un suave suéter verde. Bajó la mirada hacia ellas con asombro. Maldita sea. Durante años, ella había sufrido siendo etiquetada como un monstruo, siendo expulsada de una docena de hogares adoptivos, y viviendo en la calle hasta que pudo finalmente reunir el dinero suficiente para encontrar un apartamento. En la última semana, había sido acosada por un hombre-lobo y secuestrada por un vampiro. Todo eso era suficiente para que incluso la más tranquila, calmada y equilibrada mujer sufriera un colapso nervioso. Pero nada –_nada_– la había sacudido tanto como esa simple fotografía.

Presionando una mano sobre su tembloroso estómago, Serena se obligó a tomar varias profundas inspiraciones. Sería tan fácil saltar a conclusiones. No, no saltar. Brincar, botar, y volar muy alto a conclusiones, reconoció ella con ironía. Pero lo primero es lo primero. Tenía que localizar a Diamante y descubrir la identidad de la mujer. Él tenía la llave a las preguntas que la habían perseguido durante demasiado tiempo. Justo acababa de ponerse sus botas de cuero cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta de un empujón y Darien fluyó hacia ella con esa reservada expresión que advertía que los problemas se estaban preparando.

Plantando las manos sobre sus caderas, ella se negó a flaquear cuando él se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su rígido cuerpo. Él se alzaba sobre ella con suficiente fluida fuerza como para aplastarla con una mano. Y luego estaban esos molestos colmillos que podrían drenarla dejándola seca. Tal vez tontamente, Serena no estaba asustada. Ni siquiera cuando él extendió la mano para sujetar su brazo.

_Serena, tenemos que hablar,_ ordenó él en voz baja.

_No._ Ella encontró directamente su oscura mirada. _No discutiré sobre esto, Darien. Tengo que saber la verdad.

_¿Y no confías en mí para descubrir la verdad por ti?

_Confío en que siempre harás lo que sea mejor para tu gente,_ dijo ella cautelosamente evasiva. Vampiro o no, Darien poseía todo el orgullo de cualquier otro hombre. Demonios, él poseía el orgullo de varios hombres, todos enrollados dentro de uno. No parecía el mejor momento para estar pisoteándolo. _Y tienes que admitir que lo que es mejor para tu gente, podría no ser siempre lo mejor para mí. Esto es algo que necesito hacer por mi cuenta._ Él se tensó como si ella hubiera abofeteado su cara.

_¿Por tu cuenta?

_Darien, esto es importante para mí,_ dijo ella en un agitado tono por la desesperada necesidad que apretó su corazón. _He pasado toda mi vida buscando y preguntándome. Si hay alguien por ahí que tiene respuestas, entonces tengo que encontrarlo. ¿No puedes entender eso?_ Su levantada mano cayó cuando él se giró para caminar hacia la oscura ventana. Ella frunció el ceño ante sus rígidos hombros y la inequívoca tensión que se arremolinaba en el aire.

_Pareces haber olvidado un hecho relevante, ángel,_ dijo él con una voz extrañamente espesa. Serena se estremeció ante la oscura premonición que revoloteaba sobre ella.

_¿Y cuál es ese?

_Por el momento, tú eres mi prisionera._ Prisionera. Su corazón amenazó con detenerse mientras apretaba sus manos a los costados.

_¿Me impedirás hablar con Diamante?

_Te mantendré a salvo.

_¿Y qué hay de la mujer?,_ dijo ella con voz ronca. _¿Qué pasa si desaparece antes de que pueda hablar con ella? ¿Qué pasa si Diamante le hace daño?_ Él se volvió lentamente, su bello rostro ilegible.

_Entiendo que estés molesta._ Serena luchó por respirar. No, no, no. Esto no podía estar pasando. No cuando ella estaba tan cerca. Ni siquiera un vampiro podía ser tan insensible.

_Por supuesto que estoy molesta. He pasado toda mi vida esperando este momento. No puedo dejarlo pasar._ Su barbilla se inclinó abruptamente. __No _lo dejaré pasar.

_Y yo no te permitiré precipitarte a un peligro mientras estás evidentemente alterada,_ dijo él apretando los dientes. _Diamante es un peligroso Pura-Sangre, no un patético humano que tú puedas manipular con un aleteo de tus pestañas y una encantadora sonrisa. Él podría matarte sin un segundo pensamiento._ Ella pisoteó hacia delante, demasiado furiosa como para prestar atención al peligroso fuego que estaba ardiendo en los ojos de él.

_No te atrevas a tratarme con condescendencia,_ dijo ella apretando los dientes. Por un momento, el escozor en el aire se hizo casi doloroso. Serena frotó instintivamente las manos sobre sus brazos cuando el poder de él estalló a su alrededor, y luego, sin previo aviso, una escalofriante frialdad endureció su bronceado rostro.

_Mi decisión está tomada, Serena. Haré todo lo posible para descubrir quién podría ser esta mujer y tú permanecerás aquí. ¿Está claro?_ Ella dio un deliberado paso hacia atrás, su expresión tan fría e implacable como la de él.

_Cristalino,_ replicó ella. _¿Podría por favor tener algo de intimidad?_ Algo que podría haber sido arrepentimiento oscureció los ojos de él mientras levantaba la mano para tocar ligeramente su mejilla.

_Ángel, no quiero disgustarte, pero debes entender que no puedo arriesgarme a que Diamante ponga sus manos sobre ti._ Ella se sacudió su mano, negándose a dejarse llevar por su suave y seductora voz. Por mucho que ella respetara a Darien por su dedicación a su gente, en este momento él era su captor, no su amante. Él se interponía entre ella y la verdad que tan desesperadamente deseaba.

_Has dejado muy claro que no arriesgarás tu... pieza de negociación, Darien._ Ella miró intencionadamente hacia la puerta. _Ahora, ¿te irás, o he perdido el derecho a tener unos minutos a solas? _Cayó un sombrío silencio, y Serena temió que Darien realmente pudiera negarse a irse. Ella podía sentirlo mirando ferozmente su apartado perfil, como si estuviera tentado de leer sus oscuros pensamientos. Una sensación inquietante, tuvo que admitir ella. Había aprendido a lo largo de los años a ocultar sus secretos. Esta noche eso era más importante que nunca. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Darien por fin soltó un débil suspiro.

_Tal vez sería mejor hablar de esto después de que hayas descansado,_ respondió él a regañadientes. Moviéndose hacia la puerta, se detuvo para mirarla con un apenas visible ceño fruncido. _Yo no soy tu enemigo, Serena. Si tan sólo confiaras en mí, te lo demostraría._ Y con eso desapareció de la habitación, dejando tras de sí su exótico y masculino olor. Una vez a solas, Serena cerró sus ojos brevemente. _Si tan sólo confiaras en mí…_

Maldita sea, ella confiaba en él. Lo que, sin duda, sólo confirmaba la opinión de la mayoría de la gente de que ella era una completa chiflada. ¿Qué mujer con algún sentido común confiaría alguna vez en un letal depredador de la noche? Pero con esa confianza llegó el inquebrantable conocimiento de que él era demasiado honorable para olvidar sus obligaciones. Él haría cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer. Y así también haría ella.

Ignorando el extraño dolor en la región de su corazón, Serena se trasladó al cuarto de baño conectado y cerró la puerta. Cuando Levet había tenido la amabilidad de recoger su ropa, había incluido su teléfono móvil y un pequeño fajo de dinero en efectivo que ella guardaba en su cajón de los calcetines. Cuando lo encontró, había ocultado sabiamente tanto el teléfono como el dinero entre las toallas debajo del lavabo. Había sabido que podría llegar un momento en que necesitaría escapar de su lujosa prisión. Y que Darien no se lo pondría fácil.

Ella apretó el teléfono contra su pecho mientras consideraba quién podría ayudarla. No la policía. Ellos le pondrían una camisa de fuerza si tratara de convencerlos de que había sido secuestrada por un vampiro, suponiendo que Darien y los Cuervos no les hicieran algo horrible cuando intentaran entrar en la finca. Lo mismo podía decirse de su puñado de amigos. Ella no podía ponerlos en peligro arrastrándolos a sus problemas. Y, por supuesto, ella no tenía familia a la que molestar. Así que eso dejaba a... jodidamente nadie.

Apretó los dientes contra los derrotistas pensamientos y caminó de un lado a otro cruzando el suelo de baldosas. Había alguien que podría ayudarla. Tenía que haberlo. Se detuvo bruscamente cuando la inspiración la golpeó sin avisar. Mina. La hermosa demonio había dejado claro que estaba lista y preparada para ayudar a Serena con cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. Y más importante, ella no tenía miedo de Darien o sus Cuervos. Ella era perfecta. Ahora, si ella tan sólo pudiera encontrar el modo de obtener su número de teléfono...

_Serena._ El teléfono cayó de sus manos cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien había entrado silenciosamente en el cuarto de baño y se había parado directamente delante de ella.

_Mierda,_ Jadeó ella, su corazón atrapado dolorosamente en su garganta. _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Te dije..._ Sus palabras de pánico fueron cortadas cuando él colocó un delgado dedo contra sus labios.

_Shh. No te preocupes, ángel, todo está bien,_ murmuró él suavemente. Ella frunció el ceño cuando sus dedos se deslizaron para ahuecar su barbilla y él bajó su cabeza para mirar fijamente dentro de sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

_¿Darien?,_ susurró ella cuando la más extraña sensación de paz comenzó a fluir a través de ella. No podía ver nada excepto sus ojos zafiros, no oía nada excepto su suave y persuasiva voz.

_Estás muy cansada, Serena,_ dijo él con voz calmante. _Debes olvidar los problemas de esta noche. Olvidar que Levet volvió de la guarida de Diamante. Olvidar las fotografías._ Sus pestañas revoloteaban descendiendo incluso cuando ella luchaba contra la oscura compulsión.

_Pero...

_Olvida, Serena,_ susurró él. _Ahora duerme._ Ella lo hizo.

* * *

Malaquite sacudió la cabeza mientras estudiaba la pequeña foto.

_El parecido es notable,_ estuvo de acuerdo él, levantando la cabeza para observar a Darien mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la pequeña oficina del club de Malaquite en la zona centro de la ciudad. _¿Y Serena no sabe nada de la mujer?

_Nada._ Darien se obligó a detenerse al lado del escritorio Luis XIV elegantemente tallado que perfectamente hacía juego con el resto de la delicada decoración francesa. Por los dioses, había caminado de un lado a otro en la última semana más que en un milenio. Y todo era a causa de Serena Tsukino. _Ella estaba... alterada por las fotografías. Especialmente después de que Levet fuera lo bastante idiota como para admitir que las había descubierto en la caja fuerte de Diamante._ Tal vez detectando algo en la voz de Darien, Malaquite se puso en pie lentamente y lo estudió con inquisitiva curiosidad.

_¿Alterada? ¿Qué quieres decir?_ Darien apretó sus dientes cuando la imagen de Serena acostada en su cama profundamente dormida le golpeó. Él no la había herido. De hecho, con toda seguridad, la había salvado de su propia estupidez. Maldita sea, ella había estado empeñada en sumergirse en la artera estratagema de Diamante. Todo lo que él había hecho era asegurarse de que ella despertaría esta tarde y no recordaría nada de las últimas veinticuatro horas. De que estaría a salvo bajo su cuidado, a donde pertenecía. Así que, ¿por qué se sentía como si de algún modo hubiera traicionado a la única mujer que trajo a su vida más que aburrido deber y responsabilidad sin fin? Malaquite alzó las cejas. _¿Darien?_ Darien hizo un inquieto encogimiento de hombros, sus dedos tirando ausentemente del amuleto en su cuello.

_Como todos los humanos, ella tiene tendencia a sacar conclusiones precipitadas sin la menor cantidad de pruebas. Está bastante convencida de que esta mujer tiene una relación de sangre con ella. Tal vez incluso su madre._ Malaquite se encogió de hombros.

_Es una conclusión bastante lógica. El parecido es asombroso. No puede ser una coincidencia._ Por los dioses, ¿era él el único con algo de sentido común?

_No sabemos nada todavía. Esto puede ser simplemente una inteligente estratagema de Diamante para atraer a Serena a su guarida.

_Difícilmente inteligente,_ dijo Malaquite Darien se calmó.

_¿Qué quieres decir?

_Dijiste que Levet descubrió las fotografías ocultas en una caja fuerte, ¿no?

_Sí.

_Seguramente, si el Were tenía la intención de utilizar las fotografías para atraer a Serena a su guarida, las habría llevado con él cuando se le acercó en el bar por primera vez,_ señaló Malaquite en voz baja. _O por lo menos cuando consiguió burlar tus defensas para encontrarse con ella. Difícilmente puede hacer mucho por atraerla con ellas guardadas en una caja fuerte._ Darien no era estúpido. Había considerado la extraña idea de que Diamante no hubiera tratado de utilizar las fotos antes de ahora. Había concluido finalmente que las razones no cambiaban nada. Al menos en lo que a Serena se refería.

_¿Quién puede decir lo que hay en la mente de un chucho?,_ dijo él entre dientes.

_Bastante cierto, supongo,_ estuvo de acuerdo Malaquite, sus ojos entrecerrándose. _¿Cómo está Serena?_ Darien se giró bruscamente para mirar la acuarela pastel que adornaba la pared.

_Ella está bien._ Hubo una breve pausa y Darien se atrevió a esperar que su helado tono pusiera fin a la molesta investigación. Estúpido, por supuesto. Nada menos que una estaca de madera disuadiría a Malaquite una vez que ha hundido sus colmillos.

_Dijiste que ella estaba alterada por las fotografías,_ presionó él. Hizo una mueca mientras recordaba la vulnerable esperanza que había brillado en los ojos de ella.

_Más que alterada. Estaba decidida a correr a la guarida de los hombres-lobo y pedirles explicaciones,_ dijo él entre dientes.

_No es de extrañar. Mina me ha enseñado que los humanos poseen una gran necesidad de familia. Parece traerles una sensación de comodidad y seguridad._ ¿Familia? ¿Qué necesidad tenía Serena de una familia? Especialmente una que no se molestó en cuidar de ella cuando más los necesitaba. Además, ella ahora lo tenía a él y a sus Cuervos para proporcionarle comodidad y seguridad.

_También parece robarles cualquier sentido común que podrían pretender. Ella podría ponerlo todo en peligro, incluso a ella misma, por una tonta fotografía._

_No es tan tonta para ella._ Darien volvió la cabeza para fulminar a su amigo con una feroz mirada.

_No permitiré que ella le de ventaja a Diamante. Hay demasiado en juego.

_¿Estás hablando del tratado entre los Weres y los vampiros?

_Eso, y, por supuesto, la propia seguridad de Serena.

_Ah._ Malaquite hizo una mueca. _Por supuesto.

_¿Qué?

_No creo que Serena esté muy contenta contigo en este momento, ¿verdad?_ Fue el turno de Darien para hacer una mueca.

_Ella está menos que encantada.

_Tú mejor mantienes un ojo sobre ella, viejo camarada,_ le advirtió Malaquite. _Tengo la sensación de que bajo su dulce sonrisa yace una voluntad de hierro. Si ella decide escaparse, no será fácil detenerla._ Darien cerró los ojos cuando una oleada de pesar revolvió su estómago.

_No hay ningún temor por eso.

_Estás muy seguro de tu encanto.

_No es mi encanto de lo que estoy seguro. He tomado medidas para asegurar que ella no hará nada impulsivo._ Su frío tono no reveló ninguna de las desconocidas emociones que lo estaban mortificando.

_¿Qué tipo de medidas?_ Malaquite soltó un bajo siseo. _¿Darien? ¿Alteraste su memoria?_ Demonios, él no necesitaba sonar tan horrorizado. Era lo que los vampiros habían estado haciendo desde el principio de los tiempos.

_Era la única solución razonable.

_Por las pelotas del Diablo._ Malaquite negó lentamente con su cabeza. _Juegas a un juego peligroso.

_No es ningún juego.

_No, no lo es. Una cosa es cautivar a un extraño cualquiera, otra muy distinta es utilizar tus poderes sobre una mujer que te has llevado a la cama._ Con rígidos movimientos, Darien recogió su capa y la deslizó sobre sus hombros. No necesitaba ningún recordatorio de que había utilizado descaradamente la confianza de Serena en su contra. O que mientras ella no tendría recuerdos de la noche anterior, a él le perseguirían durante una eternidad.

_Sólo he hecho lo que era necesario._ Había llegado a la puerta cuando las suaves palabras de Malaquite llegaron a él.

_Tal vez, pero si Serena descubre la verdad, tendrás un infierno que pagar.


	14. Capítulo 12

_Capítulo 12_

Era casi medianoche cuando Serena se despertó sintiéndose extrañamente desorientada. No, era más que desorientada, admitió ella cuando se dio una ducha y se puso unos vaqueros y una sudadera. Había un borroso espesor en su cabeza, como si alguien se la hubiera empaquetado llena de algodón. Extraño, considerando que no podía ser resaca. No había bebido (bastante irónico siendo camarera). Y no se sentía como si se estuviera viniendo abajo con un grave virus. ¿Podría ser que la sangre que había estado dando a Darien estuviera empezando a pasarle factura?

Preocupada por el débil dolor de cabeza y la constante sensación de que algo no iba bien, Serena fue escaleras abajo. Sin duda, una buena comida y una brisa de aire fresco era todo lo que necesitaba. Y quizás uno o dos besos de vampiro. La idea fue suficiente para calentar su sangre y llevar una débil sonrisa a sus labios cuando una familiar forma silenciosa se deslizó desde las sombras hacia el final de la escalera.

_Buenas noches, DeAngelo._ El demonio realizó una pequeña reverencia que siempre conseguía pillar desprevenida a Serena. A pesar de que los vampiros parecen adaptarse a los enormes cambios que deben soportar a través de los siglos, todavía retienen algunos modales anticuados que raramente se mostraban en estos tiempos.

_Lady Serena. _Lady. Ella pasó una afligida mano por su extremadamente largo pelo. Ni remotamente posible.

_¿Has visto a Levet o a Darien?_ Enderezándose, el demonio la miró desde las profundidades de su capucha.

_Creo que han ido a ver a Malaquite._ Una punzada de desilusión corrió a través de ella antes de que pudiera aplastarla sin piedad. Jesús. Ella realmente había caído en el reino de la-la-landia35.

_Vale._ Ella consiguió otra débil sonrisa. _¿Está lista la cena?

_Está preparada y esperándola en la cocina.

_Fantástico._ Hubo otra elegante reverencia.

_Si hay algo más que necesite, sólo tiene que decírmelo._ Serena rodeó al vampiro y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Los Cuervos no la asustaban, pero de vez en cuando la hacían sentirse un poco inquieta. No estaba acostumbrada a tener tantas personas alrededor suyo, humanos o demonios. A veces se sentía como un insólito experimento siendo estrechamente supervisado por una manada de científicos. Incluso cuando no podía verlos, podía sentir sus miradas siguiéndola fijamente.

Por supuesto, había algunos beneficios, reconoció ella cuando entró en la cocina para descubrir una cazuela de verduras esperándola en el horno y un gran cuenco de fruta fresca ya puesto en la mesa. Después de llenar su plato, se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a disfrutar de la deliciosa cena. Sin embargo, apenas se había sentado cuando una sensación de mareo la inundó y casi la hizo caer al suelo.

¿Qué demonios? Sus manos se elevaron para apretarse contra sus sienes. Junto con la sensación de mareo tuvo la más extraña sensación de _deja vu_36 que estaba apuñalado su cerebro. No tenía sentido. Era como si hubiese un recuerdo tratando de emerger, pero el recuerdo de alguien más, no de ella. Intentando no entrar en pánico ante las incómodas sensaciones, Serena tomó un profundo aliento y luchó por dar algún sentido a las imágenes. Había algo... Levet, sí. La gárgola estaba de pie en la cocina, sosteniendo un sobre en sus manos. Y ella lo estaba alcanzando... ¿Qué había en el sobre? Fotografías. Fotografías de ella. Y de alguien más. Su cabeza palpitó, y luego, se puso en pie con un brusco movimiento.

_Ese hijo de puta,_ siseó ella con temblorosa furia.

* * *

Darien sabía que algo estaba mal desde el momento en que se aproximó a la aislada finca. Podía sentir la vibrante tensión de sus Cuervos mientras conducía cruzando la alta verja de hierro. Después de detener el Jaguar con un frenazo ante la puerta de la mansión, Darien salió disparado del coche y entro como una exhalación en la casa. La primera cosa que le impactó fue el inequívoco hedor a humo. Jodido santo infierno.

Había habido un fuego. Y muy recientemente. Quizás un olor no tan espantoso en la mayor parte de los hogares de Chicago en invierno. Los humanos a menudo quemaban troncos para resguardarse del frío del norte. Pero un vampiro raramente permitiría una fogata en ningún lugar cercano. Especialmente, no en el interior de su guarida. Sin disminuir su paso, Darien atravesó el oscuro vestíbulo y entró en la sala de estar, donde descubrió a DeAngelo y otros dos Cuervos hablando en voz baja. Cuando entró, ellos se dieron la vuelta para mirarle con expresión preocupada. Su corazón se encogió con repentina inquietud. Para un vampiro, verse preocupado significaba que había algo que estaba terrible y horriblemente mal.

_¿Qué ha ocurrido?

_Maestro._ DeAngelo hizo una profunda reverencia. _Me temo que le hemos fallado._ La inquietud se convirtió en un insoportable terror lacerante.

_¿Serena? ¿Ha sido dañada?

_No, mi señor, pero ella ha... escapado,_ reveló el vampiro con obvia autorepugnancia. Durante un cegador momento, Darien no pudo sentir nada más que un aplastante alivio. Serena no estaba herida. Podía aguantar cualquier cosa menos eso.

Darien ignoró a los Cuervos, que le estudiaban con estoica disculpa. Le estaba llevando un gran esfuerzo recobrar su habitual calma y pensamiento lógico. Finalmente, se las arregló para captar algunos pensamientos coherentes. El primero fue la desagradable comprensión de que había habido alguna necesidad urgente de Serena por escapar.

No creyó ni por un momento que ella simplemente hubiera despertado y decidido huir de sus 'malvadas' garras. Después de todo, había estado con él durante días y nunca había hecho ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por huir. Sus esfuerzos por borrar sus recuerdos habían sido claramente infructuosos. La idea le provocó un nudo de terror en el estómago.

Maldición, debería haber tenido en cuenta que ella no era completamente humana. Después de todo, había unos cuantos demonios capaces de resistirse a los encantos de un vampiro. Si ella había conseguido recordar, entonces no sólo había desaparecido, sino que era más que probable que también estuviese buscando a Diamante. Jodido maldito infierno.

_¿Cómo?,_ preguntó él repentinamente, su afilado tono haciendo a los atentos vampiros estremecerse.

_Ella comenzó un fuego en la cocina, y mientras estábamos distraídos, usó los túneles para salir de la casa,_ admitió DeAngelo. Eso explicaba el humo.

_Inteligente por su parte,_ admitió él de mala gana. _Se las arregló para encontrar la única forma segura de distraer a una casa llena de vampiros._ DeAngelo destelló sus colmillos con enfado.

_No fue tan inteligente el que fuéramos engañados. No tengo ninguna excusa._ Darien rechazó las oscuras palabras. Su único pensamiento era seguir a Serena y traerla de vuelta a donde pertenecía.

_¿Cuánto hace que se fue?

_Menos de dos horas.

_¿Dos horas?

_El fuego comenzó poco después de la medianoche, pero no notamos que faltaba Lady Serena hasta hace unos momentos._ Un frío miedo cortó su corazón. ¿Dos horas? Era demasiado tiempo.

_Maldición. A estas alturas podría estar en cualquier parte.

_¿Irá en su busca?_ Darien se preguntó por un momento si su segundo en comando había perdido el juicio. Ni todos los demonios del infierno podrían persuadirle de localizar a Serena Tsukino.

_Por supuesto, tendrás que tener cuidado_, susurró una voz de advertencia desde lo más profundo su mente. No dudó ni por un momento que la finca estaba siendo constantemente vigilada por los Weres. Pero si Serena se las había arreglado para salir sin que la vieran, él desde luego no quería alertarles de la verdad. Con un poco de suerte, podría ser capaz de localizar a la irritante mujer y traerla de vuelta antes de que ella pudiera descubrir un modo de ponerse en contacto con Diamante. Suerte. Ahogó el impulso de rugir de frustración. Era un vampiro que dependía de la fría lógica y planes ejecutados a la perfección. No confiaba su destino a la caprichosa suerte. No hasta esta noche. Que los dioses tengan piedad de él.

* * *

El taxi dejó a Serena en un destartalado almacén de una destartalada zona industrial. No era el mejor barrio. Realmente, era oscuro, sucio y desconcertantemente aislado. Pero con el taxímetro corriendo no tenía muchas opciones. Su pequeña cantidad de dinero en efectivo no le llevaría muy lejos. Aún así, el almacén al sur de Marengo no era un mal lugar para esperar a que Beryl llegara con sus pertenencias.

Difícilmente sería el primer lugar donde alguien la buscaría, y ya que casi había sido destruido por un fuego unos tres meses atrás, ella tenía la vaga esperanza de que la manada de vampiros que sin duda estaba tras su rastro, fallaría en captar su aroma entre el persistente olor. No era el mejor de los planes, pero no es que tuviera una docena entre los que elegir.

Sabía que tendría una posibilidad, y sólo una, de escapar de Darien. No había tiempo para esquemas complicados ni pruebas sobre el terreno. Había provocado el fuego, rezado una plegaria, y huido a través de los túneles tan rápido como pudo. El mero hecho de conseguir coger un taxi y llegar hasta aquí era poco menos que asombroso. Envolviendo sus brazos sobre su cintura para rechazar la aguda frialdad, Serena caminó con paso firme y miró detenidamente a la espesa oscuridad.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, oyó el inconfundible sonido del trozo de chatarra que era el coche de Beryl y se apresuró a la puerta lateral donde había quedado en encontrarse con su amiga. En un momento, Beryl se apresuraba hacia la puerta, con el entusiasmo chisporroteando sobre ella con una fuerza casi tangible.

_¿Serena? Santo guacamole, eres tú._ Serena echó un nervioso vistazo alrededor del vacío lugar antes de tirar de Beryl hacia dentro del almacén.

_Por supuesto que soy yo. ¿Quién pensabas que sería?_ Beryl se encogió de hombros.

_Pensaba que estabas muerta._ Serena parpadeó asombrada.

_¿Por qué narices pensaste que estaba muerta?_ La delgada mujer dejó caer al suelo el pesado bolso que llevaba.

_Bueno, obvio. Desapareciste del trabajo sin dejar rastro, no contestabas al teléfono, no estabas en tu piso, y en la pizzería para la que haces entregas dijeron que no te habías presentado en ninguno de tus turnos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar?

_Oh._ Serena nunca había considerado realmente la idea de que alguien pensara que había muerto. Mierda. ¿Qué hay de sus empleos? ¿Y su piso? Si se veía en la calle otra vez, ella realmente iba a estacar a aquel maldito vampiro.

_¿Llamaste a la policía?_ Beryl pareció sorprendida por la pregunta.

_No.

_¿A pesar de que pensaste que estaba muerta?

_Muerta es muerta._ Beryl se encogió de hombros. _No es como si la policía pueda traerte de vuelta o algo así.

_Supongo que tienes razón,_ reconoció Serena tristemente. En realidad no podía culpar a su amiga. Beryl hizo muchas cosas para ganarse la vida, no todas ellas legales. _¿Lograste conseguirme el dinero?

_Sip, estaba escondido en tu armario, justo como dijiste._ Beryl rebuscó por el bolso de cuero y abrió la cremallera. _Sabes, yo nunca habría pensado en esconderlo en una caja de tampones._ Serena se rió entre dientes cuando Beryl le dio el billete de cincuenta dólares que siempre tenía escondido en un lugar u otro.

_Incluso el ladrón más decidido parece alérgico a los productos de higiene femenina._ Metió el dinero en su bolsillo. _¿Y el abrigo?

_Lo traje, aunque no puedo imaginarte vistiendo esta cosa repugnante._ Beryl sacó la raída chaqueta militar que pertenecía a uno de los porteros. Hizo una mueca cuando se lo dio a Serena. _Huele igual que Bart. Ugh.

_Definitivamente, es un aroma distintivo,_ estuvo de acuerdo Serena mientras se obligaba de mala gana a ponerse el pesado abrigo. Apestaba a humo de cigarrillo, cerveza, y cosas en las que prefería no pensar. Una manera perfecta de disfrazar su propio olor. Y maloliente o no, era cálido.

_También te traje un poco de comida._ Beryl rebuscó por el bolso para revelar una caja de barritas de cereales.

_Gracias.

_Ah... Casi lo olvidaba. ¿Recuerdas a aquel magnífico mafioso que vino la noche que desapareciste?_ Serena hizo una mueca. ¿Qué si lo recordaba? Estaba grabado en su cerebro y con detalles en Technicolor.

_Él es bastante difícil de olvidar.

_Sin duda._ Beryl soltó un profundo suspiro. _Que delicioso bocado para la vista.

_¿Qué pasa con él?

_Volvió hace una o dos noches y dejó esto para ti,_ dijo Beryl mientras se enderezaba y apretaba el pequeño objeto en su mano.

_¿Dejó un teléfono?

_Sip, dijo que si volvías, podrías querer llamarle con esto._ Un indicio de envidia entró en la mirada de Beryl. _Muy romántico, si me preguntas._ El estómago de Serena se encogió. A pesar de que había dejado a Darien con toda la intención de buscar al hombre-lobo, ella no había olvidado la extraña y posesiva actitud de Diamante o las numerosas fotos que Levet había descubierto en su guarida. ¿Qué clase de hombre iba por ahí sacando fotografías de mujeres extrañas? Raritos, esos lo hacen.

_Sólo si estas interesada en la clase de tipo acosador psicótico,_ murmuró ella.

_Oye, si tú no estás interesada, yo con mucho gusto te lo quitaré de las manos,_ refunfuñó Beryl.

_Confía en mí, Beryl, tú no quieres ningún trozo de ese hombre.

_Por supuesto que no._ La mujer hizo rodar sus ojos. _¿Qué haría yo con un pedazo de hombre guapo hasta caerse muerta que, por un milagro, no es gay?_ Maldición. La última cosa que Serena quería para su única amiga era que se viera enredada con los despiadados demonios que ahora invadían su vida. Lamentablemente, no había ningún modo de advertirla realmente de los peligros. No sin que Beryl asumiera que estaba totalmente chiflada.

_¿Creerías que es un lobo vestido de Armani?,_ contestó ella evasivamente. Beryl frunció el ceño.

_¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

_Tan sólo aléjate de él. Es... peligroso.

_Oh Dios mío._ Beryl se llevó una mano a la boca. _¿Es un señor de la droga, verdad?_ Bueno, esa era una mentira tan buena como cualquier otra, decidió Serena.

_Algo así.

_Típico._ Beryl hizo un indignado sonido. _Es justo lo que mi abuela siempre dice.

_¿Qué dice ella?

_Si algo parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad..._ Serena rió sin humor.

_Le estas predicando al coro, hermana,_ murmuró ella, sus pensamientos regresando dolorosamente a Darien y la despiadada manipulación de sus recuerdos. Sus dedos se apretaron fuertemente alrededor del teléfono en su mano.

_Tengo que irme.

_¿A dónde vas?,_ preguntó Beryl.

_No estoy realmente segura._ Ella consiguió una rígida sonrisa. _Gracias, Beryl, y por favor, prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

_¿Yo?_ La mujer deliberadamente echó un vistazo alrededor del desastroso edificio. _No soy yo la que está jugando al escondite en un asqueroso almacén.

_Sólo prométemelo, por favor,_ insistió Serena. Ella nunca se lo perdonaría si Beryl resultara dañada.

_Vale, como quieras. Tendré cuidado._ Con un encogimiento de hombros, la mujer se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta. En un momento, Serena pudo oír el sonido de un coche arrancando y saliendo del aparcamiento con un rugido.

Sola, cogió un profundo aliento y contempló el teléfono con una gran dosis de miedo alojado en la boca del estómago. Había llegado el momento. Abriendo el teléfono, estudió el único número que había en la lista de contactos. Tenía los medios que necesitaba para ponerse en contacto con Diamante. Ahora todo que necesitaba eran las agallas para hacerlo.

* * *

Diamante estaba en su oficina estudiando la gran pila de informes que habían llegado recientemente de Italia. Sin duda, sorprendería a todo el mundo de los demonios el enterarse de que Diamante poseía un grupo de los científicos y doctores más inteligentes del mundo. Les gustaba tachar a los Weres de perros salvajes sin inteligencia ni sofisticación. ¿Cómo si no podrían justificar mantener a los hombres-lobo encerrados y oprimidos? Diamante estaba muy feliz de mantenerlo en secreto. Finalmente, ellos se enterarían de cuán equivocados que estaban en sus suposiciones, pero no hasta que el último de sus planes encajara en su lugar. Y para eso necesitaba a Serena Tsukino.

Apenas se había formado la imagen de sus frágiles rasgos en su mente cuando, con una inquietante sensación de destino, su teléfono móvil rompió el denso silencio. Frunciendo el ceño ante la interrupción, Diamante automáticamente fue a comprobar quién podría estar molestándole a estas horas. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando reconoció el número de su segundo teléfono móvil. El que había dejado para Serena. Después de abrir el teléfono, lo presionó contra su oído mientras se apresuraba fuera del cuarto y hacía señas a Rubeus, que estaba haciendo guardia en la puerta.

_¿_Cara_?,_ dijo él en un tono calmante. Había silencio al otro lado aunque su agudo oído podía captar fácilmente el aliento entrecortado de Serena. _Puedo sentirte ahí. Háblame, Serena.

_Yo... quiero que nos veamos,_ dijo ella finalmente con voz ronca. Diamante saltó resuelto una escalera tras otra mientras todo su cuerpo vibraba con eléctrico entusiasmo. Podía sentir la preocupada cautela en la voz de Serena, pero también había algo más. Un indicio de desafío. Independientemente de su temor, ella estaba decidida a encararle. Lo que sólo podía significar que la gárgola le había enseñado la foto que Diamante había dejado para que la encontrara.

_También es lo que yo quiero, _cara_, aunque tendrás que perdonarme si prefiero que nuestro encuentro tenga lugar en otro sitio que no sea la guarida de un vampiro._ Diamante llegó al final de la escalera y atravesó el casi derruido vestíbulo. _Eres bienvenida en mi propia humilde casa. Puede no ser tan elegante, pero puedo prometerte que serás un más que estimado huésped.

_No. Quiero que nos encontremos en algún lugar público. En algún sitio donde me sienta segura._ No se molestó por su agudo tono. Era una mujer inteligente. Era natural en ella ser desconfiada. Después de dejar el edificio, Diamante cruzó derecho hacia el Humvee37 aparcado y se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero. Rubeus fue tan rápido como él, tomó su lugar tras el volante y arrancó el motor.

_¿Cuántas veces tengo que asegurarte que nunca te haría daño, _cara_?_ preguntó Diamante, dando pequeños golpes en el sistema GPS. Una sonrisa tocó sus labios cuando el sistema de rastreo que había instalado en el teléfono de Serena reaccionó. Ella estaba a una gran distancia en un almacén abandonado al oeste de la ciudad, pero estaba bastante lejos de la protección de los vampiros. _Eres lo más importante para mí en este mundo._ Sintió su incredulidad. Y el frágil miedo que la envolvía. Ella se sentía vulnerable, y el menor indicio de amenaza la haría huir.

_¿Te encontrarás conmigo en algún lugar público o no?,_ exigió ella.

_Me encontraré contigo en cualquier lugar que desees,_ le aseguró él suavemente.

_Y quiero tu promesa de que vendrás solo._ Diamante fue aplastado contra la puerta del pasajero mientras Rubeus corría a través de las calles vacías a una velocidad espeluznante.

_Ahora, _cara_, debes ser razonable. Por todo lo que se, esto es una trampa puesta por tu vampiro. No soy completamente estúpido.

_Yo tampoco. De ninguna manera voy a dejar que me rodee una manada de hombres-lobo.

_Entonces tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario…_ Sin advertencia, sus calmantes palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando ella soltó un bajo gruñido.

_Hijo de perra._ Diamante frunció el ceño.

_En realidad lo soy, pero ¿por qué estas tan enfadada?

_Ya estás aquí, ¿verdad? Me estabas rastreando._ Su sangre se heló. Lo cual decía algo para un hombre-lobo. Su sangre por lo general estaba cercana al infierno.

_¿Hay alguien allí?

_Me has seguido por la ciudad, o has puesto algo en el teléfono. Maldición, Darien estaba en lo cierto. No se puede confiar en ti.

_Serena, debes escucharme._ Su voz estaba marcada por la urgencia. _Quién sea que esté en el almacén contigo, no soy yo, ni nadie de mi manada.

_¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces cómo sabías que estoy en un almacén, Diamante?,_ exigió ella. _Admítelo, me has rastreado._ Diamante gruñó por lo bajo. Por primera vez en su existencia, luchó por no transformarse contra su voluntad. Si algo le ocurriera a Serena...

__Cazzo_38. _Si_39, el teléfono está siendo monitorizado por mi manada, pero todavía estamos a varias manzanas,_ confesó él, intentando calcular silenciosamente cuánto tiempo les llevaría alcanzar el almacén. _No sé quién está en el edificio contigo, pero estás en peligro.

_¿Por qué debería creerte?_ Ella Jadeó cuando un aullido distante resonó al fondo. _Mierda._ Cada instinto de Diamante tembló en advertencia. Reconoció aquel aullido. Sólo podía pertenecer a un hombre-lobo.

_Escúchame, _cara_. Tienes que salir de allí. Sal de allí ahora._ Su respiración raspó sobre el teléfono.

_Esto comienza a parecerse a una película realmente mala de raja-y-destroza._ Diamante hizo señas a Rubeus para que aumentara la velocidad.

_¿Qué?

_Ya sabes, ¿cuándo la policía llama a la canguro para decirle que las llamadas amenazadoras vienen de dentro de la casa?_ Él sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose si su miedo le había nublado el juicio.

_No conozco esa película, pero…_ Él se tragó sus palabras cuando una repentina estática castigó su sensible oído. _¡Serena!_ La estática fue cortada cuando la línea murió. Tirando el teléfono a un lado, Diamante fulminó con la mirada al _callejero _que estaba a su lado. _Tenme en el almacén en los próximos quince minutos o me comeré tu corazón para desayunar.

* * *

35 **La-la-landia**: lugar fuera de contacto con la realidad.

36 **Deja vu**: sensación de que un momento concreto se ha vivido ya antes.

37 **Humvee (o HMMWV)**: vehículo militar multipropósito que posee tracción a las cuatro ruedas, el Hummer es su versión civil.

38 En italiano en el original – Traducción: '¡Joder! / ¡Mierda!'

39 En italiano en el original – Traducción: 'Si'


	15. Capítulo 13

_Capítulo 13_

Serena metió el teléfono en su bolsillo mientras estudiaba con cautela a la mujer que estaba de pie cerca de la pasarela metálica por encima suyo. Vaya. No parecía el tipo de mujer que merodearía alrededor de sucios almacenes. No con esa constitución alta y esbelta, y ondulado pelo azul que enmarcaba un perfecto rostro ovalado y ojos violetas. Ella era más una exótica mariposa que debería estar empapada en seda y champán.

De todos modos, Serena era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejarse llevar por las apariencias. Si había aprendido algo en estos días, era que las criaturas más hermosas y elegantes del mundo eran también las más letales. Un hecho que fue reforzado cuando la extraña mujer planeó escalera abajo. Sí, planeó, reconoció Serena con un temblor. No había ninguna otra palabra para eso. La mujer no era humana. O al menos no completamente humana. Serena rápidamente se puso de espaldas hacia la ventana más cercana. Tener una ruta de escape cerca parecía algo práctico. No tan práctico como un arma, por supuesto, pero ya que no pensaba que pudiera apretar el gatillo incluso si tuviera una, la ventana era lo mejor que tenía.

_Así que tú eres la misteriosa oh-tan-fascinante Serena Tsukino,_ dijo la mujer arrastrando las palabras, su tono erizándole el pelo de la nuca a Serena. _Pensé que tus fotografías no te hacían justicia, pero veo que realmente eres tan... vulgar como pensé._ ¿Vulgar? Bueno, habían llamado a Serena cosas peores. Pero no con aquel preciso indicio de malicia, o con ese odio tan personal que brilló en sus oscuros ojos. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para encabronar a esta mujer, y ahora estaba decidida a hacer pagar a Serena.

_Siento decepcionarte,_ murmuró ella. _¿Nos conocemos?

_Ya estarías muerta si nos hubiéramos conocido,_ gruñó la mujer, sus oscuros ojos comenzaban a brillar con una luz peculiar.

Otro escalofrío recorrió la columna de Serena mientras instintivamente alargaba el brazo para tocar la ventana rota detrás de ella. Empezaba a reconocer aquel brillo distintivo. La mujer era un Were. Lo cual quería decir que Diamante estaba mintiendo por sus perfectos dientes blancos (una aparente tradición para demonios de todo tipo). Y que Serena estaba muy, muy enterrada en mierda. Podría ser capaz de arreglárselas contra la mayor parte de los humanos, pero no creyó ni por un momento que pudiera conseguir detener a un lobo salvaje.

_Me atrevería a decir que no te gusto demasiado._ Serena intentó distraer a la... cosa que merodeaba cada vez más cerca. _¿Te importaría contarme qué he hecho para ofenderte?_ Un brillo de energía podía verse resplandeciendo alrededor del esbelto cuerpo.

_Tú eres ofensiva.

_¿Sólo ofensiva o podrías ser un poco más concreta?

_Eres humana._ Ella giró su cabeza para escupir en el suelo. Serena levantó las cejas.

_¿Es eso? ¿Soy ofensiva porque soy humana? Bastante duro.

_Eres ofensiva porque Diamante te prefiere a ti en lugar de a mí,_ siseó ella. Bueno... mierda. Esto era lo que necesitaba. Una ex-novia psicótica. Una que también resultaba ser una mujer-lobo. Muchísimas gracias, Diamante. Serena comenzó furtivamente a subir con cuidado la ventana rota. Preferiría no tener que lanzarse a través de los restos de cristal roto si podía evitarlo. Era así de rara.

_¿Entonces Diamante no sabe que estás aquí?,_ replicó ella.

_Por supuesto que no._ El brillo en los violetas ojos se hizo completamente espeluznante. _El muy tonto está tan locamente enamorado de ti que me mataría si supiera que me he cruzado tanto en tu precioso camino._ Así que, Diamante no había estado mintiendo. Una oleada de alivio atravesó a Serena. Estúpido, por supuesto, cuando había una muy buena oportunidad de que estuviera a punto de ser comida por su enojada novia. Ella presionó la ventana hacia arriba un poco más.

_Y aún así, aquí estás,_ dijo ella en un tenso tono.

_Él no debió haberme rechazado. Puedo ser un _callejero_, pero no soy su puta para ser plantada y abandonada._ El brillo se hizo más marcado mientras el aire se llenaba con un inquietante calor. _Pagará por eso._ Serena tragó el nudo de su garganta. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

_Mira, estoy segura de que todo esto no es más que un malentendido. Apenas conozco a Diamante._ La ventana estaba casi entreabierta. Sólo unos minutos más. _Oh, por favor Dios, dame unos minutos má_s. _De hecho, somos prácticamente desconocidos. Tal vez si vuelves para hablar con él podríamos solucionar todo esto.

_Tengo la intención de solucionarlo ahora._ Con un gruñido espeluznante, la mujer saltó repentinamente hacia delante, con su esbelta forma cambiando suavemente de humano a lobo ante la asombrada mirada de Serena.

La impresión la dejó inmóvil durante un momento en que se le paró el corazón. Decir que los hombres lobo existían era una cosa; ver a una mujer transformarse en una impresionante bestia era otra completamente distinta. Había algo extrañamente imponente en su mirada. Y algo marcadamente aterrador. Recobrando tardíamente sus sentidos, Serena apenas consiguió tirarse a un lado mientras el Were aterrizaba a sólo unas pulgadas de distancia. Hubo un gruñido frustrado cuando el Were giró su cabeza para revelar unos encendidos ojos rojos y unos dientes que parecían hechos a la medida para desgarrar la carne. Uy. No había nada de humano detrás de aquellos horribles ojos. Nada con lo que se pudiera razonar de todos modos.

Andando hacia atrás como un cangrejo, Serena mantuvo su mirada fija en la mujer-lobo, que estaba agachándose mientras se preparaba para saltar de nuevo. No tenía ni idea de cómo se suponía que tenía que luchar con la bestia, pero sabía que tenía que intentarlo. Por mucho que prefiriera una solución no violenta para el encuentro, era lo bastante inteligente como para comprender que iba a ser difícil razonar con una mujer-lobo atacando. Hubo un bajo gruñido de advertencia y el animal se lanzó como un rayo hacia delante. Instintivamente, Serena le pateó con ambas piernas. Era un acto desesperado, pero asombrosamente, consiguió dar una patada directa en el hocico del lobo, y con un agudo gemido, la mujer-lobo se detuvo para sacudir la cabeza.

Serena se puso en pie al instante y corrió hacia la lejana puerta. No creyó realmente que pudiera conseguirlo, pero en este momento todo el espacio que pudiera dejar entre ella y su atacante era una buena cosa. Fue el puro instinto de nuevo lo que le salvó la vida cuando sintió que un hormigueo le recorría la columna y con una zambullida de cabeza estuvo sobre el asqueroso suelo justo cuando la mujer-lobo saltaba sobre su cabeza.

Su respiración había salido de un golpe de sus pulmones por el repentino contacto con el suelo de cemento, y sólo con esfuerzo se puso sobre sus manos y rodillas. Más allá de ella podía ver que el gran salto de la mujer-lobo la había hecho aterrizar en medio de una pila de barriles oxidados. Unos cuantos habían logrado caer encima de ella, dejándola eficazmente inmovilizada contra el suelo.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, comprendió Serena. A punto de ponerse en pie, vio un corto tubo metálico yaciendo a unas pulgadas de distancia. De mala gana, cogió el tubo del suelo mientras se enderezaba y seguía su camino hacia la puerta. Casi había conseguido atravesar el almacén cuando el raspado de garras en el cemento la obligó a girarse y encarar a la mujer-lobo que se aproximaba.

_Mierda,_ Jadeó ella, su boca seca cuando vio los largos dientes que se lanzaban directamente hacia su garganta.

No permitiéndose tiempo para pensar, balanceó el tubo directamente hacia la cabeza que se aproximaba. Hubo un horrible ruido sordo cuando el acero impactó en el grueso cráneo con la suficiente fuerza como para enviar a Serena volando hacia atrás. Consiguió varios dolorosos golpes más, pero cuando volvió a ponerse en pie, se dio cuenta de que había logrado atontar a la bestia. Tal vez más que atontada, reconoció ella con un profundo estremecimiento. Tumbada de lado con los ojos cerrados, el Were sangraba profusamente por una cuchillada que corría desde una oreja hasta la curva de su hocico.

Una sensación de nausea revolvió el estómago de Serena cuando comprendió que había golpeado a la mujer con más fuerza de lo que tenía previsto. Siempre había sentido que era más fuerte que una mujer normal, pero superar a una mujer-lobo... Ella realmente era un monstruo. Con una sacudida de su cabeza, Serena apartó los absurdos pensamientos y, todavía agarrando el tubo, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Salió del almacén y, mientras cruzaba el aparcamiento, vio un elegante coche deportivo que estaba aparcado cerca de un contenedor de basura.

Acercándose con cautela al coche, miró detenidamente el interior, preparada para escaparse al primer indicio de que la mujer no estuviera sola. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio las llaves aún puestas en el contacto. Cielo santo, ¿podía finalmente la suerte estar de su lado? Serena tiró para abrir la puerta y se deslizó en el asiento del conductor. El motor arrancó al primer intento, y luchando con la desconocida palanca de cambios, consiguió conducir dando bandazos a través el aparcamiento. No sabía hacia dónde iba, pero era lejos del almacén. Y eso tenía que ser bueno.

No le apetecía un segundo 'round' con la inconsciente mujer-lobo. No cuando estaba magullada, golpeada, y todavía enferma por saber que deliberadamente le había hecho daño a otro. Y, por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que Diamante llegaría en cualquier momento. De momento estaba lejos de confiar en el Pura-Sangre. Ya sea si él envió a la mujer-lobo o no, él aún era responsable del ataque. Parecía mejor retirarse, así ella podría tener tiempo para considerar con más tranquilidad cómo y cuando debería reunirse con el hombre.

Dando la vuelta al recinto, Serena sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. Mientras conducía despacio por la calle vacía, memorizó meticulosamente el número de Diamante. Cuando estuvo segura de poder recordarlo sin esfuerzo, bajó la ventanilla del coche y con una pequeña sonrisa, tiró el teléfono en un estacionamiento vacío por el que pasaba. Estaba cansada de ser la desdichada pieza de negociación en una guerra privada entre demonios que ella no entendía. De ahora en adelante, tenía la intención de jugar a este juego según sus reglas.

* * *

Darien murmuró una sarta de antiguas maldiciones cuando entró en el oscuro almacén. Aunque el olor de Serena fuera fuerte en el aire, era obvio que ya había huido. Peor aún, había un inequívoco hedor a hombre-lobo cerca. Fluyendo entre las sombras, Darien descubrió a la mujer inconsciente en el suelo. Ella tenía una herida curándose en un lado de su cara y un bulto en la sien que había sido provocado por un fuerte golpe. ¿Serena?

Parecía increíble que su dulce e inocente ángel pudiera haber luchado con este _callejero_, pero si algo había aprendido en estos días pasados era que era inútil tratar de predecir cómo podría reaccionar Serena. Ella le había aturdido, desconcertado y fascinado desde el momento en que la había tomado como prisionera. Hubo un movimiento de aire detrás de él cuando Malaquite se desplazó para estar a su lado. Darien había recogido al vampiro antes de partir en busca de Serena. Había aprendido la lección de hacer las cosas por su cuenta, y ya había enviado a sus Cuervos hacia el refugio de Diamante para mantener vigilado al condenado Pura- Sangre.

_Sus huellas llevan al aparcamiento, pero debe haber encontrado un coche para escapar. Sin duda ya está a muchas millas lejos de aquí.

_Maldición.

Darien se tensó con frustración. La noche pasaba demasiado rápidamente. Pronto amanecería y tendría que verse forzado a buscar refugio. Serena estaría ahí fuera, sola. A merced de Diamante. Bueno, quizás no completamente a su merced, reconoció él mientras su mirada viajaba sobre la inconsciente mujer-lobo. Siguiendo su mirada, Malaquite cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

_¿Quién es el _callejero_?_ Darien arrugó la nariz con repugnancia.

_Ella huele a Diamante. Debe de ser un miembro de su manada.

_¿Piensas que vino aquí para encontrarse con Serena?_ La mera idea fue suficiente para hacer que sus colmillos ansiaran hundirse en carne de hombre-lobo. Por supuesto, su humor estaba lo bastante horrible como para hundir sus colmillos en cualquier cosa.

_Sea lo que sea por lo que viniera aquí, no parece haber salido como ella hubiera esperado.

_No, no parece haber salido bien del todo._ Malaquite se giró para mirar a Darien con una ceja alzada. _Tu mujer puede arreglárselas por sí misma.

_Eso parece._ Darien frunció el ceño, con el corazón encogido ante la idea de Serena luchando con el Were. No sólo porque pudo haber resultado herida demasiado fácilmente, sino porque conocía a su ángel lo suficientemente bien como para sospechar que había sido herida profundamente en su corazón por dañar a otro. _Debe haber sentido que su vida estaba amenazada o nunca habría contratacado._ Se giró bruscamente para caminar hacia la puerta, olfateando profundamente el rancio aire. _Pero, ¿por qué enviaría Diamante a un _callejero _para atacarla? Si la quisiera muerta, podría haberla matado en la barra del bar o incluso cuando entró sigilosamente en la finca. Él parecía desesperado por cogerla con vida.

_Esa parece ser la pregunta._ Malaquite inició su propia búsqueda en el almacén con expresión concentrada. _Había otra mujer aquí también. Una humana._ Darien soltó un bajo siseo.

_Nada de esto tiene sentido._ Malaquite estudió brevemente el bolso negro que había sido dejado en el suelo antes de sacudir la cabeza.

_Es un misterio que tendrá que ser solucionado más tarde, viejo amigo. Falta menos de una hora para el amanecer. No podemos quedarnos aquí._ Darien apretó sus manos.

_Si Serena tiene un coche, podría estar cruzando el estado antes de que pueda comenzar a rastrearla otra vez._ Sintiendo con facilidad la furia y frustración que hervían dentro de Darien como un volcán a punto de erupción, Malaquite cruzó el almacén para colocar su mano ligeramente sobre el hombro de Darien.

_Ni siquiera el Anasso puede combatir al sol y vencer,_ dijo él suavemente.

_¿No estarás diciendo que el invencible Darien tiene miedo de unos pocos rayos de sol, verdad?,_ dijo arrastrando las palabras una voz burlona desde la puerta cercana. _Que terriblemente decepcionante. Antes de que te des cuenta, me estarás diciendo que no puedes saltar sobre altos edificios o esquivar veloces balas._ Sólo la restrictiva mano en su hombro impidió a Darien saltar hacia la entrada y arrancarle la garganta al Pura-Sangre.

_Puedo temer la luz del sol, pero no le temo a los chuchos,_ advirtió él con helado desdén. _Muéstrate, Diamante.

_Encantado._ Diamante paseó a través de la puerta vestido con un perfecto traje gris humo y con su entrenado _callejero _en sus talones. Se movió con la fluida gracia de todo Were, aunque había una inequívoca tensión brillando sobre su esbelto cuerpo. _Ah, también el magnífico Malaquite. Estamos realmente honrados de estar en compañía de vampiros tan distinguidos, ¿no es así Rubeus?_ El enorme y pesado _callejero _miró con el ceño fruncido hacia los dos vampiros y luego lamió sus labios deliberadamente.

_A mí me parecen la cena, mi señor._ Darien sonrió mientras permitía a su poder exteriorizarse, golpeando al _callejero _haciéndole arrodillarse.

_Esta cena tiene dientes, chucho, y no soy muy digestivo. Por supuesto, si no me crees eres libre para intentar dar un mordisco._ El _callejero _se lanzó hacia delante, pero antes de que pudiera cometer dicho suicidio, Diamante le tenía agarrado por el brazo y tiraba de él hacia atrás.

_Tranquilo, Rubeus. Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender esta noche._ Paseando hacia delante, el Pura-Sangre estudió a la mujer todavía inconsciente sobre el suelo. _Karmesite. Debí haberlo sabido._ Su mirada se movió hacia Darien. _Me sorprende que no la mataras._ Darien sacó sus colmillos. Tal vez un poco infantil para el solemne líder de todos los vampiros, pero no se estaba sintiendo muy malditamente solemne en este momento.

_Lo hubiera hecho. No ha sido cosa mía.

_¿Serena?_ Diamante sonrió lentamente, una expresión complacida se colocó en su delgado rostro. _Bueno, bueno. ¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado? Se está volviendo toda una mujer. Cualquier hombre estaría encantado de llamarla suya._ Una pura furia salvaje recorrió a Darien y ni siquiera el duro apretón de Malaquite pudo impedirle lanzarse a través del suelo y agarrar a Diamante por el cuello. Dejaría seco a Diamante antes de permitir al chucho poner una mano encima de Serena. Con cegadora velocidad, Diamante lo pateó, arreglándoselas para golpear a Darien en la rodilla. Darien siseó mientras sus dedos se apretaban en la garganta del Were.

_¿Enviaste a este _callejero _para matarla?,_ dijo él ásperamente. Diamante gruñó mientras golpeaba brutalmente a Darien en el estómago.

_Siempre oí que los vampiros carecían de ciertos aspectos de su anatomía. No sabía que quería decir el tamaño de su cerebro. _Darien esquivó un gancho antes de que Diamante diera otro golpe a su estómago. Se estremeció y luego se vio obligado a saltar hacia atrás cuando el Were agarró una daga escondida en su chaqueta. Liberado de la inmediata amenaza de muerte, Diamante enderezó tranquilamente su corbata mientras fulminaba a Darien con la mirada. _Sacrificaré lo que sea para mantener a Serena con vida._ Sería cosa fácil golpear la daga a un lado y tendría de nuevo al Were agarrado, pero Darien resistió el impulso. Sangriento infierno. ¿Qué había ocurrido con su férrea disciplina? ¿Y con su fría astucia y su lógica? El Anasso no se revolcaría en la suciedad con un vulgar hombre-lobo.

_¿Entonces por qué la atacó esta mujer?

_Karmesite tiende a ser un poco hipertensa, hasta para un _callejero_._ Darien entrecerró su mirada.

_¿Esperas que me crea que este... Were, tan sólo pasaba por este almacén y decidió atacar a Serena?_ Diamante se encogió de hombros.

_Ella debió haber estado vigilando tu finca ante una oportunidad de cogerla sola._ Él hizo una pausa, una burlona sonrisa curvando sus labios. _Hablando de eso, ¿por qué estaba Serena aquí sola, lo primero de todo?

_No me tomes por tonto, chucho._ El polvo se arremolinó cuando el poder de Darien agitó el aire alrededor de él. _Serena podrá ser algo inocente, pero te aseguro que yo no lo soy. Pusiste deliberadamente una fotografía falsa para atraer a Serena fuera de mi protección.

_No hay nada de falso en aquella foto, vampiro.

_Imposible.

_Si lo deseas, puedo hacer que Serenity te arranque la garganta para demostrar lo real que es ella._ Los violetas ojos brillaron en la débil luz. _Lo hará de todos modos una vez que descubra que has tomado a su hija como prisionera._ Darien hizo una pausa. ¿Podría ser verdad que la fotografía fuera auténtica? Y si lo era, ¿podría la mujer estar relacionada con Serena? Bruscamente, empujó un lado las repentinas preguntas. Ahora no era momento para preocuparse con los '_y si'._

_¿Cuál es tu juego, Diamante?,_ preguntó él. Los oscuros rasgos se endurecieron. Su propio poder crepitando en el aire.

_No hay ningún juego. Serena me pertenece.

_Nunca.

_Has vivido el tiempo suficiente como para nunca decir nunca, vampiro._ El Pura-Sangre realmente tenía el deseo de morir.

_Te veré muerto antes de que pongas tus manos sobre ella.

_No si yo te pongo en tu tumba primero._ Darien dio un paso hacia adelante, completamente preparado para encarar cualquier desafío que Diamante estuviera dispuesto a ofrecer.

_¿Eso es una amenaza?

_Oh, sí._ El resplandor en los violetas ojos brilló cuando Diamante luchó por controlar a su bestia. _Tú has secuestrado a mi consorte. Nadie me culparía de cualquier castigo que pudiera elegir. Incluyendo la muerte.

_Consorte._ Darien se sacudió como si Diamante hubiera apuñalado su corazón con la daga. De hecho, se sintió como si lo hubiera hecho. _Un Pura-Sangre sólo se empareja con otro Pura-Sangre.

_Exacto._ Darien soltó un bajo siseo de advertencia. La tentación de simplemente matar al Were y terminar con eso crecía por momentos. Con seguridad, cualquier castigo que fuera obligado a soportar sería compensado por el placer de poner a Diamante en una bonita y profunda tumba.

_Serena no es un hombre-lobo,_ dijo él entre dientes.

_¿Puedes estar tan seguro, vampiro?

_Por los dioses, esto es alguna clase de truco. _Una burlona sonrisa curvó los labios de Diamante.

_Piensa lo que quieras._ Él giró la daga, la deslizó suavemente bajo su chaqueta y comenzó a pasear a través del cuarto. _Vamos, Rubeus, debemos seguir el rastro de mi reina. Siento que no puedas acompañarnos, Darien. Para cuando el sol se ponga otra vez, Serena será mía. En todo el sentido de la palabra._ Darien se movió antes de que pudiera pensarlo. ¿Ese chucho poner un dedo sobre Serena? Le vería en el infierno primero. Saltando hacia delante, no estaba preparado para la enorme forma que surgió ante él repentinamente. Él chocó contra Malaquite con una fuerza aturdidora, enviando al suelo a ambos. En un parpadeo, Darien estaba de pie, pero Malaquite también.

_Darien, no,_ gruñó Malaquite, su feroz expresión advirtiendo que estaba completamente preparado para luchar contra Darien para impedirle perseguir al condenado Were. _El amanecer está demasiado cerca como para estar luchando con los Weres. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ahora.

_¿Y dejarlo libre para encontrar a Serena?,_ preguntó Darien, todo su cuerpo temblando con la necesidad de seguir al Were. _La tendrá mucho antes de la puesta del sol._ Una extraña expresión ondeó sobre los pálidos y elegantes rasgos de su camarada.

_Si ella realmente es su consorte, entonces debes apartarte, Darien,_ dijo él con un cuidadoso tono. _Ni siquiera la Comisión te permitirá que mantengas a la compañera de un rey como prisionera.

_Serena no es un hombre-lobo,_ replicó él en un gélido tono.

_Pero...

_Basta, Malaquite. Como has repetido tan tediosamente, el amanecer se acerca._ Girando sobre sus talones, Darien cruzó el almacén, su poder haciendo que el polvo se arremolinara sobre él y reventando el cristal de las ventanas por la presión. Era un vampiro cabreado, y cualquier cosa en las cercanías estaba en peligro. Maldita sea todo.

Él no podía ni considerar el hecho de que Diamante no estuviera mintiendo. Tenía que estarlo. Serena no podía ser la consorte de un lobo. No cuando él estaba absolutamente seguro de que ella había sido elegida por el destino para ser su propia compañera.


	16. Capítulo 14

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Espero que esteis disfrutando de la historia. Os dejo tres capítulos más, el 16 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.  
**

_Capítulo 14_

Serena despertó con un calambre en la pierna y el cuello dolorosamente rígido. Obviamente, todos los coches deportivos estaban bien y eran buenos para conducir por ahí y lucir fantástica, pero eran una putada para una pobre mujer que trataba de pillar unas pocas horas de sueño. Frotando su cuello, ella luchó por salir del coche y echó un vistazo alrededor del pequeño parque que había elegido para esconderse. Era uno de esos jardines cuidadosamente podados que sólo podían encontrarse en los vecindarios más elegantes. Un lugar en el que no tenía que preocuparse por ser atacada mientras dormía. Al menos no por humanos. Y ya que había logrado robar la clase de coche que sólo podía pertenecer a alguien con una considerable riqueza, ni siquiera la policía se había preocupado de molestarla.

Su estómago rugió, y ella suspiró cuando recordó las riquísimas barritas de cereales que había dejado atrás dentro del bolso que Beryl había traído para ella. Joder. Esa estúpida mujer-lobo lo había arruinado todo. Por supuesto, la mujer probablemente estaba lamentando su ataque incluso más que Serena. Al menos de momento. El estómago de Serena se revolvió otra vez ante el persistente recuerdo de la violenta pelea. Jesús, la mujer estaba evidentemente demente. ¿Cómo podría estar celosa cuando Serena apenas había hablado con Diamante? Tal vez todos los hombres-lobo estaban simplemente dementes. O tal vez ella era la única demente, reconoció Serena con un pequeño suspiro. ¿Qué mujer con una pizca de sentido común estaría perdiendo el tiempo en este parque cuando podría estar en su coche conduciendo tan rápido y tan lejos de

Chicago como fuera posible? Había recogido sus pertenencias y comenzado de nuevo más veces de las que podía contar. Después de todo, nunca había tenido nada, o a nadie, esperándola en un sitio. Una nueva ciudad, un nuevo trabajo, un nuevo comienzo. Un gran trato. Pero justo cuando la tentación susurraba por su mente, sabía que no había ninguna manera de que se marchara. No hasta que supiera la verdad sobre la fotografía.

Apretando una mano contra su estómago que rugía, Serena lo calmaba lentamente cuando un extraño hormigueo le erizó el pelo de la nuca. El parque parecía dormir silenciosamente bajo su ligero edredón de nieve, pero ella sabía instintivamente que ya no estaba sola. Algo, o alguien, se acercaba sigilosamente por los árboles cercanos con un silencio que no era ni remotamente humano.

Retrocediendo poco a poco de vuelta hacia el cercano coche, Serena estaba totalmente preparada para huir cuando la elegante forma de Diamante salió de las sombras. Ella reconoció al corpulento gigante justo detrás de él de la noche en que ellos se habían acercado a ella por primera vez. Míster Musculo incluso estaba vestido con la misma camiseta negra y vaqueros, como si hicieran 26ºC en lugar de -6ºC. Diamante, por supuesto, estaba ataviado con otro carísimo traje. Éste era una sombra de gris humo con una camisa de rayas y una perfecta corbata de seda. Se preguntó si los compraba a granel40.

_Mierda,_ Jadeó ella, apoyándose contra el coche con una sacudida repentina. Viéndola hurgar por la cerradura de la puerta, Diamante dio un rápido paso hacia delante y le tendió una suplicante mano.

_Por favor, Serena, no corras,_ ordenó él, su acento era más evidente en su urgencia. _Te prometo que no estoy aquí para hacerte daño._ Ella hizo una mueca cuando recordó su último encuentro con un hombre lobo.

_¿Y debería creerte porque...?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

_Porque si quisiera hacerte daño no habría nada que pudieras hacer para detenerme._ Vale, eso es llamarle al pan, pan y al vino, vino. O quizás, al lobo, lobo y al perro, perro41.

_¿Se supone que eso es tranquilizador?_ Él sonrió lentamente.

_Realmente no deberías necesitar mis garantías. Has demostrado que eres más que capaz de arreglártelas por ti misma cuando es necesario._ Ella se estremeció, disgustándole la nota de orgullo en su voz. ¡Dios mío!, la última cosa que ella querría alguna vez sería ser admirada por hacer daño a otro.

_¿Estuviste en el almacén?

_Sí.

_¿La mujer está... está ella bien?

_Se repondrá de sus heridas._ Los oscuros y ferozmente atractivos rasgos cambiaron sutilmente. Como si sus emociones se erizaran bajo su piel más que sobre ella. _Pero el que ella vaya a estar bien todavía está completamente en el aire. Aún tengo que decidir cómo castigarla._ Serena no se molestó en esconder su ceño fruncido.

_¿Castigarla?_ Los violetas ojos resplandecieron en la brillante luz del sol. Ella determinó que eso era tan desconcertante al mediodía como en la medianoche. Ves, ella no era completamente estúpida.

_No hay alternativa,_ le informó él en un tono que no ofrecía ningún compromiso. _Ella no sólo desafió mis órdenes directas, sino que se atrevió a atacarte. Eso no lo puedo tolerar.

_Si me preguntas, pienso que ha sido suficientemente castigada,_ murmuró Serena. No tenía ningún apego por la mujer que había intentado abrirle la cabeza, pero rechazó ser usada como una escusa para causar más dolor a la mujer-lobo. Diamante soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras ajustaba con cuidado los puños de su limpia y almidonada camisa.

_Realmente tienes que superar tu tierna naturaleza, _cara_. En nuestro mundo te acabará matando._ Su barbilla sobresalió. Ella no sería sermoneada como si fuera una niña. No se disculparía por su carencia de una naturaleza sanguinaria.

_Quieres decir _tu _mundo.

_No, nuestro mundo._ El Were permitió que cayera un silencio estratégico, su mirada supervisando cuidadosamente cada una de sus expresiones. _Tú eres realmente uno de los nuestros, Serena._ Su corazón dio un brusco salto.

_¿Un demonio?_ Sus labios se separaron como si él fuera a contestar por fin a sus preguntas más apremiantes, y luego con una impaciente negación con su cabeza, él echó un deliberado vistazo alrededor del abierto parque.

_Este no es lugar para hablar. Ven conmigo y te lo revelaré todo.

_Podemos hablar muy bien aquí.

_Eres extraordinariamente testaruda para ser una cosa tan diminuta,_ murmuró él antes de que una afligida sonrisa curvara sus labios. _Eso debería hacer nuestra vida juntos muy interesante._ ¿Vida juntos? ¿Como en 'vivieron felices y comieron perdices'? Mierda. Ella se apretó contra el coche mientras le miraba con un nuevo sentido de cautela.

_Atrás, jefe. Te estás adelantado un poco,_ murmuró ella.

_¿Jefe?_ Él pareció notablemente ofendido. _Soy un _rey_, no un jefe42. Descubrirás que los Weres son mucho más sofisticados que los vampiros, a pesar de nuestra reputación de salvajes. Cogida con la guardia baja por su obvio enojo, Serena alzó sus cejas.

_Nunca te confundiría con un salvaje. No con un traje de mil dólares.

_Gracias..._ Él la miró por un largo latido. _Creo.

_Eso no significa, sin embargo, que tenga la intención de pasar mi vida contigo.

_Pero lo harás, lo sabes,_ le aseguró él dejando caer la voz, con una sensual voz ronca revistiendo sus palabras. _Es nuestro destino._ Serena se estremeció. No había duda de que el hombre poseía un puro magnetismo animal. Incluso de lejos consiguió hacer que sus rodillas se debilitaran un poco. Pero Serena no estaba interesada en la cruda y dominante pasión que él ofrecía. Ella prefería de lejos la dolorosa ternura de su vampiro.

El recuerdo de Darien envió una inesperada llamarada de dolor a través de su corazón. Incluso aunque estuviera furiosa con él, y por una maldita buena razón, no podía negar que le echaba de menos. Cuando él estaba a su lado, ella no sentía ningún miedo, ninguna incertidumbre. Se sentía completa de un modo que no tenía ningún fundamento de sentido o razón.

_No creo mucho en el destino. Prefiero pensar que tengo un poco de control sobre él,_ dijo ella, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura. De repente ella sentía frío hasta en los huesos. _Algo ridículo si tenemos en cuenta la situación en la que estoy, ¿verdad?_ El Pura-Sangre se movió repentinamente incómodo, mirándola con una extraña cautela.

_Serena, _cara_, no vas a llorar, ¿verdad?_ Ella se sorbió la nariz, sorprendida de descubrir que de hecho estaba al borde de las lágrimas. El descubrimiento la hizo enderezar la espalda como nada más podría haberlo hecho. Joder. No estaba por la labor de derramar lágrimas por un vampiro arrogante. Ni siquiera por un vampiro que había logrado alojarse en su corazón.

_No es nada._ Ella dio una indignada sacudida de cabeza. _Sólo estoy cansada, asustada y hambrienta._ Aún pareciendo ridículamente nervioso por la idea de que podría tener que lidiar con una mujer llorosa, Diamante se aclaró la garganta.

_Me temo que puedo hacer poco sobre lo de cansada y asustada, pero estoy bastante dispuesto a alimentarte, si lo deseas._ Él hizo un brusco gesto hacia su acompañante. _Rubeus._ Moviéndose a su lado, el Increíble Hulk realizó una profunda reverencia. La camiseta negra protestó, pero no se rasgó, como medio esperaba Serena.

_¿Sí, mi señor?_ Su voz era áspera, como si pasara más tiempo gruñendo que hablando.

_Ve al restaurante más cercano y trae a la señorita Tsukino algo de comer._ Los violetas ojos se deslizaron hacia Serena. _¿Tienes alguna preferencia?_ Estaba demasiado hambrienta como para rechazar su oferta. Además, no podía negar un pequeño alivio al ser librada de Rubeus. Él tenía una salvaje mirada que la ponía claramente nerviosa. Como si ella fuera una chuleta de cerdo siendo colgada justo encima de las fauces de un perro rabioso.

_Nada de carne,_ dijo ella con más énfasis del que era precisamente necesario. Las mandíbulas de ambos hombres se abrieron con asombro.

_¿Nada de carne?,_ preguntó Diamante. _¿Lo dices en serio?

_¿Por qué no lo diría en serio? Soy vegetariana.

_Imposible,_ Jadeó Diamante, claramente sorprendido.

_¿Qué pasa?,_ exigió ella. _Hay mucha gente que no come carne. Sabes que es mucho más sano comer frutas y verduras.

_Pero no un…_ El Pura-Sangre cortó bruscamente sus palabras, sus rasgos suavizándose en una expresión ilegible.

_¿Un qué? _Él ignoró su pregunta mientras se daba la vuelta hacia su acompañante.

_Rubeus, trae a la señorita Tsukino algo que no incluya carne._ Un amenazador gruñido brotó de la garganta del gran hombre.

_Mi señor, creo que no debería dejarle aquí solo. Podría ser una trampa._ Diamante entrecerró su mirada.

_Una trampa muy inteligente considerando que hay completa luz de día y ni siquiera el vampiro más decidido se atrevería a arrastrarse fuera de su guarida.

_Los vampiros no son el único peligro.

_Bastante cierto, pero no estoy indefenso.

_Todavía pienso que debería quedarme._ Rubeus giró su cabeza para enseñar los dientes a Serena. _No confío en esta mujer. Ella huele a engaño.

_Oye..._ Serena comenzó a protestar sólo para cortar con un grito ahogado cuando Diamante perezosamente dio un revés al hombre. Soltando un sorprendido gemido, el hombre cayó de rodillas y presionó una mano contra su sangrante boca.

_Esta mujer está destinada a ser tu reina, Rubeus,_ dijo Diamante en un oscuro tono. _Y lo que es más importante, te he advertido más de una vez que cuando quiera tu opinión, te la pediré. Hasta entonces, harás lo que ordene sin cuestionarlo. ¿Entiendes?

_Sí, mi señor._ Después de ponerse en pie, Rubeus realizó una reverencia, luego retrocedió con obvia precaución. Serena esperó hasta que Rubeus desapareció entre los árboles y la sensación de violencia que se cernía en el aire se aliviara lentamente antes de inspirar un profundo suspiro.

_Mierda._ Diamante se movió suavemente hacia adelante, parándose sólo cuando Serena se tensó ante su proximidad. _Lo siento si él te asustó, _cara_,_ la calmó él. _Los _callejeros _son rebeldes por naturaleza, y Rubeus más que la mayoría. Eso le hace un sirviente menos confiable._ Ella mojó sus repentinamente resecos labios.

_Él no fue el único que me asustó,_ dijo ella despacio. _¿Siempre golpeas así a tus sirvientes? _Él se encogió de hombros.

_Somos hombres-lobo, Serena, no humanos. Y, como todos los demonios, somos bestias violentas. Respetamos la fuerza. No soy el rey sólo porque soy un Pura-Sangre. Es mi poder el que me hace un líder._ Una frialdad tocó su corazón.

_No puedo creer que todos los demonios sean violentos.

_Quizás unos cuantos pueden reclamar un carácter más suave, pero te lo aseguro, la mayoría de los demonios dependen de la pura fuerza bruta. Es la forma de nuestro mundo._ Su mirada fija cayó mientras su estómago se encogía por la inquietud. Ella no creía que estuviese de alguna manera destinada a volverse una bestia salvaje. Seguramente no estaba en su carácter, sin importar cuán mala fuera su sangre. No, por supuesto que no lo estaba. Ella no permitiría que sucediera. Levantando su cabeza, Serena se encontró con la violeta mirada.

_Entonces no me gusta mucho tu mundo._ Diamante frunció el ceño ante sus feroces palabras.

_¿Piensas que los vampiros son algo diferentes?

_Quizás no._ Ella le miró directamente. _Pero nunca he temido que Darien me golpeara.

_Ah._ Él la estudió de cerca. _¿Piensas que yo lo haría?

_Dímelo tú.

_Sólo te causaría dolor si ese fuera tu deseo. Eres mi consorte, mi reina. Somos iguales._ Serena frunció el ceño. Diamante lo había insinuado antes y había dado a entender un interés íntimo hacia ella, pero nada como esto. Ella sólo podía suponer que él estaba jugando a algún juego con ella.

_Sí claro. Yo una reina, muy gracioso,_ murmuró ella. Él frunció el ceño, su cabeza se inclinó a un lado cuando él inspiró profundamente. Sin duda estaba oliendo lo que ella estaba pensando, lo que ella estaba sintiendo, y lo que ella había comido hace dos semanas. Jodidas narices de demonio. Finalmente él dio una lenta sacudida a su cabeza.

_No tenía la intención de ser gracioso.

_Bueno, porque no lo es,_ replicó ella. _¿Cómo demonios podría yo ser la reina de los hombres-lobo cuando obviamente no soy uno?_ Los violetas ojos destellaron con algo que podría haber sido arrepentimiento.

_Así no es como deseaba decirte la verdad, _cara_. Estás haciendo esto más difícil de lo que debe ser._ Oh no, no, no. Aquella frialdad regresó al corazón de Serena, y sin pensarlo, de pronto ella se estaba escabullendo lejos del coche para poner una muy necesaria distancia entre ella y el amenazante hombre-lobo. Ella no sabía lo que él iba a decir, pero sospechó que no quería oírlo.

_Entonces tal vez deberíamos cambiar de conversación,_ dijo ella en un brusco tono. _Háblame sobre la foto. ¿Quién es esa mujer?_ Diamante fue lo bastante sabio como para no perseguirla. En cambio, se apoyó elegantemente contra el coche deportivo.

_Alguien que desea muchísimo conocerte.

_¿Entonces por qué no está ella contigo?

_Ella debería llegar a Chicago mañana, o pasado mañana como mucho._ Serena parpadeó con sorpresa. ¿Ella no estaba en Chicago? ¿Ella no estaba encerrada con llave en algún calabozo, quizás siendo torturada ahora mismo?

_¿Ella no está... viviendo contigo?

_No en este momento._ Diamante levantó su hombro. _Ha estado ocupada con sus propias responsabilidades en las últimas semanas, pero en el momento en que la llamé y le dije que te habías puesto en contacto conmigo, lo dejó todo para venir corriendo y estar a tu lado. _Serena luchó por reorganizar sus pensamientos. Una tarea increíblemente difícil.

_¿Así que ella no está en ninguna clase de peligro?

_Por supuesto que no._ Los ojos de él se entrecerraron ante la expresión confusa de ella. _¿Hay algún problema?_ Bueno, nada más que el hecho de que había estado completamente presa del pánico al pensar que podría haber encontrado a su madre y estaba en peligro de perderla. Y que su pánico la había llevado (de manera bastante indirecta) a huir de Darien, exponerse a sí misma a una celosa mujer-lobo intentando matarla, incurrir en un gran robo de coche, y ahora estar en un parque helado mientras su estómago rugía de hambre. ¿Cuál demonios podría ser el problema? Ella se aclaró la garganta.

_¿Cómo la conoces?

_Hemos sido cercanos durante más años de los que puedas imaginar.

_Oh..._ Ella meditó sus palabras hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que él debía de estar diciendo. Joder. Eso era algo que nunca se le había ocurrido. _Oh._ Él curvó sus labios en una sensual sonrisa.

_A juzgar por ese delicioso rubor sólo puedo suponer que has llegado a la conclusión de que somos amantes.

_¿Lo sois?,_ preguntó ella sin rodeos.

_No._ Él acarició suavemente su corbata azul claro. _Serenity es ciertamente hermosa y lo bastante apasionante como para tentar a cualquier hombre, pero ella ya tiene varios amantes. Prefiero ser algo más que uno de la manada._ ¿Amantes? ¿Como en plural? ¿Como en un harén entero? Jesús. Esto no dejaba de volverse cada vez más extraño. Que ya era bastante que decir. Serena apretó los dedos contra sus palpitantes sienes. Necesitaba más de seis horas de sueño en un coche estrecho para hacer frente a todo esto.

_Mierda, esto me está dando dolor de cabeza._ Ella miró hacia Diamante, decidiendo que había tenido suficiente de implicaciones veladas y sutiles indicios. Era hora de agarrar el toro por los cuernos. O el lobo por los dientes. Lo que sea. Tomó una profunda inspiración. _¿Quién es esa mujer?

_Creí que sería obvio.

_Sígueme la corriente._ Hubo una tensa pausa antes de que él se impulsara desde el coche para estar directamente delante de ella.

_La mujer es tu madre, Serena,_ dijo él. Incluso esperando sus palabras, ella sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban y su corazón se atascaba en su garganta.

_¿Estás seguro?,_ susurró ella. Él extendió la mano para tocar ligeramente sus pálidas mejillas.

_Teniendo en cuenta que yo estaba allí cuando naciste, estoy muy seguro._ Su dedo acarició su mejilla hasta la comisura de los labios. _Eras un bebé asombrosamente bello, al igual que tus hermanas.

_¿Hermanas?_ Ella cogió bruscamente sus muñecas con un feroz agarre. Era eso o caer de rodillas. _¿Tengo hermanas?

_Tu madre dio a luz cuatrillizos,_ dijo él suavemente. _No es un hecho inusual para un Pura-Sangre._ Con un grito, Serena comenzó a alejarse, sus manos alzadas en un movimiento de súplica.

_Espera. Sólo... espera._ Él parpadeó ante su feroz reacción, como si no hubiera acabado de lanzar una bomba de proporciones nucleares sobre ella.

_¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿Estás enferma?_ Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras seguía retrocediendo.

_Estoy abrumada. Necesito un minuto._ Los labios de él se afinaron cuando sintió fácilmente su angustia apenas contenida.

_Te advertí que este no era el escenario para esta conversación.

_Te aseguro que el escenario no tiene nada que ver con mi reacción._ Ella soltó una corta y casi histérica risita. _Por el amor de Dios, he estado completamente sola durante treinta años y ahora de pronto descubro que no sólo tengo una madre, sino también tres hermanas._ Ella se tragó el extraño nudo de su garganta. _Y encima de eso, has hecho más que insinuar que mi madre es un hombre-lobo. Lo que significaría...

_Que tú eres un hombre-lobo,_ completó en voz baja. __Si_.

_No,_ negó ella instintivamente. Darien había afirmado que Diamante estaba tratando de engañarla y confundirla. El antiguo vampiro estaba obviamente en lo cierto. Eso era más fácil de creer que el hecho de que Diamante estaba diciendo la verdad. _No es posible._ El aire hormigueó mientras Diamante luchaba por mantener su paciencia. Serena sintió que no era una tarea que realizaba con frecuencia. Ni bien.

_¿Qué debo hacer para probar mis palabras?,_ exigió él.

_Nada._ El tono de ella fue brusco. No era sorprendente. Estaba luchando con sus propias emociones enredadas. _Creo que lo sabría si me convirtiera en un animal una vez al mes. Realmente eso no es algo que una chica pueda ignorar.

_Hay una razón por la que tú no cambias.

_¿Y esa sería?_ Los labios de él se afinaron con impaciencia.

_Eso es algo que no diré hasta que podamos estar seguros de nuestra privacidad.

_¿Puedes contarme que soy una mujer-lobo, pero no por qué no tengo ningún síntoma de serlo?,_ preguntó ella con incredulidad.

_Yo no tenía deseos de hablar de nada aquí._ Ella miró fijamente su apuesto rostro.

_Estos secretos están empezando a hacerme perder los nervios._ Él hizo una larga pausa, sin duda recordándose a sí mismo que había pasado por muchos problemas como para estrangularla ahora.

_Pensé que estarías encantada de descubrir que tienes una familia._ Ella hizo un inquieto encogimiento de hombros.

_Lo estoy, por supuesto.

_¿Pero?,_ sondeó él. Pero, ciertamente. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

_¿Dónde han estado?,_ exigió ella finalmente. _¿Por qué fui abandonada cuando sólo era un bebé?

_Serena, nunca fuiste abandonada._ Los violetas ojos de repente brillaron con una luz peligrosa. _Tú y tus hermanas sois increíblemente vitales para nuestra gente. No hay ninguno de nosotros que no moriría por mantenerte segura.

_¿Te estás burlando de mí?,_ preguntó ella con incredulidad. _Fui dejada para pudrirme en una casa de acogida detrás de otra hasta que finalmente me escapé y viví en las calles. Por no mencionar el hecho de que una de tus mujeres-lobo parecía haber perdido el memorándum que decía cuán vital soy, ya que ella trató de matarme hace sólo unas horas._ Diamante frunció el ceño.

_Karmesite es un mero _callejero _y no está en posición de conocer nuestros secretos. Ella sintió que significabas mucho para mí, pero no entendía como de importante._ Fantástico. Porque él era demasiado condenadamente arrogante como para dar explicaciones a los _callejeros_, ella había estado a punto de morir.

_¿Y el motivo por el que fui abandonada?

_Como he dicho, nunca fuiste abandonada, Serena._ Sus puños se cerraron a los lados. _Tú y tus hermanas estabais perdidas para nosotros.

_¿Perdidas para vosotros? Haces que suene como si fuéramos calderilla que por casualidad se te calló en la alcantarilla._ Ese inquietante hormigueo se deslizó sobre su piel.

_Entonces déjame ser más preciso. Nos fuisteis robadas._ Tomó un momento para digerir sus palabras.

_¿Robadas?

_Los recién nacidos saludables siempre son deseados, Serena,_ señaló él. _Hay humanos que pagarían cualquier precio por un niño, y por supuesto, hay humanos e incluso demonios que están dispuestos a proporcionar esos bebés robándolos._ Bueno, eso era algo que no había previsto. Por otra parte, aprender algo que no esperaba parecía ser el tema de su vida últimamente.

_¿Fuimos tomadas y vendidas en el mercado negro?

__Si_. Para cuando conseguimos localizar a los ladrones, vosotras cuatro ya habíais sido enviadas en barco desde Italia para América._ Había un filo de furia en su voz que ella sospechaba llevaba años fabricándose. _Es imposible seguir un olor sobre un océano, incluso para los Pura-Sangre. Ha llevado años reconstruir lo que pasó contigo y tus hermanas.

_¿Así que no las habéis encontrado todavía?

_Hemos logrado seguir la pista de dos de tus hermanas, aunque aún no nos hemos acercado a ellas._ Una sonrisa de medio lado tocó sus labios. _Como has demostrado, no siempre es una tarea fácil demostrar que no tenemos la intención de hacer daño.

_Difícilmente puedes culparme. Yo…_ Sus palabras se detuvieron bruscamente cuando Diamante se movió rápidamente hacia ella, su mano levantada en advertencia.

_Rubeus está regresando,_ dijo él en un tono tan bajo que ella apenas podía oír sus palabras. _Tienes que venir conmigo. Te prometo que contestaré a todas tus preguntas._ Serena dio un deliberado paso hacia atrás.

_No lo creo._ Las cejas de él se juntaron.

_Serena, soy el único que sabe la verdad.

_Tal vez, pero ahora mismo creo que he oído suficiente de la verdad,_ confesó ella. _De hecho, estoy empezando a creer que la ignorancia podría realmente ser la felicidad.

_No puedes huir de esto. Más concretamente, no puedes huir de mí._ No se perdía la advertencia de su voz. _Eres demasiado importante._ Ella inclinó la barbilla ante su inconfundible orden. No iba a ser intimidada o amenazada. No cuando necesitaba desesperadamente analizar todo lo que había aprendido hasta ahora.

_Ya he descubierto que no hay ningún sitio hacia donde pueda correr,_ replicó ella. _Al menos no a ninguno donde algún demonio u otro no me localizará, pero por ahora sólo quiero algún tiempo para pensar. _Con paso vacilante, ella se dirigió hacia el coche que había robado, medio esperando que Diamante la alcanzara y la detuviera cuando pasara su esbelto cuerpo.

Afortunadamente, la capacidad de él para percibir cada estado de ánimo de ella detuvo cualquier arrogante intento de amenazarla o intimidarla. Lobo inteligente. Ella estaba tan en el borde que podría muy bien salir disparada tan lejos y tan rápido como pudiera ir si él siquiera la miraba mal. Después de montarse en el coche, encendió el motor y se preparó para conducir fuera de allí. Sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió y Diamante arrojó una gran bolsa en su regazo.

_No olvides tu comida,_ dijo él antes de que ella pudiera protestar. _Y comprende_, cara_, que si bien estoy dispuesto a ser paciente por ahora, llegará un momento en el que deberás cumplir con tu destino.

_Y tú debes recordar, Diamante, que mi destino es precisamente eso. Mío. Y se cumplirá como yo decida que se cumpla._ Asestado su primer golpe, ella cerró de golpe la puerta y se alejó del parque con un chirrido de sus neumáticos.

Bueno, realmente no eran _sus _neumáticos, reconoció ella con una corta risa histérica. Después de todo, ella robó el coche. Sólo podía esperar que la policía no se encontrara en su camino. Su camino estaba más que suficientemente lleno, gracias.

* * *

40 **NdT**: Comprar una gran cantidad del mismo producto pagando por su peso.

41 **NdT**: Juego de palabras con la frase hecha 'call a spade a spade' (al pan, pan…) y cambiarlo por 'call a wolf a wolf'. Lo he aproximado lo más posible.

42 **NdT**: Se refiere a que no le confunda con un 'líder de clan vampiro' (clan chief) / chief=jefe o líder


	17. Capítulo 15

_Capítulo 15_

Era nada menos que un pecado afirmar que el desmoronado montón de ladrillos y el hundido techo fuera una casa de huéspedes. Aunque había habido algunos patéticos intentos de dar una mano de pintura en las paredes y de cubrir la raída moqueta con alfombras esparcidas, lo único que podría mejorar el lugar era una bulldozer43. Pero, a pesar del hecho de que el cuartucho podía presumir de nada más que una cama estrecha y un televisor roto, era ligeramente más caliente que dormir en la calle, y por el momento, estaba libre de demonios.

Acurrucada cerca del radiador, que escupía el calor a regañadientes, Serena mordisqueaba la ensalada que había encontrado en la bolsa que Diamante había tirado en su regazo e intentó poner sus dispersos pensamientos en orden. Sí, claro. ¿Cómo enderezas pensamientos que eran un fangoso, decadente y confuso lío? Todo lo que ella había querido era descubrir la verdad de su pasado. Simple y sencillo. Ja.

Si Diamante fuera de fiar, lo cual era un camino que aún no estaba dispuesta a tomar, entonces la verdad de su pasado era que su madre era una mujer-lobo con varios amantes, y que había dado a luz a una camada de cuatro bebés. Bebés que rápidamente habían sido robados y vendidos en el mercado negro. Era un argumento que sólo Hollywood podía inspirar. Jesús. Después de las últimas horas, estaba aterrorizada de considerar siquiera la idea de quién (o qué) podría ser su padre.

O cómo supuestamente había sido vendida en el mercado negro sólo para terminar en una interminable serie de hogares de acogida. Era suficiente para provocar a cualquier pobre mujer un dolor de cabeza. Y latidos. Y… ¿zumbidos? Serena dejó caer su ensalada, y luego presionó las manos contra la frente, luchando contra la repentina sensación de que un agujero negro se estaba formando en mitad de su cerebro.

_Serena._ Serena soltó un pequeño grito cuando la insistente voz resonó en su cabeza. __Sacrebleu_, sé que puedes oírme,_ gruñó la voz.

_¿Levet?,_ Jadeó ella.

__Oui_44.

_Mierda, estoy perdiendo la cabeza,_ dijo ella, su voz antinaturalmente fuerte en la vacía habitación.

__Non_, no estás perdiendo la cabeza,_ le aseguró la gárgola. _Estoy hablando contigo a través de un portal._ Ridículo, por supuesto. Ella sacudió la cabeza. El diminuto demonio no estaba realmente en el interior de su cráneo. O al menos ella esperaba que no. En este punto estaba dispuesta a creer cualquier cosa.

_¿Un qué?

_Un portal,_ dijo él con un toque de impaciencia en su voz. _Y a pesar de que mi magia es bastante formidable, y el temor de los demonios a lo largo y ancho, ha habido unas poquísimas ocasiones en que no ha ido exactamente como estaba previsto, en particular cuando abrí un portal y conseguí liberar al más molesto duendecillo. Por supuesto, ella era hermosa, y vestida con los más reveladores... no importa. Mi punto es que tenemos que hacer esto rápidamente.

_Así que esto es…_ Ella luchó por pensar que era esto realmente. _¿Magia?

_Por supuesto._ Hubo una breve pausa. _¿Dónde estás, _ma cherie_45?_ A pesar de la sorpresa de tener una voz real (al menos esperaba que fuese real) hablando en su cabeza, Serena no se sentía especialmente estúpida.

_Oh, no. No quiero que Darien me localice,_ dijo ella. _Todavía no.

_Darien sigue metido sin problemas en su ataúd. Es Mina quien me pidió que contactara contigo._ Sus palabras la cogieron desprevenida.

_¿Por qué?

_Ella está preocupada.

_Ella también es la compañera de Malaquite,_ señaló Serena fríamente.

_Compañera, _oui_, pero ella posee una mente propia y está muy preocupada por ti._ Serena sintió su corazón calentarse. No estaba acostumbrada a tener a alguien preocupándose por ella. Sin embargo, ella nunca desearía causar una ruptura entre Mina y su compañero.

_Dile que gracias, pero no hay necesidad. He estado cuidando de mí misma durante mucho tiempo.

_Bah. No te has enfrentado con una manada de hombres-lobo y vampiros decididos. Necesitas algún lugar seguro donde quedarte._ Hubo una breve pausa. _Y Mina desea recordarte que nada le complacería más que molestar al oh-tan-arrogante Darien._ Serena no pudo evitar reír. No dudó ni por un momento que Mina disfrutaba dando ocasionales pinchazos al maestro vampiro. Y en verdad, podría ser útil hablar con alguien más. En este momento no estaba segura de que sería capaz de ordenar alguna vez sus enmarañados pensamientos por su cuenta. Necesitaba una amiga. Un calentador que realmente funcionara. Y una gran dosis de chocolate. En ese orden.

_Vale. Dime dónde encontrarme contigo.

* * *

Darien estaba caminando de un lado a otro mucho antes de la puesta del sol y en busca de Serena antes de que estuviera apenas lo suficientemente oscuro para viajar con seguridad. Podría haberse ido incluso antes si Malaquite no se hubiera quedado en la finca para descansar durante el día y lo hubiera amenazado con tenerlo atado con grilletes a la pared si intentaba algo estúpido.

El vampiro de pelo plateado había demostrado ser un valioso amigo en los últimos días, pero había veces en que su determinación de ser lógico estaba poniendo de los nervios a Darien. Después de ordenar a sus Cuervos que permanecieran en la finca en caso de que Serena regresara, Darien y Malaquite regresaron al almacén y siguieron el débil rastro a través de Chicago hasta un pequeño y aislado parque, donde se detuvieron a inspeccionar la pisoteada nieve.

_Ella estuvo aquí,_ anunció Malaquite lo obvio. _Y no sola.

_No._ Darien apretó las manos mientras el dulce aroma de Serena lo envolvía. Podrían haber pasado horas desde que ella había estado en el parque, pero su mera esencia permanecía. Junto con un olor mucho menos agradable. _Diamante y un maldito chucho estuvieron aquí también.

_No parece haber ninguna señal de lucha y no hay olor a sangre,_ le calmó Malaquite. _El encuentro fue obviamente pacífico, y es igualmente obvio que se separaron en diferentes direcciones.

_Eso no significa que no estén juntos ahora,_ gruñó Darien, caminando con inquietud sobre la nieve mientras estudiaba las huellas. Diamante había estado cerca de Serena. Lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla. Maldito chucho. _¿Qué demonios quiere de ella?

_Una buena pregunta._ Malaquite se trasladó a su lado. _Desafortunadamente, por primera vez en siglos, no sé que responder. Increíble, ¿no?

_Increíble,_ concordó Darien secamente.

_Por ahora, creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en seguir la pista de Serena._ Malaquite tenía razón, maldita sea. Así como tenía razón acerca de la reacción de Serena a su intento de alterar sus recuerdos. Su arrogancia le había llevado directamente al actual desastre.

_Por los dioses, esto es culpa mía. Si yo no hubiera..._ Darien sacudió la cabeza en auto-disgusto. _La he conducido hasta aquí. Ahora está sola y a merced de Diamante y sus Weres._ Malaquite le dio una palmada en el hombro.

_Dudo que ella esté completamente indefensa, viejo camarada. Tú mismo has dicho que sospechabas que era más que humana, y se las arregló para al menos patear el peludo culo de un hombre-lobo.

_El Were era un mero _callejero _y apenas con la edad suficiente para ser dejada sin correa._ Su mirada se desplazó hacia la oscuridad que les envolvía. Podía sentir el pulso y la energía de la noche arremolinándose a su alrededor. Era un poder y un peligro que Serena aún tenía que comprender. _Serena no sería rival para un Pura-Sangre.

_Tómalo con calma, Darien._ La mano sobre el hombro de Darien se convirtió más en una restricción que en una fuente de consuelo, como si Malaquite sintiera la necesidad apenas contenida de Darien de precipitarse en la noche y desgarrar la ciudad en la búsqueda de su ángel. _Hasta ahora parece que Diamante no tiene ninguna intención de hacer daño a la joven. De hecho, yo diría que está tan ansioso por protegerla como tú mismo.

_Ah sí, y yo he hecho un trabajo tan brillante por protegerla._ dijo Darien en un mordaz tono. _Bien podría haberla arrojado en los expectantes brazos de Diamante.

_Muy dramático, pero difícilmente preciso. Simplemente hiciste lo que pensaste que era mejor.

_Mejor para mí.

_¿Y lo que pensaste que era mejor para todos los vampiros?,_ preguntó Malaquite. Darien hizo un impaciente gesto de su mano.

_Sí, por supuesto.

_Entonces, ¿por qué tienes que sentirte culpable?

_Maldito seas, Malaquite…_ comenzó Darien, sólo para detenerse cuando captó el inconfundible olor a vampiro. _Alguien se acerca. _Malaquite olfateó el aire antes de que una sonrisa tocase su cara.

_Ah, Santiago.

_¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

_Resulta ser el mejor rastreador que jamás he conocido,_ explicó Malaquite, con una repentina sonrisa. _Santiago puede encontrar a Serena, no importa como de lejos o rápido haya huido.

* * *

El barrio a las afueras de Chicago no podría haber sido más diferente de las estrechas y sucias calles que Serena acababa de dejar atrás. Era increíble lo que unas pocas millas y varios millones de dólares podían hacer. Aquí las calles eran anchas y decorosamente silenciadas por grandes casas escondidas detrás de altas puertas y árboles centenarios. No había ni una hoja extraviada para deslucir la perfección. Wow.

Sin embargo, Serena estaba en guardia cuando aparcó el coche deportivo en la esquina y se dirigió hacia el gran árbol a donde Levet la había dirigido para esperar a Mina. A pesar de los latigazos de terror, había descubierto que gran variedad de demonios preferían lujosos entornos en lugar de oscuros y estrechos callejones. Ella no iba a ser tomada por sorpresa. Al llegar al árbol, se envolvió con sus brazos mientras el frío parecía meterse en sus huesos. Mierda. Cambiaría su alma por un baño caliente.

_¿Serena? _La voz vino directamente desde un lado del árbol, y Serena se movió dentro de las sombras para descubrir a Mina esperándola.

_Estoy aquí.

_Gracias a Dios._ Sorprendentemente, la medio-demonio alargó un brazo para tirar de Serena en un fuerte abrazo. _He estado tan preocupada por ti._ Sintiéndose extrañamente incómoda ante la abierta manifestación de afecto, Serena miró sus arrugadas ropas con una leve mueca.

_Pese a las apariencias, estoy bien.

_Podemos arreglar eso bastante fácilmente,_ le aseguró Mina.

_¿Por qué estamos aquí?_ Mina inclinó la cabeza hacia la extensa mansión calle abajo.

_En realidad, vamos a ir allí.

_Wow._ Serena soltó una temblorosa carcajada. _Parece un palacio. ¿Quién vive allí?

_Pertenece a..._ Mina se interrumpió antes de que dejara escapar un profundo suspiro. _Bueno, demonios, yo también debería ser honesta. Pertenece a Nicolás y Rei._ Serena puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Invirtieron los demonios en cada barrio de Chicago?

_Déjame adivinar, ¿vampiros?

_Nicolás lo es._ Confesó Mina. _Rei, en cambio, es una diosa._ Serena resopló ante la ridícula afirmación. ¿Una diosa viviendo en los suburbios? ¿Una diosa del fútbol?

_Ahora sencillamente te estás cachondeando de mí.

_¿Cachondeando...?_ Mina lanzó una súbita carcajada. _No, me temo que no, pero te prometo que Rei no actúa como una todopoderosa deidad. De hecho, puedo predecir que vas a quererla.

_¿Estás hablando en serio, una diosa?

_Más precisamente, ella porta el espíritu del Fénix, que es adorado por muchos. Ella es conocida como el Cáliz.

_¿Puede volverse esto más raro?,_ murmuró Serena. Mina alargó el brazo para presionar un dedo contra sus labios.

_La única cosa que he aprendido en los últimos meses es que nunca, jamás digas eso. Es como agitar una bandera roja en la cara del destino._ Serena no podía discutir contra eso.

_No, mierda,_ dijo ella en un suspiro. Con una sonrisa de aliento, Mina le tomó de la mano y tiró de ella más hacia las sombras.

_Por aquí,_ susurró ella.

_¿Por qué estamos merodeando?

_Siempre hay vampiros vigilando la finca. Afirman que sólo quieren proteger a Nicolás y a su esposa, pero la verdad del asunto es que todos los demonios quieren seguirle la pista a Rei y al espíritu que porta en su interior.

_¿Por qué?,_ preguntó Serena confundida. _¿La adoran?_ Mina soltó un pequeño resoplido.

_Para nada. Ella es capaz de quemarlos en un pequeño montón de polvo con un simple toque. Eso los hace ansiosos por saber con precisión dónde podría estar ella en cualquier momento dado._ Buena elección. Ese era un truco de la leche.

_¿Y está casada con un vampiro? ¿Él es un suicida?

_Nicolás es muchas cosas, incluyendo los habituales rasgos en un vampiro._ Mina enumeró los rasgos con los dedos. _Arrogante, controlador, posesivo y molesto como el infierno, pero no suicida. Rei generalmente es capaz de controlar sus poderes, aunque ha habido un chamuscado o dos._ Serena no pudo evitar envidiar a la diosa. Ella haría un gran pacto por ser capaz de chamuscar a un vampiro o dos también. Era una habilidad que cada mujer necesitaba. Echando una mirada hacia la aparentemente silenciosa finca, Serena buscaba inútilmente algún vislumbre de los vampiros al acecho.

_Si el lugar está siendo vigilado por los vampiros, entonces, ¿cómo esperas que nos deslicemos más allá de ellos? Dios sabe que nos pueden oler a una milla de distancia.

_He organizado una pequeña distracción._ Mina sonrió con una anticipación bastante pagada de sí misma. _Sólo espera._ Serena estaba a punto de señalar la espectacular estupidez de rondar los alrededores esperando a que los vampiros las encontraran cuando el silencio de la noche fue destrozado abruptamente por un profundo estruendo que sacudió las ventanas y envió a Serena a caerse sobre su congelado trasero.

_Ouch,_ murmuró ella, obligándose a volver a ponerse de pie. _¿Qué fue eso?

_Levet.

_¿Colocó una bomba?

_No, eso es lo que suele ocurrir cuando intenta cualquier tipo de magia._ Serena no pudo evitar reírse. De alguna manera no le sorprendía del todo que la diminuta gárgola fuera propensa a los desastres mágicos.

_Algo para recordar.

_Exactamente._ Mina se movió alrededor de uno de los altísimos robles y luego sorprendentemente alargó el brazo hacia abajo para sacar una rejilla de lo que Serena sólo podía sospechar que era un túnel. _Vamos.

_¿Por allí?

_Confía en mí,_ murmuró Mina mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad. _E intenta mantener el ritmo. No soy muy aficionada a los espacios oscuros, y preferiría terminar con esto lo más rápidamente posible._ Serena la seguía detrás, con las manos extendidas hacia afuera mientras el negro más absoluto la consumía rápidamente.

Maldita sea. Ella no tenía problemas con los túneles, pero no era particularmente aficionada de correr precipitadamente a través de la densa oscuridad a una velocidad vertiginosa. Con su suerte, estaba destinada a correr hacia una pared y golpearse hasta quedar inconsciente. Viajaban casi en silencio, Mina más silenciosa que Serena, hasta que al fin dejaron el túnel y entraron en un gran sótano. Serena suspiro de alivio cuando el calentito aire la envolvió. En este momento no le importaba si estaban en el sótano del mismo infierno mientras estuviera caliente. El pensamiento apenas había pasado por su mente cuando las luces del techo se encendieron y una bonita mujer de cabello oscuro, con un impresionante par de luminosos ojos violetas se movió hacia adelante.

_Rei._ Mina se adelantó a abrazar a la delgada mujer antes de agitar una mano en la dirección de Serena. _Esta es Serena Tsukino.

_Serena._ Con una encantadora sonrisa, la mujer se adelantó a tomar la mano de Serena. _Eres más que bienvenida a mi casa._ Serena sintió un pequeño hormigueo corriendo a través de ella al contacto con la mujer. Una sensación de poder que era inconfundible. Recordaría no encabronar a la mujer.

_Gracias,_ murmuró ella, resistiendo el impulso de estremecerse cuando Rei le soltó la mano y se volvió hacia Mina.

_Nicolás está fuera buscando a Serena, por lo que bien podríamos ir arriba, donde estaremos más cómodas._ Mina hizo una pequeña mueca.

_En realidad, tengo que ir a ver a Levet. Ruego a Dios que no se las arreglara para chamuscar sus alas de nuevo. Tuve que escuchar sus gemidos durante una semana la última vez que lo hizo._ Rei se rio.

_Tráelo aquí. Pediré a su restaurante griego favorito. Si algo puede desviarle de sus quejas es una comida de siete platos.

_Bien pensado,_ murmuró Mina mientras se dirigía a las cercanas escaleras. _Ten esa comida lista._ La medio-demonio salió corriendo de la habitación y, sintiéndose curiosamente extraña de estar sola con una verdadera diosa, Serena trató de cepillar torpemente el polvo de sus vaqueros.

_Supongo que todas las guaridas de vampiros tienen estos túneles, ¿verdad?,_ preguntó ella. Rei soltó una carcajada.

_Son un poco obsesivos sobre tener lugares oscuros donde ocultarse. Supongo que no puedo culparles. Son bastante inflamables a la luz del sol. _Una parte de su inquietud se desvaneció ante la actitud casual de Rei. Ella parecía casi... normal. Lo que demonios fuera que significase eso. _Por aquí._ Rei encabezó el camino a las escaleras, y juntas subieron hacia los pisos superiores. Una vez en el ancho pasillo que podría haber albergado todo su apartamento, Serena se detuvo bruscamente. Con una sensación de incredulidad, permitió que su mirada se desplazase sobre la araña de cristal, que arrojaba un suave resplandor de luz sobre las pinturas de incalculable valor y el suelo de baldosas cerámicas. Dándose cuenta de que su invitada se había detenido para mirar boquiabierta con asombro, Rei refrenó sus pasos y miró por encima del hombro. _¿Serena? ¿Pasa algo?_ Serena sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

_Nunca he estado antes en la casa de una diosa. Es increíblemente hermosa._ Rei soltó un pequeño resoplido mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y enlazaba su brazo con el de Serena. Con un pequeño tirón, tuvo a Serena avanzando hacia otra imponente escalera.

_Bueno, esta diosa preferiría estar viviendo en un cómodo apartamento que esté en extrema necesidad de una buena limpieza, y lo suficientemente cerca del centro comercial que pueda oler la esencia de los bolsos de Prada,_ confesó Rei, con una de esas sonrisas que invitaban al mundo a unirse a su felicidad. _Nicolás, en cambio, prefiere un estilo más derrochador.

_¿Cómo es?_ Las palabras salieron de los labios de Serena antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

_¿Cómo es qué?,_ preguntó Rei.

_Estar casada con un vampiro.

_Ah._ Las bellas facciones se suavizaron de repente en una soñadora expresión. Era la misma expresión que Serena había notado en el rostro de Mina cuando hablaba de Malaquite. _Supongo que no podría ser para cualquier mujer,_ confesó Rei. _La mayoría de los vampiros son propensos a la excesiva arrogancia y son demasiado aficionados a dar órdenes. Y, por supuesto, tienen poca experiencia en compartir sus emociones. Necesitan una gran cantidad de entrenamiento para convertirse en un compañero adecuado._ Serena soltó una pequeña carcajada ante las burlas de la mujer.

_Podría decir eso de todos los hombres.

_Sí, pero los vampiros tienden a llevar sus defectos a niveles épicos._ Serena hizo una mueca.

_Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir._ Rei dio unas palmaditas en la mano de Serena.

_Por otra parte, son extraordinariamente sexys, y poseen la habilidad de hacer sentir a una mujer como la mujer más bella y más preciada del mundo. Y mejor aún, una vez que se emparejan son completamente fieles y totalmente devotos por el resto de la eternidad. Yo nunca jamás tendré que temer que Nicolás me deje por otra._ Serena parpadeó sorprendida.

_¿Estás segura de eso?_ Rei se detuvo ante una puerta cerrada.

_Sí, pero no porque sea lo suficientemente vanidosa como para pensar que soy irresistible._ Ella soltó una suave risita. _Justo lo contrario, de hecho. Pero una vez que un vampiro está emparejado, es incapaz de desear a otra mujer. Nicolás siempre me amará tanto como lo hizo la noche que nos volvimos uno._ Serena experimentó una extraña punzada en su corazón. Una punzada que finalmente comprendió que era envidia. ¿Cómo se sentirá tener tan absoluta confianza en un compañero? ¿Saber más allá de la duda que siempre estaría a su lado? ¿Que nunca se desviaría, nunca vacilaría en su afecto, y nunca decidiría abandonarte por otra? Para una mujer que nunca había tenido tal seguridad en su vida, a Serena le sonaba justo como el cielo.

_Eres una mujer muy afortunada,_ dijo ella con una melancólica sonrisa.

_Sí, lo sé._ Rei inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. _No es que yo quiera que creas que todo ha sido una especie de cuento de hadas. Podría haber sido lujuria a primera vista, pero no amor. Para ser honesta, al principio la mayoría de los días sólo quería darle a Nicolás un puñetazo en la nariz._ Serena se echó a reír.

_Conozco ese sentimiento demasiado bien.

_¿Darien?,_ sondeó suavemente la mujer.

_Sí._ Serena dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. _Hay momentos en que puede ser el hombre más tierno y más reflexivo que jamás he conocido. Y luego lo siguiente que sé, es que está lanzando órdenes de un lado a otro y usando sus poderes de vampiro sobre mí. Es muy... irritante.

_Un vampiro típico, me temo._ Ella se encontró directamente con la curiosa mirada violeta.

_Necesito saber que puedo confiar en él.

_Sí, lo necesitas. Hasta entonces, eres más que bienvenida a quedarte conmigo._ Rei dio unas palmaditas en el brazo de Serena antes de alargar el brazo para empujar la puerta. _Estas serán tus habitaciones. Hay un baño por la puerta de tu izquierda, y he ordenado que te suban una cena vegetariana. Por qué no te das un buen baño y yo te traeré algo de ropa limpia.

_Oh, sí,_ suspiró Serena. _Eso sería maravilloso.

_Y no te preocupes,_ dijo Rei con una sonrisa. _Mientras estés aquí, estás perfectamente segura._ Serena sonrió.

_Mina tenía razón.

_¿Oh?

_Ella dijo que me gustarías mucho, y así es._ Rei le dio un rápido abrazo.

_La sensación es totalmente recíproca, querida mía. Ahora ve a disfrutar de tu baño.

* * *

43 **Bulldozer**: máquina excavadora provista de una cuchilla de acero curvada que se acciona mediante brazos móviles.

44 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'Si'

45 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'Querida mía'


	18. Capítulo 16

_Capítulo 16_

_Sangriento infierno._ Darien se giró para mirar fijamente al vampiro que estaban de pie a su lado. _¿Estás seguro de que ella está aquí?_ Santiago hizo una respetuosa reverencia con su cabeza.

_Sí, maestro. La mujer que busca está dentro de la casa.

_Maldición._ Con una carcajada diseñada para ser todo lo molesta posible, Malaquite le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

_Mira el lado bueno, viejo, estabas preocupado de que Serena pudiera estar en peligro. Ahora has descubierto que está en el lugar más seguro posible de todo el mundo para estar._ Darien soltó un bajo siseo. Ciertamente, se sentía aliviado de que Serena estuviera a salvo. Profundamente aliviado. Y, por supuesto, estaba contento de que ella no estuviera en compañía de los malditos Weres. Sin embargo, no era tonto. A pesar de todo su poder, él no era rival para una diosa. Si Rei deseaba mantenerlo alejado de Serena, entonces no había una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer al respecto.

_¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Nicolás?,_ Su fría mirada se movió hacia la imponente mansión. _Se suponía que estaba fuera buscando a Serena, no escondiéndola.

_No tengo dudas de que Nicolás está todavía escudriñando las calles en busca de tu desaparecida prisionera,_ le calmó Malaquite. _Esto huele mucho más a Rei y a mi propia querida compañera. _La mano de Darien se cerró alrededor del medallón en su cuello mientras luchaba por controlar el poder que corría a través de él. El impulso de luchar su camino hacia Serena era tan peligroso como ridículo. Ponía de manifiesto lo difícil que era controlar sus ingobernables emociones.

_¿Por qué interferirían en asuntos de vampiros?,_ preguntó él con un helado tono.

_Porque son mujeres._ Malaquite alzó sus manos, con expresión resignada. No era sorprendente. Las mujeres discutidoras tendían a llevar esa expresión a los rostros de la mayoría de los hombres. _Se unen mucho más fuertemente que cualquier otra criatura y desgarrarán a un pobre hombre en pedacitos si se atreve a dañar a una de ellas.

_Ni siquiera Mina puede imaginar que yo tenga la intención de hacer daño a Serena._ Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Malaquite se aclarara la garganta con cuidado.

_Maestro, secuestraste a Serena con la única intención de canjearla a los hombres-lobo. No puedes culpar a Mina por preguntarse cuáles podrían ser tus intenciones._ Los colmillos de Darien destellaron en la oscuridad.

_Diamante nunca la tendrá. Nunca.

_¿Qué hay de tus planes para negociarla…?

_No tengo que dar explicaciones, Malaquite,_ espetó Darien, agradecido por primera vez por su posición como el Anasso. No quería considerar, y mucho menos tratar de explicar, su feroz negativa a contemplar la entrega de Serena a los Weres. No cuando lo obligaba a revelar una creciente debilidad en su interior. Malaquite lo miró con una inquietante sonrisa.

_No, supongo que no._ Darien hizo una impaciente sacudida con su cabeza.

_Necesito ver a Serena.

_Lo harás._ Malaquite volvió su mirada hacia la casa. _Pero primero permíteme hablar con Mina.

_Malaquite...

_No, Darien._ Malaquite se giró para encarar a Darien de frente. _Si Rei está dentro, puede impedirte entrar, lo sabes. Es mejor que tratemos de conseguir esto con el mínimo derramamiento de sangre. Especialmente si esa sangre derramada resulta ser la mía._ De momento, a Darien le importaba un bledo cuanto derramamiento de sangre fuera necesario, o incluso quien tendría que derramarla. Tenía que ver a su ángel. Y tenía que verla ahora.

__Tendré _a Serena,_ juró él en voz baja.

_Excelente. Esto debería ser divertido._ Cuadrando los hombros, Malaquite comenzó a caminar por la calle. _Vamos.

* * *

Mientras Serena se remojaba en su baño de burbujas, había sido alegremente inconsciente de la batalla que se desarrollaba abajo. Gracias a Dios, ya que habría estado profundamente angustiada por las elevadas voces, las acusaciones y las amenazas ocasionales que quemaban el aire. Por supuesto, podría haber sido bueno el haber tenido un poco de advertencia de que Darien estaba encaminándose a través de la casa como un desastre natural antes de salir del baño y sencillamente descubrirlo caminando de un lado a otro por el suelo del dormitorio.

_Mierda,_ murmuró ella, mirando a la cercana puerta y juzgando si salir por ella corriendo o no. Siguiendo fácilmente la dirección de sus pensamientos, Darien se interpuso sin problemas entre ella y la puerta, su expresión tensa con una indescifrable emoción.

_Espera, Serena. Por favor, no corras de mí,_ dijo él en voz baja, su mirada estudiando hambrientamente su pálido rostro. _Sólo quiero hablar._ No fue la petición de Darien lo que detuvo su huida. Después de todo, ella seguía estando magníficamente enojada con él. Marcharse parecía ser lo adecuado.

Pero sin nada entre ella y la húmeda desnudez excepto una pequeña toalla, parecía más prudente permanecer en sus habitaciones. Sin duda, Darien había traído a toda la nación de vampiros con él. Ella prefería mantener sus partes privadas en privado. Además, si ella se quedaba, podía mirarle fijamente hasta estar totalmente saciada. Algo que había estado deseando hacer durante horas.

_¿Te dijo Mina que estaba aquí?,_ preguntó ella.

_No, tus conspiradoras estaban muy decididas a mantenerme alejado de ti._ Sus ojos tenían un persistente indicio de enfado. Bien, se dijo a sí misma. Esperaba que Mina le hubiera hecho saltar aros y bailar un jig46 antes de permitirle subir las escaleras. _Afortunadamente, yo estaba mucho más decidido a llegar a ti._ Ella agarró la toalla más fuertemente.

_Estoy furiosa contigo._ Los labios de él se torcieron.

_Comprendí eso cuando intentaste quemar mi guarida hasta los cimientos.

_Fue un fuego muy pequeño.

_Ningún fuego es pequeño para un vampiro._ Una punzada de culpabilidad corrió por su corazón.

_Nadie resultó herido, ¿verdad?_ Darien se quitó cautelosamente la pesada capa y la arrojó sobre una silla cercana. Serena contuvo la respiración ante la visión de él en ajustados pantalones de cuero y una floja camisa de seda que era lo suficientemente fina como para dar un indicio del perfecto cuerpo bajo ella. Peor aún, su cabello ébano flotaba despeinado alrededor de su gloriosa cara. Maldita sea. Los hombres no estaban destinados a ser tan increíblemente hermosos. O ser capaces de hacer que una mujer esté caliente e incómoda con sólo estar en la misma habitación.

_Sólo el orgullo de DeAngelo._ Darien se encogió de hombros. _Él no está muy contento porque fue burlado por una chica tan minúscula y escurridiza._ Serena regresó severamente su atención hacia su bronceado rostro. Se suponía que estaba enojada. Un ataque de caliente y sudoroso sexo no estaba en la agenda. No ahora, de todos modos.

_Entonces, ¿se ofendió porque soy minúscula o porque soy una chica?,_ preguntó ella.

_Ambas, sospecho._ Ella soltó un pequeño resoplido. Vampiros.

_Entonces, me alegro de haber herido su orgullo._ Los zafiros ojos se oscurecieron aún más cuando dio un paso más cerca.

_Fue una tontería por tu parte escabullirte. Podrías haber sido herida.

_¿Y estabas preocupado porque podrías perder tu moneda de cambio?,_ preguntó ella.

_Maldita sea, Serena, estaba preocupado por ti,_ gruñó él con un calor que envió un escalofrío por la columna de ella. Serena se giró bruscamente para caminar con inquietud hacia la gran ventana mirador. Ella no iba a dejarle ver hasta qué punto significaba para ella su preocupación. No cuando no sabía si su preocupación era verdaderamente por ella y no por sus condenados vampiros.

_Como puedes ver, estoy bien.

_Aún así fue una maniobra imprudente. Deberías haberlo sabido mejor._ Bien, eso aplastó efectivamente el pequeño calor que había empezado a florecer en su corazón. Ella se dio la vuelta para retomar su furiosa mirada.

_¿Y qué hay de esa maniobra que lanzaste sobre mí, eh?, no habría necesitado escabullirme si tú no hubieras tratado de lavarme el cerebro, tú... tú, rastrero gusano._ Los bronceados rasgos se tensaron. En cualquiera excepto en Darien, ella podría haber tomado su expresión como una de culpabilidad. Este vampiro, sin embargo, era demasiado arrogante como para creer siquiera que alguna vez pudo haber estado equivocado.

_Lo hice por tu propio bien,_ contrarrestó él previsiblemente. Serena puso sus ojos en blanco.

_Oh, dame un respiro. Lo hiciste porque no podías controlarme y eso nunca serviría para el oh-tan-poderoso líder de todos los vampiros._ Su fina nariz estalló ante su ataque.

_Tenía miedo de que tu deseo de una familia superara tu buen sentido común. Y yo tenía probada razón._ En el tenue resplandor de la lámpara, él parecía cada pulgada del antiguo rey. Un antiguo rey con colmillos y poder suficiente como para hacer que las cortinas se agitaran detrás de ella. _No podías esperar para precipitarte de cabeza al peligro._ Serena levantó la barbilla. Ella no iba a dejarse intimidar. Estúpido, por supuesto. Cualquiera con la más ínfima cantidad de inteligencia estaría intimidado.

_No me fui sólo porque quisiera conocer la verdad sobre mi familia._ Ella señaló con el dedo hacia él. _Me fui porque me traicionaste.

_Yo…_ De repente, él interrumpió sus palabras, su poder una vez más azotando a través de la habitación. A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, Serena se encontró a sí misma dando un rápido paso atrás. Vale, tal vez estaba un poco intimidada. A punto de dar otro paso, ella se detuvo cuando Darien asintió rígidamente con su cabeza. _Tienes razón._ Ella parpadeó.

_¿La tengo?

_Sí._ Sus manos se cerraron a sus costados mientras la miraba con su oscura e hipnótica mirada. _Yo quería que te quedaras, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerte conmigo._ Serena de repente se encontró luchando por respirar.

_¿Porque me necesitas para negociar con los hombres-lobo?

_No.

_¿Porque temes que pudiera ser un peligro para tus vampiros?

_No.

_¿Porque...?_ Ella soltó un pequeño chillido cuando Darien estuvo repentinamente parado directamente delante de ella, los brazos de él envueltos a su alrededor para arrastrarla firmemente contra su pecho. Ni siquiera le había visto moverse.

_Por esto,_ susurró él antes de que sus labios se cerrasen sobre los de ella. Serena se aferró a sus brazos mientras sus rodillas temblaban. Maldita sea. ¿Cómo se suponía que estuviera furiosa con él cuando la estaba besando como si fuera a morir sin ella?

Una y otra vez, él arrasó sus labios antes de moverse para trazar una serie de frenéticas caricias sobre su cara. Serena hizo un suave gemido cuando el ardiente placer corrió a través de su cuerpo. Había una magia en su toque que era irresistible. Finalmente retirándose de mala gana, él la miró con una cruda vulnerabilidad que casi le rompió el corazón.

_Serena, nunca vuelvas a huir de mí. No puedo soportar la idea de que nunca pueda tenerte en mis brazos otra vez._ Su cabeza bajó como si él quisiera confundirla una vez más con sus besos, pero con una fuerza que ella ni siquiera sabía que poseía, Serena presionó sus manos contra su pecho.

_Darien, espera,_ le ordenó ella, no del todo sorprendida cuando él se calmó instantáneamente para mirarla con una vigilante expresión. A pesar de toda su arrogancia, Darien nunca había utilizado su considerable fuerza para forzarla a su voluntad. Sólo sus jodidos trucos mentales, se recordó a sí misma. Su columna se puso rígida, y consiguió entrecerrar su mirada con una severa advertencia. _Quiero que quede muy claro que no seré manipulada. No soy una muñeca sin cerebro a la que puedas dar órdenes cada vez que sientas el impulso._ La mano de él ahuecó suavemente su mejilla.

_No quiero una muñeca sin cerebro, ángel, pero es muy difícil para mí._ Una mueca de medio lado ondeó sobre su bello rostro. _Estoy acostumbrado a dar órdenes y ser obedecido sin preguntar._ Bueno, no me digas. Tendría que ser una completa idiota para no saber que él estaba acostumbrado a que los demás se arrastraran para inclinarse ante todos sus caprichos. Sin embargo, era difícil creer que no hubiera unas pocas personas que no le tratasen como a un semidiós.

_Seguramente no puedes darles órdenes a todos, ¿verdad?,_ preguntó ella.

_Normalmente, sí._ Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

_Debes haber elegido novias muy patéticas si ellas siempre te permiten hacerlo a tu modo.

_¿Novias?_ Una arruga cruzó su frente. _Un vampiro sólo se empareja una vez, y es para toda la eternidad._ Su corazón hizo un doloroso salto. ¿Cómo sería ser la compañera de este vampiro? ¿Tener su eterna devoción? ¿Su eterno tacto? Ella apartó bruscamente los peligrosos pensamientos. _Maldita sea, Serena, se suponía que estabas arrastrando su arrogante culo sobre las brasas, no gimiendo por cosas que nunca serán. _Prohibiendo a sus dedos recorrer los duros músculos de sus brazos, inspiró profundamente y luego rápidamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Mierda, él olía bien. A limpio, masculino y exótico vampiro.

_Seguramente debiste tener citas antes, ¿verdad?_ Él no tenía reglas para sus propios dedos, ya que iban a la deriva sobre su mejilla y luego sobre la inestable línea de su boca.

_No en el sentido al que te refieres. A veces he tenido amantes, pero no eran más que distracciones casuales. Los vampiros raramente formalizan relaciones._ Ella se estremeció con su suave tacto.

_Eso debe de ser solitario.

_Somos criaturas solitarias. No poseemos la necesidad humana de apegarnos.

_¿Así que soy una distracción casual?_ Él cerró brevemente sus ojos, como si estuviera luchando contra alguna fuerte oleada de emoción.

_¡Por los dioses!, no hay nada casual sobre la forma en que me distraes, ángel,_ respondió él mientras la fulminaba con una casi furiosa mirada. _Tú me has hechizado, confundido y endemoniado hasta el punto de la locura. No he tenido ni un momento de paz desde que te vi de pie en el bar.

_No es para sorprenderse,_ murmuró ella. _Yo pensaría que ningún vampiro se molestaría en secuestrar a una mujer._ Él le envió un confundido ceño fruncido.

_En realidad, los vampiros secuestran a mujeres mortales muy a menudo. Yo nunca lo he hecho, pero para muchos de mis hermanos es un juego con el que disfrutan._ Serena arrugó su nariz con desagrado.

_Vale, eso no sólo es escalofriante, sino más información de la que realmente quería._ Él hizo un impaciente movimiento de cabeza.

_El secuestro no es el por qué te encuentro como una distracción.

_Entonces, ¿por qué?

_Porque tú..._ Ella alzó las cejas cuando sus palabras se detuvieron.

_¿Yo qué?_ Él se quedó en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Serena empezó a temer que fuera a negarse a responder. Luego, con evidente reticencia, se obligó a terminar su confesión.

_Tú me haces sentir.

_Te hago sentir, ¿qué?

_Todo._ Ella parpadeó confundida.

_Me temo que eso es un poco amplio, Darien. _Él soltó un bajo siseo, sus dedos se apretaron en su mejilla.

_Me haces estar feliz, y furioso, y apasionado, y aterrorizado. No estoy acostumbrado a esas sensaciones._ Bien, pensó ella con un egoísta brote de satisfacción. Sería increíblemente injusto si ella fuera la única sufriendo.

_¿Y?,_ le provocó ella.

_No me gustan del todo,_ dijo él entre dientes. _Son molestos._ Ella resistió la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco. Evidentemente, Darien había pasado mucho tiempo haciendo caso omiso a sus sentimientos o simplemente arreglándoselas para no tener ninguno. Un truco interesante si fuera posible.

_Darien, las emociones no son algo que te guste o no,_ dijo ella suavemente. _Simplemente están.

_Así lo estoy descubriendo,_ murmuró él, sus ojos oscureciéndose poco a poco mientras su mirada iba a la deriva sobre su rostro levantado. _También estoy descubriendo que hay algunas emociones que me gustan mucho más que otras._ La boca de Serena se secó mientras su corazón daba una aguda sacudida. Oh señor, ella sabía exactamente de qué emociones hablaba él. Las que ya estaban apretando la parte baja de su estómago y haciéndola dolerse con la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de ella.

Ella hizo un suave sonido. Algo entre un gemido y un suspiro. No estaba realmente segura de lo que quería decir, pero fuera lo que fuera, fue estímulo suficiente para Darien. Las manos de él se desplazaron para acunar su cabeza mientras rozaba ligeramente sus labios por encima de la boca de ella. Fue una simple caricia como de mariposa, pero logró enviar un rayo de excitación a través de ella. Oh… Señor. Él era una tentación sexual que caminaba y hablaba, y ella era demasiado susceptible.

Los dedos de ella se clavaron en los encordados músculos de sus brazos mientras que su cuerpo se arqueaba más cerca instintivamente. Ella necesitaba sentir su fresca fuerza presionando contra ella, adaptar sus curvas con tanta fuerza contra él que fuera imposible saber dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Era una necesidad que iba mucho más allá del mero sexo, comprendió ella con un tenue aleteo de pánico. Incluso cuando estaba huyendo de Darien, sabía que una parte de ella, una esencial y profunda parte de ella, siempre le pertenecería a él. No sabía cómo, ni cuándo, había pasado esto, pero no había que negar la verdad de la cuestión. Cuando Darien no estaba cerca, sentía como si una parte de ella hubiera desaparecido.

Percibiendo su pronta respuesta a su contacto, Darien la envolvió con sus brazos y profundizó su beso. Con una creciente insistencia, su lengua presionó entre los labios de ella, saboreando su húmedo calor con un hambre que no se molestó en ocultar. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su corazón estaba tronando mientras sus manos pasaban rozando hacia arriba por los brazos de él hasta la gran fortaleza de sus hombros. Ella podía sentir su hambre feroz en la contraída dureza de su cuerpo y el impaciente movimiento de sus manos cuando viajaban por su espalda y sobre la curva de sus caderas. Él hizo un bajo gruñido mientras mordisqueaba la comisura de su boca y luego arrastró su lengua a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula.

_Te quiero, ángel,_ murmuró él mientras enterraba su rostro en la curva de su cuello. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con una poderosa oleada de deseo. No importaba cuántas veces Darien le hiciera el amor, nunca, jamás, sería suficiente. Esforzándose por recordar por qué no debería arrancarle la ropa y hacer lo que quisiera con él, Serena dio una ligera sacudida de cabeza.

_Espera,_ protestó ella con voz jadeante. _No puedo pensar cuando estás besándome._ Él frotó sus colmillos sobre su sensible piel.

_Entonces, no pienses._ Sus dedos se aferraron a los hombros de él. Un afilado hormigueo de placer estaba corriendo desde el cuello directamente hacia la boca de su estómago.

_Esto está lejos de resolverse, Darien,_ advirtió ella.

_Shh. Yo tampoco puedo pensar cuando estoy besándote,_ ordenó él mientras sus labios se cerraban sobre los de ella.

Los ojos de Serena se cerraron al tiempo que una voz en el fondo de su mente le advirtió que esta no era la mejor forma de marcar su punto de vista con Darien. Era una mujer práctica. Reconocía una batalla perdida cuando le estaba golpeando en la cabeza. Podría marcar su punto de vista más tarde. Con un bajo gemido, Serena separó los labios y hundió los dedos en su pelo negro. Las gruesas hebras se sintieron como seda bajo sus dedos. Frescas, suaves y perfectas como el resto de él. Oh, sí. Podía marcar su punto de vista mucho, mucho más tarde.

El calor la recorrió cuando Darien apretó su agarre sobre sus caderas y con fluida facilidad, la levantó en el aire y se la llevó hacia la enorme cama. Una sensación de absoluta serenidad se colocó en su corazón mientras su cuerpo estaba ardiendo con un creciente deseo. No importa lo agravante, molesto, arrogante y distante que Darien pudiera ser a veces, aquí era exactamente a donde ella pertenecía. En sus brazos. La sensación de resbaladizo satén le rozó la espalda cuando Darien la puso suavemente sobre la cama. Ella esperó que él la siguiera hacia abajo sobre el colchón, pero cuando ella levantó su mirada a regañadientes, lo encontró de pie junto a la cama mientras recorría hambrientamente con la mirada sus delgadas curvas.

_Eres tan hermosa,_ dijo él con voz ronca mientras alargaba el brazo para apartar suavemente la toalla de su cuerpo.

Serena se estremeció bajo el calor de su mirada. Había una cruda necesidad grabada en sus delgadas facciones que nunca había visto antes. Como si hubieran estado separados durante años en lugar de unas pocas horas. Tragando el extraño nudo en su garganta, se quedó pasiva mientras él acariciaba su mano hacia abajo por la curvatura de su cuello con desgarradora veneración.

_¿Darien?

_Tan suave… tan cálida,_ susurró él. Su mano se movió deliberadamente para acunar el escaso peso de su pecho. _Podría ahogarme en tanta dulzura._ Serena permitió a sus ojos revolotear cerrados mientras su pulgar rozaba su endurecido pezón. Sí, sí, sí. Esta era la clase de cosa de la que una mujer podría convertirse en adicta.

Sus exploradoras manos continuaron su camino de fuego hacia abajo por su cuerpo, trazando la curva de su cintura y bajando por sus caderas. Ella se quedó sin aliento y soltó un pequeño gemido. Mágico. Siempre bajando, exploró sus muslos, sus pantorrillas, y por último, las puntas de los dedos de sus pies. Él se quedó largo rato, acariciando y buscando. La acariciaba como si estuviera memorizando cada pulgada de ella. Sus dedos agarraron las sábanas bajo ella mientras el placer fluía a través de su cuerpo. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, Serena reconocería el tacto de sus manos, el olor de su cuerpo. Estaba marcado en su corazón, y ningún otro hombre sería capaz jamás de conmoverla con tal deseo.

_Por favor,_ suplicó ella suavemente. _Te necesito, Darien.

_Como yo te necesito a ti, mi ángel._ Hubo un leve susurro cuando él se ocupó de su ropa, y luego su fría y dura fuerza estaba extendida junto a ella sobre la cama. _Como siempre te necesitaré. Por toda la eternidad._ Su voz tenía una suave urgencia que hizo de sus palabras un compromiso solemne, y los ojos de ella se abrieron para encontrar el oscuro brillo de su mirada.

_Darien, no hablemos del futuro,_ suplicó ella. _Sólo quiero estar en este momento._ Él la miró como si quisiera discutir, pero finalmente hizo un lento asentimiento con la cabeza.

_Entonces vamos a hacer de este momento algo para recordar,_ dijo él con voz ronca. Sin advertencia, su boca estaba sobre la de ella con una descarnada pasión que envió instantáneamente una sacudida de excitación corriendo a través de ella.

Los brazos de ella envolvieron su cuello y devolvió su hambre con dispuesto entusiasmo. Los labios de él eran fríos y exigentes mientras bebían de su respuesta. Un profundo gruñido surgió de la garganta de él mientras sus manos pasaban con avidez por encima del desnudo cuerpo de ella, provocando pinchazos de fuego sobre su piel.

La lengua de él entró en su boca mientras sus colmillos presionaban sus labios. Ella enredó su lengua con la de él, su cabeza elevada para disfrutar mejor del sabor de él. Su feroz respuesta le cogió a él desprevenido, y Serena repentinamente tenía el cobrizo sabor de la sangre en su boca. Al principio, ella supuso que él la había cortado con sus colmillos, pero cuando él se apartó, comprendió que había sido el propio labio de él el que se había cortado. Instintivamente, ella se acercó a lamer la gota de sangre de su labio. Él emitió un sorprendido sonido de placer mientras sus ojos brillaban con un ardiente fuego.

_Sí,_ Jadeó él, bajando la cabeza. _Por favor, ángel..._ Fácilmente capaz de sentir su necesidad, Serena tiró de su labio con su boca y chupó suavemente de la pequeña herida. Obviamente, los vampiros disfrutaban del acto de la donación de sangre tanto como tomándola.

Agarrando sus caderas, él tiró de ella bruscamente contra su gruesa excitación. Serena hizo un pequeño jadeo ante su cariñoso asalto. Había algo más entre ellos esta noche. Una sensación de que sus pasiones estaban entrelazadas, alimentándose el uno del otro hasta que el mismo aire estaba lleno de deseo. Retrocediendo, Darien mordisqueó su camino por la mejilla y bajando por la barbilla. Esperó hasta que la cabeza de ella se inclinó hacia atrás instintivamente, antes de pasar su lengua por la pulsante vena. En el mismo instante, dio un suave tirón a sus piernas, poniendo una sobre su cadera de manera que su mano pudiera deslizarse entre ellos. Las uñas de ella se clavaron en sus hombros mientras él bromeaba con ella con una implacable experiencia. Oh... mierda. Esta magia estaba a punto de finalizar demasiado rápidamente.

_Aún no,_ susurró ella cuando él acarició su dolorido pecho. Él emitió una baja risa entre dientes completamente masculina, y sin advertencia, se encontró boca arriba con él suspendido sobre ella.

_Ahora, mi dulce ángel,_ le advirtió él. _Definitivamente ahora._ Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras observaba su cabeza caer de manera que pudo trazar un sendero de ardientes besos bajando por su cuerpo.

Más que besos, reconoció ella cuando él utilizó sus colmillos y su lengua para lanzarla dentro de las llamas. Incluso el roce de su cabello era una caricia mientras se deslizaba sobre su piel. Sus dedos volvieron a agarrar las sabanas mientras él investigaba lenta y metódicamente cada centímetro de su tembloroso cuerpo. El placer era casi abrumador, sus sentidos se agudizaron de forma casi dolorosa.

_Darien,_ Jadeó ella, apenas resistiendo la necesidad de agarrar su pelo y arrastrarlo hacia arriba para cubrirla.

_¿Sí, ángel?,_ preguntó él mientras plantaba aquellos exasperantes besos sobre el suave oleaje de su estómago.

_Dijiste que ahora._ Él rió suavemente mientras se colocaba más firmemente entre sus piernas y acariciaba la suave parte interna de su muslo.

_Eso dije._ Su lengua acarició su piel. _Y siempre soy un hombre de palabra.

Esperando que él se moviera sobre ella, Serena no estaba preparada cuando sintió una leve presión y luego los colmillos de Darien deslizándose profundamente dentro de su muslo. Ella soltó un pequeño grito mientras casi saltaba fuera de la cama. No de dolor, ni siquiera de miedo. Sino simplemente de puro gozo erótico. Nada, nada en absoluto, podía compararse a la sensación de la alimentación tan íntima de un vampiro. Con cada tirón, todo su cuerpo se apretaba, subiendo cada vez más y más alto. Su corazón tronó y su respiración se atascó en sus pulmones. Era demasiado.

Ella hizo un ahogado gemido y, como esperando aquel particular sonido, Darien comenzó a moverse con fluida velocidad. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas extendidas, sus manos moviéndose debajo de sus caderas para levantar la parte inferior de su cuerpo fuera del colchón. Serena estaba brevemente sorprendida, sintiéndose extrañamente vulnerable mientras él la miraba con ardiente deseo. Entonces, cualquier pensamiento coherente fue vencido cuando, con un firme empujón, él entró en ella. Sus dientes se apretaron mientras él la estiraba y llenaba completamente.

Ella podía sentirle en cada parte de su cuerpo como si su esencia se estuviera propagando a través de su misma sangre. Por un momento, él se mantuvo quieto, como si saboreara la sensación de estar tan profundamente clavado en su interior. Sólo cuando ella estuvo segura de que no podría aguantar más, él empezó a mecer sus caderas lentamente, bombeándose dentro y fuera de ella con un ritmo constante.

Sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de él mientras le daba la bienvenida dentro de su cuerpo, encontrando cada empuje con un levantamiento de sus caderas. Él emitió un profundo gemido mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás y su rostro se endurecía con una sensual concentración. Su pelo estaba enmarañado y el pequeño medallón se deslizaba sobre la bronceada suavidad de su pecho. Serena estaba bastante segura de que nunca había visto nada tan hermoso. Su oscuro y poderoso azteca.

Su ritmo se aceleró, conduciéndose más y más profundo dentro de ella, y Serena cerró los ojos mientras la parte inferior de su cuerpo se apretaba con esa dulce tensión. Un radiante gozo canturreó a través de ella, agudizándose y centrándose hasta que su liberación explotó finalmente con una fuerza demoledora. Ella gritó en el mismo momento que Darien emitía un grito bajo, y con un último y delicioso empuje, se enterró profundamente en su interior.

* * *

46 **Jig**: antiguo baile rústico, rápido con música en tres-cuatro tiempos con saltos, patadas y movimientos rápidos. Pero en este contexto se refiere al 'bailecito' que hacen los perros durante un espectáculo.


	19. Capítulo 17

_Capítulo 17_

Diamante regresó a su decrépita guarida y se encerró en su pequeña oficina. Algunos podrían decir que había ido allí para enfurruñarse. Nunca a su cara, por supuesto. Pero Diamante se contentaba con la idea de que sólo estaba considerando sus opciones. Casi distraídamente, miró por la oscurecida ventana cuando recordó su breve encuentro con Serena.

Ella era una cosa hermosa. No había ninguna duda. Y estaba seguro de que no tendría problemas para llevarse a la mujer a la cama. Lo que, por supuesto, era el punto completo de rastrearla. Sin embargo, no podía negar que ella no era su tipo habitual. No había nada del peligroso fuego que podría arremeter con fuerza letal. Nada de la cruda y ardiente sensualidad que atraía a cada varón a su alrededor. Nada de la incansable energía que marcaba a la mayoría de los Weres. Ella era vegetariana, por amor de Dios. Dio una leve sacudida de su cabeza antes de agarrar la ballesta de su escritorio. Apuntaba directamente a la puerta cuando esta se abrió para revelar la descomunal forma de Rubeus. El arma seguía apuntando fijamente al pecho del hombre mientras Diamante miraba hacia el inoportuno intruso.

_Te lo advertí, Rubeus, no estoy de humor para ser molestado,_ gruñó él. El _callejero _hizo una leve reverencia, su mirada permaneciendo en la mortal flecha.

_Hay un coche llegando, mi rey,_ advirtió él. Con el ceño fruncido, Diamante miró por encima de su hombro. En efecto, una larga y brillante limusina se detuvo enfrente del edificio. Sus músculos se tensaron. Había sólo una persona que se atrevería a atraer tan innecesaria y llamativa atención. La última persona que él deseaba ver en este momento.

_Maldición,_ murmuró él, sin molestarse en ver a la mujer saliendo de la parte trasera del enorme coche. Devolviendo su atención a Rubeus, tiró la ballesta sobre el escritorio y la reemplazó por dos puñales de plata que deslizó en vainas ocultas bajo su chaqueta. A diferencia de Serena, esta mujer siempre estaba deseosa de desatar su naturaleza más salvaje. _Lleva a los _callejeros _a la calle y no vuelvas hasta que te llame,_ le ordenó mientras se alisaba el cabello fuera de su cara.

_¿Quiere que nos ocultemos?_ Diamante sonrió ante el alterado orgullo del _callejero_.

_Serenity posee un carácter aún peor que el mío, y no va a estar contenta con las noticias que tengo que compartir. No quiero ninguna muerte accidental antes de que ella tenga la oportunidad de calmarse.

_Oh._ Rubeus tragó pesadamente. _Buena idea.

_Sí._ Diamante vio como el _callejero _se escurría saliendo de la habitación.

Podía confiar en Rubeus para juntar al resto de la manada y meterlos prisa para salir a salvo del edificio. Por supuesto, eso significaba que estaría solo para hacer frente a la ira de la reina. Apoyado casualmente contra el borde del escritorio, estaba tan preparado como podía cuando la poderosa Pura-Sangre irrumpió por la puerta y se movió hasta estar de pie directamente delante de él.

Cualquier otro hombre habría caído de rodillas ante la visión de ella. No sólo estaba para morirse de guapa en sus ajustados pantalones de cuero y su apenas existente top, sino que el aire alrededor de ella parecía arder realmente con invitación sexual. Era necesario otro Were para sentir el hambre depredadora que brillaba en sus ojos azules y su amor por la violencia en el duro borde de su sonrisa.

_Ah, Diamante, tan devastadoramente hermoso como siempre,_ ronroneó ella mientras apretaba atrevidamente su cuerpo contra el de él. _Mmm... ¿no tienes un beso para tu reina?_ Diamante la agarró por los brazos.

_Ahora no._ Ella soltó una carcajada burlona mientras su mano recorría su cuerpo hacia abajo hasta ahuecar su polla. Sus dientes chasquearon juntos cuando ella le dio un apretón burlón.

_Eres un niño tan malo por no dejarme compartir toda esta deliciosa bondad._ Diamante la apartó bruscamente de un empujón. No le molestaba una mujer depredadora, pero no cruzaría la línea de ofrecer su semilla a una mujer que compartía su cama con una docena de hombres. Todos al mismo tiempo. El era un rey, no un humilde miembro de la manada. Él elegiría a su consorte, y ella le pertenecería sólo a él.

_Ahora no es el momento para esto,_ gruñó él. Los hermosos rasgos de Serenity, que parecían tan jóvenes como los de una adolescente, a pesar del hecho de que tenía más de trescientos años, se endurecieron brevemente antes de que forzara una tirante sonrisa en sus labios.

_¿Aún estás enfurruñado porque me negué a darte el uso exclusivo de mi cuerpo?_ Él alzó las cejas.

_Ni siquiera el uso exclusivo podría tentarme a probar lo que ha sido compartido por todos los Weres y _callejeros _en los cinco continentes._ Con un borroso movimiento, Serenity extendió la mano para darle un revés. Diamante aceptó el golpe con una leve sonrisa que estaba diseñada para irritar.

_Bastardo. Puedes ser rey, pero aún no me gobiernas,_ siseó ella. Eso era muy cierto. Como una Pura-Sangre que había logrado quedarse preñada de forma periódica e incluso dar a luz a una camada de cachorros, esta mujer era venerada por todos los Weres. Hasta que él pudiera producir su propia camada, estaba obligado a ofrecerle al menos un poco de respeto.

_Entonces mantén tus manos fuera de mí a menos que seas invitada._ Ella chasqueó los dientes hacia él antes de girarse para caminar de un lado a otro por la estrecha habitación. Un indicio de desdén tocó su cara ante la baja calidad del entorno. No era sorprendente. Serenity era más del Ritz-Carlton47 que del tipo barriobajero.

_¿Dónde está tu manada?,_ preguntó ella finalmente cuando hizo una parada.

_Patrullando las calles._ Sus labios se fruncieron.

_¿Temes un ataque aquí?_ Diamante se enderezó del escritorio.

_¿Parezco idiota? Por supuesto que temo un ataque. Nada les gustaría más a los vampiros que exterminarnos de una vez por todas.

_Háblame de ese Darien.

_Frío, muerto y demasiado arrogante como para saber que debería estar en su tumba,_ le espetó Diamante. Detestaba a los vampiros en las mejores circunstancias, y había tenido un atracón de Darien, el jodido máster del universo. Serenity rió ante su afilado tono.

_Ah, apestas a celos, Diamante. Este vampiro ha conseguido realmente arrastrarse bajo tu pelaje. Tengo que conocerlo._ Él forzó una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Organizaré un encuentro si quieres, aunque en realidad debo advertirte que obviamente él prefiere una… versión más joven de ti._ Un súbito calor crepitó por la habitación, como si un relámpago estuviera a punto de caer. Serenity no estaba falta de poder o de ganas para encararle. Con esfuerzo, la mujer controló su salvaje ira y fulminó a Diamante con una ardiente mirada.

_¿Dónde está la chica?

_¿Serena?_ Diamante utilizó deliberadamente su nombre. A pesar de que Serenity había dado a luz a los cuatro bebés de sexo femenino, ella no poseía sentimientos maternales. En su mente, su deber terminó una vez que los bebés dejaron su cuerpo. Fue responsabilidad de la manada criarlos. Por supuesto, estos bebés fueron lo suficientemente especiales como para que ella se hubiera visto obligada a unirse en la búsqueda una vez que se perdieron. Un hecho que no había hecho nada para mejorar su temperamento. _Ella no está aquí actualmente._ Previsiblemente, los ojos azules brillaron de furia.

_¿Y qué demonios quiere decir eso? ¿No está aquí actualmente? Me dijiste que la tenías en tus manos._ Él se encogió de hombros.

_No te preocupes. He hablado con ella. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que contacte conmigo de nuevo._ Su bajo gruñido goteó por la habitación.

_¿Qué le has dicho a ella?

_Le dije que tenía una familia que estaba muy ansiosa por conocerla._ Sus labios se retorcieron con humor sardónico. _Especialmente su más que devota madre._ Serenity ignoró el sarcasmo mientras volvía a caminar de un lado a otro.

_¿Ella sabe lo que es?_ Diamante se estremeció ante la sensación de calor que se arremolinaba en la habitación. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había llevado a una Pura- Sangre a su cama. Necesitaba a Serena, y la necesitaba pronto.

_Traté de decírselo._ Una oleada de enojo apretó su expresión. _No es de extrañar que ella estaba menos que convencida. Ni siquiera creía en hombres-lobo hasta hace unos días.

_Debería haber sabido que harías una chapuza de esto.

_¿Una chapuza?_ Sus manos picaban por rodear su esbelto cuello. Él era rey. Sus decisiones no estaban abiertas a debate. _Me he dado cuenta de que no tienes a ninguna de tus encantadoras hijas agarrada a tus faldas. Yo, al menos, he conseguido localizar y ponerme en contacto con Serena. Es considerablemente más de lo que tú has sido capaz de hacer._ Serenity se movió con sinuosa gracia para plantarse ante él.

_¿Y dónde está ella ahora? ¿En manos de los vampiros?,_ se burló ella. _Ah, sí, has hecho un magnífico trabajo. _Resistió el impulso de apartarla de un empujón una vez más. No le daría la satisfacción de saber que su proximidad le molestaba.

_Como he dicho, ella pronto vendrá a buscarme. Tengo las respuestas que tan desesperadamente desea.

_Idiota. No podemos simplemente esperar sentados con la esperanza de que ella podría decidir contactar contigo.

_¿Qué piensas hacer?

_Tengo la intención de traer a mi hija a casa._ Los ojos de él se entrecerraron.

_O más probablemente enviarla huyendo de terror.

_¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

_Serena fue criada por humanos,_ le recordó él en tono de burla. _¿De verdad piensas que puedes jugar al papel de June Cleaver48?_ Su labio se curvó.

_Puedo hacerlo durante el tiempo suficiente para atraerla lejos de los brazos de su vampiro. Después de eso, cualquier adoración tendrá que ser hecha por ti._ ¿Adoración? Diamante se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Él nunca había intentado adorar a alguien, pero si eso es lo que debía hacerse para conseguir a Serena en su cama, entonces que así sea. Necesitaba herederos. Herederos fuertes que pudieran reponer a los marchitos Weres. Haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo.

* * *

Darien se dio cuenta de que había perdido completamente el juicio. No había otra explicación al por qué estaba caminando ansiosamente de un lado a otro mientras Serena se vestía en el baño contiguo. Por los dioses, la mujer estaba a siete metros de distancia. Tan cerca que podía oír todos sus movimientos y oler el cálido aroma de su piel. Podría estar a su lado en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero el mero hecho de que había una estrecha puerta entre ambos era suficiente para hacerle desear gruñir y chasquear con exasperación. Esto iba más allá del ridículo.

Poniéndose su ropa con una brusca impaciencia, Darien seguía regañándose a sí mismo por su extraño malestar cuando un débil y ahogado grito resonó en la habitación. Con una llamarada de miedo, cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta haciéndola añicos. Su mirada recorrió el cuarto de baño, buscando lo que fuera que había hecho a Serena gritar. Lo que descubrió, fue a Serena sentada en el borde de la inmensa bañera vestida sólo con sus pantalones vaqueros y un sujetador de encaje mientras miraba su brazo con horror. Presumiendo que de alguna manera debió haberse herido a sí misma, corrió a su lado y se arrodilló delante de ella.

_Serena,_ dijo él en voz baja, esperando hasta que finalmente ella alzó la vista para encontrar la preocupada mirada de él. _Ángel, ¿qué ocurre?

_Mi brazo._ Viéndose extrañamente aturdida, ella le tendió el brazo. _Le pasa algo malo._ Él acunó cuidadosamente el brazo de ella en sus manos, sus dedos se apretaron instintivamente cuando echó un vistazo al color carmesí que se arrastraba arriba y abajo bajo la piel de su antebrazo.

Se quedó quieto sólo por un momento, tratando de aceptar lo que estaba viendo. No era que no supiera lo que era. Todos los vampiros podían reconocer tan antiguo símbolo. Y ni siquiera era que alguna parte de él no hubiera esperado la aparición de la marca. Él había sabido desde el principio que su reacción a esta mujer era mucho más poderosa de lo que debería ser. Y cuando ella había tomado su sangre en su interior, la cuestión estaba de todo menos resuelta. Sin embargo, tomó un largo minuto antes de que la comprensión realmente se acomodara en su mente. Una comprensión que fue seguida rápidamente por un destello de inmensa satisfacción. Un feroz gozo masculino de posesión. Fue su propia reacción lo que le sorprendió más que nada.

_Sangriento infierno,_ Jadeó él finalmente.

_¿Qué?_ Los dedos de ella se cerraron en un puño mientras luchaba por contener el pánico. _¿Estoy enferma? ¿Me pasa algo malo?_ Darien sacudió con severidad su sorpresa y se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse en la mujer sentada delante de él. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba sucediendo. La cuestión era qué la aterrorizaría más, si saberlo o no.

_No._ Él obligó a sus dedos a aflojarse a pesar de que era lo suficientemente sabio como para mantener su agarre sobre ella. _Estas perfectamente bien, Serena, te lo prometo.

_¿Sabes qué es esto?_ Él vaciló antes de asentir lentamente.

_Sí.

_Dímelo,_ exigió ella.

_¿Juras que no huirás de mí si te digo la verdad?_ Ella inspiró bruscamente.

_Maldita sea, Darien, me estás asustando._ Él se inclinó más cerca, su mirada taladrando la de ella.

_No hay nada que temer, ángel, pero quiero tu promesa de que me escucharás antes de que hagas algo imprudente._ Una parte de su miedo parecía desvanecerse extrañamente mientras su desconfianza se profundizaba. Sin duda, ella estaba empezando a sospechar que el carmesí que brillaba bajo su piel no tenía nada que ver con cualquier enfermedad mortal.

_¿Tú me hiciste esto?,_ preguntó ella.

_Aún no tengo tu promesa, Serena.

_Por el amor de Dios, sólo dímelo,_ dijo ella entre dientes con impaciencia. Aceptando que no iba a recibir ninguna promesa, Darien apretó su agarre. Obviamente, tendría que tomar medidas directas para asegurarse de que ella no conseguía escapar.

_Esta es la marca del emparejamiento,_ dijo él suavemente. Su ampliada mirada descendió hasta su brazo.

_¿Tengo un tatuaje porque dormimos juntos? Jesús. Eso es algo que podrías haber mencionado. Quiero decir... mierda, ¿qué dice? ¿Tuve sexo con Darien?_ Él ocultó la llamarada de diversión ante su ultraje. Ah, si sólo fuera así de simple.

_Es un símbolo, Serena, no palabras, y no lo tienes porque tuvimos sexo. Es la representación física de una antigua unión.

_¿Puedes decir eso otra vez en castellano?,_ preguntó ella. Él tragó un suspiro. Ella no era un vampiro y no tenía conocimiento del mundo demoníaco, se recordó severamente. Necesariamente tenía que estar confundida.

_Es la marca de un verdadero emparejamiento.

_¿Verdadero emparejamiento?_ Su rostro palideció visiblemente. _¿Como en… felices por siempre jamás, y jamás, y jamás?

_En parte.

_¿Qué quieres decir con en parte?

_Esta marca revela que tú eres mi verdadera compañera, pero para una unión completa, tendrías que abrirte a mí por completo y sin vacilación._ Él sintió su rigidez antes de que ella se liberara de su agarre de un tirón y se pusiera en pie. A regañadientes, él le permitió una pequeña cantidad de espacio. Podía detenerla fácilmente si ella salía disparada hacia la puerta. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, ella lo miró con preocupados ojos celestes.

_Vale, vamos a ver si lo entiendo. Tengo esta… cosa en mi brazo y, ¿ahora estamos emparejados?

_Estoy unido a ti como tu compañero,_ explicó él con cautela.

_¿Y eso qué significa?

_Eso significa que te pertenezco a ti, y sólo a ti, por toda la eternidad. Nunca habrá otra para mí._ Ella parpadeó, como aturdida por su franca confesión.

_Guau._ Los labios de él se fruncieron.

_Esa es una forma de decirlo.

_¿Y yo qué? ¿Te pertenezco?_ Una oscura emoción llameó a la vida dentro de Darien. Por supuesto que ella le pertenecía. Mataría a cualquiera que intentara llevársela. Con un esfuerzo, luchó por controlar el salvaje deseo de tirar de ella dentro de sus brazos y advertirle que nunca la dejaría ir. Había cometido suficientes errores con Serena. Él no la forzaría o manipularía para convertirla en su compañera, sin importar cuán desesperadamente la deseara.

_Debes ofrecerte a ti misma voluntariamente mientras yo tomo tu sangre para estar emparejados.

_Pero... me he ofrecido voluntariamente en más de una ocasión.

_No tu cuerpo, Serena._ Él buscó las palabras para explicar la mística unión. _Debes ofrecer tu corazón y tu alma. Tu misma esencia._ Ella lo consideró durante un buen rato.

_¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?_ Los dientes de él se juntaron fuertemente.

_Permaneces sin atar.

_¿Podría tan sólo irme lejos y tú todavía seguirías emparejado conmigo?

_Sí,_ gruñó él, frunciendo las cejas cuando ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos y escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la risa. _¿Lo encuentras divertido?_ Las manos de ella descendieron lentamente, y Darien descubrió su rabia derritiéndose al comprender que las mejillas de ella estaban húmedas por las lágrimas. Maldición.

_Bueno, incluso tú tienes que admitir que hay una cierta ironía en la situación,_ dijo ella mientras alargaba una temblorosa mano para coger un pañuelo y secar sus lágrimas. _Fuiste el que me tomó prisionera y me retuvo contra mi voluntad. Ahora parece que tú eres el prisionero.

_Así parece, ciertamente,_ murmuró él, moviéndose hacia delante para detenerse directamente delante de ella. Con movimientos deliberadamente lentos, alargó las manos para acunar su cara entre ellas, sus pulgares trazando suavemente la persistente humedad de sus mejillas. _¿En qué estás pensando?_ Ella no hizo ademán de retirarse de su toque mientras lo miraba con una dolorosa vulnerabilidad.

_¿Sabías que esto era una posibilidad?_ Impulsivamente, él apoyó su frente contra la de ella, sin saber cómo ofrecer el confort que ella necesitaba.

_¿Que podrías ser mi verdadera compañera?

_Sí._ Sus labios tocaron la frente de ella.

_Creo que he sabido que era una posibilidad desde el momento en que te capturé. Nunca he sido tan… consciente de una mujer en mi muy larga vida._ Ella se apartó para mirarle con una expresión irónica.

_¿Quieres decir que me querías en tu cama?

_En mi cama, en el suelo, sobre la mesa de la cocina, en el solárium..._ Ella golpeó su pecho.

_¡Darien!_ Sus manos se apretaron sobre su rostro. ¿Cómo podía ella no sentir las emociones que ardían dentro de él? ¿Cómo podía dudar siquiera por un momento que toda su existencia estaba dedicada ahora a su felicidad?

_No tienes necesidad de hacer una pregunta tan ridícula, ángel,_ dijo él con una feroz urgencia. _Sabes muy bien que me has acosado mucho más allá del dormitorio. No parece haber ni un momento en que no estés en mis pensamientos, incluso cuando lo deseara de otra forma. Te has convertido en una parte necesaria de mí._ Un encantador rubor tocó sus pálidas mejillas y Darien sonrió cuando sus manos temblaron con confusión. Ella nunca perdería del todo esa dulce inocencia que él encontraba tan fascinante. Inspirando profundamente, ella consideró cuidadosamente sus palabras.

_No pareces...

_¿No parezco qué?,_ instó él.

_Casi tan molesto como deberías estar.

_Estoy de acuerdo._ Ella dudó ante su rápida respuesta.

_¿Lo estás?

_Por supuesto. Un vampiro se empareja sólo una vez en su existencia. Es un momento que une su vida con otro por toda la eternidad, y es considerada una de nuestras más sagradas ceremonias._ Su sonrisa mantuvo un inconsciente indicio de nostalgia. _Ahora estoy emparejado con una mujer que muy bien podría huir de mí. Al menos debería estar preocupado.

_¿Pero no lo estás?

_No puedo negar que hay una parte de mí que desea desesperadamente atarte a mí, pero más allá de eso hay una sensación de..._ Darien buscó el nombre para las sensaciones que le llenaban. _De paz.

_Darien..._ Él presionó un dedo contra sus labios. Podía sentir el pánico que aún hervía dentro de ella. No era precisamente halagador, pero difícilmente inesperado.

_Discutiremos esto más tarde,_ dijo él con firmeza, su dedo trazando distraídamente sus carnosos labios. _Primero, quiero saber lo que te dijo Diamante.

_¿Cómo sabes...?,_ comenzó ella sólo para cortar sus palabras con un profundo suspiro. _No importa.

_¿Me lo dirás?_ Ella levantó la mano para agarrar la mano de él, como si su suave caricia la estuviera distrayendo. Él escondió una repentina sonrisa. Le gustaba la idea de distraer a esta mujer. De hecho, tenía la intención de distraerla mucho más antes de que esta noche terminara.

_Él dijo que la mujer de la foto es mi madre._ Darien la observó de cerca.

_¿Y le creíste?_ Ella dio un paso atrás, con expresión defensiva.

_Darien, has visto la fotografía. Incluso tú tienes que admitir que nos parecemos demasiado como para que sea una coincidencia._ Él se tragó las ganas de discutir. En ocasiones, realmente aprendía de sus errores. Milagro de milagros.

_Estoy seguro de que te habrá dicho más que el hecho de que la mujer es tu madre,_ dijo él en su lugar. Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron.

_Lo hizo.

_¿Y?

_Afirma que mi madre es una Pura-Sangre.

_No,_ dijo él más bruscamente de lo que pretendía. _Debe de estar mintiendo. Tú no eres un Were._ Los labios de ella se afinaron ante su tono.

_Bueno, ciertamente soy algo más que humana. Tú mismo has dicho que debo tener sangre de demonio.

_Sangre de demonio, sí,_ admitió él de mala gana. _No Were.

_¿Estás seguro?_ ¿Lo estaba? Darien se giró bruscamente para caminar de un lado a otro por el suelo de baldosas. En verdad, estaba desconcertado por el hecho de que no había sido capaz de determinar con precisión lo que ella era. Pero lo que sí sabía era que no podía permitirse considerar la posibilidad de que ella pudiera ser siquiera en parte Were.

No tenía nada que ver con los prejuicios. Los vampiros podían ser arrogantes como el que más, pero a menudo escogían amantes de diferentes especies. No, su renuencia venía directamente de su miedo de perder a esta mujer. Ya era bastante malo tener que combatir contra una madre largo tiempo perdida regresando a la vida de Serena. ¿Qué posibilidades tendría contra la llamada de una manada entera? Él se giró lentamente para encontrarse con su preocupada mirada.

_No puedo decir exactamente lo que eres, pero sé que estás en una edad en la que ya deberías haber comenzado a cambiar._ La mirada de ella cayó al suelo mientras alargaba el brazo para coger la camiseta que había dejado sobre el mostrador.

_Supuestamente hay una razón por la que nunca he... cambiado.

_Ridículo._ Las manos de él se cerraron en puños. Por los dioses, debería haber matado a Diamante en el momento en que entró en Chicago. _Esto tiene que ser algún tipo de juego.

_Tal vez._ Serena se puso la camiseta y le dio un brusco tirón sobre su cadera. _Sea lo que sea, tengo la intención de descubrir la verdad.

_Serena..._ Sus inútiles palabras de advertencia se cortaron cuando se volvió hacia la puerta. Ella fue rápidamente a su lado.

_¿Qué pasa?

_Malaquite se está acercando.

_Tal vez deberías ir y ver lo que quiere._ Él se volvió para pasar un dedo por su mejilla.

_Tenemos que terminar esta conversación._ Ella sonrió de medio lado antes de darle un empujoncito.

_Ve. Estaré aquí cuando hayas terminado.

_¿Lo prometes?_ Serena rodó sus ojos.

_Sólo ve.

* * *

47 **Ritz-Carlton**: marca de hoteles de lujo y resorts con 70 propiedades en muchas de las grandes ciudades de 23 países de todo el mundo, el nombre viene de la unión del Hotel Ritz de París y del Hotel Carlton de Londres.

48 **June Evelyn Bronson Cleaver**: personaje de ficción de la serie de televisión americana "Leave it to Beaver". June y su marido Ward son a menudo citados como los padres modelo de los años ´50. La pareja tiene dos hijos, Wally de doce años y Beaver de siete, casi ocho. Los capítulos tratan de las travesuras de los hermanos y normalmente terminan con los chicos recibiendo ambos una lectura moral por parte de su padre por su mal comportamiento, y una caliente y nutrida cena por parte de su madre.


	20. Capítulo 18

_Capítulo 18_

Con pasos deslizantes, Darien salió del baño y se movió a través del dormitorio en sombras para abrir la puerta justo cuando el vampiro de cabello plateado llegaba. Salió al pasillo pero dejó la puerta abierta. No importaba lo tonto que pudiera ser, no quería ninguna barrera entre él y Serena.

_Malaquite, a menos que la casa esté en llamas, no quiero ser interrumpido,_ dijo él con el ceño fruncido en advertencia.

_Debo hablar contigo.

_Ahora no.

_Sabes que no estaría aquí si no fuera un asunto de importancia.

_No me importa si el mundo está llegando a su fin, yo…_ Se interrumpió con un siseo cuando Malaquite le empujó de repente pasándole para detenerse cerca de la puerta, los grises ojos entrecerrándose mientras olfateaba el aire en una profunda inspiración.

_Sangriento infierno. ¿Te emparejaste con ella?,_ gruñó Malaquite. Con un borrón de velocidad, cerró la puerta de un golpe y se movió hasta detenerse directamente delante de Darien. _¿Has perdido la cabeza?_ La sonrisa de Darien denotaba poco humor.

_Supongo que es posible.

_Más que posible,_ dijo Malaquite entre dientes. _Ni siquiera sabes qué diablos es ella._ Hizo una mueca, bien consciente de que sus palabras no iban a tranquilizar a su camarada.

_En realidad, Diamante ha afirmado que ella es la hija de una Pura-Sangre.

_¿Ella es una Were?_ Esperando franca incredulidad, Darien fue tomado por sorpresa cuando en su lugar Malaquite asintió lentamente con la cabeza. _Mina dijo que ella olía a lobo, aunque ni siquiera estaba segura._ Darien frunció el ceño. ¿Mina había sospechado que Serena era una Were? Maldición, maldición, maldición. Resistió el impulso de gruñir mientras ofrecía a Malaquite una severa mirada.

_No importa demasiado lo que ella sea.

_Por las pelotas del Diablo,_ murmuró su amigo. _Eso importa sangrientamente mucho.

_Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Malaquite.

_Eres nuestro Anasso. Todo es de nuestra incumbencia._ Con una facilidad deliberada, Darien permitió que su poder llenara el pasillo. Malaquite era su amigo, pero no estaba de humor para ser sermoneado como si fuera un demonio recién nacido.

_¿Deseas retarme? ¿Crees que mi lugar te pertenece?_ Los grises ojos se entrecerraron. Si la situación empeorase, ambos sabían que Darien poseía el poder más grande, pero el vampiro más joven estaba lejos de estar intimidado. Malaquite era como cualquier vampiro. Era demasiado condenadamente arrogante para ser intimidado. Ni siquiera cuando debería.

_No seas imbécil, Darien,_ le espetó él. _No tomaría tu posición ni aunque se me entregara en bandeja de plata. Pero no puedo permanecer al margen y ver que te pones en peligro con una mujer que está claramente ligada a los Weres. ¿Qué pasa si ella es una trampa?

_¿Una trampa?

_Ni que decir tiene que Diamante no te atraería deliberadamente, haciéndote creer que estaban a la caza de Serena, para que la capturaras por ti mismo._ Darien siseó por lo bajo, su expresión endurecida con advertencia.

_¿Por qué desearían que yo secuestrara a Serena?

_Tal vez ella es simplemente una espía._ Valientemente, algunos podrían decir que estúpidamente, Malaquite se negó a atender al peligro que se estaba arremolinando en el aire. _O más probablemente, fue enviada para seducirte haciéndote bajar la guardia y distraerte del hecho de que los Weres están rompiendo sus tratados. Un truco que ha sido demasiado exitoso._ Darien apretó los dientes mientras se obligaba a dar un paso atrás. Había pasado siglos desde que había golpeado con furia sin sentido, pero en este momento no podía estar seguro de que no fuera una posibilidad.

_No tiene sentido, Malaquite,_ dijo él con deliberado control. Era eso o chasquear los dientes y gruñir. _Un momento estás sugiriendo que no estoy tratando a Serena con el debido respeto, y al siguiente la estas acusando de ser alguna taimada sirena destinada a provocar la caída de los vampiros.

_Ese es el punto, Darien. No sabemos lo suficiente sobre ella como para decidir si es amiga o enemiga._ Malaquite sacudió frustrado su cabeza. _Ciertamente no sabemos lo suficiente para que la hayas convertido en tu compañera._ Ya era suficiente. Nunca había querido asumir la carga de ser el Anasso, pero era sin lugar a dudas el líder de todos los vampiros. No tenía que dar explicaciones o disculparse por cualquier decisión que pudiera hacer. Especialmente cuando se trataba de su compañera.

_No hablaremos más de esto. Está hecho y no puede ser alterado._ No había error en el comando de su tono. _Ahora, ¿por qué insististe en interrumpirme?_ Por un momento, Malaquite luchó contra su propia naturaleza dominante. Era un líder de clan y estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes, no a tomarlas. Finalmente, consiguió superar su instinto de seguir con la inútil batalla y asintió rígidamente con la cabeza. Obedecería, pero no intentaría estar contento con ello. Darien podía vivir con eso.

_Desmond ha llegado a Chicago exigiendo el retorno de los miembros de su clan. _A Darien le tomó un momento recordar precisamente a quien se refería Malaquite. Por supuesto, en ese momento era difícil recordar nada más allá de su necesidad de volver con Serena. Una comprensión peligrosa. Finalmente se las arregló para desenterrar el recuerdo de los dos desesperados vampiros que tan recientemente le habían pedido su protección. Desmond tenía que ser el líder de clan a quienes ellos temían.

_¿Él traspasó tu territorio?,_ preguntó Darien con un toque de sorpresa. Era un deseo de muerte entrar en el territorio de otro vampiro sin el permiso formal.

_Reclama el derecho de Reparación ya que actualmente estamos reteniendo a dos de su gente contra su voluntad.

_Se sabe que vinieron a pedírmelo y actualmente están bajo mi protección. Retarte a ti es retarme a mí._ Malaquite se encogió de hombros.

_Supongo que ese era el punto._ Por los dioses, había veces en que no desearía la posición del Anasso ni a sus peores enemigos.

_¿Cuál es el daño?

_Hasta el momento ha matado a tres hellhounds49, un diablillo, y cinco demonios Scibie._ Malaquite hizo una mueca. _Suficiente matanza como para hacerme salir, pero no lo suficiente como para provocar una guerra abierta entre clanes.

_¿Ningún vampiro?

_Todavía no, pero es sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Debo ocuparme de esto, pero preferiría hacerlo sin tener que matar al líder._ Darien resistió el impulso de suspirar. Él sabía lo que se avecinaba y no le iba a gustar.

_¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

_Sí._ Malaquite alzó sus manos. _Por supuesto, si no puedes...

_Iré._ A pesar de su reticencia, Darien comprendió que no tenía elección. Había sido su decisión el dar protección a los dos vampiros. Ahora era su responsabilidad enfrentar al líder que venía en busca de ellos. _Permíteme un momento a solas con Serena._ La expresión de Malaquite se endureció, pero por suerte resistió el impulso de continuar con la discusión. Inteligente, inteligente vampiro.

_Como desees,_ murmuró él, con una profunda reverencia. _Te esperaré abajo.

Serena estaba de pie junto a la ventana cuando sintió a Darien entrar en la habitación. Por un momento, continuó mirando la espesa oscuridad, saboreando silenciosamente la fresca ráfaga de poder que rozó su piel. Ella podría estar preocupada por la idea de estar emparejada a un vampiro, pero eso no cambiaba la feroz pasión que sentía cada vez que él entraba en la habitación, o la extraña sensación de confort que se asentaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Como si su mera presencia fuera suficiente para completar su mundo. Mierda. Girándose lentamente, ella se rodeó la cintura con los brazos. No sabía si el emparejamiento la había hecho más sensible al estado de ánimo de Darien, pero supo incluso antes de encontrarse con los cautelosos ojos zafiros que algo iba mal.

_¿Qué ha pasado?_ Él se movió hacia adelante. Lo suficientemente cerca como para acunar su mejilla en su mano. Su toque era suave, pero Serena podía sentir la tensa necesidad que zumbaba a través de su cuerpo. La tocaba como si _tuviera _que tocarla.

_Un líder de clan ha entrado en el territorio de Malaquite. Debe ocuparse de ello antes de que cause un derramamiento de sangre entre los vampiros. _La mano de ella subió hasta cubrir los dedos que presionaban contra su cara.

_No me gusta cómo suena eso._ Ella frunció el ceño cuando su corazón dio una fuerte sacudida de temor. _¿Vas a estar en peligro?_ Él se encogió de hombros, pareciendo más interesado en la forma de sus labios que en el hecho de que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un peligroso vampiro.

_Muy poco. Desmond sólo necesita que le recuerden el peligro de hacer alarde de nuestras leyes._ Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron ante su despreocupado tono.

_Todavía no me gusta cómo suena. ¿Qué pasa si este vampiro no quiere que se le recuerden vuestras leyes? ¿Qué pasa si decide herirte?

_Malaquite estará conmigo. Hay pocas cosas que puedan enfrentarse contra nosotros dos._ Él hizo una pausa mientras su mirada se movía para trabarse con la de ella. _¿Estás preocupada por mí?_ Bueno, no me digas. A pesar de su inquietante percepción, había ocasiones en que los vampiros podían ser increíblemente densos.

_Por supuesto que estoy preocupada. Puedes volverme loca, pero nunca querría que fueras herido._ Su expresión se suavizó.

_¿Porque te importaría?_ Ella se puso rígida con sus suaves palabras. No porque se opusiera a su acusación, sino porque era tan dolorosamente cierta. Le importaba mucho, muchísimo. Sin embargo, se encontró ridículamente reacia a confesar las enredadas emociones que apretaban su corazón. Eran demasiado crudas y tiernas como para ser sacadas y discutidas. Al menos por ahora. Serena bajó la mirada para ocultar sus ojos detrás de la curva de sus pestañas.

_No quisiera ver a nadie herido. _Los dedos de él se tensaron sobre su mejilla.

_¿No puedes tan sólo decir las palabras, ángel? ¿No puedes admitir que podría importarte un poco?

_Sabes que me importas_ suspiró ella finalmente.

_No suenas feliz por ello. ¿Te preocupa que sea un vampiro?

_Por supuesto que no._ Ella alzó la mirada. _De hecho, estoy encantada de que no seas humano. Siempre he sabido que no podría estar con... un hombre normal._ Darien parpadeó ante su contundente confesión antes de soltar una reacia carcajada.

_¿Acabo de ser insultado?_ Una sonrisa de respuesta tocó los labios de ella. Eso no había salido precisamente como lo había previsto.

_Sabes lo que quiero decir._ Sin pensarlo, ella alzó su mano para que sus dedos pudieran acariciar suavemente la fuerte línea de su mandíbula. ¿Cómo podía ella no tocarlo? Se sentía tan condenadamente bueno. _He pasado años evitando las relaciones porque la mayoría de la gente piensan o bien que estoy loca o que soy un completo bicho raro. Nunca he sido capaz de sólo ser yo misma. Es maravilloso no tener que fingir ser algo que no soy._ Él giró la cabeza para rozar sus labios sobre la palma de la mano de ella.

_Nunca tendrás que fingir conmigo, ángel. A mis ojos eres perfecta.

_Difícilmente perfecta._ Los zafiros ojos brillaron.

_Si yo creo que eres perfecta, entonces _eres _perfecta.

_¿Y tu palabra es ley?

_En realidad, lo es._ Incapaz de discutirlo, ella rodó los ojos.

_Tal arrogancia.

_Tal vez, pero estás tratando de distraerme, ángel._ Sus dedos se tensaron sobre la mejilla de ella. _Puedo sentir lo que hay en tu corazón. Puedo olerlo sobre tu piel. Perfuma el mismo aire que te rodea. ¿Por qué no puedes decir las palabras? _Serena luchó para poner su renuencia en palabras.

_Demasiadas cosas están ocurriendo demasiado rápido, Darien. Sólo necesito tiempo para ordenarlo todo._ Los oscuros ojos destellaron con una intensa emoción cuando él luchó por recuperar el frío control que era tan parte de él. Una parte que muy a menudo estaba ausente cuando ella estaba cerca. Hmm. ¿Eso era algo bueno o malo? Recordando de repente su cruda pasión y dolorosa ternura, ella decidió que era bueno. Muy bueno.

_Tienes razón, pero no es fácil,_ gruñó él, con una sacudida de cabeza. _Extraño considerando que con frecuencia he planeado y conspirado durante siglos sin perder nunca la paciencia. Tú me haces sentir como si fuera un _expósito50 _otra vez.

_¿Un _expósito_?

_Un vampiro recién alzado,_ explicó él.

_Caramba._ Ella resistió el impulso de reírse tontamente cuando intentó imaginar a este orgulloso guerrero como el pobre Oliver51 mendigando por un plato de gachas. _Haces que suene como si no fueras más que un desamparado huérfano._ Él se encogió de hombros.

_No es una mala analogía._ Ella permitió que su mirada viajara deliberadamente sobre su muy larga y muy amplia forma masculina antes de regresar para permanecer sobre sus oh-tan-blancos dientes. Sin duda, nunca había habido un depredador más peligroso.

_¿Un huérfano con colmillos?,_ preguntó ella. Él no hizo más que pestañear, pero Serena sintió físicamente la leve retirada de él. Como si ella hubiera removido recuerdos que él mantenía profundamente enterrados.

_Hacen poco si no sabes por qué los tienes o qué hacer con ellos,_ dijo él finalmente con voz sombría. Bueno, ella no había esperado eso. Los dedos de ella se movieron suavemente para tocar los cincelados labios. Ella nunca fallaba en ser conmovida por sus breves destellos de vulnerabilidad.

_¿Qué quieres decir?

_Cuando los vampiros despertamos, no tenemos recuerdos de nuestra vida anterior, y no nos damos cuenta de qué o quién somos. La mayoría mueren con el primer amanecer, e incluso aquellos que sobreviven, rara vez lo hacen más allá de un par de semanas. No sin la protección de un mayor._ Serena se estremeció ante la idea de Darien viéndose obligado a soportar solo tan traumática transformación.

_¿Tuviste a un mayor para protegerte?_ Sus hermosas facciones se apretaron.

_No.

_Pero sobreviviste.

_Sólo por pura suerte, e incluso entonces era demasiado débil para combatir contra aquellos guerreros que querían utilizarme como esclavo._ Ella hizo una mueca antes de que pudiera detener su instintiva reacción.

_No sabía que los vampiros tuvieran esclavos. Eso es… horrible.

_Lo fue. Más horrible de lo que puedas imaginar._ El tono llano de él advirtió a Serena de que ella no quería intentar ni imaginarlo. _Esa fue la razón por la que me uní al anterior Anasso. Él estaba decidido a unir a los vampiros como una raza y poner fin a nuestra costumbre de masacrarnos y embrutecernos unos a otros._ Serena luchó contra las ridículas lágrimas. Su propia infancia difícilmente había sido un lecho de rosas, pero estaba empezando a sospechar que no fue nada en comparación con el pasado de Darien. Y sin embargo, él no estaba resentido ni lleno de una oscura necesidad de venganza. En lugar de cavilar sobre los pecados de los demás, él había tomado el mando de la situación y luchó para mejorar el mundo para todos los vampiros. ¿Cómo podría una mujer no enamorarse de un hombre así?

_¿Y lo conseguisteis?,_ preguntó ella en voz baja.

_En parte, pero aún queda mucho por llevar a cabo._ El atormentado dolor fue remplazado por una siniestra determinación. _Empezando por nuestros más nuevos y vulnerables hermanos._ Ella lo miró con verdadera curiosidad.

_¿Qué vas a hacer?

_No permitiré que los _expósitos _sean abandonados por sus creadores. En el futuro, serán tomados por clanes y no estará permitido pelear por sobrevivir.

_Eres un líder muy bueno, Darien,_ dijo ella en voz baja. Él descendió su cabeza para acariciar sus labios con un prolongado beso. Serena sintió el familiar calor, pero antes de ella pudiera realmente ponerse al asunto, Darien se retiró con un triste suspiro.

_Un líder que necesita ocuparse de Desmond,_ admitió él mientras daba un paso atrás y alargaba el brazo para coger su pesada capa. _No quiero dejarte, ángel, pero debo hacerlo.

_Lo sé._ Serena se rodeó la cintura con los brazos, no gustándole el extraño escalofrío de aprehensión que goteó hacia abajo por su columna. _Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

_Eso puedo prometerlo._ Él sonrió antes de sorprenderla cuando se quitó el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello y pasó suavemente la banda de cuero por encima del cuello de ella. Con una sacudida del poder, el hermoso amuleto se colocó entre sus pechos. Él le enmarcó el rostro con las manos mientras le ofrecía un último beso. _Volveré a ti,_ juró él contra sus labios. _Siempre volveré a ti.

_Darien..._ Con una sacudida de su cabeza, él se apartó y se deslizó saliendo silenciosamente de la habitación.

Una vez a solas, Serena alzó la mano para tocar el amuleto de su cuello. Sus dedos se estremecieron mientras acariciaban la alisada piedra. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero casi podía creer que podía sentir la presencia de Darien contenida en el amuleto. La fresca oleada de su poder. La feroz e implacable confianza que encubría una vulnerabilidad que a pocos se les permitía ver. La inquebrantable lealtad hacia sus compañeros vampiros.

Con un suspiro, se movió para tenderse sobre la cama. Estaba cansada hasta los huesos, pero había un doloroso vacío en su interior. Era un vacío que tenía que admitir que estaba directamente causado por la ausencia de Darien. Maldita sea. Él podría afirmar que era el único unido por su inesperado emparejamiento, pero ella sabía la verdad. No necesitaba ningún tatuaje para decirle que ella ya pertenecía en su totalidad a un jodido vampiro.

* * *

49 **Hellhounds**: literalmente 'Perros de caza del infierno' o 'Acosadores del infierno', pero prefiero dejar el termino en inglés, es más corto y más chulo.

50 **Expósito**: dicho de un recién nacido abandonado o expuesto, o confiado a un establecimiento benéfico.

51 **NdT**: referencia a Oliver Twist, personaje de ficción de la novela homónima del autor inglés Charles Dickens. Cuenta la historia de un huérfano cuya única posesión es el pañuelo de seda de su madre y que conoce el hambre, la explotación, la pobreza, y la delincuencia. Una historia de la lucha por la supervivencia en la Inglaterra victoriana. La novela denuncia el trabajo infantil y la utilización de niños para cometer delitos.


	21. Capítulo 19

_Capítulo 19_

Fue el delicioso aroma a comida lo que atrajo a Serena fuera de su ligero sueño. Frotando las manos sobre la cara, se sentó en la cama para descubrir a Levet rondando en la puerta con una bandeja en las manos.

_Levet._ Ella miró todavía atontada hacia la oscura ventana. _¿Qué hora es?

_Pasan un poco de las tres._ Lo que significa que sólo había estado dormida dos horas. No era de extrañar que su cerebro se sintiera como si estuviera atascado en la primera marcha, y sus ojos estuvieran lo suficientemente raspados como para utilizarlos como papel de lija. Con una sacudida de su cabeza, luchó para formar un pensamiento coherente. No estaba ni remotamente sorprendida por el primero que flotó a la cima de su mente.

_¿Ha regresado Darien?_ La diminuta gárgola hizo un aleteo con sus finas alas. _Todavía no, pero Malaquite llamó hace unos minutos para decir que habían logrado rastrear al líder de clan hasta una pequeña casa al oeste de la ciudad. Deberían estar de vuelta bien antes del amanecer.

_Oh._ Ella luchó contra la estúpida oleada de malestar. Jesús, ¿no podía Darien estar ausente un par de horas sin que ella perdiera la compostura? Esto estaba llegando más allá del ridículo. Ella regresó severamente su atención a su inesperado invitado. _¿Esa bandeja es para mí?

_Sí._ Serena sonrió mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama y estiraba sus rígidos músculos.

_Gracias. Huele delicioso. _Extrañamente, el demonio vaciló.

_¿Puedo entrar?

_Por supuesto._ Serena frunció el ceño confusa. _Sabes que no tienes que preguntar._ Levet hizo una mueca. Toda una visión teniendo en cuenta sus rasgos llenos de bultos.

_En realidad lo hago.

_¿En serio?

_Se supone que no estoy molestándote._ Serena sacudió la cabeza preguntándose qué estaba mal con el diminuto demonio. Dios sabía que él difícilmente era de los que vacilaban en entrar sin permiso en donde quisiera. Él era impermeable a los insultos, completamente falto de modales, y tenía la piel tan gruesa como la de una... bueno, una gárgola.

_Nunca eres una molestia, Levet,_ dijo ella confundida.

_Díselo a Míster Alto y Poderoso.

_¿Darien?

__Sacrebleu_. Nunca me he encontrado con alguien tan mari-mandón._ Rodando sus ojos, la gárgola logró una creíble imitación de Darien. _Serena tiene hambre. Serena está cansada. Serena no debe ser molestada. Serena debe ser protegida. Serena debe…_ Con una pequeña carcajada, Serena levantó la mano.

_Creo que he cogido el punto.

_Eso sólo fue el principio de la lista. Incluso insistió en que el ama de llaves de Malaquite fuera traída aquí para que pudiera preparar tu comida favorita._ Una pequeña sonrisa tocó los labios de ella mientras miraba hacia la bandeja que le esperaba. Ser independiente estaba muy bien y era bueno, pero no podía negar una renegada oleada de placer por la obvia preocupación de Darien. Nunca había sido mimada antes, así que ¿por qué no disfrutar de ello un poco?

_Supongo que Darien tiende a ser un poco mandón, pero en realidad no puedes culparle. Está acostumbrado a dar órdenes.

_Yo puedo culparlo,_ corrigió Levet con prontitud. _Y creo que tú también lo hiciste. Huiste de él, ¿no?_ Serena se encogió de hombros.

_Sí, bueno, como todos los hombres, él es lo suficientemente duro de mollera para que de vez en cuando una mujer deba tomar fuertes medidas para hacer entender su punto.

_Yo diría que lo conseguiste. De acuerdo con Malaquite..._ Las palabras de Levet se interrumpieron cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para olfatear el aire. Entonces, sin previo aviso, embistió hacia adelante. __Sacrebleu_._ Más sorprendida que asustada, Serena retrocedió instintivamente, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando la pequeña gárgola cogió su brazo en un firme agarre.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?,_ preguntó ella.

_Estás emparejada._ Levet apartó hacia arriba la manga de la sudadera para revelar el tatuaje carmesí que teñía su antebrazo. Él olfateo otra vez al aire. _O más exactamente, Darien está emparejado. La ceremonia aún no se ha completado._ Jesús. ¿Podría pasar un día sin que algo la olfateara?

_Eso parece,_ murmuró ella. Retrocediendo, Levet la observó con una expresión curiosa.

_Estás muy tranquila al respecto. ¿Entiendes lo que ha pasado?_ Serena combatió el impulso de reír histéricamente. ¿Entender lo que ha pasado? Diablos, no. Su vida había sido un torbellino de confusión desde el momento en que Diamante había entrado en el bar. Vampiros, y hombres-lobo, y demonios... Oh dios.

_No del todo,_ admitió ella con una sonrisa triste. _Darien afirmó que significa que él está atado a mí de alguna manera.

_¿De alguna manera? No hay 'alguna manera' sobre esto. Más ciertamente él está unido a ti por toda la eternidad._ La gárgola dio una lenta sacudida de su cabeza. __Mon Dieu_52. ¿Quién hubiera creído que el despiadado bastardo era incluso capaz de emparejarse con una mujer?_ Serena lanzó a su acompañante una fulminante mirada. O lo que ella suponía que era una fulminante mirada. Nunca había estado del todo segura, pero siempre parecía funcionar en las novelas románticas.

_Él no es despiadado. De hecho, posee el más generoso y leal corazón que nadie que haya conocido jamás._ Levet parpadeó sorprendido ante su feroz tono.

_Voy a tener que tomarte la palabra en esto, ya que con certeza él no lo revela al resto de nosotros, la chusma.

_Eso es sólo porque no está acostumbrado a mostrar sus sentimientos.

_No me digas,_ murmuró Levet. ¿Por qué todo el mundo persistía en tratar a Darien como el Darth Vader53 del mundo de los demonios? Él dedicó toda su vida a proteger a los demonios que consideraba su responsabilidad sin pedir nada a cambio. Deberían estar colmándolo de gratitud, por amor de Dios.

_Eso no significa que no los tenga. O que no pueda ser herido cuando es incomprendido constantemente.

_Tal vez._ Levet parecía lejos de estar convencido, pero desechó los argumentos de ella fuera de su mente y permitió que su atención regresara al brazo de ella. De repente, él comenzó a reír. Serena frunció el ceño.

_¿Qué es tan gracioso?

_Simplemente se me ocurre que le has puesto la correa al demonio más poderoso del mundo entero. No sé si felicitarte u ofrecerte mis condolencias._ Ah. En realidad ella tampoco lo sabía. Hasta el momento, había alternado entre el puro terror y una dicha pacífica. No era el más cómodo de los cambios bruscos de humor.

_Darien difícilmente está atado,_ protestó ella.

_Oh, pero lo está._ La sonrisa de Levet se volvió absolutamente malvada. _Y es tan deliciosamente irónico. Las mujeres vampiro han estado tratando de atraer a Darien fuera de su auto-impuesto celibato y hacia ellas durante siglos. Harán chasquear sus colmillos con furia cuando descubran que está emparejado.

_Genial._ Serena rodó sus ojos. Si Levet se había pasado para ofrecerle confort, ya le estaba hartando. _Eso es todo lo que necesito. Un grupo de enojados vampiros detrás de mí.

_Oh, no._ Las delicadas alas dieron un fuerte aleteo, haciendo a los hermosos colores brillar con la tenue luz. _No hay un vampiro vivo o muerto que se atrevería a dañar a la compañera de su Anasso. Pueden desearte un infierno, pero lucharían hasta la muerte para protegerte._ Vale. Eso sonaba mejor. Por lo menos un poco mejor.

_Tal vez, pero como has dicho, la... ceremonia no está completada,_ ella se sintió obligada a señalar. _No se ha decidido nada. _Levet levantó su abultada ceja.

_Tal vez no para ti, pero sin duda lo ha sido para Darien. Esta marca en tu brazo demuestra que él está unido a ti de por vida. Para los vampiros tú ahora eres su reina._ Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura cuando un escalofrío corrió hacia abajo por su columna. ¿Reina? ¿Ella? Bueno, eso era simplemente... patético. Para toda la raza de los vampiros. Con una sacudida de cabeza, ella caminó inquieta de un lado a otro por el suelo.

_Todo esto está yendo demasiado rápido,_ murmuró ella. _Realmente demasiado rápido.

_¿No crees en el amor a primera vista?

Resueltamente, ella mantuvo su rostro girado lejos de la diminuta gárgola para ocultar su compungida expresión. Hubo un tiempo en que ella no hubiera creído en tal sinsentido. Después de todo, no había estado del todo segura de que existiera el amor verdadero. Para ella era un mito al igual que los vampiros y los hombres-lobo. ¿Cómo podía ella aceptar algo que nunca había visto por sí misma? Ahora ella creía. En ambos, demonios y amor. ¿Pero amor a primera vista? Oh, sí. Lamentablemente, ella aún tenía que convencerse a sí misma del _felices por siempre jamás_. Girándose lentamente, ella miró a Levet con una débil sonrisa.

_Supongo que creo. ¿Qué hay de ti, Levet? ¿Las gárgolas se enamoran?_ Sorprendentemente, una expresión nostálgica se asentó sobre los feos rasgos.

_Oh, sí. Nosotros somos como la mayoría de los demonios. Tenemos un compañero y es para la eternidad._ Serena se reprendió en silencio cuando sintió que había tocado una fibra sensible. Cáscaras. Ella nunca querría hacer daño al pequeño demonio. No cuando estaba segura de que había pasado toda una vida soportando insultos y burlas.

_Dijiste _la mayoría _de los demonios,_ dijo ella suavemente, con la esperanza de distraerlo mientras descubría más sobre el mundo al que había sido arrojada. _¿Qué hay de los hombres-lobo?_ Como ella esperaba, el diminuto rostro se despejó y una sonrisa volvió a sus labios.

_Ah. Debo admitir que ahí me tienes.

_¿Nada de _hasta que la muerte nos separe_?

_Hace siglos, los Pura-Sangre de vez en cuando compartían una relación monógama, pero hablando sin rodeos, están desesperados por niños._ Él hizo un tonto coleteo con las cejas. _La mayoría de los Weres hoy en día son famosos por sus apetitos sexuales. Especialmente las mujeres, que pueden tener una docena o más de amantes a la vez.

_Ew. _Levet se encogió de hombros ante su estremecimiento de desagrado.

_El temor a la extinción es un poderoso afrodisíaco, _mignon_, y producir una camada es mucho más importante que el amor verdadero._ Serena hizo una mueca. Ick. No era una mojigata, pero la idea de que se esperase que tomara a una docena de amantes no era en absoluto lo que ella quería oír. Sobre todo cuando no podía imaginar permitir que _ningún _hombre además de Darien la tocara.

_¿Entonces la afirmación de Diamante de que tenía la intención de hacerme su consorte no era más que un montón de mierda?_ Los ojos de Levet se abrieron como platos.

_¿Él dijo eso?

_Sí._ Hubo una pausa antes de que Levet se estuviera riendo con abierto placer.

__Sacrebleu_. No es de extrañar que Dientes Largos estuviera en tal estado de agitación. Los vampiros son un dolor en el culo en las mejores circunstancias, pero se vuelven delirantes lunáticos cuando están recién emparejados. Y tener otro hombre husmeando alrededor…_ Él hizo un dramático escalofrío. _…Dios ayude a cualquier cosa que se cruce en su camino. Matará primero y preguntará después._ Instintivamente, Serena miró hacia la ventana. Esa extraña inquietud estaba una vez más asentada en la boca de su estómago.

_No me importa de qué humor está. No me gusta la idea de que esté ahí fuera siguiendo a unos vampiros renegados._ Moviéndose hacia delante, Levet le acarició ligeramente la mano. Su piel era áspera y curtida, pero su toque fue un consuelo bienvenido.

_Haría falta más que un simple vampiro, renegado o no, para herir a Darien. _Él dio un aleteo con sus alas. _Créeme. Lo he visto en acción._ Serena se obligó a recordar ver a Darien practicando con su espada. No podía negar que él se había visto como la muerte súbita en pantalones de cuero. La imagen, sin embargo, no hizo nada para aliviar su preocupación.

_Tal vez, pero tengo un mal presentimiento._ Levet frunció el ceño.

_¿Tienes premoniciones? _Serena se encontró moviéndose hacia a la ventana y presionando una mano contra los fríos cristales.

_Como dije... tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Había sido una simple cuestión de seguir al vampiro renegado por las oscuras calles de Chicago. Desmond había dejado tras de sí un rastro de hellhounds, hadas, y dos diablillos muertos. Había sido un poco más difícil seguir su olor a través de los suburbios y fuera de la ciudad hasta la granja que estaba sorprendentemente cerca de la guarida de Malaquite, la cual Darien había estado compartiendo con Serena tan recientemente. Un poco más difícil, pero no lo suficientemente difícil, reconoció Darien mientras se arrodillaba en el seto demasiado crecido que rodeaba la casa en mal estado.

Mirando fijamente a través de la turbia oscuridad, estudió la casa de dos pisos que sin duda había visto días mejores. La pintura blanca estaba pelada, el techo estaba hundido, y había más persianas desaparecidas que no. Incluso las ventanas habían sido rotas y reventadas de sus marcos. No fue, sin embargo, la menos que prístina condición de la casa lo que le molestaba. Su propia guarida cerca de las orillas del Río Mississippi nunca aparecería en las páginas de _Fine Living_54. Diablos, probablemente no aparecería ni en las páginas de 'Apenas Llega'.

Lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que Malaquite y él no sólo habían conseguido seguir al líder de clan sin dificultad, sino que ahora se habían deslizado lo suficientemente cerca de la casa como para tocarla sin encontrarse ni un solo guardia. Meditando sobre su creciente malestar, Darien observó mientras Malaquite fluía a través de las más profundas sombras y se unía a él en el seto. Darien esperó a que su compañero estuviera agachado a su lado antes de romper el pesado silencio.

_¿El líder de clan está dentro?

_Sí._ Malaquite se encogió de hombros, sus ojos brillando con la promesa de violencia que se avecinaba. Una vez un guerrero, siempre un guerrero. _Está atrincherado en el sótano con otros dos vampiros._ Darien frunció el ceño, su propia sed de sangre asfixiada por su sensación de que algo andaba mal.

_¿Sólo dos?,_ preguntó él.

_Sí, y ninguno poderoso,_ confirmó Malaquite. Darien apretó los puños mientras miraba fijamente hacia la casa.

_Esto no me gusta.

_¿Qué no ha de gustarte?,_ preguntó Malaquite, claramente ansioso de una buena pelea. _Yendo al sótano ellos mismos se han atrapado.

_O han puesto la trampa._ Malaquite se calló mientras estudiaba a Darien con una entrecerrada mirada.

_¿Sientes algo?

_Nada.

_¿Y?

_Y eso es lo que me molesta.

_Ah, por supuesto._ El vampiro levantó las cejas. _Perfectamente razonable suponer que porque no puedes sentir ningún problema debe haber algo preparándose.

_Exactamente.

_Sangriento infierno, debí haberte dejado con Nicolás. Los vampiros recién emparejados deberían ser encerrados por el bien de su propia cordura. Y la mía,_ murmuró Malaquite por lo bajo. Darien ignoró la menos que halagadora confianza en sus habilidades de caza. Siempre había estado mucho menos que deseoso de utilizar la fuerza física cuando el cerebro podía servirle mejor. Un rasgo no muy demoníaco. Girando la cabeza, fulminó a su amigo con una penetrante mirada.

_¿No encuentras al menos sospechoso que un experimentado líder de clan pudiera ser tan estúpido como para entrar a la carga en la ciudad, crear el suficiente caos como para atraernos a rastrearlo, y entonces, en lugar de salir de la ciudad o enfrentarse a nosotros directamente, arrinconarse descaradamente a sí mismo en una convenientemente remota granja sin ningún apoyo aparente?_ Malaquite consideró a regañadientes las palabras de Darien.

_¿Un poco demasiado fácil?

_¿Serías tú tan idiota?_ Su compañero soltó un bajo gruñido.

_Maldita sea, ¿tienes que ser tan lógico?

_Sí.

_Mierda._ Dando una sacudida de cabeza, Malaquite estudió la silenciosa casa. _¿Qué quieres hacer?

_Creo que sería inteligente llamar por algo de apoyo antes de seguir adelante._ Con un asentimiento, Malaquite sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y lo abrió.

_Maldición._ Darien frunció el ceño.

_¿Qué pasa?

_La batería está muerta.

_¿Estaba cargada cuando dejaste Chicago?

_Sí._ Malaquite devolvió el inútil teléfono a su bolsillo. _Pero no es tan raro que la tecnología moderna se vea afectada por los poderes de un vampiro._ Eso era muy cierto. El anterior Anasso había apagado redes enteras de electricidad cuando perdía los estribos, y Darien rara vez podía estar en la misma habitación con una televisión sin que ésta parpadeara de un canal a otro. No sería nada raro en un vampiro que drenara la energía de las baterías. Sin embargo, el conocimiento de que en realidad estaban aislados de ayuda hizo que los instintos de Darien hormiguearan con inquietud.

_No me gusta esto,_ murmuró él.

_¿Y ahora qué?,_ preguntó Malaquite.

Esa era la pregunta, por supuesto. La lógica exigiría que regresaran a Chicago y consideraran la extraña situación de forma más completa. Sería más que estúpido precipitarse en una trampa simplemente porque estuvieran impacientes. Por otro lado, ¿podrían arriesgarse a permitirle a Desmond la oportunidad de escapar y causar aún más estragos? ¿Qué pasa si dirigía su juerga de matanza hacia los vampiros? Malaquite no tendría otra opción que llamar a una guerra de clanes. Y él estaría atrapado en medio. Maldita sea. Con sombría determinación, consideró sus opciones. No es que hubiera muchas. Él no estaba a punto de entrar en la casa sin saber lo que había dentro. La única opción era conducir a Desmond y sus compañeros afuera.

_Ahora tratamos de hacer saltar a la trampa sin ser atrapados,_ dijo él finalmente. Malaquite estudió su feroz expresión.

_¿Tienes un plan?

_En realidad tengo la intención de utilizar el plan de Serena.

_¿Se supone que eso tiene sentido?

_Ella probó que la mejor manera de distraer a un vampiro es poner la casa en llamas.

_Ah._ Malaquite hizo una mueca. _Un incendio sin duda captará su atención, pero es difícilmente la mejor manera de ganar amigos e influenciar a los vampiros.

_No tengo ningún interés en hacer amigos._ El tono de Darien era francamente glacial. _Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que mis leyes son obedecidas.

_Hablando como un verdadero Anasso,_ dijo Malaquite, con una débil sonrisa. Darien lanzó a su amigo una oscura mirada.

_Si piensas en el pasado, Malaquite, recordarás que fuiste tú quien me forzó a esta posición.

_Sólo porque no quería tomar la oportunidad de poder quedar atrapado con el trabajo.

_Muchas gracias.

_Cuando quieras._ Malaquite volvió su atención a la cercana casa, una sombría expresión instalada sobre su rostro. _Supongo que por casualidad no tendrás un encendedor o una caja de cerillas encima, ¿no?

_Eso no será necesario. Todo lo que necesito es encontrar por dónde entra la electricidad en la casa.

_Eso debería ser bastante simple._ Malaquite no dudó mientras se ponía en pie fluidamente y se dirigía hacia la parte posterior de la casa. _Por aquí.

Darien estaba casi en los talones del vampiro mientras se movían con absoluto silencio a través del frío aire de la noche. Sólo las hadas y posiblemente los diablillos podían moverse con tal sigilo. No hicieron mucho más que agitar un copo de nieve mientras cubrían la corta distancia hasta el patio trasero. La suerte por una vez estaba de parte de Darien, y localizó fácilmente la caja de fusibles que estaba cerca del pequeño porche. No se molestó en abrir la caja, si no que en cambio, puso una mano a cada lado antes de permitir que su poder empezara a fluir a través del metal hacia los ocultos interruptores.

_Quédate atrás,_ advirtió él mientras sentía el metal calentándose bajo su toque.

Malaquite fue lo suficientemente sabio como para no preguntar mientras retrocedía apartándose de la humeante caja. En realidad Darien no podía crear fuego, pero podía calentar los cables hasta que se derritieran. No quería que Malaquite se hiciera daño si su poder estallaba fuera de control. Concentrándose en la caja bajo sus manos, Darien prestaba poca atención a su entorno. Al menos no hasta que sintió a Malaquite volverse repentinamente.

_Darien..._ advirtió él en un bajo tono. Con renuencia, Darien bajó las manos y se volvió para escuchar el sonido de un vehículo que se aproximaba. Agarrando el brazo de Malaquite, tiró de él detrás de un arbusto cercano justo cuando la camioneta entró a la vista y más de una media docena de vampiros salieron de ella.

_Maldición,_ murmuró él, dándose cuenta de que el líder de clan debía de haber ordenado a sus siervos permanecer lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de modo que no pudieran ser sentidos. Al menos no hasta que Malaquite y Darien se hubieran metido en la trampa. Y era una trampa, reconoció sombríamente. No podía haber duda. _Me quedaré y los frenaré. Quiero que vayas por ayuda._ Malaquite soltó un bajo siseo.

_No puedes frenarlos por tu cuenta.

_Hay demasiados para nosotros dos,_ señaló Darien, ya sintiendo al líder de clan y a sus dos compañeros moviéndose por la casa. Muy pronto estarían rodeados. _Nuestra única esperanza es que puedas escapar y regresar con tu clan. Esto no está lejos de tu guarida.

_Entonces vete y yo me quedaré,_ insistió Malaquite tercamente. Sabiendo que su amigo podría discutir hasta que ambos fueran capturados y estacados, Darien asumió su expresión más dominante.

_No te lo pedí, Malaquite; te lo ordené._ Hubo un momento mientras Malaquite luchaba con su abrumador orgullo.

_Maldita sea. Odio cuando te aprovechas de tu rango._ Darien le dio a su brazo un apretón.

_Vete.

_Si permites que te maten, estaré seriamente cabreado.

_Eso ya lo has dicho antes,_ dijo secamente Darien.

Esperando hasta que Malaquite se había fundido en las sombras, Darien se puso de pie lentamente y salió de detrás del arbusto. No quería a ningún vampiro emprendedor dando vueltas alrededor de la casa y descubriendo a Malaquite antes de que pudiera escapar. No tenía de qué preocuparse. A medida que avanzaba hacia adelante, la atención de los vampiros nunca vaciló lejos de su alta forma mientras levantaban sus ballestas y apuntaban directamente a su corazón. Encantador.

Nunca había esperado ser adorado como el Anasso de los vampiros. No eran del tipo de raza de adular o consentir a sus líderes. Eran más del tipo de mentalidad de _el-grande-se-come-al-chico. _Sin embargo, no era frecuente que un vampiro se atreviera a amenazar su misma existencia. Habría graves consecuencias por esta pequeña hazaña, reconoció con una llamarada de ira. Alzándose en toda su estatura, deliberadamente se quitó su capa para revelar la enorme espada sujeta a su espalda. Era una espada que era temida en todo el mundo.

_Soy Darien, vuestro Anasso,_ dijo él en un tono que se escuchó por todo el patio. _Deponed vuestras armas o seréis juzgados._ Sólo por un momento los vampiros vacilaron, sus miradas ansiosas revelando que no eran del todo indiferentes al conocimiento de que estaban cometiendo una ofensa que podría tenerlos a todos colgados y dejados para el amanecer. Antes de que sus ánimos pudieran romperse por completo, sin embargo, la puerta de atrás se abrió y aparecieron los tres vampiros que habían permanecido en la casa.

_Manteneos firmes, cobardes bastardos. Si se escapa, yo me encargaré personalmente de ver a cada uno de vosotros muerto._ El obvio líder bajó las escaleras hasta estar directamente ante Darien. A pesar de ser varias pulgadas más bajo que Darien y con apenas la mitad de su peso, había una burlona expresión sobre su enjuto rostro cuando realizó una profunda reverencia. _Ah, el gran Anasso._ Esperando hasta que el vampiro se enderezó, Darien estudió los ojos de color verde pálido y el estrecho rostro rodeado de lacio cabello rubio. No se dejó engañar ni por un momento por la constitución casi delicada del hombre. Poseía poder suficiente como para hacer hormiguear la piel de Darien.

_Desmond, supongo,_ hizo constar él con una deliberada arrogancia. La sonrisa burlona nunca vaciló.

_Tienes ese honor.

_Honor no es la palabra que yo usaría.

_¿No? Bueno, quizás es porque no sabes nada sobre el honor. _Darien no vaciló cuando alargó el brazo para agarrar al vampiro por el cuello y dejarlo colgando. Hubo un murmullo de agitación cuando los vampiros reunidos se prepararon para la batalla, pero Darien los ignoró tranquilamente. No toleraría la falta de respeto. No de uno de sus hermanos.

_Pisas terreno peligroso,_ dijo él con un tono letal.

_Y tú eres más estúpido de lo que sospechaba si piensas que mi clan no te matará ahí donde estás parado,_ advirtió Desmond. _Suéltame.

_Nunca cuestiones mi honor._ Con un desdeñoso ondeó de su mano, Darien tiró al vampiro traidor, complacido cuando tropezó torpemente antes de conseguir recuperar el equilibrio y enderezarse. Mezquino, pero qué demonios. Haciendo una pausa para alisar las manos sobre su camisa de seda color verde jade, Desmond logró recuperar finalmente su sonrisa.

_Entiendes mal, mi señor. No me estoy quejando de tu falta de moral. Siempre he pensado que la cortesía estaba altamente sobrevalorada. ¿Qué lugar tienen el honor, la lealtad, o la tradición entre demonios sedientos de sangre? Estamos por encima de tales débiles conceptos humanos._ Darien no se sorprendió por la confesión del hombre. Era un sentimiento compartido por muchos vampiros.

_Obviamente, también crees que estás por encima de las leyes de los vampiros,_ dijo él con gélido desdén.

_En realidad, tú rompiste primero las leyes cuando acogiste a dos de los miembros de mi clan.

_Ellos pidieron protección. Está dentro de mis derechos ofrecerles santuario._ El hombre alzó las cejas.

_¿Tus derechos?

_Yo soy el Anasso._ Los ojos verdes se oscurecieron mientras el poder del vampiro se arremolinaba en el aire.

_Así lo afirmas.

_¿Afirmar?_ Darien apretó los puños a los costados. Era eso o envolver los dedos alrededor de la garganta de este idiota engreído. _No hay duda de que soy el líder de los vampiros.

_Y, sin embargo, ¿cómo tomaste una posición tan ilustre?_ El hombre fingió reflexionar durante un buen rato antes de dar un chasquido con sus dedos. _Ah sí, ahora me acuerdo. Asesinaste al anterior Anasso. Muy emprendedor por tu parte, debo decir._ Darien se tensó ante la acusación. En realidad, había sido Malaquite quien había conseguido el golpe de gracia sobre al anterior Anasso, pero Darien nunca negó su propia culpabilidad. Asumió toda la culpa por la muerte del vampiro que había admirado y protegido durante siglos. Un vampiro que se había vuelto loco por sus propias retorcidas adicciones.

_¿Estás aquí para hacer regresar a los miembros de tu clan o para debatir mis derechos de liderazgo?_ El vampiro sonrió.

_¿La verdad?

_Si puedes decirla.

_Estoy aquí para quitarte tus así llamados derechos._ Darien frunció el ceño. Maldita sea. Había venido aquí creyendo que este vampiro estaba solamente flexionando sus músculos en un intento por recuperar a los miembros de su clan. Ahora se daba cuenta de que era una situación mucho más peligrosa. Peligrosa y potencialmente letal, reconoció mientras miraba de forma encubierta hacia los vampiros que los rodeaban, que continuaban apuntando sus armas directamente hacia su corazón.

_¿Es esto alguna clase de broma?,_ gruñó él. Con una irritante sonrisa de suficiencia, Desmond miró hacia el altísimo vampiro a su lado.

_Jacob, ¿estoy bromeando?_ El alto vampiro, con lacio pelo negro y apagados ojos marrones sacudió lentamente la cabeza. Darien no tenía que mirar de cerca para darse cuenta de que se trataba de un vampiro que había sido quebrado de toda voluntad.

En un tiempo, había sido aceptado que los vampiros más fuertes pudieran maltratar y esclavizar a los débiles. Un líder podía gobernar por el terror, y aquellos por debajo de él obedecían o pagaban un espantoso precio. Durante los pasados siglos, Darien lenta, y a veces dolorosamente, había tratado de cambiar tales prácticas. Desgraciadamente, parecía que Desmond se aferraba a las viejas costumbres, y todo su clan sufría por su arrogancia.

_No, mi señor,_ entonó el sirviente.

_Ahí, ¿ves?,_ se burló Desmond. _No bromeo._ Darien miró al vampiro con un frío desdén. No podía pensar en nada que disfrutaría más que arrancar la garganta del grosero fanfarrón. Desafortunadamente, la media docena de ballestas que actualmente le apuntaban limitaban severamente sus opciones.

_¿Cuál es tu plan?,_ preguntó él. _¿Que me matas y luego caminas en mis zapatos?

_Algo así. Es lo que tú hiciste, después de todo. Yo siempre aprendo de un maestro.

_¿De verdad crees que los vampiros te seguirán simplemente porque proclames ser el Anasso?

_¿Por qué no?_ Desmond pretendía estudiar sus cuidadas uñas. _A ti te siguen, ¿no?_ Darien soltó una corta carcajada sin humor.

_Cuando les conviene hacerlo.

_Tonterías, mi señor. Eres demasiado modesto. Tu reputación se ha extendido a lo largo y ancho. Todos los vampiros saben que ir contra tu voluntad es cavar su propia tumba. De hecho, tu nombre se utiliza para hacer temblar a los _expósitos _en sus zapatos._ Él levantó la mirada revelando un brillo febril en los verdes ojos. Un brillo que Darien estaba empezando a sospechar que se debía más a pura locura que a simple ambición. _Lo que significa que el vampiro que se las arregle para matarte demostrará a todos que es aún más peligroso, aún más brutal. El líder perfecto._ Vale, él realmente había rebasado el borde.

Darien empleó un momento para considerar sus opciones. No eran muchas. Podría sin duda nublar la mente de un puñado de vampiros, o aturdirlos con su poder, pero no a todos a la vez. Simplemente eran demasiados enemigos como para luchar por su liberación. Ni siquiera aunque fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar de una ballesta. Su única esperanza parecía ser convencer al rabioso vampiro de que nunca conseguiría realizar un plan tan atrevido. Perfecto.

_Eres patético,_ dijo él finalmente con una sonrisa burlona propia.

_¿Yo soy patético?_ La furia onduló sobre el demacrado rostro incluso mientras Desmond luchaba por parecer indiferente a los insultos. _Extraño, yo no soy el que actualmente está siendo retenido como rehén, ¿verdad?_ Darien se encogió de hombros.

_Puedes matarme si quieres, pero los vampiros nunca te seguirán.

_¿Por qué no? Un Anasso es tan bueno como otro para la mayoría de tus hermanos. ¿Qué importa el nombre, siempre y cuando defienda las leyes para todos?

_Si eso es verdad, ¿qué retiene a otro líder de llegar y tomar la posición de las mismas traicioneras formas que tú?

_Yo soy lo suficientemente sabio como para no encerrarme en húmedas cuevas y jugar al distante y misterioso monje._ Él lanzó una desdeñosa mirada sobre la larga forma de Darien. _Los humanos han demostrado que no es necesario ser un gobernante amable, o inteligente, o incluso competente. ¿Cuántos bufones e idiotas se han sentado en un trono? Sólo tienes que ganarte la buena voluntad de tu gente y te seguirán._ Darien lanzó una aguda carcajada. Por los dioses, este vampiro había permitido que su habilidad para aterrorizar a su pequeño clan se le subiera a la cabeza.

_¿De verdad crees que puedes jugar a la política humana entre los demonios?

_Bueno, habrá algunos retoques aquí y allá._ Una cruel sonrisa tocó los delgados labios. _Y, por supuesto, voy a asegurarme de que tengo suficientes ejecutores para convencer a aquellos que pudieran tener problemas con mi estilo de liderazgo._ ¿Pensaba que un puñado de matones aseguraría su posición como Anasso?

_Estaba equivocado. No eres patético; eres estúpido._ Darien deliberadamente se inclinó hacia abajo, haciendo énfasis en su propio tamaño mientras hablaba directamente al oído del hombre. _Estarás muerto dentro de un mes. Si no es por un clan leal a mí, entonces por mis Cuervos. Ellos nunca descansarán hasta que todos y cada uno de vosotros estéis muertos._ Desmond dio un apresurado paso hacia atrás antes de que pudiera detener el revelador movimiento. Su cara contrayéndose con enfado mientras sus manos se alisaban sobre su camisa en un esfuerzo por pretender que el embarazoso incidente nunca había ocurrido.

_Sí, debo admitir que los Cuervos me han preocupado. Ellos son un enemigo formidable,_ admitió él en un brusco tono. _No sólo están bien entrenados, y son leales más allá de la razón, sino que ellos nunca serían tan estúpidos como para atacar con furia de venganza. Oh no, son el tipo de esconderse en las sombras e ir matando a mi clan uno por uno._ Darien sonrió con frialdad.

_Te acosarán por toda la eternidad.

_Como he dicho, un problema. A menos que…_ A Darien no le gustaba el brillo petulante que ardía en los verdes ojos. Advertía que las sorpresas no habían terminado por la noche. Lástima. Él ya había sobrepasado su limitada tolerancia a las sorpresas. Alguna más y seguro que se volvía extremadamente violento.

_¿A menos que qué?

_A menos que fueras lo suficientemente amable de proclamarme como tu heredero,_ dijo Desmond, con una sonrisa burlona. _Por escrito, por supuesto, ya que lamentablemente no estarás aquí para hacer el pronunciamiento por ti mismo. Entonces los Cuervos no tendrán más remedio que aceptar mi posición. Tal vez incluso les haré mi propia guardia personal._ Darien sacudió lentamente la cabeza. Esto iba mucho más allá de la mera locura. El vampiro estaba francamente delirante.

_Tienes la intención de matarme, pero antes de morir, ¿esperas que te nombre mi heredero?,_ preguntó él, incapaz de frenar su aguda risa. _Y la gente me llama _a mí _arrogante._ Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron.

_No dije que estarías encantado de obedecer mis órdenes, pero lo harás._ Los colmillos de Darien se mostraron en advertencia. Había sacrificado todo lo que apreciaba para salvar a los vampiros de un loco psicótico. No estaba dispuesto a entregarlos a otro. Ni siquiera si eso significaba su propia muerte.

_Nunca.

_Un vampiro debería saber que nunca debes decir nunca._ Desmond chasqueó los dedos. _Jacob, ve a buscar papel y una pluma.

_Ahora mismo, mi señor._ El alto vampiro hizo una torpe reverencia antes de moverse pesadamente escaleras arriba y desaparecer dentro de la casa. Darien dio un paso hacia delante, sonriendo con frío desdén mientras Desmond se tambaleaba hacia atrás.

_Estás perdiendo el tiempo,_ siseó él. Desmond le miró con fastidio antes de recuperar su frágil sonrisa.

_No lo creo. Después de todo, puedo no poseer tu fuerza, pero resulta que soy muy, muy listo. Nunca combato abiertamente a un oponente a menos que tenga absolutamente seguro que ganaré._ Su sonrisa se ensanchó. _En este caso, tengo el seguro de una bonita pequeña rubia que parece haberte cautivado._ Darien se tensó mientras un shock paralizante corría a través de él.

_¿Serena?,_ Jadeó él.

_Un nombre tan encantador._ El pánico amenazó con levantarse antes de que Darien obtuviera firmemente el control de sus sentidos. No. No era posible. Darien no estaba seguro de cómo Desmond consiguió saber de Serena, pero no había manera de que pudiera poner sus sucias manos en ella. Esto no era más que una estratagema para provocarlo a hacer algo estúpido. Bueno, algo incluso más estúpido que entrar a la carga en una flagrante trampa colocada por un vampiro con complejo de Dios y su banda de estúpidos hombres alegres55.

_Sí, y a salvo bajo la protección del Fénix,_ dijo Darien arrastrando las palabras. _¿O es que tienes la intención combatir con la diosa?

_Por supuesto que no._ El hombre tenía el descaro de sonreír burlonamente. Imbécil. _Gracias a Dios que te aseguraste de que tal horrible destino no fuera necesario.

_Yo…_ Enfurecido por la mera sugerencia de que de alguna manera podría poner en peligro a Serena, Darien se detuvo repentinamente. De pronto se dio cuenta de cómo el vampiro había tenido conocimiento de Serena. Y cómo había sabido exactamente el momento en que él estaría con Malaquite para que pudiera ser fácilmente atraído a rastrear a los renegados hasta esta casa. _Los miembros de tu clan,_ dijo él entre dientes con una llamarada de auto-disgusto.

_Precisamente,_ dijo arrastrando las palabras el pronto-estar-muerto vampiro. _Al creer su patética historia y ponerlos en la casa de Nicolás les diste la oportunidad perfecta para descubrir todas tus debilidades. Y, por supuesto, el medio perfecto para capturar a tu amada Serena. Justo ahora la están recogiendo para que pueda unirse a nosotros en esta trascendental ocasión._ Darien cayó de rodillas lentamente mientras una fría furia letal corría a través de él. Más tarde tendría la oportunidad de castigarse por haber sido tan fácilmente engañado por sus enemigos. Sin duda, habría años de cavilaciones y autorecriminaciones, y despiadados planes para garantizar que nunca repetiría tal error. Eso era, después de todo, lo que él hacía mejor.

Por ahora, sin embargo, estaba totalmente consumido por una rabia que no tenía límites. Un error de cálculo de Desmond en su elaborado plan estaba en el hecho de que Darien estaba recién emparejado. No era el frío y calculador Anasso que consideraría su situación con una lógica imparcial. Aquel Darien se daría cuenta fácilmente de que estaba superado en armas, superado en número, y superado en estrategia. Entendería que la manera más sensata de mantener a Serena a salvo sería acceder a las demandas del vampiro. Este Darien era un animal rabioso que sólo sabía que su compañera estaba en peligro y que mataría a cualquiera y cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino. Sintiendo el poder que comenzaba a tronar a través de su cuerpo, Darien miró hacia arriba cuando Jacob regresó de la casa con la pluma y el papel aferrados en sus carnosas manos. Sin saber que estaba a meros segundos de la muerte, Desmond sonrió mientras miraba hacia abajo al arrodillado Darien.

_Bueno, Darien, parece que tus días de gobierno están a punto de llegar a su fin. ¿Tienes algunas últimas palabras?_ El viento comenzó a silbar y la tierra tembló mientras Darien se ponía en pie lentamente.

_Sólo una._ Su mano se levantó hacia el rostro crecientemente desconcertado de su oponente. _Muere.

* * *

52 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'Dios mío'

53 **Darth Vader**: personaje de la saga de 'Star Wars' de George Lucas y referente en la cultura pop como personaje oscuro, misterioso y malvado, el héroe trágico que finalmente se sacrifica para vencer al mal.

54 **Fine Living**: (magníficas viviendas) publicación norteamericana que enseña desde decorar una casa y diseñar un jardín hasta cómo vestirse adecuadamente según la ocasión. Además de contar con una serie de programas en televisión por Cable, ofrece un portal cibernético donde detalla muchos de los consejos y soluciones para hacer la vida algo más placentera.

55 **NdT**: referencia a Robin Hood y su banda de hombres alegres.


	22. Capítulo 20

_Capítulo 20_

Una pacífica quietud bañaba la elegante mansión. Bueno, la paz lo bañaba todo excepto las lujosas habitaciones de Serena. Dándose cuenta de que no conseguiría dormir más hasta que Darien hubiera regresado sano y salvo, Serena se había dejado atraer tontamente a un juego de damas con Levet. Ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras Serena estudiaba el tablero con un repentino ceño fruncido. No era una experta jugadora, y su atención había estado más finamente sintonizada en escuchar el regreso de Darien que en las piezas sobre el tablero. Sin embargo, ella no era tan mala jugadora, ni estaba tan profundamente distraída, como para no poder decir cuándo estaba siendo verdaderamente y bien engañada. Levantando la cabeza, ella lanzó a su diminuto acompañante un ceño fruncido.

_Hiciste trampa.

_¿_Moi_?_ Levet presionó una nudosa mano contra su pecho con burlón ultraje. _No seas absurda. ¿Por qué haría trampas cuando tan obviamente soy el jugador superior?

_¿Superior? Ha._ Serena apuntó hacia el tablero. _Te estaba pateando el culo._ Levet sorbió por la nariz.

_Estoy herido, _cherie_. Herido de muerte.

_Lo que eres es un vil tramposo,_ corrigió Serena. _Cada vez que miro hacia la ventana mueves las piezas en el tablero.

_Buah. Nunca he oído semejante calumnia. Mi honor está por encima de cualquier reproche.

_Entonces, ¿cómo conseguiste una reina cuando ni siquiera cruzaste el tablero56?_ Levet hizo un aleteo con sus alas que envió a las piezas volando fuera del tablero y por toda la cama en una lluvia de plástico de colores.

_Damas, bah. Un juego tan estúpido,_ se quejó él mientras saltaba fuera de la cama y caminaba de un lado a otro por la alfombra. _Lo que necesitamos es un verdadero desafío._ Recogiendo distraídamente las damas y devolviéndolas a su caja, Serena disparó a su acompañante una mirada sospechosa. Ella no sabía mucho sobre las gárgolas, pero sospechaba que idea de Levet de un desafío y la suya propia podrían ser mundos aparte.

_¿Qué clase de desafío?

_Algo que requiera verdaderas habilidades. Algo que requiera tanto una aguda inteligencia como el talento de un atleta bien afinado._ Caminando de un lado a otro. Adelante y atrás, la diminuta gárgola cruzó la alfombra hasta que finalmente se detuvo con un chasquido de sus dedos. Un truco bastante hábil con dedos tan gruesos y nudosos como los suyos. _Ajá, ya lo tengo._ Dejando a un lado las damas, Serena se acercó al borde de la cama.

_Tengo miedo de preguntar.

_Bolos._ Serena parpadeó y luego soltó una sorprendida carcajada.

_Santo cielo. Tienes que estar bromeando.

_¿Qué?_ Levet hinchó el pecho. _Los bolos son un antiguo y noble deporte. El deporte de los reyes, de hecho.

_Pensé que ese era el ajedrez._ Levet ofreció una ceja alzada de superioridad.

_¿Y a cuantos reyes has conocido?_ Reyes, sí claro. Había todo tipo de realeza pasando el tiempo en bares góticos y casas de huéspedes.

_Déjame pensar. Ah…_ Serena fingió considerarlo.

_Eso sería ninguno._ Levet dio un aleteo socarrón con sus alas. _Yo, en cambio, he conocido cientos de reyes. Algunos de ellos muy íntimamente._ Serena levantó una mano.

_Vale, estamos llegando al terreno de la demasiada información.

_Muy graciosa._ Levet rodó los ojos. _Con íntima quiero decir que adorné sus castillos durante varios siglos. Te sorprendería lo que un demonio emprendedor puede aprender cuando está posado frente a la ventana de una habitación._ Serena hizo una mueca.

_Ick, me lo puedo imaginar.

_Por supuesto, cuando se trataba de las reinas, bueno, vamos a decir que mi intimidad estaba…

_Suficiente._ Serena interrumpió con firmeza. Ella no quería un recuento detallado de las aventuras sexuales de la gárgola. No esta noche. _Ninguna _noche. _No voy a jugar a los bolos._ Levet plantó sus manos en la cintura y sacó el labio inferior. Fantástico. Un demonio que hacía pucheros.

_¿Alguna vez lo has intentado?,_ preguntó él. Serena se estremeció antes de que pudiera detener el traicionero gesto.

_Cuando era una adolescente._ Detectando con facilidad sus infelices recuerdos, Levet se movió hacia delante con una expresión curiosa.

_¿Qué pasó?

_La primera bola que lancé atravesó la parte trasera del callejón._ Ella sonrió con un humor sombrío. _El gerente me pidió que me fuera de inmediato, y más tarde esa noche, también lo hicieron mis padres adoptivos._ Levet hizo un suave sonido cuando las preciosas alas se inclinaron de pronto con pesar.

_Oh, Serena, lo siento._ Ella se encogió de hombros.

_La mierda ocurre.

_Sí._ Él hizo una mueca. _Ciertamente lo hace._ Serena hizo una pequeña carcajada mientras no le daba importancia al feo recuerdo. De alguna manera, cuando Levet estaba cerca, las cosas casi no parecían tan malas.

A punto de sugerir un apasionante juego de rayuela57 o 'tirar a la gárgola desde el tejado y ver si realmente puede volar', Serena sintió un extraño cosquilleo correr sobre su piel. Se volvió hacia la puerta absolutamente segura de que había alguien moviéndose por el pasillo. Dos alguien. Ambos vampiros. Ella podía... olerles, maldita sea. Incluso a través de las gruesas paredes y la pesada puerta. Obviamente había estado pasando realmente demasiado tiempo en compañía de demonios.

_Alguien viene,_ murmuró ella en voz baja. Levet cerró brevemente los ojos antes de volver a abrirlos de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

_Los dos vampiros que Darien ha tomado bajo su protección._ La nariz de él era todavía claramente mejor que la suya. O tal vez poseía otros medios místicos y mágicos para mirar a través de la pared. _Pensé que Nicolás les había ordenado que se escondieran en los túneles hasta que su líder sea eliminado.

_¿Eliminado?_ Serena arrugó la nariz. Hombre-lobo o no, ella nunca se acostumbraría al asesinato casual. _Jesús._ Levet mostró una maliciosa sonrisa.

_¿Finiquitado? ¿Desaparecido? ¿Ido al gran banco de sangre en el cie...?

_Levet,_ siseó ella mientras se movía hacia la puerta y la abría. Los dos vampiros ciertamente estaban de pie afuera, los pálidos rostros inexpresivos y sus cuerpos misteriosamente quietos. Como dos maniquíes colocados en posición, reconoció ella con un pequeño estremecimiento. Por alguna razón, su presencia… le molestaba. Como si hubiera algo preparándose bajo esos congelados rostros que estaban teniendo cuidado de no revelar. Su mano se tensó sobre la puerta mientras intentaba desechar su extraño deseo de cerrarla de golpe. No sólo estaba siendo ridícula, sino que una mera puerta no detendría a un vampiro decidido. En su lugar, forzó una sonrisa en los labios. _¿Sí?_ Ellos hicieron una reverencia al unísono, aunque la alta mujer de cabello oscuro se las arregló para enderezarse mucho más rápido que el corpulento vikingo rubio.

_Ama, perdone nuestra intromisión,_ dijo la mujer en un tono frío y plano. ¿Ama? Bueno, eso era una novedad.

_No os estáis entrometiendo. ¿Puedo ayudaros?_ El hombre alto, con una larga trenza rubia y ancho rostro, dio un ligero paso hacia adelante.

_Recibimos noticias del Anasso._ Serena levantó una mano para presionarla contra su acelerado corazón.

_¿De Darien?

_Sí.

_¿Él está aquí?

_No, él ha tratado con el traidor y ahora ha regresado a su guarida,_ dijo el hombre, su tono de voz tan plano como su expresión. _Desea que la acompañemos para que pueda reunirse allí con él._ Serena frunció el ceño. No era el estilo de Darien enviar a otros a realizar sus deseos. Especialmente cuando se trataba de ella. Si él la quería cerca, entonces vendría a ella, no enviaría a alguien a buscarla como si fuera un perro.

_¿Por qué no regresa simplemente y me lleva él mismo?,_ preguntó ella. El vikingo pareció momentáneamente desconcertado. Como si la pregunta fuera demasiado para procesar por su pobre cerebro. Con una suave facilidad, la mujer se metió en el incómodo vacío.

_Me temo que fue... herido durante la batalla,_ dijo ella.

_¿Herido? _Las rodillas de Serena se debilitaron mientras una oscura oleada de pánico amenazó con nublar su mente. Darien, ¿herido? No. Oh Señor, no. Ella no podía soportarlo. Tenía que...

En medio de tratar de limpiar su mente y considerar precisamente lo que necesitaba hacer, su pánico fue traspasado por una extraña sensación. La sensación de que esto no podía ser cierto. Que ella sabría con absoluta certeza si Darien estuviera herido. Cuando pensó en Darien, lo que experimentó fue una... vibración. Al igual que el zumbido de una enojada abeja. Darien estaba completamente furioso. Ella no podía sentir nada de dolor físico. Una áspera mano le tocó el brazo y ella bajó la mirada hacia los preocupados ojos de Levet.

_¿Estás bien, Serena?,_ preguntó él.

_Sí... Yo..._ Ella sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a devolver su atención a los vampiros que esperaban. _¿Cómo está de malherido?_ La mujer alzó su delgada mano.

_No puedo decirlo. Sólo sé que desea que esté con él._ Los dedos de Levet apretaron el brazo de Serena.

_No te preocupes, _cherie_. Iré contigo.

_No._ Serena parpadeó ante la abrupta negativa del vikingo.

_¿Por qué no?

_El maestro no dijo nada de llevar a la gárgola. Debe venir sola._ Vale, su mierdómetro estaba empezando a ladearse. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

Si Darien estaba herido, ¿por qué no habría regresado aquí? No sólo estaba aquí Nicolás, sino que había una verdaderamente bondadosa diosa en la casa. ¿A dónde podría ir que estuviera mejor protegido? Y aun cuando él estuviera en alguna otra guarida, ¿por qué enviaría a estos dos vampiros para llevarla a él? Él tenía a cinco Cuervos a quienes ella conocía y en quienes confiaba para escoltarla. Ella retrocedió lentamente de forma encubierta, su mano aferrando la puerta.

_¿Dónde están Mina y Rei?_ Pasó un latido antes de que la mujer parpadeara lentamente.

_Están abajo ocupándose de Malaquite.

_¿Él fue herido también?_ El vikingo soltó un bajo gruñido.

_Debemos ponernos en camino. El amanecer se acercará muy pronto._ Serena retrocedió lentamente otro paso, su mirada sobre la mujer.

_¿Cómo contactó con ustedes?_ Parpadeo, parpadeo, parpadeo.

_¿Perdóneme?

_Darien. ¿Cómo contactó con ustedes?

_Envió un mensajero.

_Quiero hablar con este mensajero.

_Suficiente,_ gruñó el vikingo mostrando sus colmillos. _Cógela._ Las palabras aún estaban dejando sus labios cuando Serena cerró de un golpe la puerta y chasqueó el pestillo su sitio. Con un chillido de sorpresa, Levet la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

_¿Serena?

_Algo no está bien,_ Jadeó ella, presionando las manos contra la puerta mientras los vampiros del otro lado luchaban por abrirse paso.

_No me digas_ murmuró Levet, moviéndose para agregar su propia fuerza a la temblorosa puerta. _Debes huir. Esta puerta no durará mucho tiempo.

_De ninguna manera._ Él maldijo por lo bajo.

_Los mártires son criaturas tediosas, Serena. Lárgate de aquí cagando leches._ Serena apretó los dientes y clavó sus talones mientras luchaba junto a Levet por mantener la puerta cerrada. No pensaba ni por un minuto que podría enfrentarse a dos vampiros y sobrevivir. Diablos, no pensaba ni que pudiera arreglárselas para asestar un buen puñetazo. Pero no estaba por escapar y dejar a Levet.

_Yo no abandono a mis amigos,_ murmuró ella mientras la madera temblaba bajo sus manos. Muy pronto, la puerta se rompería y luego la diversión comenzaría. Con sus brazos hinchados bajo el esfuerzo, el demonio miró fijamente su decidida expresión.

__Sacrebleu_, los vampiros no pueden hacerme daño si cambio. Ni siquiera sus colmillos son lo suficientemente afilados como para masticar a través de la piedra._ Él tenía un punto. Un punto malditamente muy bueno, pero Serena no era nada sino testaruda.

_No te dejaré.

_Sólo estás estorbando._ Levet soltó un gruñido cuando una bisagra saltó de la puerta y voló a meras pulgadas de su cara. _Tengo varios hechizos espectaculares que he estado deseando lanzar, pero difícilmente puedo realizarlos mientras estés aquí de pie mirándome.

_¿Por qué no?_ Él le envió una mirada llena de siniestra advertencia.

_Problemas técnicos. Sólo vete._ Un brillo sutil comenzó a rodear a la pequeña forma gris y Serena se obligó a retroceder. Todavía tenía vívidos recuerdos de la espectacular explosión que había rasgado el aire cuando ella había estado colándose en la finca. Si Levet tenía algo de esa clase de magia en mente, entonces ella tenía que aceptar que no quería estar en ningún lugar cercano cuando las cosas empezaran a temblar.

Y con toda honestidad, si ella se fuera, entonces Levet sería libre para convertirse en forma de estatua. Como había señalado, ni siquiera los vampiros podían hacerle daño una vez que cambiara a piedra. Ignorando la aguda punzada de culpa, Serena giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la ventana. Con la puerta bloqueada por vampiros rabiosos, la ventana era la única salida. Además, ¿qué método más rápido de llegar abajo para avisar a Rei de que su casa estaba albergando traidores?

Cruzando los brazos sobre la cabeza, Serena golpeó la ventana con un arranque de velocidad que la lanzó a través del cristal hacia el gélido aire de la noche. Ella gruñó cuando los irregulares fragmentos rasgaron su piel, pero su atención estaba mucho más centrada en el duro suelo que se alzaba rápidamente a su encuentro. Los cortes y magulladuras, sin importar cuán profundos, podía curarlos en cuestión de horas. Una fractura de cuello... no tanto.

Agitando sus extremidades como si pudiera volar, un talento no asociado generalmente con los hombres-lobo, Serena consiguió girar en el aire lo suficiente como para terminar aterrizando sobre su espalda, en lugar de con la cabeza. Un pequeño alivio, sin embargo, ya que el aterrizaje sacó en el aire de sus pulmones y envió una descarga de dolor a través de su cuerpo. Mierda.

Con un gemido, se obligó a ponerse en pie. Fue una sorpresa descubrir que realmente podía cumplir la tarea. Ella estaba sangrando por una docena de heridas, magulladuras más allá de lo tolerable y su cabeza latía con fuerza, pero no parecía tener ni un hueso roto u órgano interno reventado. La noche estaba mejorando. Mirando hacia la casa, estaba a punto de decidir dónde podría estar la puerta más cercana cuando hubo un pequeño sonido a sus espaldas. Ella se dio la vuelta bastante preparada para cualquier cosa que saliera lanzado de la oscuridad. Vampiro, hombre-lobo, sagrada deidad… Leones, tigres y osos58.

Tensándose mientras se preparaba para hacer frente al último desastre, Serena sintió caer su boca abierta cuando una delgada mujer salió de detrás de un antiguo roble. A pesar de la oscuridad que la envolvía, Serena no tuvo ningún problema para distinguir el cabello plateado que se arremolinaban alrededor de sus hombros y los ojos azules que contenían un inconfundible brillo. La pura conmoción la mantuvo inmóvil mientras la mujer se movía con una fluida gracia hasta detenerse directamente delante de ella. Este era un momento que Serena había soñado todas las noches durante los últimos treinta años. Era su esperanza más secreta hecha realidad. Ahora luchaba por aceptar que esto podía ser real.

_¿Madre?,_ murmuró ella al fin con incredulidad.

_Sí, cariño, por supuesto que soy tu madre._ Una sonrisa tocó los rasgos que eran tan misteriosamente como los suyos. _Qué amable de tu parte caer a mis pies. Me ahorra una gran cantidad de esfuerzo.

_¿Qué...?_ Absolutamente perpleja, Serena nunca vio a su madre moverse. Ni siquiera cuando su brazo se levantó.

No fue hasta que su puño realmente conectó con la barbilla de Serena que comprendió que a veces los sueños y la realidad no siempre son lo mismo. Serena se desplomó hacia atrás sobre el frío y congelado suelo mientras la paciente oscuridad inundaba su mente. Sip, la realidad era una perra.

* * *

56 **NdT**: en el juego de las Damas, si consigues cruzar el tablero con una de tus fichas, esta se convierte automáticamente en 'reina', que puede moverse en diagonal más de un cuadrado y se caracteriza por estar formada por dos fichas puestas una encima de otra.

57 **Rayuela**: juego infantil en el que se dibujan una serie de cuadrados en el suelo y se van saltando a la pata coja.

58 **NdT**: referencia a una célebre frase de la película 'El mago de Oz'. Durante la escena, Dorothy y sus compañeros se adentran a un bosque oscuro en su camino hacia Oz, la Ciudad Esmeralda. En su angustia de pensar cuántas bestias salvajes tendrían que enfrentar, empiezan a cantar simultáneamente: 'Leones, tigres, y osos, ¡Dios mío!'.


	23. Capítulo 21

_Capítulo 21_

Apuntando su dedo directamente al corazón de su enemigo, Darien podía sentir el aire crepitar con el gélido resplandor de su furia. A lo lejos, podía sentir la aguda agitación de los vampiros que le rodeaban, podía oler su malestar, y escuchar el sonido de los dedos apretándose sobre las ballestas. Nada de eso importaba. El mundo se había reducido al demacrado vampiro que estaba directamente ante él. Un vampiro que había perdido su sonrisa de suficiencia y estaba mirando a Darien con una renovada cautela. Vampiro inteligente. Aun cuando estaba a punto de morir. Otra vez.

_Tu teatralidad no me asusta, Darien,_ consiguió decir Desmond con voz ronca incluso mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies bajo la malévola mirada. _Estás rodeado y tu compañera está en mis manos. Harás lo que se te diga o pagarás las consecuencias._ Darien podía ver los labios del vampiro moviéndose. Sin duda, estaba haciendo algún tipo u otro de amenaza, pero él estaba mucho más allá de escuchar. El único sonido que importaba era el estruendo del poder que se precipitaba a través de su cuerpo. Profundizando en el frío que se arremolinaba en el aire, se movió hacia adelante, ignorando la flecha que pasó silbando junto a su oreja. _¿Darien?_ Desmond se tambaleó hacia atrás, sus manos se alzaron hacia fuera. _No seas estúpido. Mi clan te matará..._ Sus palabras de advertencia se detuvieron cuando Darien envolvió sus manos alrededor de la escuálida garganta y apretó.

Gritos de alarma llenaron el aire, y levantando al vampiro que se retorcía, Darien utilizó fácilmente el cuerpo de Desmond para bloquear la andanada de flechas. Desmond gemía mientras los proyectiles se hundían profundamente en su espalda, la plata quemando su carne. Desde atrás, Darien pudo sentir la urgencia de un ataque, y con un movimiento despectivo arrojó a Desmond hacia los vampiros, que estaban mirando a su líder con horror. Se apresuraron instintivamente a ayudar al líder, dejando a Darien libre para girar y encontrarse con la embestida del enfurecido Jacob.

El vampiro era casi tan grande como él y desquiciado por su propia ira, pero su poder no era rival para Darien. Con un rugido, Jacob se lanzó hacia la garganta de Darien sólo para dar un gruñido de frustración cuando Darien esquivó fácilmente su embestida. Mientras se movía, Darien extendió su pierna y el idiota tropezó fácilmente. En un pestañeo, sacó de su vaina su larga espada, y mientras el vampiro estaba luchando por ponerse en pie, Darien deslizó su arma a través del aire. Jacob ni siquiera consiguió ponerse de rodillas cuando Darien deslizó la espada a través de la parte posterior de su cuello, quitándole la cabeza con un suave movimiento.

Sin esperar a que el cuerpo se desintegrara, Darien lo pateó a un lado y se volvió justo a tiempo para encontrarse con una estaca siendo empujada directamente hacia su corazón. Sacudió hacia arriba su brazo a tiempo de tomar el golpe. La estaca se hundió profundamente en los músculos de su antebrazo, pero él tan sólo parpadeó. Había evitado un golpe mortal, y ahora era su turno. El vampiro atacante abrió los ojos como platos cuando la mano de Darien se cerró sobre los dedos que agarraban la estaca. Los huesos se rompieron bajo la presión cuando Darien arrancó bruscamente la estaca y la giró lentamente hacia el corazón del vampiro.

Hubo una breve lucha cuando el pánico del hombre más joven le prestó una oleada de fuerza, pero el final era predecible. Todavía manteniendo los dedos del vampiro aplastados contra la estaca, Darien soltó un bajo gruñido y la empujó en el estrecho pecho. Hubo un gruñido de dolor antes de que el vampiro cayera hacia atrás y golpeara el suelo en una lluvia de polvo. Un lugar en el interior de Darien lamentaba la pérdida de sus hermanos. Enemigos o no, aún eran de la misma sangre. La pena, sin embargo, no lo detuvo cuando agarró su espada y se volvió hacia los vampiros restantes. Tenían la intención de dañar a Serena. Por eso, ellos morirían.

Dos de los miembros del clan todavía estaban inclinados sobre su líder caído, pero otros tres estaban reuniendo su coraje para atacar. Darien amplió su posición y dobló las rodillas mientras se preparaba para la embestida. Ellos estarían entrenados para separarse y rodearlo. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Tendría que atacar, y atacar con rapidez. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó un grave rugido y llamó al poder que fluía a través de su sangre.

* * *

Malaquite estaba maldiciendo cuando la furgoneta finalmente se detuvo y los miembros de su clan se echaron a la noche para rodear la casa. Él no había querido dejar a Darien. Un vampiro no abandonaba a un hermano en el campo de batalla. Especialmente no cuando ese hermano era el Anasso. Pero una vez que Darien dio una orden, no tenía más remedio que obedecer. Y en verdad, había sido mucho más sensato que él fuera en busca de refuerzos. Haberse quedado sólo habría garantizado la muerte de ambos.

La lógica, sin embargo, no alivió el frío terror que se aferraba en su corazón, ni disminuyó la furia que golpeaba a través de su sangre. Quería matar algo. Un montón de algos. Deslizándose hacia la parte posterior de la casa. Malaquite agarró su espada en una mano y una letal daga de plata en la otra. Podía oler la muerte en el frío aire. Más de un vampiro había muerto. Y recientemente. Sangriento infierno. Si Darien estuviera...

El oscuro y horrible pensamiento apenas había tenido tiempo de formarse cuando un espeluznante rugido desgarró la noche. Una siniestra sonrisa tocó los labios de Malaquite. Darien. Aún estaba vivo. Y de un muy, muy mal humor. Con un estallido final de velocidad, Malaquite rodeó la esquina de la casa y luego se detuvo sorprendido cuando vio a Darien lanzarse hacia los tres vampiros atacantes. O al menos trató de ver. Darien era poco más que un borrón de velocidad mientras corría hacia delante.

Hubo un destello de acero y uno de los vampiros se desplomó en el suelo sin cabeza antes de que los pobres tontos ni siquiera se dieran cuenta del peligro. Los dos que quedaban se detuvieron sorprendidos antes de intentar retroceder fuera del alcance de la vertiginosa espada. Fue un esfuerzo inútil. Una gélida niebla se formó alrededor de sus cuerpos cuando Darien los retuvo en el lugar con su feroz poder. Estaban indefensos para hacer cualquier cosa excepto ver a su propia muerte avanzar hacia ellos. Con esfuerzo, Malaquite salió de su sombría fascinación por la masacre y dirigió su atención a su entorno.

Tres vampiros permanecían en el borde del patio, uno tendido en el suelo y obviamente herido, y los otros dos intentando desesperadamente cuidar de él. Alzando su mano, Malaquite dirigió a los miembros de su clan hacia los distantes traidores. Él había ordenado tomar con vida a cuantos fuera posible. No por ningún tipo de simpatía. Diablos, con mucho gusto ataría a cada uno de los vampiros en el suelo y los dejaría para el sol. Pero entendió la conveniencia de hacer un ejemplo de Desmond y su clan. Quería que sus ejecuciones fueran tan visibles que ningún otro líder sería otra vez lo suficientemente estúpido como para atreverse a levantar la mano contra el Anasso.

Esperó hasta que sus hombres tuvieran a los vampiros luchando contra el suelo y asegurados con las cadenas de plata que había traído antes de devolver su atención a Darien. Sólo quedaba un vampiro. Malaquite vaciló. Debería intervenir, sin duda. Darien estaba fuera de sí por la furia, pero con el tiempo volvería a sus sentidos y muy bien podría sentir lástima por la matanza. El vampiro siempre había estado demasiado preocupado por la moral y la ética. Una mirada al bronceado rostro, sin embargo, detuvo cualquier pensamiento de interponerse entre el hombre y su enemigo. No había dudas en esa expresión cruda y despiadada. El vampiro había desatado su lujuria de batalla. Tal vez por primera vez en toda su existencia. Cualquiera lo suficientemente estúpido como para interponerse en el camino de Darien estaba condenado a muerte. Incluso el propio Malaquite.

Avanzando lentamente lo suficientemente cerca como para tomar medidas si las cosas empezaban a ir mal, Malaquite se permitió simplemente disfrutar de la visión de Darien mientras daba vueltas hacia delante, la espada moviéndose en una intrincada y hermosa danza. Todos los vampiros eran bendecidos con la fuerza y el poder, pero pocos podían igualar a Darien en cualquiera de las dos. Y menos aún podía reclamar su letal habilidad con las armas. Era un experto haciendo lo suyo, y era un placer observar.

El aterrorizado vampiro logró elevar la ballesta que tenía en la mano y apuntarla en la dirección de Darien. El esfuerzo fue demasiado poco y demasiado tarde. Con un gran salto, Darien estuvo directamente delante de él arrancando la ballesta de sus manos y aplastándola con un gruñido bajo. Estúpidamente, el vampiro no cayó de rodillas y suplicó misericordia como debería haber hecho. En su lugar, buscó a tientas debajo de su abrigo algún arma oculta. Una sonrisa letal tocó los labios de Darien mientras levantaba su espada. Hubo un borrón de movimiento, y el joven vampiro estaba de pronto de pie sin su cabeza. Malaquite hizo una mueca. Uau. Lujuria de batalla, ciertamente.

Dio un paso hacia delante, con la intención de captar la atención de su amigo cuando Darien inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza para olfatear el aire. Con un movimiento demasiado rápido para seguirlo, se dio media vuelta para estudiar a los vampiros que estaban hábilmente esposados y custodiados por los miembros del clan de Malaquite. Un gruñido bajo hizo que el pelo de la parte posterior del cuello de Malaquite se erizara. Oh, mierda.

Darien todavía olía sangre. Y en este momento no tenía conocimiento real de amigo o enemigo. Para él cualquier cosa que se moviera era un juego limpio. Iba a ser cosa de Malaquite calmar de algún modo a la devastadora bestia. Perfecto. Sólo jodidamente perfecto. Deslizando su espada en la vaina, Malaquite tuvo cuidado de mantener la daga en la mano mientras se movía hacia su amigo. No quería hacer daño a Darien, pero no le permitiría matar a los miembros de su clan. Murmurando una maldición, Malaquite se obligó a avanzar. Una vez que Darien comenzara su embestida, nada lo pararía. Haciendo un amplio círculo, Malaquite se aseguró de que Darien tenía oportunidades de sobra para verle antes de comenzar su aproximación. Un hombre inteligente nunca se acercaría por detrás a un vampiro nervioso.

_Darien. Mi señor._ Él mantuvo alzadas las manos en un gesto de paz. _Se acabó. El enemigo ha sido derrotado._ Los zafiros ojos se movieron hacia Malaquite, pero no había ninguna indicación de que él realmente lo viera. Al menos no como nada más que un irritante impedimento para su objetivo.

_Desmond vive,_ escupió el enorme vampiro con una horrible voz.

_Está bien encadenado,_ dijo Malaquite lentamente. _Si consigue sobrevivir a sus heridas será ejecutado ante la Comisión y los líderes de clan. Él debe ser convertido en una lección para otros._ Darien siseó, sus ojos todavía desenfocados y brillando con la muerte.

_Él morirá por mis manos.

_Por supuesto que lo hará,_ le tranquilizó Malaquite. _Pero sólo después de que haya sido marcado y condenado por nuestra gente._ Sin advertencia, Darien lanzó su mano para agarrar a Malaquite por el frontal de la camisa y tiró de él dejándolo suspendido en el aire.

_Serena,_ gruñó Darien. Malaquite resistió el impulso de luchar contra el agarre de Darien. No le estaba haciendo daño... todavía. No quería provocar a su amigo a la violencia. Sobre todo cuando estaba en línea directa para esa violencia.

_Serena no está aquí, amigo mío,_ dijo él con firmeza. _Ella está a salvo con Nicolás y Rei.

_No._ Darien le dio una fuerte sacudida. _Ella está en peligro._ Malditos vampiros recién emparejados, maldijo Malaquite en silencio.

_Mi señor, no estás pensando con claridad…_Sus palabras fueron ahogadas cuando Darien le dio una nueva sacudida.

_Los vampiros que tomé bajo mi protección son traidores._ Malaquite soltó un conmocionado siseo.

_¿Estás seguro?

_Buscaron mi protección sólo para encontrar mi vulnerabilidad para su maestro. La encontraron en Serena.

_¿Este fue un intento de _coup d'état_59?

_Sí._ Malaquite maldijo, furioso porque había estado tan ciego. Debería haber sentido que había algo podrido acerca de Desmond y su arrogante conducta violenta a través de la ciudad. Debería haberse tomado la molestia de investigar lo que el líder de clan estaba tramando antes de poner en peligro a su Anasso.

_Sangriento infierno._ Los zafiros ojos brillaron.

_Deben ser castigados.

_A su tiempo._ Alzando la mano, Malaquite agarró la muñeca de Darien y, con un fuerte tirón, logró zafarse de su agarre. _Primero tenemos que volver y advertir a Serena._ Los bronceados rasgos se apretaron con una agonía tan intensa que Malaquite podía sentir físicamente su dolor.

_Ya la tienen,_ dijo él entre dientes. _La están trayendo aquí._ Mierda. Malaquite apretó el hombro de su amigo, rogando por el bien de todos ellos que Serena no hubiera sido dañada. No estaba seguro de poder detener el baño de sangre si Darien fuera llevado al límite.

_Si eso es cierto, entonces tenemos que estar listos para capturarlos,_ dijo él. _Pero creo que mejor contactamos con Nicolás. Los dos vampiros podrían haber planeado tomar a Serena, pero dudo que lo hubieran encontrado una tarea fácil._ Él sonrió de medio lado. _Tu compañera posee muchos talentos ocultos. Darien cayó de rodillas lentamente, su rostro hundido entre las manos.

_Finalmente entiendo._ Malaquite se arrodilló a su lado, con el brazo sobre sus hombros.

_¿Entiendes qué?_ Darien levantó la cabeza para mirar a Malaquite con ojos atormentados.

_Entiendo lo que querías decir cuando dijiste que lo sacrificarías todo para mantener a tu compañera a salvo.

_Sí._ Malaquite asintió lentamente. _Estás bien y verdaderamente emparejado, viejo amigo. Pero no habrá sacrificios necesarios en esta noche. Serena estará muy pronto de vuelta en tus brazos, donde pertenece.

* * *

A Serena no le sorprendió en absoluto despertar con un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de Texas. O una mandíbula tan hinchada que se sentía como si se hubiera metido un pomelo en la mejilla. Ni siquiera se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba en una habitación extraña y encadenada a una cama. De hecho, todo parecía como era de esperarse. ¿Cómo de espeluznante era eso?

Tragando un gemido, se las arregló para obligar a sus pesados párpados a abrirse y miró con cautela por la habitación. Apenas valía la pena el esfuerzo. No había nada que ver. No, a menos que contaras el panelado de madera de imitación que estaba clavado a las paredes de cualquier manera y la moqueta amarillo-vómito que estaba cultivando una adorable cosecha de moho.

Era una habitación estrecha y sombría exactamente igual que cualquier otra habitación de un hotel de mala muerte. Ella había vivido en suficientes de ellos como para reconocerlos por su hedor. No, no exactamente como cualquier otro hotel de mala muerte, reconoció cuando giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver las pesadas barras que cruzaban la ventana. Obviamente, eran una nueva incorporación que no hacía nada para aliviar el sombrío ambiente. Y ridículamente innecesaria, teniendo en cuenta que estaba encadenada y amarrada como una furiosa lunática.

Desplazándose sobre el duro colchón, Serena fulminó con la mirada a los grilletes de hierro que rodeaban sus muñecas. Estaban conectados a las pesadas cadenas que estaban atornilladas al suelo. Cadenas que, sin duda, pesaban tanto como ella misma. O sus secuestradores pensaban que ella era la criatura más peligrosa que golpeaba Chicago desde Al Capone60, o la necesitaban encadenada e indefensa por una razón. Mierda. Esperaba que fuera la espeluznante opción de Al Capone. Nada bueno podía venir de alguien queriendo a una persona encadenada e indefensa.

Ignorando el persistente dolor de cabeza, Serena se retorció sobre el estrecho colchón, usando sus pies para ayudar a empujarse a sí misma contra el cabecero hasta una posición sentada. No estaba más cerca de escapar, pero al menos no se sentía tan indefensa. Gracias a Dios, ya que la puerta al otro lado de la habitación estaba siendo empujada para revelar a una mujer ya familiar. Su propia adorada madre. La asquerosa perra. Serena se sorprendió momentáneamente por la fuerza de su ira hacia la mujer que supuestamente la dio a luz.

Por supuesto, su primer encuentro difícilmente había sido el culmen de los sueños. No a menos que sus sueños incluyeran el ser golpeada de forma inesperada, secuestrada y estar encadenada a una cama. Pero mientras que razonablemente ella podía esperar una sensación de traición e incluso decepción, la aguda y tangible ira estaba definitivamente lejos de su carácter. Tal vez porque Serena ya no podía aferrarse a su sueño de la infancia de una madre que era amable, gentil y amorosa. Una madre que había sido obligada a renunciar a ella, pero que aún así mantenía un profundo afecto por su hija perdida. El conocimiento dejó un agujero de dolor en su corazón y le hizo desear emprenderla a golpes con la mujer que la había creado.

Después de cerrar la puerta, la mujer se encaminó despreocupadamente hacia la cama. Serena se estremeció cuando un extraño cosquilleo corrió por encima de su piel. Era una sensación que estaba empezando a asociar con estar en presencia de un Were. Como si algo en su cuerpo reconociera que estaba en compañía de su propia especie. Oh... mierda.

Deteniéndose cerca de la ventana, la mujer cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y permitió que su mirada asimilara la visión de Serena. Ella no parecía particularmente impresionada con su hija. No era de extrañar. Serena era muy consciente de que parecía una groupie61 de un grupo grunge62. Su madre, en cambio, hacía gala de un traje-pantalón color marfil que parecía como si saliera directamente de las páginas de moda, y su cabello había sido elegantemente trenzado y enrollado en su nuca. Ella habría sido impresionantemente hermosa si su expresión no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fría como para helar el aire.

_Así que estás despierta,_ comentó la mujer en un hosco tono. Serena entrecerró los ojos.

_Eso parece.

_Estaba empezando a temer que te hubiera golpeado demasiado fuerte. Hubiera sido una lástima haberte matado después de que finalmente te hayamos encontrado de nuevo._ La ira que zumbaba a través del cuerpo de Serena estaba a punto de ebullición. ¿Eso era lo que su querida y amada madre tenía que decir? ¿Que se alegraba de que no la hubiera matado?

_Por favor, tu preocupación es abrumadora,_ dijo Serena entre dientes. Una sonrisa burlona tocó los perfectos labios de su madre.

_¿Preferirías que besase tu pupa y te haga sentir mejor?

_Considerando que fuiste la que me dio la pupa, creo que pasaré.

_Haz lo que quieras._ Serena se movió sobre el colchón, una oleada de irritación corrió a través de ella por el sordo traqueteo de las cadenas.

_Ya que obviamente voy a ser una invitada aquí, tanto si quiero estar como si no, creo que al menos deberías presentarte.

_Pero tú ya me conoces, mi queridísima hija._ La sonrisa burlona se amplió. _Por supuesto, me pondré bastante violenta si te atreves a llamarme madre. Yo soy Serenity._ Serenity. De alguna manera le pegaba, decidió Serena. Mucho más que madre lo haría jamás.

_Nunca se me ocurriría llamarte madre,_ le aseguró ella mantecosamente a su acompañante. _¿Dónde estoy?

_En la guarida de Diamante._ Serenity lanzó una mirada despectiva alrededor de la habitación. _Una pocilga, ¿no es así?

_Las he visto peores.

_Quizás lo hayas hecho._ Su madre ladeó la cabeza mientras estudiaba la feroz mirada de Serena. _Tienes una apariencia frágil, pero hay fuego en tus ojos. Como sólo es digno de tu posición. Necesitarás una gran dosis de fuego, hija mía. La debilidad no es tolerada entre los Pura-Sangre.

_Supongo que los buenos modales tampoco están en lo más alto de la lista._ Serena miró fijamente a los grilletes. _Cuando solía fantasear acerca de reunirme con mi madre, no incluía ser atacada y encadenada a una cama.

_Así no es como yo hubiera deseado que fuera nuestro primer encuentro, pero es totalmente tu propia culpa, ya sabes.

_¿_Mi _culpa?_ Serenity levantó la mano para estudiar su perfecta manicura.

_Deberías haber escuchado a Diamante cuando se te acercó por primera vez. Nos habría salvado a todos nosotros de una gran cantidad de problemas._ Serena soltó una corta e incrédula carcajada. ¿Le estaban echando la culpa por ser acosada, estar aterrorizada, y ahora por despertar encadenada a una cama? Esto se estaba pasando de la raya.

_Perdóname, pero no suelo tener la costumbre de escuchar a hombres extraños que me acechan por las calles de Chicago.

_Una lástima. Te las arreglaste para hacer que Diamante diera vueltas como un idiota, que debo admitir que tiene sus momentos divertidos, pero yo no tengo su paciencia. Es hora de que estés con tu familia._ Familia. ¿Durante cuántos años había deseado una familia? ¿Estar rodeado de sus seres queridos en un lugar al que realmente podía llamar casa? Ella dio un brusco tirón de las cadenas.

_Es curioso, yo no me siento muy parecida a la hija pródiga. Tal vez sea la cosa esta de estar encadenada a la cama.

_Tendrás a tu ternero cebado63 muy pronto, querida mía, pero primero tienes que demostrar que estás dispuesta a aceptar tu posición entre los Weres,_ dijo Serenity arrastrando las palabras.

_Difícilmente puedo aceptar una posición sobre la que no sé nada.

_Sí, es desafortunado que no fueras criada entre tu gente._ Serenity soltó un largo suspiro de sufrimiento. _Tu ignorancia sobre nuestras costumbres está haciendo todo esto mucho más difícil de lo que debería ser._ Vale, eso era todo. Estaba cansada, le dolía la mandíbula, y el una vez ardiente deseo de descubrir la verdad sobre su pasado se había convertido en una amarga bola de decepción en la boca de su estómago.

_¿Desafortunado?_ Su voz se redujo a un gruñido furioso. _¿Es desafortunado que fuera secuestrada cuando era un bebé y luego tirada de una casa a otra antes de aterrizar en la calle? ¿Es desafortunado que haya pasado treinta años sintiéndome como un bicho raro, siempre evitando a los demás y preguntándome qué demonios está mal conmigo? ¿Es desafortunado que me entere de que soy un... hombre-lobo por un extraño? Yo diría que es un poco más que desafortunado._ Serenity rodó sus ojos mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

_Oh, Dios, deja de enfurruñarte. La vida es una perra para todos nosotros. Lo único que importa es que has vuelto a donde perteneces._ Ella se puso rígida con enfado cuando Serena se echó a reír repentinamente. _¿Qué es tan divertido?_ Serena sacudió la cabeza mientras luchaba por contener su humor negro.

_Sólo estaba pensando en el viejo dicho.

_¿Qué viejo dicho?

_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas._ Pasó un momento antes de que Serenity se diera cuenta de que Serena se estaba refiriendo a ella.

_Ah._ Una sonrisa desdeñosa tocó sus labios. _Diamante me advirtió que esperabas a una June Cleaver._ Bueno, ¿qué demonios tenía eso de malo? Cenas de cocina casera, ser arropada en la cama, un suave beso en la mejilla... Serena hizo una mueca.

_Y en su lugar conseguí a Queridísima Mama64._ Serenity se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

_Supongo que eso es bastante cierto. Sabes, realmente no soy una persona tan horrible, pero admitiré que tengo poco interés en ser madre. Siempre pareció un trabajo muy tedioso con pocas recompensas.

_¿Qué pasa con el amor de tus hijos? Seguramente eso vale algo, ¿no?

_Apenas lo suficiente. Tal vez cuando hayas sido una _criadora _durante unos pocos siglos lo entenderás._ Serena hizo un sonido ahogado. No sabía lo que era una _criadora_, pero no sonaba como una posición que quisiera asumir.

_¿Una _criadora_?,_ preguntó ella con cautela.

_Eso es lo que somos, ya sabes,_ dijo Serenity arrastrando las palabras. _Las hembras Pura-Sangre tienen un propósito entre la manada, y ese es producir tantas camadas como físicamente sea posible._ Serena abrió los ojos como platos.

_Dios, ¿realmente tienes... camadas?

_¿Cachorros?_ Ella soltó una aguda carcajada. _No, nuestros niños nacen como humanos. Los llamamos camadas porque por lo general llevamos más de un hijo a la vez, y por supuesto, tienen la sangre de los lobos._ Bueno, eso era un cuasi-alivio. Y le recordó a Serena la única cosa buena dejada en todo este lío.

_¿Diamante dijo que tengo tres hermanas?

_Sí.

_¿Me será permitido conocerlas?

_Si podemos arreglárnoslas para capturarlas._ Los ojos azules brillaron con fastidio. _Están demostrando ser un gran dolor en el culo como tú, querida mía._ Serena estaba dividida entre el alivio de que sus pobres hermanas habían logrado evitar su propio destino, y el lamento de que podría no conocerlas nunca. Las hermanas parecían una cosa maravillosa que poseer.

_¿Hay otras?,_ preguntó ella. _Quiero decir, ¿has tenido más de una... camada?_ Hubo una pausa antes de que Serenity se encogiera de hombros.

_He estado embarazada más de un centenar de veces.

_Buen Señor.

_Los embarazos raramente duran más allá de los primeros meses. Ninguno sobrevivió hasta el nacimiento a parte de ti y tus hermanas._ Algo que podría haber sido pesar pasó brevemente por el hermoso rostro antes de que Serenity se deslizara de nuevo bajo su máscara de indiferencia sardónica.

El aliento de Serena se detuvo en simpatía no deseada. Maldita sea. Ella no quería considerar lo doloroso que podría ser para una mujer quedarse embarazada una y otra vez sabiendo siempre que la muerte esperaba a un suspiro de distancia. O reflexionar sobre la idea de que ninguna mujer podría aprender a proteger sus emociones de tales decepciones. Y tal vez incluso volverse cínicas con el paso de los siglos. No quería simpatizar con esta mujer que la trataba como si fuera un irritante pedazo de propiedad perdida que era necesario para sus planes.

_Lo siento,_ murmuró ella antes de que pudiera detener sus palabras.

_Es inevitable para los Weres.

_¿Por qué?,_ preguntó Serena, recordando la referencia anterior de Levet a la carencia de niños de los Weres. _Quiero decir... ¿Por qué tantos abortos involuntarios?_ Serenity hizo un sonido de impaciencia.

_Por favor, querida, usa ese cerebro tuyo. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que le sucede al cuerpo de una mujer cuando cambia?_ Serena hizo una mueca. No estaba del todo segura de lo que implicaba el cambio, pero no sonaba nada bien.

_No, en realidad no me lo puedo imaginar.

_Bueno, permíteme asegurarte que tan estimulante como pudiera ser, también es extremadamente violento.

_Oh.

_Sí, oh._ Con un agitado movimiento, su madre caminó de un lado a otro por el estrecho suelo. _Hay leyendas de que en la Edad Media una mujer Pura-Sangre podía controlar sus cambios, incluso durante la luna llena, de modo que pudiera llevar a sus hijos sin temor a un aborto involuntario. Si eso es cierto, entonces la habilidad se perdió hace mucho tiempo.

_¿Así que tienes que cambiar lo quieras o no?

_Cuando hay luna llena, sí._ Serenity se detuvo para mirar a Serena con una significativa mirada. _Y, en ocasiones, cuando alguien es lo bastante estúpido como para presionar mi temperamento._ Serena ignoró la menos que sutil amenaza.

_Entonces, ¿cómo puedo ser tu hija? Nunca he… cambiado de forma.

_Y eso es lo que te hace tan especial, querida._ La azul mirada pasó despectivamente sobre el delgado cuerpo de Serena. _Una mujer Pura-Sangre que no cambia. La perfecta máquina de criar. _¿Máquina de criar? Ew. No en esta vida. Ahora, sin embargo, no parecía el momento de discutir el punto.

_¿Por qué yo no cambio?,_ preguntó ella en su lugar.

_Dios mío, no me preguntes _a mí_._ Serenity hizo un leve escalofrío. _Diamante puede darte todos los aburridos detalles científicos. Algo que ver con la alteración de las células o el ADN, creo._ Serena no trató de ocultar su sorpresa. Santa mierda. Ella había estado preparada para lo extraño, lo insólito, e incluso lo místico. La experimentación científica se encontraba en la parte inferior de la lista.

_¿Genética?

_Sí, eso es.

_¿He sido alterada genéticamente?

_Sí, mi amor._ Una sonrisa burlona tocó sus labios. _Tú eres el equivalente hombre-lobo del monstruo del Dr. Frankenstein._ Un bajo gruñido resonó en la habitación cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe y Diamante pasó por el umbral.

_Cierra la boca, Serenity, o te la cerraré por ti.

* * *

59 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'Golpe de Estado'

60 **Al Capone**: Alphonse Gabriel Capone (Brooklyn, NY, 17 enero 1899 – Miami Beach, Florida, 25 enero 1947), famoso gángster estadounidense de los años 20 y 30, aunque en su tarjeta de visita decía que era un vendedor de antigüedades. Comenzó su carrera en Brooklyn antes de trasladarse a Chicago y convertirse en la figura del crimen más importante de la ciudad.

61 **Grupie**: fan del mundo de la música, en concreto mujeres fanáticas por sus ídolos hasta el punto de tener sexo con ellos.

62 **Grunge**: subgénero del rock caracterizado por guitarras distorsionadas, melodías pegadizas y repetitivas, y batería pesada de herencia punk y heavy metal, siendo más complejo que el punk en sus melodías pero sin la pesadez del metal.

63 **NdT**: metáfora o símbolo de celebración y regocijo por el regreso de alguien esperado, proviene de la parábola del hijo pródigo del Nuevo Testamento.

64 **NdT**: referencia a la película 'Queridísima Mamá' (Mommie Dearest, 1981, Frank Perry), es la plasmación cinematográfica del libro de Christine Crawford, hija adoptiva de la actriz Joan Crawford, donde relataba la tiranía que la famosa estrella infringió a esta desde su infancia. Una relación llena de conflictividad y crueldad, que tuvo su culminación al dejarla excluida del testamento; como también sucedió con el otro hijo adoptivo de la actriz, favoreciendo la elaboración de un libro "escandaloso" con el que la joven pretendió vengarse de su conocida progenitora adoptiva.


	24. Capítulo 22

_Capítulo 22_

Serena inspiró bruscamente cuando el oscuro y ferozmente apuesto Diamante entró en la habitación. Como siempre, vestía un traje de seda que valía una pequeña fortuna, este era de un color azul pálido con una corbata carbón oscuro. Su cabello plateado había sido alisado para revelar mejor la elegante perfección de sus rasgos masculinos.

Su elegancia, sin embargo, no disminuyó la oscura agresividad que ardía en los violetas ojos o el aire de violencia que repentinamente llenó la habitación. Él no estaba contento con Serenity y parecía preparado para hacer algo al respecto. Serena se tensó instintivamente. Si los dos Weres estaban a punto de pelear, entonces no quería estar atada en el medio. Pareciendo indiferente al peligro, Serenity caminó hasta estar detrás de Diamante, sus delgadas manos acariciando sus hombros con obvia intimidad.

_Todo, Diamante. Ves, he conseguido llevar a cabo lo que tú no pudiste,_ dijo ella en un tono gutural. _No es de sorprender. Una mujer es normalmente más capaz que un hombre, no importa lo superior que a él le guste creerse._ Él se sacudió su toque encogiéndose de hombros, su mirada permaneciendo en el pálido rostro de Serena.

_Lo único que has conseguido llevar a cabo es aterrorizar a tu propia hija. Espero que estés contenta.

_Al menos ella está aquí y no en las garras de los vampiros,_ replicó Serenity, moviéndose para apoyarse contra la pared en una pose muy practicada. Era sin duda una pose que haría que la mayoría de los hombres babearan, pero desafortunadamente para ella, Diamante en ningún momento se tomó la molestia de mirar en su dirección. La expresión de ella se endureció. _Si tuvieras narices, la habrías cogido en el momento en que llegaste a Chicago. Ella ya estaría en tu cama y llevando su primera camada.

_Hey._ Serena le dio un frustrado tirón a las cadenas. _Espera un minuto…

_Déjanos,_ interrumpió Diamante en un tono bajo. Serenity se echó a reír.

_Dime, Diamante, ¿eres lo suficientemente hombre como para tomarla mientras está encadenada e indefensa?_ Un bajo gruñido brotó de la garganta de Diamante mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza.

_No te lo diré de nuevo, Serenity. Déjanos._ Hubo un tenso momento antes de que Serenity finalmente ofreciera una burlona reverencia.

_Por supuesto, Su Majestad._ Moviéndose hacia la puerta, se paró para echar una mirada por encima del hombro hacia la cama. _Intenta no dañarla. Ella es mi hija, después de todo._ Pronunciada su advertencia, Serenity salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta.

Sola con Diamante, Serena se movió con dificultad sobre la cama. En realidad ella no creía que este hombre pudiera realmente violarla mientras estaba encadenada a la cama. No después de que hubiera tenido tanto cuidado durante los pasados días para intentar ganarse su confianza. Pero se sintió irritantemente vulnerable cuando él avanzó hacia la cama y bajó la mirada hacia ella. Su madre había dejado dolorosamente claro que ella había sido diseñada genéticamente para un propósito: tener hijos para los Weres. Estaban obviamente desesperados. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría durar la paciencia de Diamante? Ella retrocedió cuando él alargó una esbelta mano hacia su cara.

_No me…_ Los violetas ojos destellaron con arrepentimiento.

_Serena, yo no quise que esto fuera así. ¿Estás herida?

_No me toques._ Su mano cayó y su expresión se volvió una de arrogancia herida.

_A pesar de mi herencia, no soy un animal, Serena. Yo no te haría daño.

_No. Pareces tener un interminable surtido de mujeres para hacerlo por ti,_ murmuró ella, aún picada por el golpe que había recibido de su madre. Por no mencionar su pelea con la adorable Karmesite. La nariz de él se ensanchó con una ira que llenó la habitación con un punzante calor.

_Tengo un interminable surtido de mujeres que poseen el mal hábito de interferir en mis asuntos._ Ella difícilmente podía discutir con eso.

_¿Y cuál es tu asunto conmigo?

_Ya te lo he dicho, _cara_._ Su mirada recorrió hacia abajo lentamente la longitud de su cuerpo. _Quiero que seas mi consorte. Te aseguro que es una posición de gran honor entre nuestra gente._ Ella se apretó contra el duro colchón. No era que ella fuese totalmente ajena a la atracción de este hombre. Era apuesto hasta quitar el aliento y bendecido con la clase de carisma que la mayoría de las mujeres encontrarían irresistible.

Tal vez en diferentes circunstancias podría haberse encontrado encantada con sus atenciones. Pero las circunstancias actuales incluían ser acosada, encadenada a una cama, e informada de que poseía un útero alterado genéticamente para que pudiera llevar camada tras camada para la manada. No era el tipo de cosa que encandilaba a ninguna mujer. Además, no era Darien. Y eso era todo.

_No dudo de que es una posición de gran honor,_ dijo ella lentamente. _Pero, ¿y si no la quiero?_ Él sonrió revelando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

_Lo harás.

_Estás muy seguro de ti mismo.

_Nuestra unión estaba destinada desde el día en que naciste. No hay escapatoria. _Ella miró fijamente hacia sus muñecas.

_Obviamente no, si tienes la intención de mantenerme encadenada a la cama.

_Te liberaría si me dieras tu palabra de que no intentarás escapar._ Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando encontró su mirada fijamente. _¿Puedo tener tu promesa?

Serena apretó los dientes. Sería tan sencillo mentir. Tan sólo abrir los labios y prometerle lo que quisiera. Es lo que quería hacer. La confianza de Diamante podría muy bien ofrecerle la oportunidad de escapar. Razón suficiente para cualquier mentira. Pero lo más importante, si pudiera liberarse pronto, entonces podría regresar con Darien antes de que el peligroso vampiro hiciera la horrible situación aún peor.

Serena se estremeció. No sabía qué hora era, pero sospechaba que era pasada la tarde. Lo que significaba que la puesta del sol estaba sólo a una o dos horas. Sólo una o dos horas antes de que Darien pudiera ser capaz de seguir su rastro y cargar al rescate. Ella haría cualquier cosa para evitar la inevitable confrontación. Desafortunadamente, la palabra simplemente no cruzaría sus labios. Ella no podía pronunciar una descarada mentira bajo esa firme mirada.

_No.

_Entonces me temo que las cadenas deben permanecer,_ dijo él. _Al menos por un tiempo. Finalmente te reconciliarás con tu destino._ Serena soltó una corta carcajada sin humor.

_¿Para convertirme en una... _criadora_? No lo creo._ La expresión de Diamante se endureció con enfado.

_Obra de Serenity, supongo. Debería aprender a mantener su boca cerrada.

_¿Por qué?_ Serena estudió sus oscuros ojos. _¿Tenías la intención de mantener en secreto el hecho de que soy un experimento científico? ¿O que mi único propósito en la vida es producir tantos niños como sea posible? _Sorprendentemente, él hizo una mueca ante su contundente acusación. Aún más sorprendente, sus ojos se oscurecieron como si sintiera al menos un pequeño pinchazo de culpabilidad.

__Cara_, no es ningún secreto que durante siglos los Weres han ido desapareciendo,_ dijo él en voz baja, un dolor inconfundible tocando sus palabras. _Las hembras Pura-Sangre pierden más y más niños, e incluso los _callejeros _se han vuelto raros. Estamos mirando rápidamente a la cara de la extinción._ Serena se mordió el labio mientras su estúpido corazón amenazaba con ablandarse.

_Yo... lo siento, pero..._ Diamante alzó una esbelta mano.

_Espera. Quiero que lo entiendas, Serena_ dijo él, su tono casi suplicante. _Contraté a un batallón entero de médicos y científicos para que nos ayudaran sencillamente porque estamos desesperados. Tenemos que tener hijos, si hemos de sobrevivir._ Ella luchó por aferrarse a su perfectamente razonable ira. Ella era una persona, no un pedazo de propiedad para ser fabricada y empujada a su papel correspondiente.

_¿Y se les ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer el tonto con mi ADN?,_ preguntó ella.

_Los científicos aislaron los genes que nos hacen cambiar y los suprimieron en ti y en tus hermanas._ Él hizo una pausa antes de alargar la mano para tocar suavemente su mejilla. _Se espera que serás capaz de dar a luz a mis hijos si no cambias._ Serena se alejó de un tirón de su prolongado toque.

_¿_Tus _hijos?_ Sus plateadas cejas se levantaron.

_Yo soy el rey. Siempre me es dada la primera elección de hembras._ Su breve destello de simpatía fue efectivamente aplastado. Eso tiende a ocurrir cuando un hombre comenzaba a ladrar como si no tuviera un cerebro en su cabeza. _Siempre me es dada la primera elección de hembras... _Imbécil.

_No ésta hembra,_ contestó ella bruscamente. Él frunció el ceño, casi como si fuera tomado por sorpresa por su enfado.

_Eres parte de mi manada, _cara_. Es la tradición.

_Puede ser tu tradición, pero ciertamente no es la mía,_ dijo ella entre dientes. Jesús, y ella pensaba que Darien era arrogante. Él era un aficionado en comparación con este hombre. _¿De verdad crees que yo saltaría a la cama con un completo desconocido por cualquier razón?_ Diamante alzó las cejas.

_No me opongo a esperar un día o dos para llegar a conocernos mejor.

_¿Un día o dos?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

_Para entonces serás fértil._ Serena soltó un estrangulado sonido.

_Mierda. ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que tus frases para ligar apestan?_ Sus labios se crisparon.

_¿Quieres que te corteje con palabras dulces y falsas promesas?_ Serena se puso rígida al recordar la oscura y hermosa voz de Darien susurrando en su oído mientras le hacía el amor. Eso es lo que quería. Tan desesperadamente que hacía que le doliera el corazón.

_Puedes guardar tus dulces palabras para alguna otra mujer.

_Para los próximos meses no habrá otra mujer._ Sus ojos se entrecerraron. _Hasta que estés embarazada te seré fiel._ Ella se lo quedó mirando durante un buen rato.

_No puedes hablar en serio.

_Hablo completamente en serio._ Ella soltó una corta carcajada.

_Justo cuando pensaba que esto no podía ser peor de lo que es.

_Acabo de prometer serte fiel. ¿Cómo puede eso ser peor? _Ella se incorporó desde el cabecero para fulminarlo con una estrecha mirada.

_Dime, Diamante, después de haber producido una camada para ti, ¿voy a ser pasada a los otros machos Pura-Sangre para que puedan probar su suerte?_ Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

_Tendrás tu elección de compañeros de cama._ Disgustada por toda la situación, Serena alzó la barbilla. Ya era suficiente. Se tiraría por la ventana antes de estar de acuerdo con este desalmado arreglo. Los niños deberían ser el resultado de dos personas que están comprometidos el uno con el otro y pueden proporcionar un hogar lleno de amor y seguridad. Ella entendía esa necesidad más que nadie. Además, ella ya pertenecía a otro. Ni la raza, ni el deber, ni los grilletes de hierro cambiarían nunca eso.

_Sólo hay un hombre que tendré en mi cama, y no es un Were._ Un agudo silencio descendió mientras Diamante se acercaba a la cama.

_Olvídate de tu vampiro,_ gruñó él. _Por mucho que odie estar de acuerdo con Serenity en algo, ella tiene razón. He perdido demasiado tiempo. Me perteneces a mí. No hay opción para ninguno de nosotros._ Serena sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

_No.

_Sí, _cara_._ Él asió su barbilla en un hiriente agarre. _Esta noche bajo la luna te haré mía.

* * *

A diferencia de Serena, la verdad es que Darien no estaba encadenado a una cama. Sin embargo, él estaba firmemente encerrado en una oscura celda muy por debajo de la elegante casa de Nicolás. No era el primer lugar en el que nadie esperaría encontrar al poderoso Anasso, líder de todos los vampiros. Y no era el primer lugar en el que el poderoso Anasso querría estar. Afortunadamente para todos los involucrados, mientras las horas del día pasaban lentamente, Darien consiguió recuperar el control de su atronadora furia. De hecho, se vio obligado a admitir que no había dejado mucha elección a sus amigos.

Decir que había estado irritado cuando había descubierto que los Weres habían tomado a Serena durante su ausencia sería como decir que un huracán de categoría cinco no era más que una fuerte brisa. Más francamente, había estallado en una negra cólera. Sin sus amigos, no sólo habría matado a los vampiros traidores que habían tratado de secuestrar a Serena y la habían asustado hasta salir de la seguridad de la casa, sino que habría cargado ciegamente hacia el amanecer en un esfuerzo por recuperar a su compañera. Una sentencia de muerte segura y, sin duda, precisamente lo que los Weres habrían esperado que sucediera. Ahora, mientras el atardecer se acercaba, se obligó a dejar de lado sus distractoras emociones y examinar la situación con la diminuta cantidad de lógica que pudo reunir. La cual no era malditamente mucha, admitió con tristeza.

Podría no estar haciendo espuma con la boca por la furia, pero su necesidad de llegar hasta Serena era un doloroso sufrimiento que agarraba todo su cuerpo. Aún así, era suficiente para asegurarle que tendría que convencer a sus amigos de que había recuperado su cordura si iba a salir de esta celda y seguir el rastro de su compañera. Avanzando hacia la puerta, habló con la fría autoridad que era mucho más de su estilo.

_Malaquite, sé que puedes oírme. Tienes exactamente un minuto para reunirte conmigo._ Se oyó el ruido de pisadas, pero la puerta permaneció firmemente cerrada.

_Tómalo con calma, viejo. Estoy aquí.

_Abre esta puerta.

_Cuando la noche haya caído totalmente.

_Malaquite._ Su voz podría haber congelado el Sahara. _Abrirás esta puerta o echaré abajo toda la casa sobre nuestras cabezas.

_Esa forma de hablar es muy poco probable que me convenza de que debes ser liberado,_ señaló Malaquite. _Después de todo, te encadené para evitar que te mataras a ti mismo. No saldrás hasta que esté seguro de que has recuperado el juicio._ Darien se tragó la furia que amenazaba con alzarse. Malditos amigos entrometidos.

_Has marcado tu punto. No tengo la intención de hacer nada estúpido.

_¿Tengo tu palabra de que no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que haya caído la noche?

_Mi palabra,_ se obligó a decir, dando un paso atrás mientras la puerta se balanceó abierta fácilmente. Esperó a que Malaquite estuviera en la estrecha habitación antes de alargar el brazo para agarrar su camisa de seda negra en un feroz apretón. _¿Qué has descubierto?_ Malaquite hizo una mueca pero no intentó alejarse mientras estudiaba la devastada expresión de Darien.

_Mina consiguió seguir el rastro de Serena de vuelta a la guarida de Diamante._ Sus dientes se apretaron. Era lo que esperaba, pero eso no hizo el dolor nada menor.

_¿Está segura de que Serena todavía está allí?

_Sí.

_¿Está...?_ Darien se vio obligado a parar y aclararse la garganta. _¿Está herida?_ Malaquite subió la mano para agarrar su brazo.

_Ella está bien. Darien, los Weres no le harán daño. No, siempre y cuando la necesiten._ Darien gruñó en el fondo de su garganta.

_Al parecer, ella estaba sangrando cuando fue sacada de los terrenos.

_Apenas más que un rasguño.

_¿Y si fuera Mina? _Los pálidos y elegantes rasgos se endurecieron.

_Entonces, yo sería el que estaría encerrado en esta habitación.

_Precisamente.

_Y tú serías el que me advirtiera de que sería una soberana estupidez lanzarse hacia la guarida de Diamante sin al menos un plan._ Malaquite alzó las cejas. _Creo que hemos cometido suficientes meteduras de pata por una semana, ¿no crees?_ Darien soltó bruscamente el agarre sobre su amigo y se giró para caminar de un lado a otro por el suelo de tierra.

No podía negar que había hecho más que su cupo completo de meteduras de pata. Una debilidad inaudita para el vampiro que era famoso por su impecable lógica. Y una debilidad que tenía la firme intención de dejar atrás. No habría meteduras de pata cuando se trataba de rescatar a Serena. Girándose bruscamente, Darien descubrió a su camarada mirándolo con un preocupado ceño fruncido.

_¿Dónde está la gárgola?_ Malaquite parpadeó ante la abrupta pregunta.

_Aún en forma de estatua._ Él dio un paso hacia adelante. _Darien, espero que no le cargues la culpa. Hizo lo que pudo para proteger a Serena, y para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que puedas hacerle sentir peor de lo que ya está.

_Tranquilo, Malaquite._ Darien agitó una mano impaciente. _Sé que el pequeño contuvo a los traidores para que Serena pudiera tratar de escapar. No olvidaré su valor._ El ceño fruncido de Malaquite se mantuvo.

_Entonces, ¿por qué lo necesitas?

_Ha estado en la guarida de Diamante. Espero que pueda dibujarnos un mapa de las habitaciones y nos dé por lo menos una idea aproximada de dónde podrían estar reteniendo a Serena.

_Ah._ Malaquite asintió con la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos entrecerrándose mientras consideraba las posibilidades.

_Si pudiera deslizarse dentro de forma desapercibida también podría decirnos a cuántos _callejeros _tendremos que pasar para llegar a ella. Prefiero no ser cogido desprevenido de nuevo. _Darien sonrió. Un frío propósito estaba alojado en su corazón mientras finalizaba sus planes en su mente. Muy pronto tendría a Serena de nuevo en sus brazos, donde ella pertenecía. Nada menos sería tolerado. _En realidad, no tengo ninguna intención de luchar contra nadie si puedo evitarlo._ Malaquite soltó una ahogada carcajada.

_¿Realmente puedes verlo como una opción?_ Darien se pasó los dedos con impaciencia a través de su largo pelo. Necesitaba una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. También tendría que alimentarse antes de dejar la casa de Nicolás. No iría a por Serena sin estar con toda su fuerza.

_Tiene que serlo,_ dijo él en un tono distraído, sus pensamientos centrados en las armas que podían llevar con más facilidad.

_No temes a los Weres, ¿verdad?

_Jamás._ Darien sonrió de medio lado. _Pero temo a mi compañera.

_Muy inteligente, pero aún no lo entiendo.

_Por mucho que desee castigar a los Weres por atreverse a ponerle una mano encima a Serena, conozco su tierno corazón demasiado bien._ Él hizo un irritado encogimiento de hombros. _Nunca me perdonaría si fuera a aniquilar a su familia largo tiempo perdida.

_No puedes creer que ella se fuera con ellos voluntariamente, ¿no?

_No. Prometió que me esperaría aquí, y ella nunca rompería su palabra,_ dijo Darien con absoluta confianza. _Pero eso no cambia nada. Ella podría estar furiosa por ser secuestrada, pero ella preferiría quedarse como prisionera que tener sangre derramada en su defensa. Especialmente si esa sangre resulta pertenecer a miembros de su manada.

_Ella no tiene manada. Ella nos pertenece a nosotros ahora,_ replicó Malaquite. Darien no pudo evitar sonreír. Su amigo podría haber albergado profundas sospechas cuando se trataba de Serena, pero ahora que era la compañera de Darien, Malaquite lucharía hasta la muerte para protegerla.

_No podría estar más de acuerdo. Es a Serena a quien tenemos que convencer._ La molestia tocó el pálido rostro. Malaquite siempre prefirió un enfoque directo. Sin duda, porque era un mortal guerrero que era temido por todos.

_¿Tienes la intención de negociar su liberación?,_ preguntó él.

_Sólo como último recurso,_ reconoció Darien. Por mucho que prefiriera limpiar a los Weres de la faz de la tierra, haría lo que fuera necesario para liberar a Serena. Incluido tragarse el famoso orgullo de la raza de los vampiros._ Espero ser capaz de deslizarme dentro y cogerla antes de que los Weres se den cuenta de mis intenciones._ Hubo un incrédulo silencio antes de que Malaquite riera repentinamente.

_Oh, por supuesto. ¿Qué podría ser más fácil que escabullirse bajo las narices de una docena o más de hombres-lobo y largarse con su posesión más preciada? ¿Tal vez más tarde esta noche podamos alterar el universo?_ Darien plantó las manos en las caderas.

_¿Dudas de mi habilidad, viejo amigo?

_No, dudo de tu cordura.

_Pisas un terreno peligroso, Malaquite._ Fue el turno de Malaquite para caminar de un lado a otro.

_Sangriento infierno, no te acercarás a menos de una milla de la guarida sin que los Weres lo sepan,_ gruñó él. _Por mucho que me disgusten, no son en absoluto estúpidos y poseen habilidades que no están muy por debajo de las nuestras.

_Las cuales tengo la intención de usar a mi favor._ Malaquite se detuvo bruscamente.

_¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?

_Ellos esperarán que ataque la guarida con toda la fuerza.

_¿Crees que bajarán la guardia cuando no lo hagas?

_Todo lo contrario._ Una sonrisa tocó los labios de Darien. Era una sonrisa que enviaría a la mayoría de quienes lo conocían a huir despavoridos. _Tengo la intención de que estén en total estado de alerta cuando tú y tu clan rodeéis la guarida. _Pasó un momento antes de que Malaquite finalmente le devolviera la sonrisa.

_Una distracción.

_Exactamente.

_Y mientras estamos haciendo sonar nuestras espadas y amenazando con horribles castigos, tienes la intención de colarte por la puerta trasera y coger a tu compañera.

_Sí._ Malaquite hizo un lento y reacio asentimiento con la cabeza.

_Podría funcionar, pero no quiero que vayas solo._ Darien frunció el ceño.

_Aprecio tu preocupación, Malaquite, pero ambos sabemos que puedo moverme mucho más rápido y con menos posibilidades de atraer la atención si voy solo.

_Y si algo te sucede no tendré forma de saber que Serena se encuentra aún en necesidad de rescate,_ le replicó él suavemente. _¿O prefieres que permanezca en manos de los Weres?

_Maldito seas,_ murmuró Darien, sabiendo que había sido cuidadosamente manipulado. Apretando sus manos, asintió bruscamente.

_Llevaré a la gárgola, pero le advertirás que va a seguir cada una de mis órdenes sin preguntas, o yo mismo le tiraré a los lobos.


	25. Capítulo 23

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Bien, hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Creo que hay más libros de los Guardianes de la Eternidad, si quereis continuo subiéndolos. Os dejo los tres últimos capítulos, pues. El 24 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.**_  
_

_Capítulo 23_

Diamante estaba de un humor de perros al salir de la habitación de Serena y fue a buscar a sus _callejeros _para asegurarse de que estaban preparados para la inevitable llegada de los vampiros. Admitió abiertamente que poseía su parte de arrogancia. Y sin duda una saludable ayuda de vanidad. Desde el día de su nacimiento había sido consentido por cada Were que encontró. Él era el rey destinado. Un Pura-Sangre de impecable linaje que había revelado un poder y fuerza más allá de los demás, incluso en sus primeros años. Y, por supuesto, había sido bendecido con el tipo de belleza masculina que había hecho a las mujeres librar batallas por él. Algunas veces hasta la muerte. Era poco sorprendente que asumiera que cualquier mujer estaría ansiosa por tenerlo en su cama.

Entrando en su oficina privada, cruzó el vacío suelo y se sirvió un largo trago de brandy65. Su orgullo herido le urgía a regresar escaleras arriba y demostrar a la perra ingrata qué placeres estaba tirando a un lado tan descuidadamente. No había dedicado décadas a perfeccionar sus habilidades de seducción para nada. Ninguna mujer dejaba su cama insatisfecha. Pero una gran parte de él se negaba a ceder a tan bajos instintos. Como le había dicho a Serena, él no era un animal. Tomar a una mujer contra su voluntad era absolutamente repugnante. Incluso si significaba ganar los preciados niños que tan desesperadamente necesitaban.

¿Y ahora qué? Diamante se puso rígido cuando el aroma del caro perfume llenó el aire. Sólo por un momento consideró hacer una evasiva por la cercana ventana. Podría trepar fácilmente por el lateral del edificio y encaminarse hacia la azotea. Sus dientes chasquearon juntos al darse cuenta de la cobarde dirección de sus pensamientos. No temía a ningún hombre, y desde luego a ninguna mujer. Ni siquiera a Serenity. Obligándose a apoyarse casualmente contra el escritorio, estaba bebiendo tranquilamente un sorbo de su brandy cuando la puerta fue abierta y la hermosa Pura-Sangre entró caminando por la habitación. Una débil sonrisa tocaba sus labios cuando se detuvo ante él y permitió a su descarada mirada vagar sobre él.

_Pobre Diamante, no pareces particularmente feliz para un hombre a punto de llevar a la cama a su consorte,_ dijo ella arrastrando las palabras. Él suspiró con deliberado aburrimiento.

_Lárgate, Serenity._ Los azules ojos brillaron con enfado. Era una mujer que esperaba que cada hombre a su alrededor estuviera jadeante de deseo cuando ella estaba cerca.

_¿Cómo podría?_ Su mirada cayó a su vaso medio vacío. _Como madre, debo preocuparme cuando descubro al compañero de mi hija ahogando sus penas en brandy.

_Un trago difícilmente es ahogar.

_Ah, ¿entonces estas bebiendo porque es el único modo de que puedas obligarte a realizar tu deber?_ Ella hizo un burlón chasquido con su lengua. _Que triste.

_Cállate, Serenity.

_¿No la encuentras atractiva?

_La encuentro considerablemente más atractiva que a su madre.

_Despiadado._ Ella hizo una corta y quebradiza carcajada. _Dime qué te está molestando. _Diamante apuró el final de su brandy y puso el vaso sobre el escritorio con un bajo chasqueo.

_Tu hija ha decidido que no le apetece especialmente tenerme como su consorte.

_¿Qué importa eso?_ Serenity hizo un indiferente encogimiento de hombros. _Ella está aquí ahora y en tu poder.

_Y reacia._ Él se enderezó abruptamente, resistiendo el impulso de abofetear a la mujer. A Serenity le gustaban los hombres rudos. No iba a darle la satisfacción. _Yo no violo a las mujeres._ Sintiendo con facilidad su ardiente violencia, Serenity le ofreció una sonrisa burlona.

_No dudarás de tus poderes de persuasión, ¿verdad? Realmente, Diamante, pensé que tenías más pelotas que eso._ Él soltó un bajo gruñido. Cómo demonios esa dulce e inocente niña escaleras arriba había salido del útero de esta mujer sería por siempre un misterio.

_Mis pelotas no son el problema. Ella cree que está enamorada del vampiro.

_¿Y? Ella lo olvidará con el tiempo._ Serenity alargó la mano para pasar una arreglada uña bajando por el pecho de Diamante. _El amor no es más que una falsa ilusión que los hombres usan para atrapar a las mujeres en una perpetua esclavitud._ Diamante hizo una mueca.

_Encantador.

_No creerás en el amor, ¿verdad?_ Diamante mantuvo su expresión impasible. El amor entre los Weres no era más que un mito ahora. La búsqueda de hijos se había vuelto la absorbente meta, y nada tan mundano como las emociones, incluso la pasión, era permitido que interfiriera. Sería visto como nada más que una fatal debilidad si admitiera que en las profundidades de la noche él deseaba descubrir a aquella única mujer que podía ser su verdadera compañera. Dándose cuenta de que Serenity estaba estudiándolo con una creciente curiosidad, Diamante se obligó a dar un encogimiento de hombros nada galante.

_No importa si lo hago o no. Mientras que Serena…

_Oh, por el amor de Dios, sólo ve escaleras arriba y termínalo._ Serenity gruñó con desagrado. _Una vez que la hayas dejado embarazada puedes entregarla a alguien que no posea tu refinada sensibilidad. ¿Qué hay de Huntley? Él tiene un gusto por forzarse sobre mujeres renuentes._ Diamante se tensó. No podía creer que incluso Serenity podía ser lo suficientemente insensible como para entregar a su hija a un animal tan salvaje.

_Realmente eres una perra.

_Si, lo sé._ Alzando su mano, Diamante estaba a punto de sacar físicamente de su estudio a la irritante mujer cuando se detuvo abruptamente. Sus sentidos agudizándose en plena alerta mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y olfateaba el aire.

_Algo viene._ Serenity soltó un agudo siseo.

_Maldición, son los vampiros.

_Bien._ Una fría sonrisa tocó los labios de Diamante. Todos los pensamientos sobre Serena y su desagradable deber fueron olvidados mientras una oleada de anticipación lo recorría. Esto era lo que quería. La oportunidad de librarse él mismo de la cruz de su existencia de una vez por todas. Acertadamente o equivocadamente, culpaba totalmente a los vampiros por el declive de los Weres. Y más especialmente a Darien. Ellos pagarían por los errores cometidos a su raza. _Una vez que Darien entre en mi guarida, seré libre para matarle. Ni siquiera la Comisión puede condenar a un Were por proteger su territorio._ Serenity caminó de un lado a otro por la habitación con obvia agitación.

_¿Crees que él sería tan estúpido?

_¿No prestas atención a nada?_ Ella le lanzó una afilada mirada.

_Si tienes algo que decir, solo escúpelo.

_Está emparejado con ella.

_¿Emparejado?_ Ella tropezó deteniéndose.

_Pude olerle sobre toda ella. Nada le detendrá de intentar llegar a ella.

_¿Estas chiflado?_ Serenity estaba pálida mientras su mano subía hasta su corazón. _¿Un vampiro emparejado? Nos matará a todos.

_No estoy falto de destreza en la batalla, Serenity._ Contestó bruscamente Diamante, su orgullo ofendido. _También tengo a los _callejeros _situados y varias desagradables sorpresas preparadas. No nos encontrarán como la presa fácil que ellos esperaban._ Serenity soltó una carcajada sin humor mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

_Eres un idiota, Diamante, y por una vez no tengo la intención de quedarme para ser despedazada por los chupasangres.

_Perfecto, huye Serenity. He estado cediendo y arrastrándome con los arrogantes bastardos. Tengo la intención de quedarme y luchar._ Ella se detuvo para mirar sobre su hombro.

_Volveré para enterrar lo que quede de tus restos._ Diamante observó mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de la forma que se batía en retirada antes de girar su cabeza y escupir en el suelo.

_Cobarde.

* * *

A pesar de su indudable habilidad y la fluida gracia de sus movimientos, Darien se encontró luchando por mantener el paso de la diminuta gárgola. No era sorprendente, considerando que la pequeña estatura de Levet le permitía ajustarse perfectamente al estrecho túnel de desagüe, mientras que el cuerpo de Darien, mucho más grande, estaba doblado casi a la mitad. Peor aún, el hedor que llenaba el rancio aire era suficiente para repeler al demonio más decidido. Pateando a un lado a una rata lo suficientemente grande como para tragarse un pequeño coche, Darien chocó su cabeza contra un perno de acero que sobresalía del techo.

_Por los dioses, gárgola, aminora tu paso,_ siseó él mientras sus dedos se alzaban para contener el repentino flujo de sangre. Levet miró por encima del hombro dando un aleteo con sus alas.

_¿Pensé que estabas ansioso por llegar hasta Serena?_ Darien gruño en la parte baja de su garganta. La necesidad de estar con su compañera lo tenía cercano a la locura. Sólo la comprensión de que la fría y concisa lógica era lo necesario para llegar hasta Serena mantenía a raya su aullido de dolor.

_En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, soy considerablemente más grande que tú._ Levet entrecerró su mirada.

_Oh claro, tira tu tamaño en mi cara._ Darien mantuvo su paciencia con un esfuerzo. Si no supiera que la gárgola adoraba a Serena casi tanto como lo hacía él, ya hubiera estrangulado al molesto idiota.

_Mi punto es que encuentro mucho más difícil moverme furtivamente a través de las alcantarillas. ¿Cuánto más tenemos que avanzar?_ Como si sintiera el frágil control de Darien, la gárgola se volvió antinaturalmente sombría.

_Hay una entrada justo a unas pocas yardas._ Bueno, gracias a los dioses por eso.

_¿Y se abre al interior del aparcamiento subterráneo?

_Si. Hay unas escaleras que podemos tomar a las plantas superiores.

_Sin duda estarán protegidas,_ murmuró Darien, frustrado por su incapacidad para sentir a través del pesado hierro lo que le rodeaba. No dudaba ni por un momento que Malaquite y los miembros de su clan ya estuvieran rodeando el decrépito hotel. Y que los lobos estaban completamente distraídos por la horda de vampiros. Pero él no estaba por subestimar a Diamante. Él no dejaría a Serena completamente desprotegida. _Debemos golpear antes de que sea dada ninguna alarma.

_No te preocupes, vampiro. Tengo el hechizo perfecto…

_No. Sin hechizos_, ordenó Darien en un feroz tono. _Yo trataré con cualquier _callejero _que nos podamos encontrar._ Levet soltó un ofendido gruñido.

_Cabrón ingrato.

_He visto tu magia, Levet. No expondré a Serena a tus contratiempos. _La gárgola mostró una astuta sonrisa por encima del hombro.

_Lo tienes crudo, viejo._ Si esperaba molestar a Darien, estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Darien se había reconciliado consigo mismo con el conocimiento de que su mundo giraba ahora en torno a una diminuta mujer. Y asombrosamente, había sido casi indoloro. Casi.

_Ella es mi compañera._ Levet cayó en un feliz silencio mientras andaban pesadamente a través de lodo del túnel de desagüe. No que Darien esperara que durase mucho. El cielo estaba más cerca de caerse que esta gárgola de mantener sus labios sin moverse. El milagro duró menos de un minuto. Aclarando su garganta, Levet mantuvo su cabeza girada hacia delante.

_¿Sabes que es posible que ella prefiera quedarse con su familia?,_ dijo él. Darien se sobresaltó. Condenada gárgola. El desolador pensamiento era una distracción que no necesitaba en este momento. Empujándose hacia delante a través del húmedo y sucio desagüe, Darien apretó sus dientes contra la llamarada de dolor.

_He considerado esa posibilidad.

_¿Y?,_ pinchó Levet. O el demonio era estúpido, o increíblemente ingenuo. Nadie con una mínima cantidad de sentido común metía el dedo en la yaga de un vampiro.

_Y no me la llevaré contra su voluntad,_ dijo Darien entre dientes.

_¿De verdad?_ Levet soltó una sorprendida risita. _Eso no es muy… vampírico._ No lo era, por supuesto. E iba contra todos sus instintos. Pero había aprendido por la vía dura que no podía obligar a Serena a permanecer a su lado. Sus facciones se asentaron en siniestras líneas.

_No he dicho que no dedicaré el resto de la eternidad a intentar hacerla cambiar de parecer. _Hubo una corta pausa antes de que la gárgola soltara un débil suspiro.

_Ella te tendrá, Darien. A pesar de su buen juicio, parece tener el deplorable mal gusto de haberse enamorado de ti._ Darien encontró su corazón saltando por las palabras del demonio. Justo como si fuera un débil y emocional humano en vez del maestro y comandante de todos los vampiros. Patético. Verdaderamente patético. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer un demonio atrapado en la agonía del amor?

_¿Ella te confesó eso?,_ preguntó él.

_No tuvo que hacerlo. Soy francés._ Levet hizo un despreocupado gesto con la mano. _Reconozco el amor cuando lo veo._ Darien ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su cabeza golpeó con otro perno colgante.

Sabía que Serena sintió una conexión con él. Y que las emociones de ella estaban profundamente enredadas. Incluso se atrevió a esperar que con el tiempo, ella estuviera dispuesta a ofrecerse a sí misma y completar su unión. Lo que no sabía era si sería suficiente como para superar su profundo anhelo de una familia.

* * *

Apretando sus dientes, Serena continuó tirando de los grilletes de hierro. Sus muñecas ya estaban hinchadas y exudando sangre por sus forcejeos, pero se negaba a admitir la derrota. Maldición, el sol ya había caído y no había duda en el mundo de que Darien estaba en este momento intentando su heroico rescate. Ella tenía que salir de allí antes de que todo el infierno se desatara. Maldiciendo y tirando con fuerza de las infernales cadenas, Serena por poco se pierde el leve hormigueo que corrió sobre su piel y el bajo susurro que resonó en su mente.

_Serena._ Ella se detuvo, su corazón apretado con repentino temor.

_Darien. ¿Dónde estás?

_Estoy cerca. ¿Estás sola?

_Si, pero Darien, es demasiado peligroso,_ dijo ella, hablando en voz alta ya que no tenía idea de si él estaba realmente en su mente o no. _Diamante estará esperándote.

_Los Weres están siendo distraídos._ Serena no intentó preguntar qué clase de distracción había ideado. Estaba empezando a aprender que la ignorancia era la verdadera felicidad.

_No importa cuál sea la distracción, él sabrá que estás aquí._ Serena pudo sentir realmente la oleada de emociones de él.

_No le temo a una manada de chuchos,_ contestó él. Sus propias crudas emociones estaban a punto de estallar. Maldición. ¿Por qué los hombres siempre sentían como si tuvieran que ir a la carga a la batalla?

_No es el momento para tu mierda de macho,_ dijo ella entre dientes. _Vas a empeorarlo todo._ Hubo un rotundo silencio dentro de su mente, y sólo por un momento pensó que él se había apartado de ella. Entonces, un escalofrío bajó despacio por su espalda.

_¿No quieres ser rescatada?,_ preguntó él. _¿Prefieres quedarte?_ Incluso a distancia, Serena pudo sentir fácilmente el sombrío temor de Darien. Él pensó que ella estaba diciéndole que se retirase porque quería permanecer con los hombres-lobo. Su corazón se encogió mientras el dolor de él estaba resonando dentro de ella. No. Oh no. Ella había pensado que necesitaba una familia para llenar su corazón, pero eso no era más que una ilusión. Todo el amor y seguridad que ella siempre había necesitado podían ser encontrados en los brazos de su vampiro.

_Por supuesto que no quiero quedarme aquí,_ dijo ella suavemente. _Pero no quiero que te pongas en peligro._ La ráfaga de alivio de él la envolvió.

_Mi único peligro es estar separado de ti,_ dijo él, un indicio de acero en su voz. _No puedo sobrevivir sin ti.

_Testarudo,_ murmuró ella. Ella conocía ese tono. Él estaba viniendo a por ella. Y nada, ni siquiera el mismo infierno, iba a detenerlo. _Ten cuidado._ Su risita susurró en su mente.

_Si, mi ángel._ Apoyándose cansadamente contra las almohadas, Serena lucho por aliviar el frenético ritmo de su corazón. Maldición.

¿Qué pasa si Diamante estaba dentro de las sombras esperando para tenderle una emboscada? El Were estaba desesperado. Y un demonio desesperado era ciertamente un demonio peligroso. Darien podía ser herido. Incluso asesinado… El espantoso pensamiento fue agradecidamente cortado cuando la puerta fue firmemente abierta y una familiar forma masculina caminó por el umbral. Un agudo y penetrante alivio llameó a través de ella mientras permitía a su mirada vagar ávidamente sobre los bronceados hermosos rasgos y el masculino cuerpo revestido de cuero negro. Con su cabello negro azabache y una larga espada atada en su espalda, parecía el guerrero en cada pulgada, pero Serena podía ver que era el tierno amante que había cambiado su vida.

_Darien_, Jadeó ella, un extraño nudo formándose en su garganta. Hubo un bajo y peligroso gruñido cuando Darien se acercó para tocar sus muñecas heridas.

_Lo mataré_, dijo él, su llano tono más aterrador de lo que cualquier grito hubiera sido. _Y será tan lento y doloroso como pueda hacerlo.

_No._ Ella giró su brazo para poder agarrar los fríos dedos de él con los suyos. _Sólo desátame para que podamos salir de aquí._ Los oscuros ojos ardieron con suprimida violencia, pero su toque fue suave mientras agarraba los grilletes de hierro y los rompía en dos fácilmente. Bajándose de la estrecha cama, ella exhaló un profundo suspiro. _Gracias a Dios._ Sus pies apenas golpearon el suelo antes de que fuera recogida por los brazos de Darien. Los labios de él rozaron su frente, y luego retrocedió para estudiar su amoratada mandíbula con una mirada entrecerrada.

_Estas herida._ Serena hizo una mueca mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de su duro cuerpo. ¿Y qué si ella estaba actuando como el peor cliché? Una débil y pegajosa mujer dependiendo de su grande y rudo hombre para salvarla. Estaba demasiado condenadamente feliz como para importarle.

_Un saludo de mi amada madre,_ murmuró ella en su pecho. Los brazos de él se apretaron mientras su mejilla descansaba en lo alto de la cabeza de ella.

_Lo siento, Serena.

_No importa. Ella es…_ Serena sacudió la cabeza. _Bueno, ella no es para nada como imaginé que sería. Siendo completamente honesta, desearía que jamás nos hubiéramos conocido. Preferiría estar sola en el mundo antes que proclamarla como mi madre.

_No estás sola, Serena._ Su feroz tono provocó una erupción de carne de gallina por su piel. _Tienes un compañero. Y una familia esperando ansiosamente que te devuelva a su cuidado._ Serena no pudo evitar sonreír mientras pensaba en Mina y Rei, e incluso en sus arrogantes compañeros. Ellos habían revelado mucho más interés y preocupación por su bienestar que cualquiera de los Weres. Incluyendo su madre. Ciertamente eso era lo que hacía una familia.

_Si,_ dijo ella suavemente. Ella se permitió recostarse contra su bienvenida fuerza hasta que el sonido de una garganta siendo fuertemente aclarada resonó en la habitación.

_Por mucho que odie romper este momento película-de-la-semana, realmente pienso que deberíamos mover el culo,_ ordenó una diminuta voz. Con un inicio de alegría, ella giró la cabeza para descubrir a la pequeña y adorable gárgola parada de pie en la entrada.

_¿Mover el culo?,_ preguntó Darien, su tono perplejo.

_Rápidamente._ Levet ondeó sus manos. _Ya sabes, ponerse en movimiento._ Ocultando su sonrisa, Serena se arrancó de los brazos de Darien para arrodillarse delante de la gárgola y besarlo en la mejilla.

_Levet._ Sus ojos grises se encendieron con placer.

__Bonjour, ma petite_66. He venido a salvarte.

_Ya veo._ Él hizo un orgulloso aleteo con sus alas.

_No eres la primera, por supuesto. Parece que hago un hábito el rescatar a damiselas en apuros. Es cosa de vocación._ Darien hizo un bajo resoplido, pero Serena miró a su amigo con una sombría expresión de respeto. Nunca olvidaría que este demonio se puso en peligro para que ella pudiera escapar de los vampiros intentando secuestrarla.

_Un verdadero caballero de brillante armadura,_ dijo ella con inconfundible sinceridad. El pecho de Levet se hinchó con obvio orgullo.

__Precisement67.__ Moviéndose para unirse a ellos en la puerta, Darien murmuró por lo bajo antes de tirar de Serena para enderezarla.

_Pensé que deseabas… ¿mover el culo?,_ le preguntó él a Levet.

_Aguafiestas._ Levet le sacó la lengua antes de girar sobre sus talones y conducirlos por el oscuro pasillo. Serena siguió detrás de su diminuta forma con Darien cerrando la retaguardia. Una mirada por encima de su hombro reveló la fría y resuelta expresión de él mientras caminaba a través de las sombras. Él estaba en completa alerta super- Rambo. Y Dios ayude a cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

Ella elevó una silenciosa plegaria para que consiguieran escabullirse de la guarida de forma desapercibida. No sólo temía por Darien y Levet, sino que la idea de una batalla del tipo totalmente sangrienta y muerte-hasta-el-final, hacía a su estomago apretarse de terror. Podría estar furiosa con su madre y con Diamante, pero no quería que fueran heridos. Ciertamente, no por su bien.

Con cuidado de no tropezar con los arqueados tablones del suelo, Serena mantuvo el paso de Levet mientras él les conducía hacia la parte de atrás del edificio. La pesada sensación de decadencia sólo se profundizó a medida que se encaminaban hacia abajo por un estrecho tramo de escaleras, y ella encontró su mirada alzándose más de una vez hacia el bajo techo que estaba manchado de agua y haciendo gala de arañas tan grandes que medio esperaba que aparecieran Frodo y Sam y lucharan con ellas68. Jesús. Ella sólo quería estar fuera de este lugar. Ellos habían bajado tres tramos de escaleras y estaban avanzando lentamente a través del abandonado vestíbulo cuando Darien fluyó pasándolos con sorprendente velocidad.

_Esperad._ Él mantuvo sus brazos hacia fuera mientras se giraba para mirar fijamente hacia la distante entrada. Como si fuera el momento preciso, hubo un murmullo de movimiento, y apareció la oscura y esbelta forma de Diamante. El corazón de Serena se hundió mientras veía una burlona sonrisa tocar los labios del Were. Diamante había estado esperándolos deliberadamente, y deseaba problemas.

_Ah, Darien._ El Pura-Sangre realizó una amplia reverencia. Incluso con los mugrientos alrededores, él se las arreglaba para parecer más como un sofisticado hombre de negocios que un letal demonio. Lo cual sólo venía a probar que jamás debes juzgar un libro por su cubierta. _Bienvenido a mi guarida, maestro. Empezaba a temer que nunca llegarías. _Darien extendió sus pies y plantó sus manos en las caderas. Su expresión nunca se alteró, pero no había error en el profundo frío del aire.

_Apártate, Diamante,_ ordenó él en un tono que hizo que Serena se estremeciera. _Por mucho que desee desgarrar tu corazón fuera de tu pecho, no tengo deseos de disgustar a Serena.

_En eso estamos de acuerdo._ Diamante lanzó una mirada deliberadamente intima en la dirección de Serena antes de devolver su atención a Darien. _Desafortunadamente, has sido una espina en mi costado por demasiado tiempo. Esta noche pretendo estar libre de ti de una vez por todas.

_Valientes palabras, lobo. Espero que hayas traído a alguien más aparte de ti para llevar a cabo tal cometido,_ siseó Darien mientras se colocaba delante de Serena._ Ni siquiera tú puedes ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que puedes matarme sin una gran cantidad de ayuda.

_Lo veremos,_ ronroneó Diamante.

_Como desees.

_No..._ Serena alargó la mano para agarrar la espalda de la camisa de Darien. Un inútil derroche de esfuerzo. Ella no capturó nada más que aire cuando él saltó hacia el expectante Were. Su aliento se escurrió de sus pulmones cuando los dos demonios chocaron con una tremenda fuerza. Por un momento, ella estuvo perdida en una horrorizada fascinación mientras los dos luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, sus músculos ondeando con un poder sobrenatural.

Permanecieron enredados mientras cada uno intentaba sacar ventaja. Darien tenía la ventaja del tamaño y la fuerza, pero Diamante se las arreglaba para usar su velocidad para asestar varios salvajes golpes que habrían matado a un mortal. Sin embargo, a pesar de los ataques veloces-como-el-rayo de Diamante, parecía que sería una rápida pelea, con Darien como obvio vencedor. Entonces un extraño y tenue resplandor rodeó al Were, y Serena sintió un resonante hormigueo correr a través de su sangre. Instintivamente, ella dio un paso atrás cuando Diamante lanzó un espeluznante aullido y comenzó a cambiar. Santa… mierda.

No ocurrió en seguida, como pasó con Karmesite. En lugar de eso, su cuerpo pareció formarse sobre sí mismo, engrosándose hasta desgarrar su caro traje. Sólo entonces su cara comenzó a estirarse y estrecharse mientras un grueso pelaje ondeaba sobre su piel como por arte de magia. Y tal vez _fue _magia, reconoció ella con un estremecimiento. Aunque fue un doloroso tipo de magia, si el estallido y chasquido de sus huesos fue alguna indicación. Quizás había una macabra belleza en la transformación, pero Serena no pudo negar el repentino y abrumador alivio de que ella hubiera sido alterada genéticamente. El enorme animal que ahora estaba en el centro de la habitación podría poseer una feroz fuerza y poderes más allá de los suyos, pero su pubertad había sido suficientemente difícil sin volverse una bestia salvaje una vez al mes. Jesús. Hablando del SPM69.

Tragando el nudo que se formó en su garganta, Serena combatió con su extraña fascinación. Diamante ya estaba de pie sobre sus patas traseras mientras sus patas delanteras lanzaban mortales zarpazos hacia Darien. Tenía que parar esto. Tenía que evitar que se mataran el uno al otro. Dando un paso hacia delante sin la menor idea de cómo iba a llevar a cabo la hercúlea tarea, Serena casi se cayó de rodillas cuando inesperadamente Levet envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y se negó a dejarla ir.

_No, Serena,_ ordenó él. Ella miró hacia abajo con un impaciente ceño fruncido.

_Déjame ir, Levet. Alguien va a resultar herido.

__Oui_, y si intentas interferir será tu amado vampiro,_ dijo él entre dientes. _Sólo lo distraerás._ Sus dientes chasquearon juntos mientras la verdad de sus palabras se hundía a través de su neblina de temor. Maldición, Levet tenía razón. En el momento en que ella se pusiera en la más mínima cantidad de peligro, Darien cambiaría su atención de atacar a Diamante a intentar protegerla. Él no podría evitarlo. Sería como una loca compulsión. Ella presionó sus manos contra su acelerado corazón mientras era forzada a observar la batalla desplegada.

Darien había conseguido liberar su larga espada mientras Diamante caminaba en círculos alrededor de él. Incluso contra el Were Pura-Sangre, parecía feroz y completamente invencible, pero Serena no se perdió la cautela de él mientras esperaba que Diamante hiciera su movimiento. No importaba lo formidable que fueran sus habilidades, era obvio que respetaba el peligro que el Were representaba. Largas garras rasparon contra el suelo de madera cuando Diamante fintó una embestida y luego saltaba a un lado mientras la espada cortaba a través del aire.

Mientras se movía, el Were hizo chasquear sus dientes directamente hacia el cuello de Darien. Darien danzó fácilmente evitando el ataque que sin duda habría desgarrado su garganta, su espada alteró su recorrido para golpear directamente en el corazón de Diamante. Suavemente, el Were se apartó del camino de la espada, y con un movimiento demasiado rápido para el ojo, saltó sobre Darien y golpeó con sus garras bajando por la espalda del vampiro.

Serena dejó escapar un chillido de alarma, pero con Levet sujeto a sus piernas, fue incapaz de precipitarse hacia delante. Darien tropezó, pero giró sobre sí mismo con alarmante elegancia, la espada deslizándose a través del costado de Diamante antes de que el Were pudiera saltar hacia atrás. Ellos continuaron haciendo círculos, pero incluso en la oscuridad, Serena podía oler el inconfundible olor de la sangre. De ambos, vampiro y Were.

_Levet_, dijo ella entre dientes. _Haz algo._ Los cortos dedos de él se enterraron en sus muslos.

_No puedo _cherie_. Se acabará pronto.

_¿Cuándo Darien esté muerto?,_ siseó ella.

_Él no caerá, Serena,_ prometió la gárgola. _Debes tener fe.

_Fe.

Ella presionó sus manos contra los labios cuando Diamante hizo otra embestida, la fuerza de su movimiento enviando a ambos combatientes contra el suelo. Las tablas de madera gimieron en protesta mientras ellos rodaban una y otra vez, hundiendo profundamente sus colmillos el uno al otro mientras ambos buscaban asestar el golpe mortal. O en este caso, el mordisco mortal.

El estómago de Serena se apretó mientras el olor a sangre se volvía lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogarla. Ambos estaban llevándose lesiones. Algunas de ellas lo suficientemente espantosas como para amenazar su misma existencia. Un aullido cortó el aire cuando Diamante dio un poderoso empujón y se las arregló para rodar colocándose sobre Darien e inmovilizarle contra el suelo. En las sombras, ella pudo discernir los músculos hinchándose bajo el grueso pelaje que cubría el cuerpo de Diamante y el blanco destello de sus largos dientes. Aún peor, ella podía jurar que los violetas ojos estaban ardiendo con un odio muy humano. Él quería a Darien muerto. Y eso iba mucho más allá de su necesidad de ella.

Ignorando que las lágrimas estaban humedeciendo sus mejillas, Serena mordisqueó su labio y desvió su atención a Darien. Había vetas de sangre sobre su bronceada piel y una tensión en sus rasgos que revelaba que no era insensible a sus heridas. Pero su expresión era de una siniestra determinación más que de miedo. Silenciosamente, ella le entregó su fuerza. Una inútil tarea, sin duda, pero de momento poco más podía hacer.

Sintiendo que él tenía la ventaja, Diamante abrió ampliamente sus fauces preparándose para golpear la vulnerable garganta de Darien. Serena Jadeó, horrorizada por la longitud de los dientes del Were. Ciertamente podían causar más daño del que Darien podría curar. Su grito se atascó en su garganta cuando Diamante lanzó su cabeza hacia abajo. En ese preciso momento, Darien liberó su brazo de un tirón y hundió su espada a través de la espalda del Were. El terror se tornó en horror mientras Serena veía la hoja de plata deslizarse a través del cuerpo de Diamante y salir por su pecho. Oh, mierda.

Un aullido resonó en la habitación mientras Diamante caía hacia atrás lejos de Darien y se curvaba sobre un costado. La sangre salía a borbotones de su herida al mismo momento que un resplandor rodeaba su cuerpo. Serena supo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir antes de que el cuerpo de él comenzara su cambio de vuelta a la forma humana. Hormigueaba a través de su sangre como si la llamase. Fue una lenta y dolorosa transformación, y el tierno corazón de Serena se estaba rompiendo mientras Darien se ponía en pie y se movía de modo casual para liberar su espada del cuerpo del Were con un tirón.

No importaba lo que Diamante le hubiera hecho a ella, o incluso el hecho de que había estado intentando matar a Darien tan recientemente, ella no pudo hacerse sentir nada excepto compasión mientras él se estremecía en agonía. Sus manos descendieron para agarrar los hombros de Levet mientras Darien estaba de pie sobre su vencido oponente, su espada sostenida en una posición formal frente a su cuerpo y su expresión fríamente distante. Era imposible saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente mientras clavaba la mirada hacia abajo al ahora desnudo Rey a sus pies. Como si fuera consciente de la amenazadora forma de Darien, Diamante hizo una ahogada tos y forzó sus ojos a abrirse.

_Termínalo, vampiro,_ murmuró él. Ofreciendo una ligera reverencia, Darien comenzó a levantar su espada.

_¡Darien… no!,_ gritó Serena, aliviada cuando Levet liberó a regañadientes su aprisionador agarre para que ella pudiera moverse hacia delante. Con tambaleantes pasos, ella llegó al lado de Darien y agarró su brazo. _Por favor, no le mates._ Durante un latido, Serena pensó que Darien tenía la intención de ignorar su súplica. Estando tan cerca de él, ella no pudo fallar en sentir la tensa furia que irradiaba de su rígido cuerpo. Después de un momento cargado de tensión, la oscura cabeza se giró lentamente y la inmovilizó con una ardiente mirada.

_Seguirá siendo una amenaza para ti mientras viva,_ gruñó él. Una mujer inteligente habría huido inmediatamente ante la visión de los colmillos completamente extendidos de Darien y del rostro salpicado de sangre. Había un salvajismo en la forma de sus rasgos que aterrorizaría al corazón más fuerte. Sin embargo, ella tan sólo parpadeó mientras presionaba sus dedos en la granítica dureza de su brazo. Ella nunca temería a este hombre. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en completo modo vampiro.

_Él no puede herirme mientras te tenga a ti para protegerme,_ señaló ella suavemente. _Por favor._ Él miró furiosamente hacia su suplicante expresión antes de emitir un bajo siseo de fastidio.

_Sangriento infierno._ Bajando su espada, cambió su mirada hacia el herido Diamante. _Recuerda esto, lobo, si tan sólo te cruzas en el camino de Serena, no vacilaré. Estarás muerto antes de que puedas respirar._ Con un bajo gruñido, el Were se las arregló para colocarse en una posición medio-sentada. Ya que estaba completamente desnudo, era fácil ver que su herida estaba empezando a cerrarse, aunque él estaba lejos de estar curado. Su cabeza colgando hacia abajo, su cabello plateado cubriendo su estrecho rostro.

_Ahórrate tus amenazas. He fallado. Muy pronto los Weres estarán extintos y los vampiros podrán regocijarse de nuestra desaparición._ Darien entrecerró su mirada, su mandíbula apretándose por la amarga acusación.

_No tengo ningún deseo de ver el fin de los Weres._ Diamante soltó una corta carcajada que terminó en una dolorosa tos. Serena hizo una mueca en simpatía.

_Perdóname si lo encuentro difícil de creer. Nos habéis aprisionado hasta el punto de que somos incapaces de producir hijos.

_¿Nos culpas _a nosotros _de tu falta de descendencia?,_ preguntó Darien.

_Los médicos han confirmado mi teoría._ Diamante alzó su cabeza lentamente, su rostro pálido pero sus violetas ojos brillando con ira. _Los lobos estaban destinados a vagar libres. Manteniéndonos enjaulados nos habéis robado lentamente nuestros poderes tradicionales. El más importante de los cuales es la habilidad de nuestras hembras para controlar sus cambios durante el embarazo._ Darien se quedó en silencio mientras consideraba las ominosas palabras. Luego su expresión se endureció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que las palabras de Diamante revelaban.

_¿Eso es por lo que deseabas a Serena?_ Diamante se encogió de hombros, claramente dejando de importarle quien conocía sus planes.

_Si. Ella fue… alterada para que sus rasgos de hombre-lobo fueran suprimidos._ Levet hizo un disgustado sonido.

_Eso es por lo que no pude decir lo que ella era._ La mirada de Darien nunca dejó al Were agachado en el suelo. Instintivamente, Serena agarró su brazo con más fuerza, sintiendo su deseo de terminar lo que había empezado.

_Nunca será tuya,_ dijo él entre dientes.

_Darien,_ dijo ella en un tono suplicante. La cabeza de él se sacudió hacia un lado, sus ojos endurecidos y brillando en la tenue luz.

_No, Serena. Por favor, no me pidas eso._ Serena pestañeó antes de comprender que él pensaba que le estaba suplicando por la oportunidad de tener una camada de hijos para los Weres. Ella se estremeció instintivamente. Ella nunca había sido una mujer que estuviera abrumada por la necesidad de producir bebés. Y ciertamente, no iba a dormir con una ristra de extraños por el único propósito de tener hijos. Eso era… simplemente equivocado.

_Nunca,_ le aseguró ella, con una pequeña sonrisa. _Yo sólo quería sugerir que los vampiros y los Weres intenten encontrar algún acuerdo. Tiene que haber alguna manera de que los Weres puedan recuperar su fuerza._ Ambos hombres la miraron con un ligero indicio de sorpresa. Como si de hecho la idea de sentarse y discutir sus quejas fuera alguna clase de extraño concepto. Y tal vez lo era.

_Podemos llevarlo ante la Comisión,_ concedió Darien finalmente a regañadientes. _Ellos ya se han reunido aquí en Chicago._ Serena volvió su atención al herido Were.

_Diamante, ¿estás dispuesto a negociar?_ El hizo un bajo gruñido mientras fulminaba con la mirada al vampiro surgiendo amenazadoramente sobre él.

_¿Cuál es el punto? Somos meros chuchos que no tienen palabra en el mundo de los demonios.

_Eso no es cierto,_ negó Darien fríamente. _La Comisión es sobre todas las razas. Ellos te darán una audiencia justa.

_¿Quieres que vaya de rodillas y suplique?

_Dios me salve de los hombres y su orgullo,_ murmuró Serena. _¿Qué pasa si se necesitan unas pocos súplicas? Seguramente es un pequeño precio a pagar por la salvación de tu –nuestra– gente, ¿no?_ Sus ojos brillaron con enfado. _No tenemos certeza de que eso cambiará nuestro destino._ Serena apretó sus dientes. Diamante sonaba mucho más como un chiquillo con una rabieta que como un feroz líder de los hombres-lobo. Obviamente, necesitaba un estímulo para reconsiderar su posición. _Perfecto, entonces iré yo y hablaré con esa Comisión,_ declaró Serena. _Alguien debe mostrar algo de sensatez._ Como era de esperar, Diamante se encrespó instantáneamente con orgullo herido.

_Nadie habla por los Weres excepto yo. Yo soy el rey._ Serena encontró directamente su mirada.

_Entonces actúa como uno._ Él se tensó, pero sorprendentemente, hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza.

_Tienes razón. Realizaré mi deber.

_Tal vez aún haya esperanza para ti,_ murmuró Serena. Diamante entrecerró su mirada, una especulativa expresión ondeando sobre su rostro. Al menos él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuando había sido manipulado. Su mirada se deslizó lentamente hacia Darien.

_Me has superado, vampiro, pero no te envidio por completo tu premio._ Sorprendentemente, una pequeña sonrisa tocó los labios de Darien.

_Ella tiende a convertirse en uno._ Diamante hizo un incrédulo resoplido.

_Si tú lo dices._ Serena sacudió la cabeza. Minutos antes los dos demonios habían estado decididos a matarse el uno al otro. Ahora estaban compartiendo uno de esos momentos de-hombre-a-hombre que siempre eran a costa de las mujeres.

_Suficiente. Estoy cansada, hambrienta, y con la espantosa necesidad de una ducha caliente. Quiero irme a casa._ Darien se quedó extrañamente quieto antes de girar lentamente la cabeza para mirarla con una expresión ilegible.

_¿A casa?,_ preguntó él suavemente. Dándose cuenta repentinamente de que ciertamente había usado la palabra con 'C', Serena inspiró profundamente. Dios mío, ¿cuándo había ocurrido eso? ¿Cuándo había aceptado que estar cerca de Darien era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse como si estuviera en casa? Exhalando lentamente, decidió que realmente no importaba. El cuándo, el por qué y el cómo, estaban en el pasado. El futuro era todo lo que importaba. Su futuro con Darien.

_Si._ Ella permitió que una sonrisa curvara sus labios. _A casa._ Darien extendió la mano para tirar de ella apretadamente contra su cuerpo, sus labios rozando lo alto de su cabeza.

_Mi ángel._ A punto de acurrucarse incluso más cerca, Serena fue detenida por el sonido del áspero suspiro de Levet.

__Sacrebleu_. Allá vamos de nuevo._ Con una risita, Serena se apartó aunque Darien se negó a soltar su mano. Lo cual estaba bien para ella.

_Vale, Levet, has hecho tu punto. Nos vamos._ La gárgola hizo un feliz aleteo con sus alas.

_Y yo conduzco.

_No,_ gruñeron Darien y Serena al unísono.

Darien abrió la marcha mientras dejaban al rápidamente curado Diamante y bajaban el tramo final de escaleras. Quería estar lejos de la sucia guarida. Y no sólo porque aún había peligro acechando en los oscuros pasillos. Incapaz de resistirse, su mirada se movió hacia la mujer que caminaba a su lado. Como siempre, su cuerpo se agitó con el habitual calor y la feroz ternura que estaba extrañamente mezclada con pura posesión masculina. Esas eran tan inevitables como la salida del sol. Pero mezclado con aquellas sensaciones había una inconfundible sensación de triunfo. Serena le había elegido a él por encima de su propia manada.

Concedido, su manada difícilmente había demostrado ser la cariñosa familia que ella siempre había esperado, reconoció él tristemente. Más los Monster70 que los Cleaver. Pero por otro lado, ella no era una mujer que tuviera que aferrarse a nadie. Incluso si su familia fuera una decepción, eso nunca la forzaría a volver con él. Los dioses sabían que ella tenía suficiente independencia y confianza en sus propias habilidades para cuidar de sí misma. Ella nunca permanecería con él a menos que eso fuera absolutamente lo que ella quería. Luchando por esconder la tonta sonrisa que amenazaba con extenderse por su rostro, Darien recordó su entorno cuando Levet alzó una mano para tirar rudamente de su camisa.

_¿A dónde vamos?

_De vuelta al garaje._ Levet frunció el ceño ante su perfectamente razonable respuesta.

_No te referirás a llevar a Serena a través de esas alcantarillas, ¿verdad?

_Oh, ¿eran suficientemente buenas para mí, pero no para Serena?,_ preguntó Darien.

_Por supuesto._ Darien tuvo que reír. La gárgola al menos era consecuente. _No temas. Tengo total confianza en que Malaquite se la arregló para tener un medio de transporte esperándonos._ El ceño fruncido desapareció milagrosamente.

_Excelente. Siempre he querido conducir su Jag._ ¿Este demonio tras el volante de un poderoso Jag? Sangriento infierno, Chicago nunca se recuperaría.

_Cuando el infierno de congele, gárgola,_ murmuró él, contrayendo sus labios cuando oyó a Serena transformar su risita una repentina tos. Levet entrecerró su mirada.

_¿Quién te puso al cargo, vampiro?,_ preguntó él. _Te haré saber que Malaquite me permite muy a menudo…

_Silencio,_ susurró Darien mientras tiraba de Serena en una repentina parada. Serena le lanzó una preocupada mirada.

_¿Qué pasa?

_Un Were._ Él olfateó el aire. _Completo. Tu madre, si no estoy equivocado._ Una fría sonrisa tocó sus labios. _He querido conocerla._ Leyendo fácilmente su mente, ella sacudió la cabeza.

_No, Darien._ La frustración corrió a través de él mientras levantaba una mano para tocar ligeramente su magullada mandíbula.

_¿Puedes al menos permitirme ensangrentarla?

_Por favor, Darien, sólo quiero salir de aquí._ Ella se agarró a su brazo como si se tambaleara agotada. Rápidamente, Darien puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella. Maldición. Él quería castigar a la mujer. Quería devolver con intereses las magulladuras que ella le había hecho a su compañera. Muchos intereses. Pero Serena tenía razón. Ella había soportado suficiente. Lo único importante era llevarla de vuelta a su guarida para que él pudiera cuidar de ella adecuadamente. No es que tuviera la intención de olvidar la deuda que tenía con su madre. Algún día…

_Si intenta hacerte daño, la mataré,_ murmuró él mientras sujetaba a Serena aún más cerca antes de continuar, entrando el oscuro garaje.

_Sólo después de que yo acabe con ella,_ advirtió Levet, moviéndose deliberadamente hasta que estuvo al otro lado de Serena. Ella hizo una baja y forzada risa.

_Hombres._ Dando un paso desde detrás de los gruesos pilares, Darien divisó fácilmente el reluciente Jag negro que había sido escondido en una lejana esquina. También divisó a la esbelta y peliplateada mujer que estaba recostada casualmente contra él. La madre de Serena, por supuesto. Se parecían demasiado como para negar la conexión. O al menos se parecían a distancia. Una mirada más cercana revelaba que los delicados rasgos de la mujer habían sido endurecidos por un amargo cinismo que su hija nunca poseería.

La mujer se enderezó mientras ellos se acercaban, y Darien luchó contra su furia cuando sintió el estremecimiento de Serena. Quería a la mujer en el infierno. Extrañamente, Serena no estaba del todo sorprendida de ver a su madre. La única sorpresa sería si ella hubiera permitido a Serena escurrirse entre sus dedos sin ser un dolor en el culo una última ocasión.

Tragándose el impulso de gritar de frustración, Serena se paró directamente frente a la delgada mujer. No deseaba estar cerca de su querida madre. Había soportado todo lo cercano y personal que podía aguantar de Serenity. Pero ella era demasiado consciente de que Darien estaba ansioso de castigar a la mujer por secuestrarla. Ella no quería ver más sangre esta noche.

_¿Qué quieres, Madre?_ Serenity se tomó un momento para recorrer una lenta y exasperantemente íntima inspección de Darien. Claramente, le gustaba lo que veía, como indicaba el calor que ardía en sus ojos.

Por supuesto, ¿qué no le gustaría? Él era alto, oscuro y deliciosamente bondadoso. Aún así, él era exclusivamente suyo, y a Serena no le gustaba que su propia madre le mirase como si él fuese un pedazo de apetitoso caramelo que ella tuviera la intención de devorar. Ignorando el ceño fruncido concentrándose en la frente de Serena, Serenity continuó mirando fijamente al silencioso vampiro.

_Solamente deseaba echar un vistazo al vampiro que te ha seducido alejándote de nosotros. Mmm, debo decir que tienes buen gusto. Es delicioso. No me sorprende que encontraras a Diamante tan insatisfactorio._ Serena hizo un burlón resoplido.

_No me quedaría ni aunque no fuera por Darien. No tengo deseos de convertirme en… ¿cómo lo llamaste? ¿Una _criadora_?_ Con un obvio esfuerzo, su madre forzó su atención lejos de Darien para ofrecer a su hija una burlona sonrisa.

_No todo es malo, mi amor. Ciertamente hay beneficios esperando ser descubiertos._ Ella hizo una baja y ronca risa. _A veces, numerosos beneficios._ Serena no perdió la menos que sutil implicación. Ella hizo una mueca ante el mero pensamiento.

_Quizás para ti._ Serenity se encogió de hombros.

_Así que, ¿puedes dar la espalda a tu deber para con tu familia?_ Serena ensanchó sus ojos ante la injusta acusación.

_¿Familia? Quizás por sangre. No espera, alterasteis mi sangre. No pertenezco a nadie.

_¿Piensas que tu vida será mucho mejor con un vampiro? Sólo piénsalo, Serena. No habrá hijos, ni familia a la que llamar tuya. Jamás._ Serena no necesitaba girarse para saber que Darien se había puesto rígido con malestar. A pesar de toda su arrogancia, era extraordinariamente sensible al temor de que ella pudiera ser atraída alejándola de él.

_En realidad, no podrías estar más equivocada,_ dijo ella con absoluta seguridad. _Ya he encontrado a mi familia.

_Ya veo._ Los azules ojos se entrecerraron.

_Estoy segura de que lo harás bien sin mí.

_¿Y tus hermanas? ¿Vas a echarlas a un lado tan fácilmente?,_ Serenity asestó su _coup de grace_71 con una dulce sonrisa. El corazón de Serena dio un agudo apretón. Maldita mujer. Ciertamente, ella sabía cómo entrar a matar. La barbilla de Serena se alzó.

_¿Cómo puedo echar a un lado a unas hermanas que nunca he conocido?

_Oh, las encontraremos. Puedes estar segura de ello.

_Espero que no lo hagáis._ La expresión de Serenity se endureció.

_Es una esperanza inútil. Además, sólo porque no te fueras con Diamante no quiere decir que una de las otras no quiera compartir su cama. Él es lo suficientemente apuesto y encantador cuando hace el esfuerzo._ Serena no podía negar la verdad de sus palabras. Aunque Diamante no podía competir con Darien, era un hombre guapo. No dudó ni por un minuto que habría varias mujeres brincando ante la oportunidad de ofrecerle una camada o dos.

_Quizás,_ concedió ella. _Pero por mucho que desee conocer a mis hermanas, no vale la pena ceder a tu chantaje._ Serenity alzó sus cejas, como si fuera cogida desprevenida por la respuesta de Serena.

_Touché, mi amor._ Su expresión se volvió irónica. _Supongo que no queda nada excepto decirnos adiós.

_Espero que no estés esperando un beso._ Muy para sorpresa de Serena, su madre no tuvo un comentario cortante. En su lugar, su expresión se volvió sombría mientras estudiaba el pálido rostro de Serena.

_No, pero sería agradable despedirse en condiciones no tan amargas._ Algo que podría haber sido auto-burla ondeó sobre su precioso rostro. _Podrás considerarme la madre salida del infierno, pero lo que hice fue por la protección de mi manada. ¿De verdad puedes culparme?_ La sorpresa mantuvo a Serena perfectamente paralizada mientras intentaba ordenar las implicaciones de las palabras de su madre.

_¿Quieres mi perdón?

_Supongo que sí. Eres mi hija, después de todo.

_Serena,_ gruñó Darien desde atrás, claramente sospechando algún truco.

_Está bien, Darien,_ le calmó Serena. Ella era una idiota, por supuesto. No había ninguna razón en el mundo para creer a esta mujer. Pero Serena se conocía a sí misma lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de que lamentaría albergar su cólera y frustración. Tales emociones negativas estaban destinadas a pesar en su corazón. _En realidad preferiría que hiciéramos las paces. No parece correcto… detestar a tu propia madre. Y para ser honesta, me gustaría conocer a mis hermanas si las encontráis._ Una sonrisa que parecía casi auténtica curvó los labios de su madre.

_Entonces te propondré un trato. Te las presentaré siempre y cuando prometas que no intentarás predisponerlas contra su propia manada.

_Yo nunca haría eso,_ protestó Serena. _Además, si se parecen en algo a mí, tendrán pensamiento propio. Pueden decidir lo que ellas quieran para su propio futuro.

_Entonces tenemos un trato.

_Yo…_ Serena hizo un lento asentimiento con la cabeza. _Gracias.

_Ves, no soy del todo malvada.

_Me alegra saberlo._ Madre e hija se miraron la una a la otra durante un largo momento, una tenue armonía remplazando a la amargura en el corazón de Serena. Al final, Serenity hizo un impaciente encogimiento de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del garaje.

_Me largo, querida. Las despedidas emocionales no son realmente mi estilo._ Con una pequeña sonrisa, Serena vio marcharse a su madre. No era lo bastante idiota como para creer siquiera que tendrían la clase de relación que ella siempre había soñado, pero sólo tal vez podrían encontrar al menos una medida de paz.

Habiéndose refrenado a sí mismo suficiente tiempo, Darien se colocó a su lado, y antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba siendo levantada del suelo y sujetada apretadamente en sus brazos.

_Vamos, Serena,_ dijo él delicadamente. _Es hora de que estés en tu cama._ Alzando la mano, Serena presionó sus dedos contra los labios de él.

__Nuestra _cama.

* * *

65 **Brandy**: también llamado coñac.

66 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'Buenos días, pequeña mía'

67 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'Precisamente'

68 **NdT**: referencia al 'Señor de los Anillos' de Tolkien, en concreto al tercer libro/película cuando Frodo y Sam luchan contra Ella la Araña, un bicho considerablemente grande.

69 **NdT**: SPM = Síndrome Premenstrual.

70 **La familia Monster**: (The Munsters, 1964-1966). Popular teleserie de los años sesenta sobre una peculiar y divertida familia de apariencias 'monstruosa' que viven en una siniestra mansión gótica. La familia está compuesta Herman Munster (Fred Gwynne), despistado y torpe padre de familia; Lily Munster (Ivonne DeCarlo), bella esposa y madre ejemplar; El Abuelo (Al Lewis), antiguo conde que aún disfruta comiéndose la vida a mordiscos, Eddie (Butch Patrick), pequeño licántropo y único hijo del matrimonio Munster; y Marilyn (Pat Priest), la joven y 'normal' sobrina de Lily.

71 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'golpe de gracia'


	26. Capítulo 24

_Capítulo 24_

Muy para el asombro de todos, al final Darien permitió a Levet cumplir su sueño de conducir el reluciente Jag negro. Ignorando la curiosa mirada de Serena, él murmuró algo sobre estar dispuesto a sacrificar a los ciudadanos de Chicago sólo para callar al fastidioso pesado, pero no dudaba que su excesivamente perceptiva compañera estaba comenzando a sospechar que él no detestaba a la escandalosa gárgola tanto como le gustaba fingir. Además, eso le daba la perfecta excusa para mantener a Serena envuelta en sus brazos.

Chillando con deleite, la diminuta gárgola brincó tras el volante y aceleró el motor mientras Darien ordenaba ser llevado a su guarida privada. Darien se acomodó en el asiento del pasajero con Serena acunada cuidadosamente en su regazo. Ella se ajustaba perfectamente, por supuesto, con su cabeza acurrucada en la curva del hombro de él y su pequeño trasero presionado contra su despierta erección. Soportaría mucho más que un espeluznante viaje a través de las oscuras calles de Chicago a cambio de tan absoluta satisfacción, decidió él.

Frotando su mejilla contra lo alto de la cabeza de ella, él inspiró profundamente su dulce perfume y consideró con pesar cómo los poderosos eran derrotados. Sus una vez arrogante dignidad y fría lógica fueron reemplazadas con raquíticas gárgolas y testarudos ángeles. Aún peor, ahora estaba más o menos relacionado con una sarnosa manada de hombres-lobo. Y ni siquiera tuvo la sensatez de preocuparse.

Apretando a Serena más cerca, Darien cerró los ojos mientras Levet se las arreglaba para arrancar una señal de tráfico y un desafortunado buzón de correos que era lo suficientemente estúpido como para estar en la acera. Habían conducido (si alguien podía llamar realmente conducir al temerario zigzagueo) durante casi media hora cuando Serena alzó de repente su cabeza para estudiar los durmientes suburbios que estaban atravesando con alarmante velocidad.

_¿A dónde vamos?,_ preguntó ella.

_A mi guarida. Mi verdadera guarida al sur de la ciudad._ Ella lanzó a Darien una inquisitiva mirada.

_¿Por qué no estamos regresando a la de Nicolás?

_Porque tan pronto como lleguemos, Mina y Rei estarán dando la lata para quejarse y revolotear sobre ti. Seré afortunado si incluso se me permite un vistazo de mi propia compañera hasta que ellas estén satisfechas de que estás ilesa. Soy una bestia egoísta y quiero pasar los próximos siglos teniéndote completamente para mí.

_Ah._ Ella acurrucó fácilmente su cabeza de nuevo contra el pecho de él, una sonrisa satisfecha curvando sus labios. _¿Cómo de lejos está?_ Darien masajeó gentilmente su cuello mientras su boca tocaba la satinada piel de su sien.

_Varias horas con la creativa conducción de Levet. Creo que tendrás bastante tiempo para un sueñecito._ Él bajó su voz. _Créeme, tus nervios estarán eternamente agradecidos si puedes arreglártelas para dormir durante el viaje.

_Hey…,_ la gárgola comenzó a protestar sólo para detenerse cuando se vio forzado a dar un volantazo para esquivar a un desventurado cubo de basura. Serena rió ahogadamente mientras escondía su cara y se aferraba estrechamente.

_Quizás tengas razón.

Concentrado en la dulce calidez que acunaba entre sus brazos, Darien se las arregló para contener su lengua y, sorprendentemente, su temperamento mientras la gárgola arrancaba una última señal de tráfico y entraban en la carretera que les llevaría a la guarida privada de Darien. Había muchos menos objetos que golpear, gracias a Dios. Nada más allá de unos pocos pequeños pinos y la ocasional alcantarilla.

Cerca de tres horas más tarde, Levet paró en seco ante la casa de granja de color blanco descolorido. Aunque estaba de lejos en mejor estado que el hotel que Diamante había elegido para su guarida en Chicago, Darien no podía negar que no era nada en comparación con las guaridas de Nicolás y Malaquite. No a menos que alguien prefiriera el silencio del campo y la más natural belleza de las colinas, los cerezos silvestres, y el poderoso Mississippi.

Descartó el vago arrepentimiento por no poseer la clase de lujosa e inmensa casa que impresionaría a su nueva compañera. Después de vivir durante años en las calles, y en estrechos apartamentos, sospechaba que ella estaría deleitada por serle dada la oportunidad de elegir la casa de sus sueños. Además, aunque las cuevas debajo de la casa podrían ser oscuras y deprimentes, por ahora proveían de todo lo que él deseaba. Absoluta seguridad y la clase de aislada privacidad que no sería interrumpida. Sus Cuervos llegarían antes del amanecer, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, estaría autorizado a pasar de la puerta de entrada. Con cuidado de no despertar a la mujer en sus brazos, Darien se deslizó fuera del coche.

_Regresa con Malaquite y asegúrale que estamos bien. Hablaré con él en unos días,_ ordenó él antes de que una débil sonrisa tocara sus labios. _Oh, y Levet…

_¿_Oui_?_ Su mirada se movió deliberadamente sobre el reluciente coche que ahora lucía varias abolladuras y arañazos, por no mencionar una abolladura muy grande en el parachoques.

_Deberías considerar dejar Illinois antes de que Malaquite pueda echar un buen vistazo a su coche. Ha matado por menos._ La piel gris de la gárgola se volvió pálida de golpe. A pesar de la suave sofisticación de Malaquite, poseía un temperamento que era asombroso de contemplar. También poseía un obsesivo amor por su cara colección de coches. Una combinación que auguraba mal para el diminuto demonio. Claramente sintiendo su propio peligro, Levet tragó pesadamente.

_Admitiré que he tenido un más que abrumador impulso de visitar la Costa Oeste,_ dijo él temblorosamente. _Diciembre en Chicago es siempre tan deprimente.

_Una buena idea._ Riendo ahogadamente por lo bajo ante el pensamiento de la reacción de Malaquite por su precioso Jag, Darien entró en la casa y se dirigió directamente hacia los sótanos. Desde allí, era cosa fácil abrir el panel secreto que conducía a las extensas cuevas que formaban túneles bajo el acantilado.

Sus pasos nunca vacilaron a pesar de la oscuridad negra como la tinta y el confuso laberinto de cavernas. Podía encontrar su camino a través de los túneles con los ojos vendados. Un marcado frío se adentró en el aire mientras viajaba más profundamente bajo la tierra y una innegable humedad que hizo a Serena estremecerse incluso en su sueño. Un ceño fruncido tocó su frente mientras alteraba su rumbo. Sus cámaras estaban completamente desiertas y eran más adecuadas para un troll que para una joven mujer. El anterior Anasso, sin embargo, había preferido rodearse de lujo. Serena podría al menos estar cómoda.

Resistiendo el impulso de hacer una mueca, entró en la gran caverna y la cruzó para dejar a Serena sobre la cama de cuatro postes drapeada en dorado y carmesí. Con cuidado, colocó su adorable carga en mitad del extenso colchón y la cubrió con una sábana. Luego, venciendo su natural aversión, se movió para encender con una cerilla los troncos en la enorme chimenea.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que el fuego duraría varias horas, se quitó su pesada capa y regresó a la cama. Estaba cansado, pero cuando se tendió junto a su compañera, descubrió que el placer de estudiar su pálido y perfecto rostro era muy preferible a dormir. Rodando sobre un costado, resistió el impulso de acariciar la suave piel de su mejilla. Un sacrificio innecesario pues sus ojos se abrieron con un pestañeo y ella lo miró con una adormecida sonrisa.

_¿Darien?

_¿Si, mi ángel?

_¿Estamos en tu guarida?_ Él sonrió, cediendo a su impulso de ahuecar ligeramente su mejilla en su mano.

_Esta es, al menos por el momento._ Ella subió a toda prisa sobre la alta fila de almohadas, el movimiento presionando su delgado cuerpo más cerca del de él. Un calor abrasador se precipitó a través de su sangre ante el contacto.

_¿Tienes en mente mudarte?,_ preguntó ella. Darien luchó por controlar la oleada de puro deseo. Tener a Serena en su cama era una tentación que nunca sería capaz de ignorar.

_Cuando estés lista, elegiremos juntos una nueva guarida,_ prometió él. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos antes de que ella hiciera una suave risita.

_¿Compra de casa?

_¿Por qué te hace eso sonreír?

_No lo sé._ Ella se movió hasta que estuvo encarándole directamente. Un movimiento que Darien acogió completamente. _Sólo parece un poco… doméstico para tan temible vampiro.

_Oh, tengo la intención de continuar siendo temible,_ gruñó él, sus brazos rodeándola para poder acercarla. _Al menos en algunos aspectos._ Ella sonrió, un malvado brillo en sus ojos mientras alzaba la mano para tocar un mechón negro de su pelo.

_¿Y qué aspectos serían esos?_ Con un suave movimiento, él tiró de su sudadera sobre la cabeza de ella y se libró de los vaqueros que estaban irritantemente en su camino. Sus retazos de ropa interior de satén estaban pronto amontonados en el suelo junto al resto de su ropa.

_Creo que prefiero la acción a las palabras,_ susurró él contra su sien, sus manos rozando ya su desnuda piel con impaciente necesidad. El aliento de ella se cortó cuando los dedos de él ahuecaron la suavidad de su pecho.

_Siempre me gustó un hombre de acción,_ dijo ella en un ronco tono.

Darien tenía por completo la intención de pasar a la acción. Una gran cantidad de acción que les dejaría a ambos saciados y exhaustos. Pero cuando las manos de ella se alzaron hacia sus hombros, él se encontró a sí mismo bajando la mirada hacia ella durante un largo momento simplemente apreciando la visión de su ruborizado rostro y los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. No había nada más hermoso ni más precioso en el mundo que esta mujer. Ella se había convertido en la misma razón de su existencia. Su corazón se apretó con esa extraña y abrumadora ternura que sólo Serena podía conseguir despertar. Una ternura que incluso sus camaradas más cercanos jurarían que no existe.

_Serena… mi ángel._ Bajando su cabeza, él reclamó sus dispuestos labios con un suave beso. Él no poseía el flamante sentido del romance de Nicolás, o la naturaleza poética de Malaquite. Él no tenía palabras para decir a Serena lo que ella significaba para él, así que tendría que demostrárselo.

Él profundizó su beso, saboreando el sabor de ella mientras sus manos exploraban sus esbeltas curvas. Ella era tan diminuta, tan terriblemente frágil, pero había fuerza en su cuerpo mientras se arqueaba firmemente contra él y enterraba sus uñas en sus hombros. Cuidadoso con sus colmillos, él deslizó su lengua entre los labios de ella.

Serena emitió un bajo gemido mientras comenzaba de pronto a tirar de la camisa de él para poder pasar sus manos sobre su pecho y bajar hacia la cinturilla de sus pantalones de cuero. Darien rápidamente se puso de espaldas para ayudarla. Juntos consiguieron desnudarlo y, con un profundo suspiro de aprobación, se colocó entre las piernas de ella. Por los dioses, no había nada mejor que la sensación de la cálida piel de ella apretada contra la suya. Era como estar cubierto de seda caliente. Una fantasía para cualquier vampiro.

Hundiendo su cabeza hacia abajo, él hociqueó su cuello, mordisqueando su piel mientras el olor de su sangre llenaba sus sentidos. Con un esfuerzo, resistió el impulso de deslizar sus colmillos en la curvatura de su cuello. Ya estaba duro y dolorido. En el momento en que probara su sangre, estaría perdido. Arrastrando su boca sobre la línea de su clavícula, él besó el hueco bajo la misma antes de explorar la deliciosa curva de su pecho. Serena emitió un suave suspiro mientras sus dedos se enredaban en el pelo de él.

_Darien.

_Si, ángel,_ Jadeó él, sus labios cerrándose sobre la dura punta de su seno.

_Darien, quiero…_ Sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando él succionó con creciente insistencia. _Espera, no puedo pensar.

_No se supone que estés pensando,_ le aseguró él, volviendo su atención hacia el otro seno.

_Pero quiero completar la ceremonia._ Darien se congeló antes de alzar lentamente su cabeza para encontrar la amplia mirada de ella.

_¿Qué dijiste? _Ella alargó la mano para acunar su rostro.

_Quiero que seas mi compañero, Darien._ Una feroz y casi dolorosa alegría se aferró a su corazón, pero mantuvo severamente su expresión cautelosa.

_¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?_ Un destello de diversión se introdujo en sus ojos.

_Puedo parecer la típica rubia estúpida, pero normalmente entiendo las palabras que salen de mi boca._ Las cejas de él bajaron ante su burla.

_Serena, emparejarse conmigo no es como un matrimonio humano. No puedes huir de esto. Estaremos atados por toda la eternidad._ La mirada de ella permaneció firme.

_Bueno, no sé si tengo una eternidad, mi amor, pero sé que cualquier tiempo que tenga quiero pasarlo contigo._ Los dedos de él capturaron su barbilla mientras buscaba en sus ojos la verdad de sus palabras.

_¿Esto es lo que de verdad quieres?

_Esto es lo que de verdad quiero._ Una sonrisa curvó lentamente sus labios. Su compañera. Por toda la eternidad.

_Que así sea._ La sonrisa de ella se hizo eco de la suya.

_Dime lo que necesito hacer._ Manteniendo su mirada, Darien alzó la mano para ligeramente, trazar un dedo hacia abajo por la curva de su cuello. Él podía oler la sangre caliente que corría justo debajo de su pálida piel.

_Debo beber,_ susurró él suavemente.

Casi temió que ella pudiera poner obstáculos. Aunque ella había ofrecido libremente su sangre, esto era más que una simple alimentación. Era una unión que la ataría a él sin esperanza de escape. Además, no era la clase de ceremonia romántica con la que la mayoría de las chicas jóvenes soñaban. Pero con una presteza que lo cogió desprevenido, ella bajó la cabeza de él hacia su garganta y le instó suavemente a tomar lo que ella le ofrecía. Darien soltó un suave gemido mientras deslizaba sus colmillos dentro de su expectante carne. Un rápido placer llameó a través de su cuerpo. Él estaba preparado para la sensación. El intercambio íntimo de sangre siempre era erótico. Pero no había esperado la oleada de abrasadora felicidad que lo envolvió como una atronadora oleada.

_Serena._ Con un bajo gemido, él deslizó su mano bajando por el cuerpo de ella, buscando el calor entre sus piernas. Para su alivio, la encontró ya húmeda para él. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella mientras tomaba su sangre. Para completar la unión de la forma más íntima posible.

Como si sintiera su necesidad, Serena envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y se arqueó en silenciosa invitación. Darien emitió un suave siseo mientras se posicionaba a sí mismo y se deslizaba dentro de ella con un profundo empuje. Un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo mientras la estrechez de ella lo envolvía. Esto era el paraíso, comprendió él mientras su mente se nublaba con el placer y sus caderas se movían con una feroz insistencia. Esto era la perfección de un hombre y una mujer verdaderamente emparejados.

Luchando contra su creciente orgasmo, Darien deslizó su mano entre ellos para acariciar el centro del calor de ella. Él sintió su estremecimiento de placer, sus uñas mordiendo profundamente la piel de él. Él se sacudió con oscuro deleite mientras la sangre de ella fluía a través de él. Podía sentir el corazón de ella, su placer, su amor sin límites, su absoluto compromiso con él. Como si hubieran sido fusionados en uno. Y nada había sido jamás tan maravilloso. Darien oyó el suave jadeo de Serena y después las pequeñas ondas de su placer apretándose alrededor de él. Su breve momento de control se perdió cuando se impulsó hacia delante y se derramó dentro de ella.

_Mi compañera,_ Jadeó él, bajando su cabeza para presionar su rostro dentro de la curva del cuello de ella. _Mi ángel eterno. Mi salvación.


	27. Capítulo 25

_Capítulo 25_

Fue una serie de bajas maldiciones lo que despertaron a Serena de su profundo sopor. Con un perezoso estiramiento, forzó a sus pesados párpados a abrirse y se encontró sola en la cama. No era sorprendente, reconoció ella tristemente. Las pasadas dos semanas le habían enseñado que Darien era implacable con sus propias exigencias, durmiendo sólo unas pocas horas antes de regresar a sus interminables obligaciones como Anasso y por supuesto, dedicando una gran parte de la noche a mimar a su compañera. De repente, ella ya no era esa solitaria paria luchando por sobrevivir sin familia ni amigos.

Girándose sobre su costado, ella observó las marcas carmesí de su brazo con una soñadora sonrisa. En menos de un mes, había reunido una familia de hombres-lobo, así como amigos que incluían gárgolas, demonios y diosas. Y un vampiro detiene-corazones, derrite-huesos y por-el-que-morir como compañero. Con todo, no unas malas semanas. Con una risita, echó hacia atrás los cobertores y alcanzó la pesada bata que estaba tirada a los pies de la cama. Era varias tallas más grande, pero al menos el grueso brocado era una calidez bienvenida. Darien no había mentido cuando había advertido que las cuevas serían frías y húmedas.

Una vez más, el sonido de voces bajas flotó a través del aire, y con un sentido de curiosidad, Serena se dirigió hacia la entrada. Ella nunca había esperado estar sola con Darien en las remotas cuevas. Él era el Anasso, y como tal, debía ser protegido por sus Cuervos a todas horas. Pero los cinco vampiros que formaban el Servicio Secreto de Darien eran normalmente tan silenciosos que era imposible saber siquiera cuándo estaban cerca. Seguramente algo debe haber ocurrido para que estén haciendo verdadero ruido.

Tardíamente deseando que se hubiera tomado el tiempo para colocarse un par de calcetines, Serena entró en la gran habitación que estaba conectada con el dormitorio. Su mirada fue primero hacia el gran fuego ardiendo felizmente en la chimenea antes de escudriñar lentamente la estancia para descubrir a Darien y dos de sus Cuervos en el centro de la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras asimilaba el alto pino que estaba inclinado precariamente desde el macetón de arena en el que había sido metido, desafiando todos los intentos de los vampiros por mantenerlo derecho. Sintiendo instantáneamente su entrada, los tres vampiros se giraron a la vez, los dos Cuervos ofreciendo una profunda reverencia antes de deslizarse silenciosamente fuera de la habitación. Serena apenas se percató de su retirada mientras caminaba hacia el árbol con un ligero ceño fruncido.

_Darien… ¿qué está pasando?,_ preguntó ella. Ataviado con nada más que un par de pantalones de cuero y su pelo alborotado, el vampiro parecía tan delicioso como un hombre podía parecer. Y cuando él sonrió… Jesús. Serena luchó por no babear.

_Intentando una sorpresa, cariño,_ dijo él, con una pesarosa sonrisa. _Sin mucho éxito, debo admitir._ Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente, su corazón haciendo un extraño descenso mientras abruptamente comprendía lo que estaba viendo.

_¿Eso es un árbol de Navidad?

_Si._ Su mirada cayó hacia las cajas ostentosamente envueltas situadas en el suelo.

_Y… ¿regalos?

_Creo que esa es la tradición, ¿no es así?_ Su respiración se detuvo mientras él se inclinaba para recoger una de las cajas del suelo y se movía para quedarse directamente delante de ella. Habían pasado años desde que había celebrado la Navidad. E incluso en su juventud, nunca había sido un día que verdaderamente capturase la calidez y la paz que ella había necesitado tan desesperadamente. No cuando ella era tan obviamente indeseada. En este momento, sin embargo, sus fantasías estaban completas.

_Oh, Darien,_ jadeó ella mientras cogía la caja de su mano. La expresión de él era increíblemente tierna mientras tocaba su mejilla.

_Es tu primera Navidad con tu nueva familia. Quería que fuese memorable._ Ella se movió lo suficientemente cerca como para presionar su cara contra su desnudo pecho, deleitándose en la sensación de su fría piel bajo la suya propia.

_Es perfecto.

_Abre tu regalo, mi amor,_ la urgió él.

Echándose hacia atrás, ella ocultó su sonrisa ante el indicio de impaciencia de él. No podía entender cómo alguien pudo pensar que este vampiro era distante e indiferente. Ella nunca había conocido a nadie que se preocupase más por los otros. Con rápidos movimientos, ella rasgó el papel de la pequeña caja de terciopelo, y con una avidez que pareció complacer a Darien, abrió la tapa para revelar el gran y extremadamente perfecto rubí del anillo en su interior. Anonadada, alzó su cabeza para encontrarse con la inquisitiva mirada de él.

_Bien… cielos._ Tomando la caja de sus nerviosos dedos, Darien extrajo el anillo del lugar donde descansaba y lo colocó delicadamente en su dedo.

_Creo que es una tradición humana intercambiar anillos entre compañeros,_ dijo él con voz ronca. Ella soltó una temblorosa carcajada.

_Si, pero esto es mucho más que un anillo de boda._ La mano de él se cerró sobre sus dedos.

_¿No te complace?

_Es precioso, pero es demasiado. No deberías haber…

_Yo quería,_ interrumpió él firmemente, deslizando su dedo bajo el mentón de ella mientras miraba en sus ojos abiertos como platos. _Quiero que seas feliz, Serena._ Ella hizo un grito ahogado mientras se arrojaba contra él, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras descansaba la cabeza en la curva de su hombro. El rubí era hermoso. Y el conocimiento de que Darien obviamente se había tomado tanto cuidado con su sorpresa de Navidad la hacía querer llorar de alegría. Pero lo que llenaba su corazón era el conocimiento de que este hombre era su compañero. Su compañero de por vida.

_Soy feliz simplemente teniéndote cerca,_ dijo ella suavemente. Los brazos de él se envolvieron a su alrededor mientras sus labios tocaban su frente.

_¿Incluso si soy el demonio que te secuestró?_ Ella rió ahogadamente mientras recordaba la noche en que él se la había llevado del bar. ¿Cómo podía haber sabido que toda su vida cambiaría para siempre?

_Especialmente desde que eres el demonio que me secuestró. Si no fuera por ti, aún podría estar ocultándome en mí misma, completamente sola en el mundo. O peor, podría ser la prisionera de Diamante._ Los brazos de él se apretaron con enfado.

_Diamante._ Echándose hacia atrás, ella encontró su entrecerrada mirada.

_¿Cumplirás lo que dijiste? ¿Negociarás con los Weres?_ Los zafiros ojos ardieron, pero él hizo un firme asentimiento con su cabeza.

_Siempre mantengo mi palabra, ángel. Iré ante la Comisión como prometí. Al menos lo haré cuando ellos finalmente me concedan una audiencia._ Ella alzó su mano contra el pecho de él.

_Gracias.

_Puedo permitirme ser generoso._ Su mirada descendió hacia el abierto escote de su bata. _Tengo lo que quiero.

_Eres un líder muy sabio,_ murmuró ella, un dispuesto calor comenzando a fluir a través de su cuerpo.

_Oh, muy sabio._ Dando un paso atrás, él alcanzó el cinturón de su bata. _Ahora, creo que es hora de que abra mi propio regalo de Navidad.

_Pero yo no te compré nada,_ bromeó ella mientras él apartaba a un lado fácilmente la ofensiva bata. Su cabeza descendió y él susurró contra sus labios.

_Mi querido ángel, me lo has dado todo.

_Fin _


End file.
